Code Geass: Cornelia of the Defection
by draconichero21
Summary: A "what if" type of tale as in "What if Lelouch had been captured at Saitama? Would he really have been in as much danger and trouble as he believed? Or would his greatest enemy instead becoming his greatest ally?" Rated M for safety.
1. The Reunion

**(A/N: I really need to stop making projects and finish old ones…right so about this story. After reading Lelouch of Britannia and creating several flashback heartwarming sequences in my fanfic series Soul Chess, I decided to create this on the grounds of what would happen if Lelouch made the one move he didn't even know he could make, with surprising results. This series has all the same continuity as R1 episodes 1-6 and a bit of 7. Before you start asking me what will stay the same with canon beyond this here is my response: *holds up Code Geass script over a paper shredder and drops it in* What canon? You'll understand more if you just read. The external description should've told you what to expect).**

Disclaimer: Code Geass belongs to Sunrise Entertainment

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person pov<strong>

Lelouch was being carried down a dark corridor in a helmetless soldier suit by two armed men to an isolated interrogation room inside Cornelia's mobile military base. His feet were dragging along the ground and he felt defeated and powerless. Things were over Cornelia was probably preparing to execute her himself.

_How did it get like this? _Lelouch found himself thinking. He began replaying the chain of events in his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier…<strong>

Inside a stolen Knightmare Frame Lelouch panicked at his loss. All of his allies had betrayed him or given up. He was the only one left. He didn't think things could possibly get any worse.

"Attention all Knightmare pilots, open your hatches and reveal your faces!" Cornelia announced to her men.

_Cornelia!_ Lelouch grit his teeth in hate. She had him beat. This was checkmate. There were no more moves he could play. The entire board was against him and now he, a lone black king, faced off against the white queen and her army.

"I repeat all pilots open your hatches and show me your faces."

_What do I do? _Lelouch wondered. _If she gets me in a lineup, without my mask on my identity will be exposed. That mustn't happen. Use my geass? No impossible. It won't work unless I look directly at them. The enemy is protected with the Knightmares. That leaves the infantry and the other pilots. Forget it there are too many of them. How do I turn this around? No, would that work, show them I'm Zero then use the power? But then the Knightmares…maybe I can start shooting and break out of here. Impossible! Against Cornelia's royal guard that would be suicide. _

"Open your hatch it's your turn."

Lelouch was rattled from his thoughts by a soldier declaring he open his hatch and show his face.

"What wrong? Hurry up and open your hatch." The impatient soldier told him.

"Well…my hatch was damaged earlier in battle." It was the only excuse Lelouch could come up with to buy him a few more extra seconds.

"I see…then we'll open it for you."

Now there really was nothing Lelouch could do. _Then it looks like this is the end. _Lelouch felt defeated. Once Cornelia got a good look at him it was farewell to everything he worked towards. He turned the Knightmare around and was forced out of his pod. The sun beat down on his short black hair.

"What are you waiting for? Turn around." Lelouch was ordered.

Facing down death's door, Lelouch did as he was told. _Nunnally…I'm sorry. _

Lelouch turned on his heel to face towards Cornelia's mobile base.

The other troops instantly became hostile, unrecognizing of Lelouch's image. "That has to be him!" one soldier declared.

Lelouch tensed. This was it. He could almost hear the gunfire that would rain down upon him any second.

However, there were no shots fired. Inside her base, Cornelia saw his face. The sight of his black hair and dark purple eyes caused her mouth to drop open slightly and her eyes turn wide with shock. _Is…is that…_Cornelia shook her head violently ran forward and slammed her palms on the map. "Stop! Hold your fire!" she declared.

The bold declaration caused the soldiers to freeze and Lelouch to look up towards the windows on the mobile base. _Stop, but why? What's she up to?_ Lelouch was more confused than when he found CC alive after being shot through the head.

"But…my lady." Guilford, Cornelia's knight and the soldier that had commanded Lelouch to open his hatch, declared.

"You heard me. Hold your fire." Cornelia repeated. _I have to make sure this isn't some trick…no…no Lelouch died eight years ago or was written off as so. It would be impossible for anyone to pretend to be him. _"Bring that man on board and bring him straight to me in the interrogation room. Search him for weaponry first."

_Bringing me on board…but why? _Lelouch wondered. _Wait…this is the perfect opportunity. I can get on board, use my geass and escape, but…no…no they've already seen my face. Dammit! I'm screwed!_

Lelouch was apprehended by two members of infantry with a strong arm binding each of his own arms behind his back. Lelouch didn't have the power to walk so he let his feet drag. He was a dead man walking.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

Lelouch was brought into the room where only a single light was lit. It hung from ceiling over a plain white table with two chairs. It was too dark for anything else to be seen inside. One chair, the one Lelouch could see was empty. The other chair was occupied by Cornelia, her figure hidden by the shadows.

"You may leave." She told the soldiers. "Let him go and lock the doors behind you from the outside."

"Yes your highness." The soldiers complied. Lelouch was left alone with Cornelia. He was trapped like finger wedged inside a metallic ring it thought it could fit through, but found the entrance to be a one way motion past the second knuckle.

"Have a seat." Cornelia told Lelouch. "No actually…remain standing. I can get a look at your face like this." A bright light blinded Lelouch as Cornelia shined a flashlight into his face. He put his hand up and turned to the side to avoid looking directly at Cornelia. "Face towards me, look towards the sound of my voice if the light bothers you." Cornelia's commanding voice instructed. Lelouch did as he was told knowing that that would allow him to see in the direction of the light and not be bothered by it.

Cornelia could now see Lelouch's face up close. There was no doubt about it. This was her half-brother Lelouch vi Britannia in the flesh and very much alive unlike what she and her siblings believed. Cornelia was momentarily shocked. Lelouch was supposed to be dead yet here he was standing before her, having been caught in a lineup meant to trap Zero. Logic pointed to that he was Zero, but for the moment that didn't seem to matter. The shock went away and Cornelia's eyes turned uncharacteristically soft, not that Lelouch could see that with her body in the shadows. She stared at Lelouch, the image of that upstart, proud, arrogant ten-year-old was pasted over the sullen, scowling teenager before her. There was no doubt in Cornelia's mind. This was indeed Lelouch. He was alive. The first born child of her idol, Marianne the Flash, was alive. A sense of joy began to well up in the Witch of Britannia's heart.

Cornelia spoke to Lelouch with, for him anyway, an unexpected sorrow. "How long has it been since I last saw those amethyst irises of yours?"

_What's with her tone? It's like she's not even mad at me. I don't understand. This doesn't make any sense._

"Lelouch…is it really you?" Cornelia asked.

"Huh?" Lelouch was caught off guard by the question.

"It is, I knew it." Lelouch heard the chair being pushed back and Cornelia stepped into the light. She was smiling at him and it was bothering him immensely. Cornelia took a deep breath though and quickly returned to showing scowling professionalism. "So…you're Zero then?" she asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lelouch looked to the side. If he could play denial maybe he could…

"Don't get coy. I'm not an idiot Lelouch. For seven years I thought you dead. There's no way you could've just accidentally waltzed into a lineup, unless this is your way of saying hello. If that was the case though you would've walked into the government building and asked to see Clovis before you killed him in cold blood." Cornelia scowled at Lelouch.

_She's acting weird. _Lelouch thought to himself. _Maybe I can use this to my advantage. Maybe I can bluff and get out of this and find a way to get out of here with my life intact and destroy all evidence that my identity was exposed. _"And if I am what are you going to do about it? Shoot me?"

"No." Cornelia lowered the flash light. "Lelouch, sit down." She gestured to the empty chair. Lelouch sat down and scooted his chair towards the table and Cornelia sat back down across it with her left arm bent and flat on the table as she sat upright, looking at Lelouch. "Lelouch, do you remember the promise I made to you in March nearly nine years ago."

"As if you ever had any intention of keeping it," Lelouch huffed, turning his head to the side.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cornelia rose to her feet, angry, slamming her palm on the table.

"If you really cared about me, why didn't you come to help me after I had been declared to be banished?" Lelouch asked from his seat.

"I had no idea! By the time I found out we were going to war with Japan and by the time I got clearance to go to Japan the Kururugi home had already been wiped out. I did everything I could to try and rescue you, but I just wasn't fast enough!" Cornelia shouted, placing a hand upon your chest. "I felt like a failure. I blamed myself for letting you, Nunnally, and your mother die!"

The statement alarmed Lelouch and he retracted a mite of his anger. "Wait, what do you mean let my mother die?" Clovis had told him that Cornelia and Schneizel were at the heart of the mystery surrounding his mother's murder. Was Cornelia about to give him a signed confession?

Cornelia sat back down. Lelouch saw an unexplainable look of shame upon her face. "I was head of your mother's guard before she was murdered remember?"

"Yes, of course, but why does that…"

Cornelia interrupted Lelouch. "Before she was murdered your mother ordered me to withdraw all of my units." Cornelia spoke with stress and despair in her voice. "She knew she was in danger and yet she still insisted we clear out. If I had disobeyed that order, if I had stayed on not as a soldier and just been there as a concerned family member Lady Marianne might still be alive." Cornelia, still standing removed her hand from the table and dropped her hands at her sides, fists balled in anger. "But I didn't do it. I just fell in line like an obedient soldier. I was so upset when I learned Lady Marianne had been killed. I refused to eat. I refused to bathe. I refused to do much of anything, really. And over the next few nights I cried myself to sleep. Your mother was my idol, Lelouch. You were so angry you confronted the emperor for not protecting her, yet I was the one who could've done something! Me! And I let your mother die. I only became alarmed and was roused from my depression when I learned what befell you and Nunnally. I panicked, I tried to get to you both, but I was too late." She picked something out of her pocket and slammed it forcefully on the table. "For seven years this is all I've had to remember you by." Cornelia let go of the object. It was a chess piece: the black queen. It was chipped at the top and at the base. "I found it when I searched the wreckage of where you had been staying. Between the scattered pieces and the board torn in half, your name written on it in silver marker, this was all I had as a memento that you ever existed."

Lelouch saw the tears that Cornelia was fighting. She admitted to failing to protect his mother, showed signs of deep regret, even claimed that she tried to save him, but failed to do so. He was lost, unable to know what to say. Cornelia cared about him? No that was impossible. He was abandoned, thrown aside like a captured pawn. There was no way. He remained silent in case there was more Cornelia had to say.

And there was. Cornelia's tone was bitter and her expression reflected a deep hateful scowl. "I returned to Pendragon believing that I had failed to rescue you and Nunnally. I hung the half of your chessboard on my bedroom wall, always kept that queen in my pocket to remember you by. I suppressed the anger by becoming a hardened soldier. I obtained my title as the Witch of Britannia as I slaughtered Britannia's enemies all with the vision that I would one day rise to control all of Britannia's military forces, crush it and establish a new sovereign nation in its place one that you and Nunnally would want to live in and I would control it and I would kill anyone that dared to get in my way. I would gain the support of the people, I would become the family favorite and then I would turn on Britannia and become Queen of the new nation that was my goal and then…not more than ten minutes ago I saw you exit that Knightmare Frame. And now I find myself wondering if it was all for naught." Cornelia relaxed her face. "However, perhaps this is just the beginning of something even grander. Tell me Lelouch, why did you do it, why Zero? Why did you kill Clovis?" Lelouch was about to speak, but Cornelia interrupted him. "Do you know why Clovis became the Viceroy of Area Eleven in the first place? He believed you left a chess puzzle for him to solve. He almost won the last game you two played or so he says. That game was the game you played right before your audience with our father. He became the Viceroy of Area Eleven because it was your final resting place and you killed him." Cornelia slid her right hand back onto the table. "What was going through your head Lelouch? Did you think we abandoned you?" She tensed her hand into a fist. "I cannot speak for any others," Cornelia looked Lelouch right in the eye, he could see the tears were becoming harder and harder to fight, "but I tried to save you! We didn't abandon you! We thought you were dead!"

Clovis had told him the same thing. And now, hearing Cornelia, Lelouch was starting to think of everything he said in a different light. Clovis didn't want to use him as a tool of diplomacy. Clovis just wanted to bring him home. Lelouch felt like he might vomit again, but held it back, trying to justify his actions. _No…Clovis had to go…he killed innocent people. Here for me? Ha! What a perfect way to justify the sickening things he did as Viceroy. However…things are different here. It's obvious Cornelia cares about me and she has very similar motives to my own…could we really join forces? I hadn't even thought about that possibility._

"Lelouch," By Cornelia's tone of voice the silence had allowed her to calm down a bit, "answer my questions. Why did you kill Clovis and become Zero, what was it all for?"

Lelouch kept his mouth shut. Just because his older half-sister who treasured him like they were blood siblings was being nice to him didn't mean he was about to turn over and relinquish his plans. His identity of Zero was one thing, but his motives were another. He still did not believe she was acting out of the goodness of her heart. This could all be an act to get him to confess and then lynch him for his actions.

Instead, Cornelia made an educated guess. "Was it because we abandoned you? Did you despise us because we left you alone, sought to take vengeance upon us and destroy Britannia?"

Lelouch didn't answer.

Cornelia continued. "Fine, don't answer me," Cornelia said, "but know this: I care about you. You are my little brother born of the great Marianne the Flash. Before I saw you alive, I thought the only thing I had in this world left was Euphemia. If it is rebellion you desire, perhaps there is a way we could help one another."

"You want rebellion? You're the chief general of Britannia's Imperial Army. I don't buy for one second that you would seek to tear Britannia asunder." Lelouch shot back.

"Have you been paying attention at all?" Cornelia snapped. "I fought alongside Britannia because there was nothing else I could do. I lost you and Nunnally, or so I thought, and I had to protect Euphemia at all costs." She calmed down a slight amount. "As a colonel of the military at the time, I had to stay on with Britannia in order to protect Euphemia. I was livid with regards to what had befallen you, Lady Marianne and Nunnally. Through fierce loyalty I am where I am today. However, it's all superficial. My true goal, a goal that not a single member of my guard is aware of, is to unite Britannia's military under my banner, help Britannia gain control of the entire world, and then, turn the army against our father. Power would be in my hands and I would create a new nation, one that you and Nunnally would have wanted to live in." Cornelia became distraught. "However, I now find myself conflicted. Knowing that the two of you are alive…it changes things. I'm a Viceroy and that gives me absolute power to do as I see fit. Clovis did that didn't he?"

"Yes, and he used it to murder innocent people all for the sake of catching terrorists. Clovis was a fool and a corrupted politician. Would you do the same? Would you murder innocent people to achieve your goals?" Lelouch tapped his forehead with his fingertips. "No, what am I saying you've already done that."

"I thought I had no other choice!" Cornelia shouted. "And I had to protect Euphemia just as you have probably done all you can to ensure Nunnally's survival and happiness." She returned to being distraught and she looked to the side, gripping her upper arm. "Things are different now though. I'm Viceroy…Euphemia is sub-viceroy and you're Zero…I…I'm so confused. I came here seeking vengeance for Clovis, but now…I…all I want to do is help you, but…could it work?"

"How do I know this isn't all an act?" Lelouch scowled.

Cornelia looked Lelouch in the eye and spoke professionally. "Believe me if I wanted you dead or to confess I wouldn't be just talking to you or accepting your silence or lack of cooperation. I didn't gain the title Witch of Britannia by being as soft-hearted as I am now. You're special to me Lelouch, I don't know if you realize that."

"What would others say though if you suddenly turned on Britannia? You've built up a reputation for being the ruthless Witch and slayer of numbers." Lelouch told her.

Cornelia went back to grabbing her arm. "I…I know. It…it will be difficult to attempt, but…" she shut her eyes and squeezed her arm tightly, then she faced forward towards Lelouch, arm out at her side. "Lelouch, if you'd be willing to take a chance on me, grant me an opportunity to show that I have both our best interests in mind…no the interest of the entire world, that I can bring about a goal that you could agree upon would you join me?"

_So she is interested in a union. I can see it in her eyes. Still, _"And if I refuse?" Lelouch asked.

"I won't kill you, but I can use the media to make Zero out to be a fraud knowing your identity if you act again. Join me or give up, the choice is yours." Cornelia said.

_Wrong, I have a third option, Geass. With its power I could force you into cooperation, force you to make the decision, turn you into my obedient puppet, but…Cornelia…what you've said has made me think. I don't have much to say in the way of an army right now. Kallen's group is my only source of followers at the moment. Hmm, perhaps I should clarify if I can trust her. _Lelouch activated his Geass. "I have some questions for you Cornelia and you will answer them all." Cornelia became subdued, influenced by the Geass' power. "Tell me sister, if you were to rebel against Britannia, how would you go about accomplishing it?"

"In the position I'm in, I would have to make diplomatic decisions to unify Area Eleven. I would have to give the Japanese power to stand on equal footing with the Britannians. It's something I hesitate to do, but manpower is needed. Zero could be useful as well in gaining the support of the Japanese people. As long as people believe he is Japanese and has their best interests in mind they will follow him. The media is a powerful thing when used properly." Cornelia answered.

"Would you really rebel against Britannia? Has everything you've said to me been a farce to get me to spill my guts so you can use me?"

"It will take some thinking, but I do indeed have no problem going against Britannia. I have Area Eleven under my thumb. My home in Pendragon means nothing at this point with Euphemia, you and Nunnally all secure. Area Eleven can be reestablished as its own independent nation. And I would never betray you Lelouch. You are the first born child of Lady Marianne and for that you are my most precious half-brother. Euphemia, you and Nunnally are the three most precious people in the world to me right now. As long as you are safe almost nothing else matters to me if it were to come down to it."

"So if it really came down to it, do I matter more to you than anyone else, barring Euphemia?"

"Yes." Cornelia answered.

_So she really is sincere after all. Inside she wants to rebel, but outside she is still conflicted. In that case, I will let her take this chance. If necessary I can always get behind her and take her by surprise if she ever becomes useless. For now though, _he looked at the chess piece on the table, _she'll make an excellent black queen. _Lelouch relinquished his hold on Cornelia. She blinked for a few seconds feeling disoriented. "After careful consideration sister I believe that I am willing to let you have your chance."

"I had a feeling you would agree. You always were the genius in the family. You know a bargain and an offer that's too good to pass up when you see one. There's just one thing left to do." She said and walked into the shadows.

"What's that?" Lelouch asked.

The lights came on and Cornelia stood near the switch with her arms spread out towards Lelouch. The eleventh prince was confused. "Well, come on." She said with a smile and beckoned Lelouch forward with a wave.

"What's…?" Lelouch was still confused.

"What? Don't tell me that now that you're all grown up you're too old to hug your big sister. I haven't seen you in seven years Lelouch and I thought you were dead. I think this is the least I deserve." Cornelia smiled at him.

Lelouch grinned. "You are such a softie on the inside." He said. He walked forward and he and his half-sister wrapped their arms around each other, Cornelia was holding her half-brother tighter than Lelouch was her. Lelouch had his arms wrapped around Cornelia's back. Cornelia had one arm around Lelouch's back, hand on his hip and the other pushing his head into the inside side of her shoulder. Lelouch felt an unexpected amount of warmth in his sister's embrace. It was almost…motherly the way she was tenderly and firmly holding him. He could feel the love, care and concern Cornelia had for him. Lelouch became reminiscent of the last time his mother had held him in her arms.

"I will never leave you alone again." Cornelia told him, speaking calmly in a soothing voice. "I promise you."

Lelouch's sullen expression changed to one of confusion. He might've cried if he were emotionally weak. _She…really means that. How could I…have been so blind? Cornelia…and Euphemia too…while all the others scowled upon my mother and looked down upon her because of her common blood, Cornelia always looked up to her like a goddess. My mother was her idol. I…I never even thought about how she would've felt when she died. Was I so blinded by hate and anger that I didn't realize that there was someone else also in mourning of my mother's death? It seems that I too…have a lot to think about._

In the middle of the two half-siblings having their moment someone began banging on the door. The two siblings left each other's embrace immediately. "Viceroy, we've captured a woman wearing Zero's uniform fleeing from the area. We thought to execute her on sight, but since you brought the last individual in alive we thought you might want this one alive too." The person on the other side of the door was Darlton.

_CC, what did you do? _Lelouch wondered, placing his palm against his eye. Wasn't the whole point for her not to get captured? _Well at least I can offer up an explanation. Hopefully Cornelia won't send her back to R&D._

"Part of your plan that didn't work out?" Cornelia asked Lelouch.

"Something like that." The forsaken prince grumbled.

"I'm opening the door." Cornelia opened the door for Darlton and the Second Princess dragged CC inside by the arm. "Friend of yours?" she asked Lelouch.

"Sort of…I can tell you the truth, but you have to promise to let her be." Lelouch said.

"If she's on your side that's enough for me." Cornelia said, letting go of CC. "What's her story?"

Lelouch sighed. He decided to give Cornelia as much as he could. He'd leave out the Geass and the immortality CC possessed. Cornelia would think he was crazy if he mentioned it. "This is CC. She's Clovis' pet project, I guess you could say. That's really all I know. I…she's…"

"I'm his accomplice." CC said, speaking for herself. "Lelouch and I have a contract to work together, though it seems like he's about to enlist your help as well." She looked at Lelouch. "I was late coming to your rescue, my apologies."

"No need," Lelouch said and smirked ingeniously, "things seem like they'll be easier at this point thanks to your blunder."

"CC huh? Just that, no name?" Cornelia asked the green haired woman.

"Isn't that enough? You have something to call me so that should suffice for requiring my attention does it not?" CC asked.

"Is she always like this?" Cornelia asked Lelouch.

"You get used to it." the younger Britannian answered. "So are you saying you let yourself be captured on purpose?"

"I am your accomplice, whether it be victory or defeat, our fates are linked." CC said.

Cornelia placed her hand against her cheek, extending her pointer and middle finger and curling her ring finger and pinky. "My, what a dedicated woman you have their Lelouch." Cornelia smirked, teasing.

Lelouch's cheeks turned red. "I…but…"

"I'm not his girlfriend." CC responded.

"Shame. You seem like you might complement each other well." Cornelia said somewhat in jest.

Lelouch cleared his throat. "Can we get back to being serious?" he asked.

"Right, of course." Cornelia said dropping her hands at her side and speaking with a professional tone. "Since you've consented to our agreement here's what I plan to do. I'll drop you off back at school. I assume you're attending Ashford Academy." Lelouch nodded and Cornelia continued. "Then I'll send you there and have you under the careful watch of Captain Gottwald, Lieutenant Soresi, and Major Nu. You won't even know they're there unless they approach you, but I want to make sure you don't try anything."

"I thought this was all about trust." Lelouch smiled smugly. "Suzaku's already there so…"

"Suzaku is also your friend. I can't be sure he won't cover for you. I can't run the risk that you might do something even slightly rebellious. And also I don't want you getting hurt either. I will bring you under my careful watch at the Viceroy Palace if you're seen doing something suspicious."

_Well so much for my chess gambling adventures over the next few days._ Lelouch thought to himself.

"I'll also be taking care of Miss CC for now. If Clovis didn't want her out in the public eye there's probably a good reason for it. There's plenty of space back at the palace for your friend to remain comfortably until I can get you on board as well."

"Are you sure that's smart for you to give a terrorist that kind of luxury?" CC joked.

"I can pass you off as just some fanatic if I must. Guilford and Darlton won't question me if I get adamant." Cornelia said. "If I let you stay with Lelouch it would be the same as letting you go and while I trust him, you are an enigma."

"You're not going to perform weird experiments on her or anything are you?" Lelouch scowled, remembering how it was that he found CC in the first place.

"You make it sound like I plan to put her on a surgery table and take a look inside her body. No, I just need her out of the public eye as I have no doubt you were trying to do up until this time. If you don't have to keep an eye on her it's less stressful for you until we team up wouldn't you agree?" Cornelia asked.

"I suppose that's true." _It does save me some stress and worry she's right. _

"Lelouch, you just act as if everything is normal. I shall have you brought to my office when I have need of you." Cornelia told him.

"How long will that be?" Lelouch asked. "You're plan better not be over a long period of time while more innocent people are getting hurt."

"Rest assured," Cornelia spoke meticulously, "that I should be calling for you within the week, at best perhaps the day after tomorrow. So just sit tight."

_So about a week's worth of inaction at best with three military officers, including orange, watching over me hmm? I suppose I can handle that. _"How likely is the success of this plan?"

"That will mostly depend on the strength of our union I think." Cornelia responded.

"So you have no idea how exactly this is going to occur." Lelouch input.

"Not entirely, I'm a soldier not a politician. My skills are best suited on the battlefield rather than in an office building. Once I have your support though, provided you can accomplish what I require, everything should go smoothly." Cornelia said. She gave Lelouch her hand. "I look forward to our union."

Lelouch gave Cornelia an impish grin. "Me too." The two shook hands.

"Now then, I bet you're both hungry. Follow me and I shall bring you to the banquet hall."

"Thank you." Lelouch said. He was going to have to get used to the usually scowling, straight faced Cornelia, smiling at him from time to time.

"Do you have any pizza?" CC asked as she followed Lelouch and Cornelia out into the hallway.

"Most likely." Cornelia responded. CC became delighted at the prospect. As the trio walked to get something to eat, Cornelia looked forward, and placed a hand upon her endowed chest, looking down at her feet as she walked, thinking to herself about how her plans were on their way to making a complete one hundred eighty degree turn. _Here I thought I was just chasing down a terrorist for my fallen half-brother. _Cornelia bit her lower lip. _Never did I think that I'd find one of the two things I thought I lost forever. _She looked solemn. _Lelouch…you've been so alone for these last seven years, thinking we've abandoned you. I won't let you act thinking that we don't care about you. Well, perhaps I can't speak for any others, _her eyes became strong, _but I know that I care about you. You are the first born child of Lady Marianne, my idol…the woman that inspired me to join the military. So don't worry Lelouch you won't have to be alone again. _Cornelia lifted her head towards the ceiling, _From this moment forward I shall be with you and also I shall, _Cornelia's eyes tightened in determination, _protect you._

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: So what do you think? Sound interesting? This is all I'm posting for now since I want to finish Soul Chess before comitting myself to this fic. I'll continue it though once I finish it though if you guys like the premise. I haven't seen anyone try this before and after finding out through the sound episode 0.884 that Lelouch's family did in fact care about him I started to wonder what would've happened if he had played the family card and now I finally put those thoughts to virtual paper. I guess now you know why the fic is called Cornelia of the Defection. This has been draconichero20 and I'll see you next time). **


	2. The Plan

**(A/N: I know I said I wouldn't update this until I finished Soul Chess, but the truth of the matter is that I have a lot of inquiring minds and interesting comments that I felt that this was a good idea to make this second chapter. Plus my other new fic Legend of Zelda: Dragon's Roar has a two part pilot so I felt this series should get a fair cut of the pie. Thanks to Greatkingrat88 on deviantart for his beta assistance and the initial scene to this chapter).**

Disclaimer: Code Geass belongs to Sunrise Entertainment

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Looking out over the night sky of Tokyo from her luxurious governor's suite, Cornelia poured herself a generous drink. God knew she needed one; these last few days had been tumultuous. Her emotions were in conflict- at once, Lelouch and his little sister Nunnally were revealed to be alive, and it thrilled her- but at the same time... Lelouch was not the Lelouch she once knew.

Taking a swig of the expensive cream brandy, Cornelia lost herself to thought. Lelouch, the son of her hero, was alive- but he had become a murderer and a terrorist. He had intentionally killed in cold blood a loving older brother, who had treated him with respect and kindness. Whether it was justified or not was beside the point. She was not naive; she had done some digging and it was indeed true as Lelouch had retold it. All things pointed to Clovis ordering the Shinjuku ghetto massacre for no particular reason- personally, she was not overly concerned with the deaths of a hundred or so numbers, but killing them only to cover for his own failure was incompetent, cowardly. Sloppy. It was precisely the kind of panicked move she would have expected of Clovis.

Sighing, she downed her drink. Lelouch, having lived with more common folk for all this time, would have less disdain for the common riff-raff; she understood his position. But at the end of the day, he had murdered his brother. He was but a teenager, but he had held that gun with premeditation and conviction, and put a bullet into his brother's skull. She was a military woman, and she had killed many times. The first time when she was nineteen, and it had shaken her. But it was her profession, and it got easier with time. Lelouch was different, though- he had been raised a civilian, and yet he had not shown even a hint of remorse. He had given the impression of a man justified in his actions, and that was troubling. So ready to kill, with so little regret—how badly had their father's treatment bent him? Or worse yet, was he not just bent, but broken? Was this all a mistake? Would everything she had and knew be endangered by her taking him under her wing?

Ashamed and angered with her doubt, she slammed the drink glass down on the buffet where she kept her liquor. He was family, and she had vowed to protect him, no matter what! Still, the callous attitude with which he had dismissed Clovis was troubling.

Would you be so lenient with him if he wasn't Marianne's son? A little voice whispered in her head. No, not likely Cornelia answered back. The Britannian royal house had very strong opinions on murder, and stronger still on fratricide. _Blood runs thicker than water._ She thought back to herself. _And I will protect him. If he is broken, I will repair him with a sister's loving hand. If he is dark, then I will give him reason to be bright. I will protect him, even if it means protecting him from himself._

"Are you coming to bed, Cornelia?" It was Euphie's sleepy voice.

"Of course, Euphemia," Cornelia said warmly, walking over to the luxurious bed where Euphemia had already made herself comfortable. Slipping under the covers, she laid down next to her little sister. Cornelia felt a thrill of joy seeing her sister next to her. Euphie was here, next to her, warm and, most importantly, alive. Even better than only having Euphie with her, her half-siblings Nunnally and Lelouch were alive as well. The notion of a family, a real family and not just the cold, uncaring, ruthless alliance-oriented climate of the royal siblings at court, was just around the corner. She and Lelouch would forge a world where they could all live together comfortably.

"Is something troubling you, sister?" Euphie asked, sounding half asleep.

"...nothing, Euphemia. You go to sleep now, or you'll look terrible tomorrow."

"Please don't lie to me, Cornelia," Euphemia said, frowning. "You never drink this late unless you're cross with somebody or something."

Cornelia sighed. Euphemia knew her slightest characteristics, and it was a bother sometimes.

"It's nothing important."

"Liar."

Cornelia sighed. Should she tell her about Lelouch and Nunnally? No, not just yet- she had to confirm beyond all reasonable doubt that Lelouch would not betray her. Still, some things were worth mentioning.

"I was thinking about Clovis' killer." Cornelia said, grudgingly.

"And?"

"You will not be happy hearing this, Euphemia li Britannia." Cornelia warned, using her full name for emphasis.

"I'm not a baby anymore, you know." Euphemia said accusingly. "I am your deputy viceroy."

Sighing again, Cornelia agreed. "Yes, you are my deputy viceroy, and not really a child anymore, so I suppose you might as well know." She took a deep breath. "Your brother Clovis was always good to you, yes?"

"He was always very sweet," Euphemia agreed. "A bit showy, but a nice person. I miss him."

"Who he was with you and who he was at work was two different people, Euphemia. I investigated the circumstances of his death. I am in no way condoning the actions of whatever revolutionary trash dared take his life, but in a way, he caused his own downfall."

"What do you mean?"

"Clovis...I don't know why he did it, but..." This was true; she was still unsure of what exactly had been going on. Perhaps it had something to do with the woman in her custody, but somehow she doubted Clovis had known much more than she did. "He ordered Britannian troops to massacre the Elevens in the shinjuku ghetto. Dozens of people who had done no ill were killed."

"...why?" Euphie sounded distressed, a little pained hearing this.

"I don't know. Clovis was a good man, but perhaps not that good a politician. I think he panicked, and thought the best solution was to stage a massacre and blame it on the rebels. He lost something- something confidential, I don't know what- and he acted without thinking."

"But how was it his fault? Nobody deserves to die!" Euphemia spoke with the naive conviction only a teenager could muster.

"That he would die was a crime against our royal house, against Britannia and against god himself," Cornelia said. "But there is no doubt that had Clovis been a better ruler, he would not have been murdered. A good ruler rules with a firm, but not harsh hand." At least she hoped so, hoped that Lelouch had killed him not out of spite, but out of principle.

Euphie rolled over. "You're right. I did not like hearing that."

"It's a reality we must all face as rulers of our nation," Cornelia said softly. "If you want to be a good deputy viceroy, then you will have to learn to cope with things such as these."

"Let's just go to sleep," Euphie said. She did not sound cross, just sad. Cornelia wondered, was it right to reveal this to her? No, it was- she was part of the royal family, and eventually she had to learn. Sighing, she laid back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Cornelia sat at her desk, slumped over the desk in frustration. She had been trying to work up a plan, but every time she thought of what to do she ran into some sort of trouble. She thought she'd finally had things completely laid things out way back when she first became General in Chief of Britannia's armies, had the whole lay of the land. What changed? What was different?

Well, her half-brother was actually alive, posing as a normal high school student...and a Japanese Terrorist. The worst part was that she could not afford to ask anyone for help, like she had often done during the past few years. Until she was ready to execute the first stage of her plan, she could not ask the counsel of either Guilford or Darlton. Trust was a major factor, and Cornelia had to make sure she could convince her men that this was the right thing to do. Certainly, they followed her orders, but she was about to commit high treason in the name of a better world. These men were patriots bred to serve king and country; persuading them would be no mean feat.

Her ideas were lousy, as they stood without being able to put good faith into them. First, she had considered asking Schneizel's counsel. His charisma and reputation would win the Britannian people over immediately, but she could impossibly trust Schneizel. He was too ambitious and far too clever. He was a politician to the core, and as such he would look to what he gained the most from. He would most certainly gain more from turning her in than risking everything on a bold, risky enterprise. No, he would likely use them both and throw them aside once he had the throne. She could not risk that he would hand Lelouch back to Charles. She would not let that happen. Charles had left Lelouch to die before. Lelouch and Nunnally were really only safe in her hands, and her hands alone.

She had thought to call in Darlton or Guilford into her office and speaking in hypotheticals, but Cornelia lacked Schneizel's or Lelouch's, silver tongue. She'd never convince them to betray Britannia without a true and tried game plan. Lastly, she thought of bouncing ideas off of Euphie, but she couldn't drag her sister into this, not this soon.

Cornelia's problem was, of course, that she was trying to do everything at once, create one master plan to set off everything like a nuclear warhead, instead of letting them fall like dominoes. This was why she would always lose to Schneizel and Lelouch in chess. Whenever terrorists reared their ugly heads, Cornelia was always called upon to silence them. However, most terrorists were comparatively easy to track, and none of them had ever succeeded in killing a member of the royal family. Though not an incompetent stateswoman, nor unintelligent, Cornelia's field of skill was military; not political or intellectual. She could break enemy lines, but a coup d'état?

She was no politician. She was a soldier. She wanted to fight; battle tactics were so much easier than diplomacy. Cornelia sat up and slumped back in her chair, defeated, unsure of what to do. She had no resources to work with and no one to bounce ideas off of.  
>No…wait. She did have someone she could talk to.<p>

Cornelia went for the intercom, "Guilford."

"Yes, my princess?"

"Please escort Miss CC to my office. I wish to speak with her," Cornelia told him.

"Yes, your highness."

CC was promptly escorted to Cornelia's office by a soldier. The soldier saluted to Cornelia and then left the room, leaving Cornelia to talk to the green haired witch. "You know, you could have better timing. I was in the middle of lunch," CC sat down with a huff.

"Quit complaining and have a seat," Cornelia ordered, scowling at CC as though the green haired woman was one of her soldiers. "I needed someone to talk to about this whole arrangement and it sickens me to say it, but, and it pains me to say this, you're the only one I can trust."

"Really? You have two loyal soldiers, Gilbert G. P. Guilford, your personal knight, and General Andreas Darlton. You trust me, a woman you only met a few days ago who is also an accomplice to Lelouch vi Britannia, currently calling himself Lelouch Lamperouge and is also the terrorist Ze—"

Cornelia cut her off. "Enough!" she exclaimed quickly. She didn't want to hear the end of that sentence. It sickened her enough that Lelouch was Zero, that he would be so driven and hateful that he took to terrorism. She was almost trying to forget it, but try as she might she knew that she'd have to use Zero to her advantage in her calculations. If she was going to unite the residents of Area 11, the numbers, the honorary Britannians and the Britannians themselves, she needed Zero on her side. Cornelia sighed and spoke with a serious tone to CC. "Tell me, how long have you been working with Lelouch?"

"Long enough," CC responded.

"That's not an answer," Cornelia glared.

"Does it matter how long I've worked with him? I'm his accomplice. I share his ideals and I choose to work alongside him. Would any length of time spent at his side, really make a difference?" CC asked.

Cornelia leaned back in her chair, "No, I suppose not. You can't have been working together very long though based on how I perceive things. I am, of course, putting your alliance on the day of Clovis' death as an assumption. Even if it were a day or two, perhaps a few weeks before that I doubt that ploy could've been planned for more than a month, and that's being generous. I've read the reports, and given the situation I'd almost be led to think Lelouch jumped into the middle of a battle already in progress."

"That's quite the assumption."

"While it sounds ludicrous, given the factual evidence it is the only thing that makes sense. I simulated what happened at Shinjuku with Saitama, because I was interested in seeing if I would be confronted by Zero in the exact same manner. I probably would have, as the only reason he lost the other day was because his followers had no loyalty, no faith. They were amateurs. Lelouch was also dealing with superior firepower. If I had gone out there in person, it would've meant the end for every last one of those terrorists. However, Lelouch knows my tactics, that's how he was able to figure out I was onto his fake distress signals during the battle.

"That's why I need his alliance. Originally I had hoped Schneizel would join me once Britannia controlled the world, once I was in a position to goad him to my side, but plans have changed. Though Schneizel is Lelouch's senior, I have firepower and Lelouch has intelligence. Together we'd be an unstoppable duo."

"Do you really trust Lelouch? You, the Witch of Britannia? Goddess of Victory? You place your faith in a terrorist simply because he is your half-brother?"

Cornelia slammed her fist on her desk, leaning forward. "Lelouch is not a terrorist!" She started to breathe heavily. Sweat dripped down her forehead. She flattened her hand out onto the desk, regaining her composure a little, and spoke gravely to CC. "Lelouch felt abandoned, alone, scared. I can only imagine the trouble he went through just to survive when he thought we left him for dead. I do not blame him for one second." Cornelia put both her hands flat on the desk and glanced down as she bent her knuckles. "When I think of the consequences it drove him to, it only makes me feel worse for failing him."

"Failing him?"

Cornelia walked around the side of the desk and glared at CC as she recalled the event. "I tried to save Lelouch. I wanted to bring him home. I failed."

* * *

><p><strong>7 Years ago<br>August 2010 atb**

Cornelia stood amongst the ruined city. Her enemies had finally been felled for good.

"All targets down," Cornelia radioed.

"I think that'll do it Colonel," A soldier radioed to her. "Let's head back to-"

Before the statement could be finished, Cornelia screeched the wheels of her Knightmare and took off towards Tokyo. She hadn't come to Japan just to fight.

"Colonel li Britannia, where are you going?" Her superior, a brigadier general, asked.

"I'm going after my brother and sister. Is that a problem, brigadier general? I didn't come here just to fight. I came here to save the children of Lady Marianne!" Cornelia lashed out.

"Colonel, you don't even know where they are. Turn around." The order was firm; even her royal heritage was not enough to let her disobey orders wantonly.

"They were sent as political hostages to the Japanese prime minister's house. I know how to get to Tokyo! Leave me be!" Cornelia shouted.

"Colonel, you're acting irrationally. This is not the behavior of a model soldier! Col-"

Cornelia switched off her communication links. She didn't care if she lost her job or not, she would save Lelouch and Nunnally. A car driving at 90 km/h could make it to Tokyo between an hour and an hour and a half from her current location. Cornelia was determined to do it in less. Cornelia grabbed the motor controls to her Knightmare Frame and cranked up the speed to 130 km/h. _I will save you! I will save you! I will save you!_ Cornelia's mind chanted in her head over and over again as she drove her Knightmare to the country's capital city. Her expression was determined, anxious and panicked all at the same time. She was pushing the Knightmare's systems into complete overdrive. _I will save you! I will save you! I will save you!_ The words played over and over in Cornelia's head.

She heard two helicopters flying overhead, behind her. Since Cornelia was not using her onboard communications they had to radio her from high overhead. "Colonel li Britannia, you are ordered to cease and desist immediately. Bombs are being dropped over Tokyo. You will be caught in the blast. Repeat, you will be caught in the blast."

Cornelia ignored the warning. She cranked the speed of her Knightmare up to 145. _I can make it! I won't lose you! I will save you!_ Cornelia told herself. She overtook the helicopters, and continued to drive towards Tokyo.

"Warning: systems at low power. Less than twenty percent battery efficiency remaining," Cornelia's on board computer told her. "Slower speed directly enforced."

"Override." Cornelia grit her teeth, almost muttering the word.

"Warning: Power will go critical. Further propulsion of high level speeds could result in permanent damage to system or an unconditional shutdown. A speed cap and velocity reduction must commence."

"OVERRIDE!" Cornelia shouted, glaring at the computer like a mad beast.

"Acknowledged," The artificial intelligence droned.

Cornelia wrenched open a panel, and used it to activate her fact sphere to look up into the air. She could see the flight of planes that were carrying the bombs. In her head, she calculated an estimated time of arrival and drop off of ten to twenty minutes. She looked at her GPS. She didn't have nearly enough of that time. She punched the speed of her Knightmare to 200 km/h. Red lights began flashing. The core cockpit began to heat up and Cornelia began to sweat under the intense temperature build up.

"Warning: System overheating. Power cannot be sustained for longer than ten minutes." The computer warned.

_I will only need eight._ Cornelia continued to drive. Tokyo came up in sight. She slowed down to a safer 60kmh as she neared.

"Power systems heavily depleted. Five minutes of power remaining in stock at current speed."

Cornelia took the information into account, and grabbed her transmitter from within the cockpit of her Knightmare Frame to talk to all who would listen. Tokyo was war torn and desolate. Not a soul could be seen in sight.

"LELOUCH! NUNNALLY!" she shouted into the transmitter. "IT'S ME! IT'S CORNELIA! I'M HERE TO SAVE YOU! PLEASE RESPOND! IF YOU'RE ALIVE, COME OUT WHERE I CAN SEE YOU!" Cornelia looked like she might cry if she wasn't given some form of sign that her siblings were okay. "LELOUCH! NUNNALLY! I'M HERE TO RESCUE YOU! PLEASE, LET ME SEE YOU!" Cornelia continued to drive until she heard the airplanes flying overhead. "SOMEBODY!" They were close, but they'd have to get closer to her location and lower their altitude to accurately drop the bombs. "ANYBODY!" She realized she had to start making her way out of the city. "Please."

She continued to drive when she saw something right out of her main window. She zoomed in and was horrified. "No." She looked up overhead. She had three minutes to get completely out of Tokyo, or she could well be caught in the explosions. The idea was to bomb Tokyo as a symbol of Japanese defeat. It was to be cowered, but not destroyed.

Knowing that, Cornelia had to make certain of what she was seeing in the time she had. She ejected from her Knightmare, and ran towards the wreckage which contained what appeared to be a destroyed chess set. The pieces were chipped and damaged from the scuffle and battles that had been going on, scattered about by a destroyed makeshift home right nearby. She found the board, broken in half, not too far away. _Please no. Please no. Please god, no!_ She flipped the board onto its back. To her horror, the board spelled exactly what she feared: Lelouch's name written in script on the back in silver marker.

Cornelia dropped to her knees, clutching the half of the broken board. Her half-brother was gone, and Nunnally with him.

However overwhelming her grief was right now, she knew she would join them if she stayed. As much as appeal as the idea had, she knew Euphie needed her. Cornelia took the broken half of the board with Lelouch's name on it, and picked up the nearest chess piece. It would be her memento of her siblings, that she would never forget them. The piece she had picked up, though scratched along the sides and chipped on the bottom, was the black queen. Cornelia got back in her Knightmare and plotted a course out of the city. She reached the city limits and escaped.

The bombs dropped half a minute later. She looked back at the explosion as the dust clouds formed and she watched the city burn. _I'm sorry Lelouch…Nunnally…I'm sorry I could not…protect you._ Cornelia thought as she looked on, mouth hanging open with tears dripping down her face. _I'm sorry._

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

Without a flicker of emotion, CC's only response was: "Lelouch would want to hear that story."

"I'd rather tell it to him when he's in a position to tell me what happened to him." Cornelia's heart had hardened over the years so she hadn't a flicker of emotion of her eyes either after retelling the story.

"Well, you've certainly changed since then. From the sound of it, you used to have hope. You used to believe there was still good in the world."

"There is, but it's deeply buried. Like a diamond underneath layers and layers of dirt, as new dirt constantly buries it deeper down," Cornelia spat.

"And are you one that can dig out this diamond? Do you truly believe you have that power?" CC asked.

"Not alone, that's why I need Lelouch. That's why…" A thought struck Cornelia, a thought she was only realizing now and smacked her palm to her face over her right eye, and began to laugh. She had been so blind, so silly!

"Are…you okay?" CC asked Cornelia, finding her behavior strange.

"I'm fine," Cornelia chuckled and then cleared her throat, resumed her stoic manner and put her hands behind her back, right hand grabbing her left wrist. "You are dismissed from my office."

"But I like it here."

Cornelia was about to force her out, but figured that if she wanted Lelouch to trust her she should be nice to his ally. She walked over to the intercom. "Guilford."

"Yes, my princess?"

"Call Gottwald, Nu and Soresi. Tell them I want Lelouch brought to me immediately, but make it subtle. I don't want a disturbance at the school."

"Yes, your highness," Guilford stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashford Academy<strong>

As Jeremiah, Viletta and Kewell were only supposed to observe Lelouch from a distance to make sure he stayed on Academy grounds, preventing Lelouch from going to his underground chess meets, they didn't stop the boy from cutting class, though all three were in agreement that they should. When Jeremiah first found out that he would be keeping tabs on Marianne's firstborn son as he was, contrary to his belief, actually alive, he was overjoyed. None of them knew Cornelia's true intentions with Lelouch or how she found him. All they knew was that it had occurred somewhere at Saitama and, from it, mysteriously lifted Jeremiah's demotion. Viletta and Kewell were more than a little disconcerted by this, but Jeremiah totted it as that the princess could see reason.

Jeremiah hoped that, given how things seemed to be progressing, that Cornelia was interested in forming an alliance with Lelouch through a promise she made to her younger half-brother long ago. As a member of Marianne's guard, he had watched Lelouch grow up for a few years and seen the bond he and Cornelia shared. He knew of Lelouch's genius and knew of Cornelia's strength. Together, they would be unstoppable. He and Cornelia would both shield Lelouch from harm and from the rest of Britannia. He was Marianne's son. He wanted to run over and apologize to Lelouch, declare his loyalty to the eleventh prince, but knew how foolish and bizarre that would look.

Viletta, for her part, couldn't understand Jeremiah's enthusiasm. Although she too had served under Cornelia in Marianne's guard, she had been with Cornelia ever since the woman was promoted to Colonel, her loyalty was to Britannia and to its army. Cornelia would have to make a convincing argument to win her over.

Kewell was more complex than that. His younger sister, Marika, was a soldier under the command of Luciano Bradley. A man that, once the alliance was forged, if one was forged, would soon be his enemy. Unless Cornelia could ensure Marika's life, Kewell would be hard pressed to join her in defection.

Besides that, there was also to consider how much backing she could possibly get. Even as General-in-chief, she did not have the entire Britannian army fiercely loyal to her. Most of the troops currently stationed in Japan would remain at her side, especially her own royal guard, but uniting Japan would make for a mighty obstacle.

Lelouch was currently inside a hallway on a radio. He had been aware of Jeremiah, Viletta and Kewell's locations at all times. He knew exactly where they were and exactly how much privacy he had. Knowing that, he talked to his heart's content.

"What do you mean, you're unable to get out here? We could really use your help, Zero."

"Patience Ohgi," Lelouch told the freedom fighter, "I'm in the middle of forging a great alliance. If this works, with your force and the one I am creating I will have an unstoppable force at my command to lead. I must know though, as long as we are fighting against Britannia and for Japan, are you on my side regardless of our allies? Will you fight the good fight, risking your life as long as it is in Japan's best interest, to take Britannia down?"

"I would, sir."

"That's all I needed to know," Lelouch hung up the radio. Ohgi's unit was the last group of individuals he had communed with that he had spoken to in order to get help. Thankfully, because of his reputation as "the miracle worker", none of the groups he had spoken to desired to lose his leadership. They felt they would be lost without him. Lelouch thought perhaps one or two groups would abandon him like the ones at Saitama, but it seemed he had weeded out the weak hearted and only the strong remained. Besides Ohgi's group, there were two more patches of resistance that Lelouch had met as Zero. Beyond that, Lelouch also knew that the JLF would have to see things his and Cornelia's way, or there could be trouble. However, the best thing out of all of this would be that there would be no more trouble from the White Knightmare. Lelouch had seen only a preview of its power, with its schematics in his hand Lelouch could optimize its efficiency and with it he could dominate any opponent. He also had connections to the Kyoto House and they had promised him several Knightmares, including one prototype: the Guren MK-II, completely Japanese engineered.

Now that Lelouch had his troops under his thumb, his suppliers had to be kept on hand immediately. However, before he could dial for one he heard footsteps and hid the radio and rushed down the stairs, but didn't get more than half a flight, before putting his hand against the wall and panting. The person who had been coming down the stairs caught up to him: Suzaku.

"Shouldn't you…be in class?" Lelouch panted.

"Shouldn't you?" Suzaku shot back.

"What…do you want?"

"Viceroy Cornelia wants you in her office. Gottwald, Nu and Soresi were all asked to bring you in, but Gottwald asked me to retrieve you myself to avoid problems. How exactly did she find out about you Lelouch? I thought you were hidden. What's going on, exactly?"

Suzaku was out of the loop. Cornelia had assumed that he and Lelouch had to have some sort of friendship. If they were not friends, then Suzaku would've turned Lelouch over to Britannia the moment he found him at Ashford Academy. Lelouch was hiding and obviously Suzaku understood he wished to remain hidden.

After being radioed by the trio outside, this was Suzaku's first time hearing anything about what was going on. He knew the school was being watched, but he had no idea why. What bugged him even more was that Jeremiah had addressed Lelouch by his Britannia name. Something was fishy and Suzaku wanted to know what.

Lelouch looked left to right, up and down and all around. "Did you pass anyone on the way here?" Lelouch asked.

"Everyone is in class, Lelouch," Suzaku told him.

"Well then. Allow me to explain," Lelouch threw his arms wide and put on a really big smile, "I am Zero." Lelouch felt that if Suzaku didn't know now, he would find out sooner or later. He figured it was best to avoid conflict with the one person he felt he could probably trust the most within the alliance.

Suzaku's reaction was just as Lelouch expected. The honorary Britannian began to laugh, holding his sides as he laughed so hard. Lelouch was Zero? The very idea was ridiculous. He saw though, as he calmed down that Lelouch had a serious look on his face. "Wait, you're not serious, are you?"

Lelouch smirked again. "Well if you don't believe me, why don't you sit in on the meeting? I'm sure Cornelia would let you since Jeremiah brought you into this."

* * *

><p><strong>Viceroy's Office<strong>

The ride to Cornelia's office had been very quiet. Lelouch didn't say anything to any of the officers or Suzaku. Since Jeremiah ordered the action to have Suzaku bring Lelouch out, a simple "he is involved now" was enough from Lelouch to convince the others to let Suzaku come along.

The only time Lelouch spoke was when he made a phone call to Sayoko to tell her to tell Nunnally that he had some personal business to take care of and to not let Nunnally worry about him that, if things turned out well, he would tell Nunnally himself.

In Cornelia's office, CC was still in a guest chair munching on pepperoni pizza with a deep dish crust. Lelouch rolled his eyes at the sight. He wondered why Cornelia was even permitting such a thing as she sat at her computer doing proper work.

Cornelia saw the four men, plus Viletta, enter her office. "Good. All of you except for Lelouch and the Honorary Britannian, clear out," Cornelia commanded. Jeremiah, Kewell and Viletta saluted, and all marched out. Cornelia folded her arms and remained silent, glaring at Suzaku for intruding upon her business. She did not feel too keen on him being in her office. Lelouch elbowed Suzaku in the ribs to let him know that he should say something in his defense before Cornelia opened her mouth first.

"Viceroy," Suzaku saluted, "Captain Gottwald asked me to bring Lelouch in so as not to cause a disturbance, like you ordered. Lelouch convinced the others to allow me to come out here. He also suggested I sit in and learn about what's going on."

"He speaks the truth," Lelouch confirmed.

"So I was right—you two are friends," Cornelia said and shut off her monitor and focused her attention on the two teenagers in her office. _I suppose I'll let it slide then. The more things I can do in Lelouch's favor the better chance I have of getting him to agree to all of this. On top of which, if we can convince a single Honorary Britannian- the son of the former prime minister, no less- to join our cause, it bodes well for the success of the plan as a whole_.

Lelouch nodded. "So what's the plan?"

Cornelia leaned back in her chair, "I've come up with nothing and that's precisely the reason I called you in Lelouch. I am no politician. My brain only goes as far as the battlefield. Right now, you're the only one I can truly trust to execute this plan."

"Plan?" Suzaku sounded confused.

"Keep your mouth shut for a little while, Suzaku. You might learn something," Lelouch teased. Lelouch looked at Cornelia. "So you want me to come up with the plans to unite Area Eleven- no, Japan? You can't pull it off, so you ask for my help?"

"Not without risking a security breach in our alliance. Until I can know with absolute certainty that the majority of my subordinates will follow me, I cannot make it work."

"Wait, what do you mean by uniting Japan?" Suzaku asked. He was completely confounded, unsure of what was going on.

"You want to tell him? He's _your_ friend."

"I already did. He wouldn't believe me," Lelouch stated.

Suzaku backed away, realizing that Lelouch hadn't been joking earlier. "You…really are Zero?"

"Oh, so now you believe me? Yes, I am Zero. And, as Zero, I take into consideration all the possibilities available to me and that has led me to one possibility I didn't realize I had: Cornelia and I will forge an alliance," Lelouch said, looking towards Suzaku. "Our aim is to unite this area under one single banner. We aim to turn on Britannia and crush it, ushering in a new, peaceful era for Britannia and the world."

"But that's treason!" Suzaku cried.

"It may look like treason, but this was always my plan right from the beginning," Cornelia got up to her feet. "I was interested in taking complete control of the world with Britannia's military, then taking the throne and ushering in a new era of peace and prosperity. However, the moment I found out Lelouch was alive, that changed. With him at my side, Britannia will crumble."

"Both of you, think about what you're doing!" Suzaku shouted. Though Cornelia was his superior in rank, that didn't hold water if she was talking about treason even hypothetically. A traitor held no rank. Suzaku could, if he wanted to, leave the room right now, turn in Cornelia and suffer no negative repercussions, or so he believed.

"Kururugi you will hold your tongue!" Cornelia demanded. Suzaku stood rigid on instinct from intimidating shout and icy glare being sent his way. "Nothing is set in stone yet. If you tried to turn me in now rest assured you'd fail. Despite what you may think though both Lelouch and I have thought about what we're doing, very carefully I might add."

"We have decided that this is the way things should go," Lelouch picked up on Cornelia's train of thought, "My mother, Cornelia's idol, died because of our father. This is vengeance, a world without pain and suffering. We will create everlasting peace."

"Innocent people dying every day, dying like animals. I became consumed by hate because I thought Lelouch was dead. I thought your people killed him, Kururugi. I see now that such is not the case. You let him live and for that apologies will be meaningless so I will save my breath. For sparing my brother and sister your country has my gratitude. Before I didn't care how many numbers got in my way, but now I know that I was wrong. Unity must occur so that Britannia may prosper. It is the only way."

"But just because you're the general-in-chief does not mean everyone will follow you. If you turn your back on the empire, then…"

"Yes, a Britannian Civil War. I already brought that into my calculations," Cornelia said grimly. "The importance of the matter is to know where everyone stands. Kururugi, as an Honorary Britannian this was once your country. Don't you want it back? As Viceroy I have the power to unite this nation with Lelouch's help."

"If you're not with us, Suzaku, you are against us. We are already taking a risk telling you this much. If you choose to not accept we would be fools to let you run around freely. You're my friend and that's enough that I won't kill you, but I don't think things will come to that if you think rationally. Understand reality, Suzaku: this is to protect Nunnally and Euphemia from harm. We can all work together," Lelouch extended an arm to him.

"Euphie would never want this," Suzaku grit his teeth.

"On the contrary, Euphemia has always desired that your nation be given back its land, that there could be peace between Britannia and the numbers. That is the side I fight for. Would you continue to fight for the Emperor and his cruel, backwards way of thinking?" Cornelia asked.

"I…"

_If we can convince Suzaku, someone who resisted my alliance once before, but now proposed a new one, one under the banner of a woman wishing to save Britannia, I have no doubt that we can convince most of her army. So how about it Suzaku? What's it going to be?_ Lelouch thought to himself, smirking mentally.

"You know, on a meat lover's pizza there's all different kinds of toppings. Some people never acquire a taste for it. Some say it's too salty, others find that the meat doesn't go together if the toppings touch," Lelouch, Cornelia and Suzaku all looked oddly at CC as she spoke and then took a bite out of her pepperoni pizza despite talking about another one entirely. After swallowing she continued, "But the toppings do go together, the ones who dislike it are the ones that won't give it a chance to try it out. Different things in delicious harmony make for a good meal."

"Was that…"

"That was the oddest pizza metaphor I have ever heard," Cornelia said, taking the words right out of Lelouch and Suzaku's mouth.

"But she has a point," Lelouch said, completely understanding the metaphor. "Will you join us, Suzaku? What exactly do you have to lose? You gain everything by joining us, you lose what little you have left if you change sides. What could my father possibly offer you? You're nothing."

Suzaku hesitated. CC's metaphor was odd, and wholly unconvincing, and Lelouch had yet to truly persuade him.

"Did you forget you were shot merely for disobeying orders? For refusing to murder a civilian, me no less?" Lelouch asked bluntly. Suzaku's mind flashbacked to that moment in time when he was shot in the back during that incident.

Hearing this, Cornelia became incredibly agitated. "Unacceptable! Shooting your own men for refusing to shoot civilians? That's the kind of empire you're going to fight for Kururugi? Despicable!"

"N-no…I-I…" Suzaku was at a loss for words, but shook his head. "Oh yeah well what about Saitama?"

"Shooting an unarmed civilian, which, from what it sounds like Lelouch is implying, is vastly different from gunning down a potential terrorist. I said it before and I will say it again: apologies will never be enough for the lives I've taken. However, in the olden times of war there were such things as civilian immunity. Still, shooting your own men for not complying with those kinds of orders is deplorable."

"Oh yes let's hear that from someone who skewered one of her own in Saitama," Lelouch joked, though that was detrimental to Cornelia's argument. He wanted to hear her counter it.

Cornelia spoke with a sly, well-informed tone, realizing Lelouch's intentions. "I knew that was you, rather you as Zero, trying to set a trap for me," Cornelia waggled her finger, "I'm not so easily played a fool." She looked back at Suzaku. She spoke crisply and still kept that icy glare in her eye. "I would never shoot a fellow soldier for refusing to comply with orders even I would find myself hard pressed to carry out. And even then I'd never outright order the deaths of innocent civilians. Subjugation of the individual would be perfectly fine and a confidentiality contract would suffice."

"There, you see," Lelouch said, "My sister understands the proper way to conduct military business."

Suzaku simply stared at Lelouch, giving off the impression of a man still unconvinced.

"Then the only thing I can say to you is this: Euphemia will understand our methods. She will understand that what we are doing is the best way of going about things. Changing the system from within? That's the naïve belief of a soldier with too many ideals." Cornelia cleared her throat to point out the hypocrisy of Lelouch's statement, but Lelouch was quick to point out the difference between her and Suzaku. "You intend to use your influence to mount a revolution. Suzaku firmly believes that a high rank would allow him to act as he pleases. Diplomacy is a joke. People no longer respond to anything but force these days."

"As much as I hate to admit that to be the case, that is certainly true."

Suzaku thought on everything again. Lelouch and Cornelia definitely made a convincing argument, but he wasn't so sure that they were trying everything they could before resorting to such things.

"Why did you become a soldier?" Cornelia asked Suzaku. Suzaku was surprised by the sudden question. "Soldiers don't win wars by talking down the enemy, they fight. We are the first and last option our nation has when it comes to doing what must be done. However, what must be done and what the leader wants done is something that all soldiers should think for themselves. As an Honorary Britannian you may not understand this as well as someone with full blood, but our nation used to be a very proud nation. Our father has turned it into a tyrannical empire. I intend to see things change. Euphemia said that was what you desired, so why must it take so much to convince you? Or are you really a traitor to your own nation?"

Suzaku realized, from that last set of statements that Cornelia ultimately was attempting to do what she felt was right. He also understood that Euphie would never want him against her sister. He would lose that argument and now Lelouch too was on Cornelia's side. Suzaku knew that he himself had been attempting to change Britannia in his own way. And there was CC's metaphor which now, given everything else, made Suzaku understand the situation in which he stood. Was his ideal of rising in rank to change the system really naïve? Were Cornelia and Lelouch right? There was only one way to find out.

"I'll do it," Suzaku agreed, "but not for your sake. I'll do it for Euphie."

"Fair enough," Lelouch accepted, "In time though, I think you'll realize that this is the true way for things to go Suzaku. And on that note Cornelia, I think I have an idea."

Lelouch worked with his sister to gather all of most loyal officers and ranked officials together in the barracks. Lelouch wrote a speech for Cornelia. Cornelia had wanted to write her speech herself. These were her men, so they should hear from her, but Cornelia humored her half-brother and let him write the speech. Upon review she found it to her liking more than she originally expected, though she did make a few changes. Still, she wasn't absolutely certain she could deliver such a speech with a straight face. Lelouch's over the top mannerisms and words were tough to match. Cornelia found herself giggling once or twice during practice when Lelouch was trying to dictate her delivery, ultimately deciding that she'd deliver it how she saw fit. With a smile Lelouch put up his hands and backed off, letting his sister do as she desired. Cornelia had been in the army for the entire latter half off her life. She had delivered plenty of speeches before, most of which weren't prescripted.

When all of her soldiers were at the assembly, Cornelia stood at the podium. They were not told why they had been assembled other than that Cornelia wished to speak to them at assembly. Rumors started floating around, as though her soldiers were gossiping high school students, about potential resignation, but Guilford, Darlton and several others were quick to quash such rumors.

Cornelia waited and watched as her soldiers stood in neat little rows, filling up the entire room, standing at attention, waiting for her to speak. Cornelia took a deep breath, this was it: the beginning of the point of no return. "My fellow soldiers," she began, "you have all served me well in my few years as General-in-chief of Britannia's armies, and more recently as Viceroy of Area Eleven. Many of you have been with me since I first started out as a Second Lieutenant at the young age of fourteen. Others of you I have lost and regained and others of you still I gained as I rose in rank. However, now leader of the entire army, I am not as close to all of you as I was when I was lower in rank. All of you who know me trust me and fall in line with my orders due to my trust, but those of you who were with me when I first became a second lieutenant will remember the first lesson I ever taught you: to take corruption to task when corruption is seen, and I see corruption rife within our own Empire." This was already starting to sound like a resignation speech, but Cornelia quickly turned it around. "And so I beseech you all to put your faith in me on the biggest gamble I am about to take. I need your allegiance and I need your loyalty. Many of you will recall when we captured the terrorist Zero the other day. What a majority of you may not know is the true identity of Zero. Your prince: Lelouch vi Britannia!"

Lelouch permitted his identity spoken to the soldiers; he intended to come on stage and Geass them all to forget that declaration once they had sworn their allegiance to Cornelia. He did not believe that information was crucial to those truly loyal to her, but it was necessary in order for Cornelia to explain her actions. To prevent his Geass from being placed on Suzaku, Lelouch had him omitted from the meeting since he was already on their side. Jeremiah and Viletta had already been Geassed so Lelouch had asked them to stand guard in front of the reinforced doors. As a follow up, he suggested to Cornelia that she question that neither officer heard crucial important facts they were not supposed to hear. However, as being involved in the situation, and with Kewell in on the meeting, Lelouch wanted them in close proximity to avoid their suspicion. He advised Cornelia to simply discuss things with them about what was said, though in less words with fewer details.

Upon the revelation, of Lelouch's identity as Zero, as one could expect, there were murmurs, chatter and confusion amongst the ranks. "Silence!" Cornelia thundered and all of the soldiers shut their traps. "My word is truth. The children of the late Empress Marianne live. And so I ask, will you continue to follow an Empire built on lies and deceit? The Elevens did not take our prince from us. Our own Emperor is responsible for this atrocity. Zero was our prince's act of revenge. Against us he was our enemy, but if we forge an alliance, rebel against what Britannia has become to create a new Britannia, under my banner," Cornelia stuck her right arm up, out, and to the side, "Zero will become a hero to the numbers. We can unite the world, create everlasting peace." Cornelia lowered her arm so that it was parallel to the ground. "Will you join me? Will you continue to follow me and fight under me against the land you once called home so that you may continue to fight for the right cause?"

Andreas Darlton, Cornelia's general pushed his way through the crowd, "My lady, is this the truth you speak? Do you intend to commit treason against the empire for your own personal view of Justice?"

"What have you to worry for, Darlton? I thought you would share my views," Cornelia's response was rehearsed as Lelouch had predicted Darlton would step forward to speak as he just did. This only furthered Cornelia's faith in her half-brother.

"I think I speak on behalf of all of the troops gathered here when I say to show the men proof. Not all of us were gathered at Saitama the other day and how do we know that the man you captured is simply not a look-alike?" Darlton asked, again playing right into Lelouch's predictions.

"You want proof? Do you all want proof?" Cornelia asked. "Then," she gripped the podium, "I give you," she stood straight up, "Your prince," she stepped aside and spread out her arm, "Lelouch vi Britannia!"

Lelouch stepped forward and stood upon the podium. Now it was his turn to rally the troops and prove his worth. "My fellow Britannians, and you Honorary Britannias that have joined the army, as your Viceroy and General-in-chief said, I live!" Lelouch extended his arms outward briefly before dropping them at his sides. "My actions were in direct vengeance for the death of my mother, the late Empress Marianne. I was cast aside," Lelouch threw his arm out at his side, "used as a hostage," he dropped it down and spoke gravely for the remainder of the sentence, "but I lived. I lived so that I could take my vengeance and crush Britannia." Lelouch slammed his left fingers onto the base of the podium and briefly paused before continuing. "However, at Saitama, Cornelia outmatched me and we had a little talk. I intend to use my status as Zero to unite the Britannians and the Elevens, no, the Japanese, to create an unstoppable army. When we are through, despite the ensuing civil war, the only enemies we will have to fear are the Knights of the Round. If you are worried about your families, fear not. Our judicious uprising against Britannia does not come quite yet. We will unify this nation. With my intellect at the head of intelligence, we will deceive Britannia and we will be able to unite the world. If you cannot do it for me and the General-in-chief, do it for your families, for your friends, and for those that you cherish. Do it to ensure their survival. Do it to ensure the future of a world where they do not live in fear. Aim your guns not at each other, but at the true enemy: Emperor Charles zi Britannia, the man who led you to believe my death, the man who would conceal the truth from you and lead Britannia to its destruction!

"Cornelia and I will not lead you astray. There was once a time when the nation of Britannia was seen as the greatest nation of the world, but now we are seen as nothing more than an imperialistic bully!" Lelouch began gripping the sides of the podium tightly. "Together we will bring Britannia back to the militaristic, ideological and political spirit of the Elizabethan era. We were a strong nation, a proud nation and a nation that no one looked down upon. And we can bring that nation back to that perception by the rest of the world, but we need your help. Generals do not win wars, they merely control them." Lelouch extended his left arm out over the crowd, palm outspread, to the soldiers. "It is you, the individual soldiers that fight for our freedom, justice, and ideals, that make it all possible." Lelouch pulled his arm in, turned his wrist, bent his elbow and clenched his fist, pulling his arm towards him. "We will unite ourselves with the Japanese." He thrust his arm out to his side again. "We will assimilate the nearby areas and nations, and we will become a fighting force that my father's Britannian army will never be able to defeat." His arm dropped down at his side and he went back to gripping the podium. "From this day forward, regardless of the faction you are under, whether you are my sister's soldiers, or mine, we will all be members of the Confederacy of Britannia. All hail the Confederacy!" Lelouch extended his right arm out towards his sister and turned his head slightly in her direction so that he had one eye on the soldiers and one eye on her. "All hail Cornelia li Britannia!"

"All hail the princess!" A soldier shouted and there was an uproar of cheers within the room. The soldiers stationed in Japan made up only a small amount of Britannia's entire military, but it would grow. All of the soldiers loyal to Cornelia were in Japan, every last one. Now it was just a matter of obtaining the allegiance of the Japanese.

Kewell was reassured by Lelouch's words. If what he said was true, then there was time for him to get Marika out of the mainland. He liked the plan. Like many other soldiers, Lelouch had convinced him that this was the right thing to do. His loyalty should be to Britannia's future, not to its current state; that was the common sentiment amongst the soldiery. Before that though there was one last tiny detail to attend to.

Lelouch waited for the uproar to die down before speaking again. He had his arms at his sides and spoke calmly. "Now, all of you who have sworn your allegiance to us, I must ask you to do me one favor. You will forget that I am Zero. Do not forget my involvement, but forget my connection to Zero. Do not reveal that I am alive to anyone until it has become public knowledge. The Japanese cannot know the identity of their hero. Obey my command!" The Geass activated and Lelouch stepped off the stage, leaving Cornelia to take the stand once more.

"My fellow soldiers, I ask for one final time: are you with me?" Cornelia asked.

"All hail the Confederacy of Britannia! All hail Cornelia!" The soldiers cried out. It seemed like things were in perfect order.

As Lelouch headed back to Cornelia's office through the elevator he smirked to himself. His plan had worked like a charm. Upon arriving up on the floor though he came face to face with one person he was hoping he could delay bumping into for just a few more hours: Euphie.

"Lelouch?"

"Euphemia?"

The two stared at each other like deer caught in headlights. Euphie, as far to Lelouch's knowledge, had been kept out of the loop. She shouldn't even know he was alive or what was going on. What would this chance, sudden meeting, bring?

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Hmm, I may do a third chapter just because there's a bit on my mind in regards to stuff that needs to happen before I should really make an outline before I wind up screwing myself up with this magnificent story. So as you can see Cornelia has the loyalty of all of her soldiers. Emphasis on **_**her**_** soldiers. The soldiers in Japan are the ones that are fiercely loyal to her and probably don't even make up 15% of Britannia's army and perhaps even less of the air force and Navy as Cornelia is only in charge of the army aka the ground troops. But she need not fear, Lelouch will work behind the scenes to unify the rest of Japan to get Cornelia, and himself, the army they need to fight back. The rebellion will be delayed so canon is forced to march on, but soon there will be complete and utter unity. All Hail the Confederacy! All hail Cornelia! Oh jeez now they got me doing it).**


	3. The Start of Success

**(A/N: Wow, it's been a long time hasn't it? Uhhhh, lots of things have happened since the last time I updated so let me just explain. Production of this series is a low priority. My new long runner Fairy Without Wings is going to be my main fanfic what with Soul Chess completed, but I'll return to this fic every so often to update it. I have the notes necessary to complete up through chapter 6. After that's done, I'll be working on other projects as I build the outline necessary for this fic. However, if you'd like to see what I'm up to all the time follow me on twitter at draconichero19 or deviantART at draconichero18. Because of this website's rules and the way it's set up I can't just go posting notes or journals about why I haven't updated so sorry for everyone who wanted moar. The time for talk is over. Let us continue).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass

* * *

><p>Lelouch stood in front of Euphie wondering what he should do. Geass? Run for it? A sucker punch? Well, maybe not that last one- but he had to do something before…<p>

"Lelouch!" Euphie cried, as she ran over to her big brother and gave him a big hug.

Too late.

"It is you, isn't it?" Euphie asked as she poked and prodded at Lelouch's face. She wanted to believe it was him. People said he was dead, but seeing Lelouch right in front of her, there could be no doubt for Euphie. Her older brother was alive, alive and well.

"All right, all right," Lelouch said, trying not to laugh at all the prodding, "It's me. Calm down, Euphemia."

"Oh my gosh, how are you alive? What are you doing here? How did—"

Lelouch calmly put his hand over Euphie's mouth, and rushed her into a nearby empty conference room. He let go of his sister and, scratching his head and sounding somewhat embarrassed, he began to explain.

"You weren't supposed to find out this soon."

"It was supposed to be a surprise?" Euphie asked, confused.

"Um, yes," Lelouch answered, afraid to give details.

"How did you survive? Everyone back home said you were dead."

"The details do not matter," Lelouch said calmly, with a serious look. There was something about him, Euphie noticed. Lelouch appeared to have an uneasiness beneath his calm composure, as if nobody could be trusted, including her. But did that really matter? "The fact of the matter remains is that I am alive."

"But if you were alive, why didn't you try to contact us for help?" Euphie asked. "Lelouch, we love you, we always did."

"I thought Nunnally and I stood alone," Lelouch said solemnly. "We were abandoned and cast out. The bombing was like a symbol of our ties being severed to the family; that's how I chose to look at it. Father didn't care that he went to war with a country where his children were. He then dropped bombs near the very villa he knew they were being kept. And then he fed all of you lies that we were dead. Lies and deceit," he sneered, "the two things upon which the very foundation of Britannia is built."

Euphie shook her head. "I don't know about lies and deceit or anything like that," she said softly, "But I do know that Cornelia tried to save you. When we heard the news that you and Nunnally had died it was a mighty blow to us all. My sister came home, unwilling to talk about the war. She was in tears. For weeks on end she was irritable and irrational. And once that passed, the two of us cried for you. And it wasn't just the two of us affected by your loss. Schneizel had some of his servants make a private grave site for you and Nunnally. We all paid our respects."

"So I was missed. What of it?" Lelouch asked bitterly. "My mother wasn't loved by the people. When she died, the turnout for her burial was abysmal. So I made an impression and left everyone sad? I'm overjoyed." Lelouch said sarcastically. Realizing that he had let his voice rise, almost but not quite shouting, he took a deep breath. He then said, "And yet, not a lot of that matters anymore."

Euphie was the last person he would expect to tell an untruth. He might not have believed Cornelia completely about her trying to save him, really being concerned for him, but hearing it come from Euphie's mouth made it seem... plausible. He lost himself in thought, just briefly, and began wondering if perhaps he should have, or could have done something to remain in Britannia. Would his life have turned out much happier? His mother's death had shattered his outlook on life, made him realize just how little he could take for granted and how cruel his father could be. Still, the best way to have the opportunity to sink a knife in your target was to get as close to them as possible. Maybe there were merits to Cornelia's actions after all. _Lelouch of Britannia_, the eleventh prince thought and smirked, _I suppose I could have done more damage from the inside had I tried, but that is not here or there anymore._

His mind returning to the present, he found that Euphie was hugging him gently, her head upon his shoulder. She wasn't saying anything. She was just giving him a gentle, warm hug for no reason at all, except to perhaps cheer him up. Lelouch smiled inwardly. It was comforting to know that even with all of the bitterness and hatred going on in Britannia, his naïve, selfless, gentle sister Euphemia li Britannia hadn't changed at all.

Raising his arms slowly, Lelouch put them around his sister. He nuzzled his head against Euphie's. He even smiled a little bit. "It's good to see you again," he told her. Lelouch, for the first time in years, felt a kind of joy he'd only otherwise felt around Nunnally, a simple feeling of happiness, that the weight of the world wasn't so heavy after all. It was so strange- he hadn't seen Euphie since he was a child; he didn't know the person she had become at all, they were practically strangers. This reunion was so alien, so overwhelming, emotion flooding his chest, setting his heart afire- and at the same time, here the two of them were, talking to each other like nothing ever happened, like circumstance never had torn them apart. Was this what family was like? Was this what family _should_ be like?

"It's good to see you again too, Lelouch," Euphie said and then leaned up from Lelouch and left her hands on his shoulders as his dropped to his side. "But… how did you even get in the building, let alone on this floor? This place is supposed to be completely closed off to civilians."

"I believe I can answer that."

Lelouch and Euphie both turned. Neither one of them had noticed the door open slightly, and Cornelia now opening it fully. She had been eavesdropping, apparently.

"How did you know we were in here?" Lelouch asked. Cornelia pointed over his head towards the far end of the room. Lelouch looked to where she was pointing, seeing a security camera hanging off the corner of the wall. "Oh."

"I'm surprised you missed that. Normally, you're so observant," Cornelia teased.

Lelouch pointed at Euphie accusatorily and said, "Euphemia made me lose my concentration." His accusation was spoken so quickly and said so childishly that it was almost funny. It was like he and Euphie were an ordinary brother and sister caught with their hands in the cookie jar and Lelouch was blaming Euphie for coming up with the idea while he was the one with crumbs on his face.

Cornelia saw the accusation and resisted the urge to crack a smile. Lelouch's childish reaction was in stark contrast to his usual behavior. It reminded Cornelia of less complicated days in the Ares Villa. Of course, this was no time to going traipsing down memory lane. On top of that, no matter how minor an accusation, Cornelia disliked any slight towards Euphie. As far as she was concerned, Euphie's impulsivity was no excuse for Lelouch's own shortsightedness. He should've known that all conference rooms had at least one security camera.

Raising and eyebrow, Cornelia said with a slight hint of irritation, "Did she now?"

Lelouch simply swallowed, choosing not to retaliate. He suddenly felt ten years younger. It was like he was back in the Ares Villa and Cornelia had caught him misbehaving for the umpteenth time. And worse in this situation was he had tried to blame Euphie, innocent, sweet Euphie, for a choice of action he made entirely of his own volition.

"Cornelia!" Euphie exclaimed, grabbing her sister's hands bouncing up and down excitedly. "Lelouch is alive! Isn't that fantastic?" How she managed to bounce up and down in heels, Lelouch had no idea.

Cornelia put her hands on Euphie's shoulders and held them firmly. "Yes, Euphemia, I know. Calm down. You're going to ruin your shoes like that. Not to mention it's uncourtly behavior for you to get worked up like that." Euphie immediately stopped jumping. "Now then," Cornelia said, removing her hands from her sister, "Lelouch is here because I called him here."

Euphie gasped in surprise. "Oh! Are we finally taking Lelouch home? Oh, that's great! Oh, Lelouch, there's this great restaurant near our villa that I have to show you and—"

"I'm sorry Euphemia, but we're not taking Lelouch home. At least we aren't for a while yet."

Euphie puffed her cheeks and pouted, clearly not happy with these news, "But why not?"

"That's on a need to know basis," Cornelia said firmly, her stance rigid.

Cornelia's professional dismissal only served to needle Euphie further. "Stop treating me like a child!" she protested angrily.

"If that's what it sounded like, then I'm sorry. Allow me to rephrase that," Cornelia responded. "It's absolutely vital for political reasons that a gag order be placed on Lelouch being alive. That means no letters to home, no e-mails, and no public statements. The less you know the better off you are and the less danger you will be in. Is that clear?"

Euphie was still not happy and her irritated groan made that obvious. "I'm royalty, and the sub-viceroy. I'd say I'm in the proper position to be told all the details."

"Euphemia, don't make this any more difficult on me than it already is. And though you may be the sub-viceroy, I am the viceroy, and I am responsible for all of Area Eleven." Cornelia's tone softened a bit as she said, "Eventually, I will fill you in on the details. Look at the positives: Lelouch and Nunnally are alive, and you are free to visit them whenever you want."

This was at least enough to make Euphie smile brightly. "Whenever I want?"

"Whenever you want," Cornelia chuckled inadvertently. She cleared her throat and spoke very professionally. "Lelouch, we need to talk more in my office. Euphie, if you want to be useful, go to the security room and ask that the tape to this room be erased, if you'd be so kind."

"Yes, Viceroy," Euphie said and left the room.

Cornelia then gestured down the hall for Lelouch. "After you."

* * *

><p>Upon reaching Cornelia's office, Lelouch stood stolidly while his sister went and sat at her desk after closing the door behind her. "You can have a seat, Lelouch," she told him.<p>

Lelouch pulled up a chair in front of his sister and sat down. The last time he'd been in Cornelia's office Suzaku and CC had also been here, but this time they were alone. It felt a little different now, with just the two of them here.

Still, now was not the time to be thinking of such things. Looking Cornelia square in the eyes, he said, "So what's our next step? Should I broadcast our alliance to all of Japan?" If there was one thing Lelouch loved, it was giving a speech; any chance he had to rally and motivate all who would listen gave him a feeling of euphoria. Of course, even now he felt a little euphoric. For the first time, he could finally bounce ideas off of someone that he considered an equal in political and military understanding. As Zero, Lelouch had to do all the planning himself. He had been surrounded by intellectual inferiors for so long—and he still was, mostly. But with Cornelia at his side, their respective skills and experience could complement each other beautifully. This mad scheme had every chance of working, so long as not too many mistakes were made.

"No, it's too soon," Cornelia told him. "If we broadcast our alliance now we not only put my force at the mercy of the Japanese, but it will also make Britannia wise of my treason. If you want to, you can pre-record your speech for later, but don't broadcast it until I give the go ahead to do so."

"Why pre-record it? Is there a chance this will not be a live broadcast?" Lelouch asked.

"If you have an idea, best to record it now so you don't forget it. Also, there is always a chance we may have to be on the move when that speech needs to be broadcasted. Besides, you seem eager to seize the moment. Feel free to practice to your bed."

"Such sarcasm and jokes are unbecoming of a woman of your stature," Lelouch answered with a smirk. "Still, I understand what you're saying. So if not that, what did you have in mind exactly?"

"Well, I've already exposed you to my troops. Shall we do the reverse?"

Lelouch took a deep breath. "All right, but I'll need some time to prepare all of this. I'll need six hours. No, make it five."

"I'll be in a meeting at that time. Shall we shoot for this Saturday evening close to sundown? I have a huge gap in my schedule."

"Ample and excessive time for me to prepare," Lelouch responded. "Very well."

"And ample time for you to focus on schoolwork," Cornelia criticized harshly. "I understand from the short amount of digging I did that you're getting a free pass despite your lousy grades. Allow me to make myself clear: no sibling of mine will refuse to at least make some effort to get an education. Is that understood?"

"Yes, mother," Lelouch teased.

"Ugh," Cornelia rolled her eyes and smiled, "How did Lady Marianne put up with you?"

"I was a very different person back then, Cornelia," Lelouch responded. And with a much more serious look on his face, he thought, _a very different person indeed_. With a deep breath, Lelouch then asked, "Do you really think this is all going to work out the way we want it to?"

"Getting cold feet?"

"Hardly, but…it's just…" Lelouch couldn't think of the right words for a moment, "I guess I just never thought of the idea of working with you as such a viable option. That's not to say I don't consider your help to be worthwhile, but it's just…I don't really know if…what I mean to say is…"

"The way you're tripping over yourself, you sound like you're concerned about me," Cornelia said, half-teasing, half-serious.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Lelouch exclaimed outright, eyes closed. He then cleared his throat and back peddled quickly, "Er, rather…as Zero I was absolutely certain that I had everything under control. I was only concerned with liberating Japan and returning home to interrogate father about mother. But you've turned this into a much larger project."

"Oh really? You would leave Japan to Britannia's mercy whilst you ventured off to pursue your own goals? I'm sure your troops would've taken kindly to that betrayal," Cornelia said sarcastically.

"I only did have to look out for myself after all." Lelouch then smiled. "Although that is very like you to be emotionally invested in any soldier you could call an ally." Lelouch knew Cornelia was only putting herself in his shoes when she scolded him. Lelouch knew she did not like suicide runs. Cornelia knew the value of manpower and loyalty, perhaps too much. His smile grew wider as he said arrogantly. "That's why I would've beaten you."

Cornelia laughed, finding Lelouch's statement akin to the punchline of a very corny joke. "Oh really, is that why you failed miserably to defeat me at Saitama and wound up my prisoner?"

"That was a fluke," Lelouch argued, "If I had loyal troops, you would've been begging for mercy."

"Care to prove that?" Cornelia asked, brow furrowing.

"Is that a challenge?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow.

"I do believe we were seven games off from one hundred. You were trailing by three."

"Well then, break out the game board and I'll show you how much better I've become in the last seven years."

Cornelia grinned, "I look forward to it."

* * *

><p>Upon being driven back to academy grounds, Lelouch returned to his room in somewhat of a foul mood. Seven games only to tie at an even 5050 for their 100-game streak. Hopefully commanding rebels would ease his irritation at not being able to ultimately beat his sister.

Upon entering the superfluously fancy—to Lelouch anyway—bedroom he had at the academy, Lelouch retrieved the walkie-talkie he had inconspicuously placed behind his desk. Only he knew it was there, and he could only get at it by grabbing it with a butterfly net he just so happened to keep under his bed. Needlessly complicated? Sure, but the last thing Lelouch wanted was the chance that anyone on campus would know that he was Zero. While it was true that Sayoko was the only one who was allowed to clean his room, it had not stopped Lelouch from finding strange, stalker-like love notes in his room periodically.

Lelouch had no idea what made him so god damn attractive to practically every woman on campus. He was scrawny with no muscle tone whatsoever and his grades left much to be desired. The only thing that Lelouch felt he had going for him was that he was always polite to everyone he met and was student council vice-president. Was that all it took? Lelouch had absolutely no idea. He really didn't understand female psychology. Love was a fickle thing and certainly not a concept he was raised upon. Most marriages in the Britannian nobility were political. Still, Lelouch was still a human being, but simply with inhuman control over his hormones. He had no interest in loveless sex. Only true romance would satisfy him. To Lelouch's knowledge such a woman did not exist in his life.

Of course, at this stage a romance would only complicate matters in the young Britannian's life. And as Lelouch adjusted the frequency on the device he was holding and waited until he got a clear signal, he reminded himself of that. Once Lelouch had a clear signal, he then adjusted it slightly to distort his voice, but still good enough to get a proper signal to and from where his allies were hiding. After the mess in Saitama, Kallen and Ohgi's group was really the only pocket of resistance Lelouch felt he could really trust. A few others were still in contact with him, but it was unlikely they would show unending loyalty. Ohgi's group on the other hand felt the most desperate and least likely to disobey him. If others followed it could be after the union was made public or Zero started gaining more fame. For now, it was best to start small.

Making sure his windows were sealed and door shut and locked, Lelouch spoke as he transmitted miles across Area 11. "This is Zero. Do you copy?" When Lelouch didn't get an answer after a few moments, he asked again, "do you copy?"

"Loud and clear, Zero." It was Ohgi who answered. "What do you need?"

"Remember how I said I was in the middle of forging a great alliance the last time we spoke?"

"I do."

"Good. Then you'll be happy to know it worked, and your group will be the first to be introduced to our new benefactor. On Saturday, gather your whole group and meet me at the edge of the compound towards the evening, approximately 17:00."

"Understood."

"Good. I will expect to see all of you then." Lelouch then slid the frequency of the walkie-talkie to a random frequency, shut the device off, and reached behind his desk to let it lean against the mid-board and the back of the desk. Then, he butted it with the end of the net, to push it too far in for anybody to get it out. Then he slid the net back under his bed. Lelouch then lay down on his bed, exhausted. He stared up at the ceiling. Only the barely audible hum of the light being on gave him any indication that he wasn't deaf or asleep with his eyes open.

Things were turning out very differently from what he had anticipated. He had already been down this thought process before, but he was still mulling over the fact that it had never crossed his mind that he and Cornelia could have been allies, that he didn't even need to use his geass to make her his puppet. Part of him was impressed. Part of him was still in shock.

On top of that, meeting Euphie today hadn't helped matters. Lelouch wasn't in this to rekindle family bonds; he was in this to crush his father and make him pay for treating him, his sister and his mother like garbage. So then why was it that he felt joy in knowing that Cornelia and Euphie cared about him? Why was he starting to feel less like a hollow shell hell-bent on revenge…and more like a normal human?

* * *

><p>Saturday couldn't have come sooner for Lelouch. It was pure agony trying to appease Cornelia's request by actually caring about his schoolwork. After only one day, Lelouch then realized why he never bothered to participate in class or pay attention. He had too many thought provoking questions that the professors couldn't answer. Some students would <em>think<em> they were above their teachers. Lelouch _was_ above his teachers. As far as he was concerned, he could take over a philosophy class for a semester and get himself a temporary job. Milly's father would never allow that, though. Not to mention that this would draw unnecessary attention to Lelouch, and that was the last thing he wanted.

Still, because of his smart mouth and unwillingness to let certain matters go, Lelouch had wound up giving himself two extra essays and a detention. After getting the detention slip, Lelouch was half-expecting a phone call from Cornelia telling him she changed her mind about him making the effort to do well in class. So, Lelouch simply went back to old habits of falling asleep and being bored. Still, he at least made the concentrated effort to actually do his schoolwork.

The extra work was a breeze, of course; it was nothing Lelouch couldn't handle. It was, however, incredibly tedious. So, when he checked off Friday on his calendar after waking up, he was rather excited. Everything had already been worked out with Cornelia and the military. At 11:00 he was picked up by Lloyd and Cecile, and driven to base where he was given an extravagant lunch while he waited for Cornelia to finish up her tasks for the day. From there, Cornelia and Lelouch borrowed a military van for just the two of them, driving into Shinjuku without any military personnel or police following them.

Cornelia driving a military van was nothing out of the ordinary. At the very least no one would question her if she demanded to drive one, covert operation or otherwise. The big obstacle was sneaking Lelouch into the back, which was done by having Lloyd load up a metal container into the back that could be opened from the inside and had Lelouch's whole body and the briefcase containing his Zero outfit and a pistol inside it.

Despite the secrecy, neither Darlton nor Guilford was particularly happy about the idea of the Viceroy being mostly by herself without any protection aside from her rifle. They were the only ones within Cornelia's unit, who knew about this operation, and the both of them had tried to persuade her to take at least two guards to defend her. She was heading waist deep into enemy territory without any protection whatsoever. Cornelia simply told them that she had faith in her half-brother to keep her safe. She even made Lelouch promise both men he'd do just that.

Having decided to dress less conspicuously, Cornelia had chosen a simple civilian outfit. She wore a gray t-shirt, matching gray pants and sneakers, and a hat to top it off. This was a covert operation after all, and it would do them no good if the governor of area eleven was recognized. Cornelia drove while Lelouch changed into his Zero outfit; the dark cargo hold of the truck was a suitable place to do so without the world seeing him do it.

Cornelia banged on the back of the van to get Lelouch's attention and then called out, "You all right back there? I know it's not the safest place to be when you're the only one there." At the same time Cornelia would've loved it if her brother had been sitting next to her, but this was no time for family bonding. They had a mission to complete.

Lelouch was still missing a glove and his helmet, but he had plenty of time to finish his disguise. He was sitting down with his back to the wall that connected to the driver and passenger seats. "Yes, I'm fine. You're the one who should be more concerned for their safety. You're a lot less expendable than I am."

"Don't sell yourself short," Cornelia said, "Don't forget the reason we're doing this. We're in this together, Lelouch. Remember that."

"Yes…" Lelouch said with a tired smile.

The light turned green, and they continued to drive down off the main highway towards the ghettos. Cornelia continued to grow nervous. Despite her confidence in the operation, if Lelouch's members turned violent there was nothing stopping them from shooting her, and there was a good chance she could be injured or killed. She was staking a lot of faith in Lelouch, but Cornelia believed it was faith well-founded. She only hoped her heart was not clouding her judgment in this particular case.

The GPS brought Cornelia and Lelouch to their destination. The drive over had taken Cornelia and Lelouch a long time and now the sun was starting to go down. As they pulled up to the compound Lelouch had specified to his sister, Ohgi and the others were armed and ready. They knew a military van when they saw one. They weren't stupid.

"Okay, turn the van around so that I can get out," Lelouch told Cornelia.

"Right."

Cornelia slowly turned the vehicle around, turning the back to face Ohgi, Kallen and everyone else that Lelouch had gathered up. Kallen was, of course, the most nervous and the most on edge about the whole thing. Did she trust Lelouch, trust in Zero? Yes, but now she was starting to wonder if her trust really was well-founded. Zero hadn't mentioned a van and he clearly hadn't been the one driving. That much was obvious. The windshield was darkened upon people looking in, but it was obvious the driver was female.

As the others gripped their guns and weapons, the back of the van opened to reveal Zero, alone and unharmed. Everyone relaxed, and some of them even smiled. A few of them even felt silly that they could've suspected danger.

Zero dropped down from the back of the van onto the ground. "I can tell you all have questions," he said, "so speak."

"Where did you get this?" Ohgi asked.

"I would think that would be obvious. Where exactly does one procure a military van from, exactly?"

"From the military?" Inoue asked, sounding confused.

"Exactly."

"Wait, you stole this?" Minami asked in alarm.

"Stealing is an awfully harsh word," he answered. "Borrowed would be more appropriate in this case. I believe I said I would be unveiling our new benefactor in our cause."

"And this benefactor has some military connection?" Ohgi asked.

"That they do. Upon my capture I was only able to escape by forging a reliable alliance with a member of the Britannian Military." Without turning around, Zero rapped his knuckles against the inside of the door to the van, indicating to the driver to step out. As she shut the door, Zero said to his unit, "I ask that you lower your weapons. Although you will be shocked, this woman means you no harm, I assure you." The mysterious driver did not approach any farther until Zero's request was complied. Everyone put their weapons on the ground.

None of them liked this. It was hard enough believing that Zero had managed to free himself from the Britannian military, but now he had not only forged an alliance with a military official, but he was asking them to lower their guards. If the group wasn't so desperate, all believing they had one foot in the grave since the day they became rebels, they never would've complied with such ridiculousness. While Zero's track record indicated he was trustworthy, no one in the group was reading to take a bullet that was aimed at him for him.

Zero's driver approached the group as he announced, "May I introduce formally to you, Area Eleven's Viceroy and double agent," The driver took off her hat, holding it down by her chest, to reveal her identity at the same time Zero announced it, "Cornelia li Britannia."

"Oh, bullshit!" Tamaki shouted what he figured everyone was thinking as he went to pick up his rifle only to find Zero aiming a weapon at him first.

"Put it down, Tamaki, and listen to me. I know all of you are shocked, some of you confused, but I assure you I'm not playing games. Cornelia, if you please?"

"Right," she said, "All of you already should know who I am: Second Princess of Britannia and Viceroy of Area Eleven, Cornelia li Britannia. I come here of my own volition and decision to cast aside all allegiance I hold with Britannia, for the sake of crushing the empire and starting it anew. If liberating Area Eleven is what is required to reach that goal then I have no problem joining forces with rebels."

"And just why should we believe you?" Kallen demanded to know. "Zero, we should just shoot her right now and rid ourselves of a huge obstacle."

"If we do that it'll only serve to bring Britannia down on our heads, probably all of the Knights of the Round along with them," Zero said sternly. "You are in no condition, and neither am I, to fight this war against the entire might of Britannia. Viceroy Cornelia came here without any weapons or guards. Understand that with her at my side, Britannia will crumble and Area Eleven will be liberated. Civil War will ensue. Whether it happens with you or without you is up to you entirely."

"But…she's the general in-chief of Britannia- for what reason could she possibly…"

"I have my reasons, rebel," Cornelia spoke up, careful not to use the racial slur 'Eleven'. "My position in Britannia makes me the last person to be suspected of treason. I also have the love of my soldiers, many of which would sooner die for me than for their country. I became a soldier because I did not consider myself in a higher standing than those around me. I've merged with the common folk since the age of nine, when I picked up my first gun just like the late Empress Marianne. In doing so I relinquished all ties I had to the throne and firmly requested that I was not given special treatment by my father for my shortcomings in the academy.

"I became a military woman to escape the noble bigotry. It disgusts me the way men in powdered wigs and deep pockets can control a nation by whining about it and signing papers. I'll have none of it. For it is we the people who do the real leg work when politics simply aren't enough. I've never liked the way my country is run. I've always had the intention to give Britannia a complete rework from the ground up. The one who controls the military controls the nation. However, Zero has given me a new way to go about things. Rather than simply crush all opposition to Britannia, I will work with it and tear down my own home using the ranks of my former enemies. As long as Britannia falls to my might, my allies are inconsequential as long as they are loyal."

"That's a pretty speech." Inoue said contemptuously. "But can you back that up? So you want us to believe that you just want to change your country from within. Sorry, but I don't buy it! I want some god damn proof! My sister lost her life because of your people! Prove to us we can trust you! I'll not be fooled by the pretty words of a foreigner!"

"Yeah, prove you're on our side!" Tamaki jeered.

If it wasn't happening within arm's reach, Lelouch would've figured he was seeing things. He watched Cornelia get down on one knee as though she was about to swear allegiance. Cornelia only ever took that stance in front of his father or, before she was in charge of the army, her superiors. For him, her stance alone was more than convincing enough, but would it convince his rebel allies?

With her arm across her body, Cornelia spoke with her eyes closed, "Allow this gesture of mine to show that I consider myself no less above you than any other human being on this Earth. As a mutual ally I am merely a commanding officer of our forces. I am not morally superior, and I am not without sin. Just by showing up here I have thrown myself at your mercy. Through this alliance my will is cowed by your people. I provide a bridge between the desires of the natives of Area Eleven…excuse me, Japan," Cornelia corrected herself immediately in apology, "and it stops unnecessary bloodshed. Your pleas for freedom have been answered and I am its messenger. Rather than continue to bomb your enemy, instead you'll soon be defending your rightful home from being taken over a second time, but this time you will have help. If you put your faith in me and in Zero, I can almost guarantee your country's release from Britannia's shackles."

Kallen was the most speechless out of everybody. Being half-Britannian she understood the bigotry and racism that existed in the nation better than the other Japanese standing at her side. Seeing Cornelia, the proud "Goddess of the Battlefield" as she was known to her country, get down on one knee and swear allegiance to mere rebels, traitors to their sovereign state was eye-opening. For Kallen, she didn't need any more convincing than that. She walked towards Zero.

"H-hey, Kallen!" Tamaki called to her.

Kallen spun on her heel and stood next to Zero with a fist upon her heart. "I stand by Zero and our benefactor! No pure blooded Britannian would do what the Viceroy just did without meaning it. Britannians value their pride above most other things. Furthermore, I trust Zero! No matter our ally, our enemy is still the same! My place is at the side of our leader, in our country's future!"

"Kallen, I understand how you feel, but are you sure it's all right to blindly trust Zero like that?" Ohgi asked.

"Are you unable to trust me, Ohgi? Have I not proven myself to be capable of the impossible before?" Zero asked.

"Trust isn't the issue here, sir. With all due respect, it's a question of believability."

"I thought you said you would fight the good fight regardless of alliance."

"Well yeah, but…"

"I understand that I have a lot of convincing to do," Cornelia spoke up in her defense, "But I aim to prove my words."

"Ohgi, I trust Cornelia," Zero said, "I can't all expect you to blindly accept my words as truth, but for now at least accept them. If they prove to be false you will notice. But in the meantime, note that until their supposed falsehood is proven there will be no more bloodshed and no need for bombings. A total ceasefire is in play. I came before your group because I believed you would be the most tolerant of my decision. If I cannot even garnish the benefit of the doubt from you all, how will I convince the rest of the Japanese that I can lead you all to liberation! Is it that hard to believe that even those high up in Britannia stand against what the nation stands for?"

Ohgi took a deep breath. "We know is Zero is as good as his word so far. But how can we trust that we're not throwing out one tyrant to be lorded over by another." He still was questionable of this whole thing being true, but if this all was real then it was a better blessing that he could have ever prayed for.

"I agree. How do we know you're not just out to score your own kingdom and spite the Emperor?" Inoue emphasized.

"Because this whole thing puts Britannia at the mercy of the Japanese," Cornelia answered, "The liberation of the nation puts your people back in power, leaving my men and myself in the clutches of foreigners. We would be entirely at the mercy of the people we just helped save. Once Area Eleven becomes Japan again, no part of the island is Britannian soil. Whatever you do with us after that happens is entirely up to you." Cornelia took a deep breath. She knew the risks that would be involved of being entirely at the mercy of her soon to be ally. Despite the danger, she trusted Lelouch to keep her and the Britannians currently living here safe. As long as she had him, she had nothing to fear. "And even with that said, I still cast my lot in with the Japanese."

"I still call bullshit!" Tamaki shouted. "We don't even know if that's really Zero! For all we know it could be some guy posing as him ever since he was captured. I'm telling you this whole thing smells foul! Before we go making any alliances we should make sure that that Zero is our Zero!"

"You want proof of my identity? Fair enough. Answer me this then. If I wasn't the man you met before, as you claim, how would I know where to find you and how would I know who all of you are? The Britannians don't even care for the faces and names of you all. I checked. They don't consider you a threat."

"It's true," Cornelia said, nodding. "Even if I wanted to, I could not identify any of you except, for perhaps Duke Stadtfeld's daughter."

"Is that enough for you, Tamaki Shinichiro?" Zero asked.

Tamaki could only surrender in silence.

"Thank you, Cornelia," Zero said, surprising the rebels by his use of first name basis with no titles or honorifics, "You are dismissed."

"I'll wait for you to tell me you're ready to depart then."

As Cornelia got into the van, Zero continued to survey his allies in silence, waiting for them to speak.

It was Kallen who said something first, "Zero…are you sure about this?"

"I've never been more certain of an alliance in my life," he answered. "I understand I'm asking a lot for you to trust what couldn't look to you as a more obvious enemy if you tried, but give it time. Watch the vids and keep your eyes peeled on the papers. Cornelia will prove herself in time. She dislikes the oppressive nature of Britannia as much as any Japanese, of that I can assure you."

"You're on first name basis with the Viceroy?" Ohgi asked.

"While fighting for our cause, her title is meaningless."

"Yeah, but you usually call us by our surnames," Inoue said, "Well…except for Kallen."

"I didn't spend the last week or so deep in Britannia's government building without becoming the Viceroy's ally and confidant. Only the men most loyal to her even know that this is happening."

"And just how did you pull it off? Don't we have a right to know?" Yoshida inquired.

"What would my methods matter when you already know the result?" Zero asked. Yoshida had no comeback.

"Well, we're loyal to you first and foremost sir," Ohgi said, "Orders for now?"

"Just keep a low profile and don't waste ammunition. In time you will see that this is the best thing that could have happened to us. It was by pure chance that I managed to get the Viceroy on our side, but I'm not turning away her aid and neither should you." Zero climbed back into the van. "Now if you'll excuse me."

"Wait, Zero!" Kallen called to him.

"Hmm?" Zero looked back at her.

"Does the Viceroy," Kallen didn't want to ask this question, but part of her was screaming to know the answer, "does she know your identity?"

"Would it bother you heavily if she did?" Zero asked.

"I…"

"There is no man behind this mask, Kallen. There isn't a woman either. I am but an idea, a symbol born from the cries of the weak to counter an injustice. Perhaps one day, though," Zero turned back inside the van, "you might see my face." Zero then slammed the doors behind him and stepped towards the other end of the van. "Drive," He told Cornelia. She started up the van and drove off, leaving Kallen with a sense of longing and jealousy. She was convinced that Cornelia had to know Zero's true identity, but then why not share it with them. Why did he trust Britannia to know who he was, an alliance had more than likely forged in captivity, but he had not trusted the people who uncompromisingly gave their trust without asking for anything in return? Kallen didn't know and it bothered her a great deal.

"Damn, talk about your strange turn of events," Tamaki said, piercing the silence. "Did not expect that."

"Yeah, you and me both," Ohgi responded.

Clenching her fist, Kallen said to her comrades. "I'm going home. I'll…see you guys later."

"Kallen, are you all right?" Inoue asked.

"I'll be fine," Kallen said, despite the strain in her voice indicating otherwise. She then walked off without another word.

* * *

><p>In the weeks that followed, Lelouch worked hard to get into contact with the Japanese Liberation Front. Using Cornelia's vast, reliable information network, it was laughably easy compared to how long it would've taken him acting as an independent rebel. It still took some doing. Toes had to be stepped on and elbows had to be bent, but everything remained inconspicuous and discreet. Thanks to Lelouch's intelligence he could make the most of Britannia's information network and with Geass he could shut up anyone he had to talk to on delicate matters.<p>

Scheduling a meeting, on the other hand, under his conditions, circumstances and without drawing suspicion to his benefactor was much more difficult. Still, Lelouch managed to get a video call set up with one of the leaders of the Japanese Liberation Front, Tatewaki Katase. Just getting his loyal rebels together would not be enough. Lelouch and Cornelia both realized the threat of organized resistance regarding the JLF. They either had to be silenced, or made to join their cause. If they wanted to gain the support of the Japanese people, then this was an important step towards doing that. Any and all freedom fighters for Japan had to be united under one banner to prove that, despite means and methods, all the Japanese was after the same thing: the liberation of Japan.

Once the pleasantries were out of the way, business was immediately discussed. With Zero's face—or rather the helmet he wore over it—zoomed in on, Katase sat in a rather comfortable scarlet chair in the underground base of the JLF. The gray-haired general was hunched over his family's katana—passed down from the samurai era—and sat in uniform, his wrinkly eyes firmly focused on the screen in front of him.

"So what's this all about, Zero?" Katase asked haughtily.

"This is a proposition, general," Zero said to him. "You're already familiar with my handiwork, as am I with yours. What you are currently not aware of is that in the time that I have been silent I have forged an alliance with a powerful force, one that would be in your best interest to join with as well."

"And why should we trust you?" Katase asked, condescendingly. "You're not even Japanese. How do we know you have this nation's best interests at heart? Who is this so-called ally of yours anyway?"

"If my word is not good enough, my actions will speak for me." He answered, "As for my ally, they will remain anonymous until you have sworn allegiance to my cause. However, I currently hold the power to liberate Japan, and if you want to reach that same goal your only options are to join me or be seen as an obstacle. Even if you believe you have Japan's best interests at heart, with my network I could brand you a heretic and an extremist."

"Blasphemy. We have the people's trust. You have nothing." As a descendant of the noble samurai, Katase was not about to believe or trust this silver-tongued foreigner that easily—or be intimidated by him. The man had fought hard to keep Britannia from crushing Japan. He still firmly believed that Britannia could have been defeated if the brass hadn't coerced him into surrender.

"Upon what facts do you base the claims that I have nothing and you have everything, general? Last I checked the JLF only had a forty-seven percent approval rating," Zero stated. Katase said nothing. "That's what I thought. However, I understand your hesitation. If you are that concerned about my sincerity then give me two months. In that amount of time if I have not convinced you that I, and my ally, am worthy to join forces with, then feel free to try and destroy me if you can."

Figuring he'd humor Zero's charade, Katase said, "What kind of things can we expect to see in these two months, Zero?"

"Improvements of treatment towards the Japanese, reparations of the ghettos, that sort of thing," Zero answered. "I'm currently taking requests," He said with a bit of smug cheer. "If you have anything miniscule you'd like to see happen, name it and I'll have it worked on."

"Many of our people are sick and ailing…" The resistance leader said slowly. "Could you get healthcare for everybody in the ghettoes?"

"I think that could be arranged," Zero answered.

Katase blinked. He had not expected Zero to have put that so bluntly and without hesitation. Zero had either really found a goose laying golden eggs or this was all a ruse. Katase was banking on the latter until he had hard evidence. "Is that so?"

"Do not take my offer lightly, Katase," Zero said seriously, "If there is anything of small value you want to see done so that I might prove my sincerity, ask it."

Sitting up a little straighter, Katase spoke curtly, "I have two requests."

"Name them."

"First, the healthcare I already mentioned. Second, would it be possible for you to get better working regulations for Elevens working outside the ghettos?" Katase did his best to hide his enthusiasm in asking these questions. With the way Zero was talking he seemed to be promising the land of milk and honey. As much as Katase would've loved to believe Zero at his word, as a man of honor, 20 plus years of soldiery taught him otherwise.

"What are we talking?" Zero inquired, "Higher wages? Better benefits?"

"Something to keep the Britannian rabble from physically harassing them and getting away with it," Katase clarified irately. His anger was not directed at Zero, but rather that the demand for such a thing was so important. The old general was tired of hearing that another hot dog vendor had had mustard squirted in his eye—or something akin to that—and no one had done anything about it.

"That could be rather difficult, but I'll see what I can do."

"As long as you make the effort," Katase replied much more calmly than the irritation he had spoken with when making his request. He knew he couldn't expect too much from Zero, but if Zero could at least try to make good on his word, Katase would accept him as a man of honor and trust.

"Then I shall hopefully hear from you within two months. Good day, general," Zero then ended the phone call.

From within an enclosed room inside the Viceroy Building, Lelouch removed his helmet and leaned back in his chair. _Well, Cornelia you've certainly got your work cut out for you. Don't let me down. This is our one and only chance. _As he prepared to leave the room, he noted how selfless—though a rather tall order regardless—Katase's demands were. Lelouch expected the deaths of some nobles, or at the very least bombing damage. It was unusual that a paramilitary extremist was so complacent simply asking to improve his people's living conditions. Or maybe he was just testing Zero with small requests to see if he was even capable of producing more.

Lelouch smirked. He knew he'd show Katase that he could pull off anything asked of him. Cornelia was in his pocket. Any political request made could and would be done. Lelouch resisted the urge to laugh at how much easier things were with this alliance set up the way it was. He could not afford to let the simplicity go to his head, lest he get cocky and screw everything up. A man's biggest downfall was often his ego. Lelouch knew he had to keep his in check.

At this same time, Katase finally got up from his seat. He hadn't moved a single centimeter except to sit up straighter since sitting down to talk to Zero. The old general passed by his most trusted comrade, Kyoshiro Tohdoh, as he made to exit the room.

"Sir," Tohdoh saluted, "do you believe that Zero is as worthy an ally as he claims?"

"The soldier in me says that Zero is blowing smoke up our asses," Katase said, never one to be formal with military associates, "but the samurai and the human in me says that I must trust him or at the very least give him a chance to prove himself. If Zero is even half as trustworthy as he claims then I feel we will soon have our country and our pride back. Our honor will be redeemed."

"Shall I make a call to Empress Sumeragi and the Kyoto Group?"

"No, not yet. They will see Zero's actions for themselves if and when he acts. If they call us however, do not turn them away."

"Understood," Tohdoh stated. He then watched his superior in rank walk out of the room. Tohdoh then looked at the large monitor that had, moments ago, projected Zero's image. _Zero,_ he thought, _what is it you're really after? Are you really trying to liberate Japan, or is there something more you want from this country?_

* * *

><p>Within the next month, every citizen of Area 11 noticed an extreme change in how Elevens were treated within the nation. For starters, as per Lelouch's request, Cornelia put out a new regiment, requiring all physicians to see even Eleven patients, and that all citizens would have healthcare, paid for by the state. With the Sakuradite trade, the Britannian national budget, the budget given to govern Area 11 itself, and Cornelia's own family treasury, the income necessary to produce such a thing was so miniscule that it was little more than a blip on the financial radar.<p>

While there was no official name to the services provided by the "Obligated Attentive Medical Administration act" many citizens had begun calling it Britannia-care or Cornelia-care. Controversy of its effectiveness spread like wildfire. Of course, the Elevens were quite pleased with being able to at least get flu shots, knowing that their sovereign state was paying for them.

Reparations to destroy war torn ghettos and cleanse festering portions of it had already gone underway. While no Eleven living in the ghetto was very happy to be given a shower via a hose by a Britannia in a HAZMAT suit while standing mostly naked with their arms up on a wall, it was better than being shot at and it was the first time most of those involved had had a bath in months. Disease rates were slowly lowering and mortality rates of the Elevens were expected to increase over the next ten years. Cornelia also began donating state money to charity organizations for equal rights movements between numbers and pure blood Britannians. It was a charity developed by Honorary Britannians and Cornelia was more than willing to back the cause.

She didn't do this all at once of course, only little by little so as not to make things seem too suspicious, though people did notice. And, of course, there was still plenty of money to build a new opera house and repair a museum that was starting to fall apart that was Britannian built. Building such things, of course, was only to show that Cornelia wasn't all of a sudden putting the numbers first.

Still, for this to take all over the course of one month, a lot of people were in uproar. Many thought the Viceroy had lost her mind. Others thought that she was probably making Area Eleven the most peaceful place to live since, with the numbers appeased, terrorist attacks lowered at an alarming rate. Rumors, of course, spread that Zero had his hands on the reins, but the articles suggesting such things were laughable at best.

Nevertheless, it did not excuse the fact that Cornelia's parliament—the rich men making up 99% of the nobles in Area 11—were not pleased at all with what Cornelia was doing. She was digging into their pockets to help common street rats who—in their minds—weren't worth the effort. Also, history made it perfectly clear where Cornelia stood regarding Britannian/Number relations, but at the same time that was all on the battlefield. Area Eleven was the first time that Cornelia had ever been in office before.

So, here was the famous second princess sitting in a board meeting so utterly pretentious and boring that she had a right mind to cap every one of them in the head and outfit them with cement shoes and then cover it up and say they all died on the same yacht accident.

"Just what is going through your head, Viceroy?" one of the men demanded to know.

"It's called getting the bees to stop stinging by giving them honey," Cornelia answered irritably, "If the Elevens think that Britannia is kinder to it than Zero, willing to give them all but their freedom, they'll be less likely to cast their luck in with a radical like Zero. It's different from my usual tactics I know, but sometimes to bait out a rat you must give it some cheese."

"And what will you do when the treasury runs out?"

"Our nation has enough money to purchase Australia and build a new nation on top of it several times over. I think what you mean to say is that you're worried about your own pockets becoming thinner and quite frankly you all could do with a little thinning, both financially and physically." It was days like these that Cornelia loved her title as second princess. If any of these men thought to talk back to her, they knew to hold their tongues or she could report them to her father and they'd soon be destitute, scraped bare and metaphorically as naked as the day they were born. Not that Cornelia was so childish as to do something like that, but for people like this just the chance of that occurring was more terrifying than death. "Gentlemen," Cornelia continued sternly, "We have already won the war. We have taken everything from Japan that we need for the glory of Britannia. The best way to keep the peace and lower talk of rebellion is to get its native people on our side."

"Bah!" One of the men exclaimed. "We should crack the master's whip and show those filthy Elevens who is in charge. A few excursions into the ghettoes should teach them- animals like those only understand death."

At this, Cornelia drew out her iconic bayonet rifle. Just the fact that she drew a weapon had everyone trembling, but the man she was aiming at was wishing he'd worn brown pants today. Her gun was always loaded with at least one round of ammunition for emergencies and everyone and their grandmother knew it. "If that's how you feel," Cornelia said sternly, "then you wouldn't mind dying yourself now would you?"

"Viceroy, wh-what are you…" the man trembled.

"What? You're the one who said that the master's whip should be cracked to keep rebellion to a minimum."

"B-but- I didn't mean…" the man's voice escaped him and he just gasped in terror.

"You didn't mean what? Need I remind you and everyone else in this room who is in charge? If I follow your logic then shooting you will remind you all that I am in charge. But does anyone want to tell this idiot what that would do to the rest of you?" No one did anything. Every member of parliament was scared stiff, sweating profusely and hoping Cornelia's gun didn't just suddenly go off followed by blood spurting all over their faces. "If now one will answer allow me to explain," Cornelia stated, "What it would _do _is it would anger all of you and you would swear revenge upon me." Each noble could only conclude that Cornelia was right and only silently agreed to the logic behind her statement. After a moment of silence, everyone breathed easy when Cornelia finally put her gun away. She then leaned over the table, glaring at all of them. "If more murders were what it took to quash rebellion, then Zero would never have appeared in the first place. Only the truly insane employ the same tactics and expect different results. Besides, if we fight their murder with more murder then which side are truly the savage ones?"

"But Viceroy, we have the means to quell rebellion over and over. Why negotiate and appease the enemy? Why not simply crush their rebellion and be done with it."

"For two reasons. One, Zero is a slippery bastard. He managed to get out from me right underneath my grasp. Any man or woman that can do that won't be able to be beaten no matter how many numbers we have without a change of tactic. Second, we are no longer at war here in Area 11. I don't have the forces to simply crush all of the Japanese and then think of the repercussions that would have on other numbers. Furthermore, such an overrun would be a waste of Britannian lives and resources. War isn't pretty, gentlemen, but then again, you were all born with silver spoons in your mouths. You know nothing of how real war is carried out, of the bitter taste of battle. If I could, I'd send you all to the front lines with Prime Minister Schneizel upon the EU warfront to see the horrors of what real combat is all about.

"This is a province of his majesty at the moment. It is not a battleground, and I would like to keep it that way. Just because I can finish wars, it doesn't mean I enjoy starting them. As I already said, your pockets are thick enough, I believe, to take a small draining for the sake of keeping the peace. If you can't handle something like that, then start looking at where your money is going and not what I'm doing with the surplus. Would you rather have wealth with your heads at your feet, or be a little less rich and life to see tomorrow? Because quite frankly I know which one I would pick every single time."

Things were quiet for a short time, as not a single member of the Area 11 parliament wanted to argue Cornelia's point. She'd made a firm argument and she'd made them terrified in the process. Upon that line of logic, one of the men then felt the following question was warranted. After all, Cornelia was starting to act like a madwoman the likes of which no Britannian had ever seen…at least from the perspective of him and the other men currently seated at the table.

"And just who will we lose our heads to?" he asked Cornelia. "The Elevens, or yourself, your highness?"

Cornelia smiled, letting out the most intimidating, diabolical smile her parliament had ever seen. She looked happy—the same way an axe murderer taking pleasure in his work might. "Take your pick," she said. There was a period of silence as everyone swallowed. "Now, if you'll excuse me gentlemen, I have better things to do than appease your unintelligent concerns." Cornelia then walked out of the room and loudly shut the door behind her.

It took a while for the nobles to finally get over their fears and file out after her. In the elevator, a few of the members discussed how they felt about the Viceroy's attitude.

"She's being weak-minded!" one of them declared.

"Yes! And nothing gives her the right to talk to us that way! How dare she!"

"What do you expect? Viceroy Cornelia hates being talked back to."

"I still think it's suspicious. It's not like Cornelia li Britannia to coddle the enemy like this. It's outside the scope of her usual tactics."

"It's definitely her sister's fault. She's the big softie. I'm sure this will be a one-time thing."

"And what if she isn't? What if she's being manipulated somehow? I say there is a great big figure behind the shadows manipulating our country's great goddess of war."

"Oh gods, not this again, Earl," one of the men said, digging something out of his coat pocket, "Here, have a snickers."

"Why?"

"Because you turn into a conspiracy theorist nut when you're hungry." The old man offered the candy bar to his friend, and asked as he took a bite, "Better?"

"Better! Are we on for cricket tomorrow?"

"Absolutely!"

* * *

><p>It didn't take the full two months before the JLF started trying to get into contact with Zero. Their resumed contact occurred two weeks prior to the prescribed date. Katase found that, based on what he had seen, that Zero could not only be trusted, but definitely had a strong pull with the Britannian government. Whatever he had done or was doing it was definitely working.<p>

"I'm glad to hear it," Zero said as Katase gave Zero his approval and willingness to cooperate.

"So about this ally of yours…" Katase began.

"I will reveal my ally to you in due time."

"What? Why not now?" Katase had hoped more than anything that by giving Zero his word of allegiance and trust that Zero would tell him who was backing him.

"Patience, general, there are still things to be done. Rest assured that before we are ready to go to war you will be shown everything."

"War? What in the blue blazes are you talking about?" With the way things were progressing, Katase had been almost certain Zero was planning on settling things without any bloodshed whatsoever.

"We aren't going to get through this diplomatically. My pull can only carry us so far. Besides, Japan declaring its independence will no doubt have major consequences. Britannia will try to put us down again, but this time we will drive them out and crush the empire!"

"Crush Britannia?" Katase's eyes widened. He then shouted, "Are you mad, Zero?" Liberating Japan was one thing, but to crush Britannia with only a force the size of the Japanese islands was quite another. Katase cursed to himself as he realized how Zero had practically suckered him in. No wonder he had appeared so friendly.

"Mad? No I am quite sane. If anything I am ambitious. I am also justice incarnate."

"Justice? Heh, you're a madman," Katase said with a grin. He laughed a little, but it was all nerves. Katase felt he had just doomed the entirety of his people to the will of one fanatic foreigner. He wanted to tell Zero he changed his mind, but as honorable descent of the samurai he could not. Furthermore, Katase feared Zero would crush the JLF if he backed out now. Zero had shown that he had plenty of power, more than Katase could ever hope to wield. Making Zero his enemy was not in his best interest. However, becoming Zero's ally, as it was turning out, was not going to be the greatest of things either. It was more like the lesser of two evils.

"That I may be," Zero said casually. "Of course, now that our factions are allies general, I have a request."

"A request?" Katase raised an eyebrow.

"No matter how much you may trust me, it is apparent to me that you still have extremists in your midst. Once you have thinned out your organization and proven to me that you have nothing, but loyal, level-headed men you and I will meet face to face along with our now mutual benefactor."

"Supposing I _do_ go along with your request…how much time would I have?" Katase asked curiously.

"As much time as you need." Zero said and then closed communications.

Taking off his helmet again, Lelouch let out a deep breath. This whole thing was exhausting. Taking these baby steps had not only him on edge, but also Cornelia. They were taking a humongous risk in what they were doing and if things went south they'd all be executed in Pendragon before they knew what hit them. However, what was more exhausting for Lelouch was the fact that his day wasn't over yet. In all that had happened, there was one person who was still out of the loop about Cornelia knowing he was alive, and today she'd find out. Cornelia had been incredibly busy fighting red tape and getting things together, and Lelouch had been just as busy setting up little gambits and backup plans to prepare for every eventuality he could think of to cover his and Cornelia's tracks and keep their alliance a secret to everyone.

Packing his Zero uniform into his suitcase he went to Cornelia's office. He passed by Euphie who was already dressed down, though still wearing a dress, for the occasion and the two of them waited outside Cornelia's office as Lelouch knocked on the closed door.

"What is it?" The Viceroy called from inside.

"You ready to go?" Lelouch called in.

"Just a minute," Cornelia said.

"Oh I'm so excited," Euphie said, cheerfully. "I haven't been to Ashford Academy myself."

"Well, I'm sure you'll like it. It's a shame everyone knows what you look like. I'd love to have you as a lowerclassman."

"Aww, I'd feel the same having you for an upperclassman, Lelouch," Euphie smiled, bubbly.

Cornelia then opened the door, dressed in her usual dark purplish-red military uniform and white cape.

"You're going in that?" Lelouch asked.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Cornelia scowled.

"Uh, nothing, but…you know…" Lelouch trailed off as Cornelia continued to stare at him. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter in the long run."

Without another word after that, Cornelia, Lelouch and Euphie piled into an official limousine that then drove them to the Ashford Academy campus. Lelouch led them to the student council building, which doubled as his and Nunnally's residence. Upon entering the foyer Euphie looked up in awe.

"Wow, it's so pretty."

"Oh come on, it's nothing compared to the Ares Villa," Lelouch told her. "There is no need to patronize me."

"Still, it is a pleasant environment," Euphie stated.

"It really could be worse," Cornelia said. "Consider yourself lucky."

"Yes, I'm well aware," Lelouch said as he headed up the stairs with his siblings following him, "I was lucky to stumble upon the Ashfords when I did."

"To think I could've found you with ease if I just checked the student roster," Cornelia said, laughing a little. "Not many Lelouchs in this day and age."

Lelouch said nothing and just let Cornelia and Euphie to his and Nunnally's suite. He opened the door to find an empty table. He turned left and walked down the hall to find Nunnally sitting in the sun making paper cranes.

"Oh, is that you, big brother?" she asked. Sayoko was already home, so by process of elimination, it had to be him.

"Yes, I'm home, Nunnally," he replied. "And I have a surprise for you."

Nunnally gasped, "You do? I love surprises."

Lelouch smiled and then waved in his siblings. Nunnally could now hear four extra footsteps. She was confused and at times like this cursed her blindness.

When Cornelia walked in she nearly lost her composure. The last time she'd seen Nunnally the girl was neither blind nor crippled. Lelouch had braced her for the worst, but this was awful.

Euphie, of course, didn't care and went flying over to Nunnally with a big hug. "Nunnally!"

"E-Euphemia?" Nunnally asked, recognizing Euphie by the cheeriness of her voice as her older sister nearly crushed her frail frame with such an abrupt hug.

"That's right," Euphie said as she tried to pick up her little sister only to not have the back muscles for it.

"Oh wow, you've gotten to be a big girl!" Euphie said with a smile. "It's so good to see you again."

"What are you doing here?" Nunnally asked.

"Well, Lelouch invited us to come by," Euphie said.

"Us?" Nunnally asked. She then remembered that there was an extra pair of footsteps that had entered the room with Euphie.

"I-I'm here too, Nunnally," Cornelia said, walking forward.

It took Nunnally a while to realize who was talking to her. Not only had Cornelia spent a lot of time in the military when she was little, but Nunnally only ever really heard her voice on the news. "I-is that you, Cornelia?"

"It is," Cornelia said and walked towards Nunnally and knelt down at her side. She took Nunnally's right hand and brought it up alongside her cheek. Nunnally's hand caressed Cornelia's face and then moved towards her hair; she always wore it in the exact same style. Overwhelmed with emotion, Nunnally started to cry. More than being happy at meeting Suzaku again, she was so happy to the two older sisters she loved the most were at her side.

She gave Cornelia a big hug and Cornelia managed to pick up and cradle Nunnally. She was a lot lighter and smaller than Euphie so Nunnally wasn't heavy for Cornelia to lift at all; not that picking her up would be that much more difficult for a military woman like Cornelia.

"I'm really happy to see you again, Nunnally."

"Did Lelouch tell you we were okay?"

"I found your big brother by chance," Cornelia said. "And I'm so glad I did."

Lelouch watched as Cornelia started crying along with Nunnally. In her tears he saw sincerity and humanity. Whatever doubts Lelouch had left about trusting Cornelia were out the window now- between her actions and her words combined with what was happening now, he had no reason to suspect his sister of doing anything more than what she thought was right.

Lelouch excused himself, and went off to the bathroom, feeling sick and weak and, just as he had done when he watched Clovis' soldiers shoot themselves, he threw up in the sink. He felt absolutely despicable. More than that he felt like crying now too. For the longest time Lelouch had thought that he was all alone in this world with Nunnally. He had every reason to distrust Cornelia from the onset, but having seen her sincerity, Lelouch simply didn't know how to cope. The idea that he could be part of a family of more than two people filled him with feelings he could not describe. Since his mother's death, Lelouch had cursed his Britannian name because apparently it meant nothing. But Cornelia and Euphie were both proving otherwise. Their bonds as siblings could not be broken by their father's lies or their country's bigotry.

To have a family again, to belong again, Lelouch didn't want to admit how positive of a feeling such a thought was giving him. This wasn't about just him and Nunnally anymore. The amount of people that mattered had grown. Lelouch punched his cabinet under the sink that he was now collapsed against. Bitterness and rage had controlled him since his banishment and he had almost turned his anger on someone who cared for him deeply. If fate hadn't intervened would he have put a bullet through Cornelia's head? Would he have continued to resent her despite her feelings? Such a thought made Lelouch dive into the sink again for a second round of vomiting. He then shed tears against the faucet for a few short moments.

Lelouch eventually regained his composure and looked at himself in the mirror, wiping the tears and bits of breakfast from his face. He then took a drink of water to cleanse his throat and the burning sensation in it. He had to remember that he wasn't a little boy crying and begging for his powerful big sister to protect him. He was a young man with a strong ambition. He and Cornelia had the same goal and faced the same enemy. They were siblings with mutual understanding and considerable intelligence. They were partners in crime and they were prepared to go to any lengths to make sure their ambition was seen through.

Taking a deep breath, Lelouch returned to living room, whereupon he invited Nunnally and Cornelia to dinner. Both accepted and afterwards, while Euphie read a story to Nunnally in her room, Lelouch stood up on the balcony leading to the second floor make-shift observatory of his living room and looked out at the sunset through the two-story window.

"Is something wrong?" Cornelia asked as she stood next to him.

"Just having an epiphany, that's all," Lelouch stated.

"About what?"

"I've just been realizing how greatly my plans have changed. I intended to crush you along with the rest of Britannia. You were going to be my greatest enemy, a symbol of Zero's brilliance, but instead you've become my greatest ally," Lelouch put his hand on the window, "And I've started to wonder how it was I could've mistrusted you in the first place and why I didn't try to garnish your trust the moment you came to Area Eleven?"

"It's in the past, Lelouch," Cornelia told him. "Don't worry about it anymore."

"I'm trying, but it'll be hard. I will say this though, if I had any doubts of your dedication to the cause, they're gone now. I trust you, Cornelia," Lelouch said and looked at his sister as she stood off to his right, "Do not let me down."

Cornelia smiled. "You know I won't, Lelouch. We're in this together."

Lelouch knew she meant that. After a brief pause he then asked, "By the way, there was something I've been meaning to ask you."

"And that is?"

"Why did my mother ask you to withdraw? If she knew she was being persecuted, why did she want you to clear out? Please tell me you at least found out that much," Lelouch said.

"No," Cornelia answered after taking a deep breath, "But that doesn't mean I haven't been trying."

"That doesn't make any sense. Why withdraw her own guard?"

"Britannia is full of conspiracies, cover ups and other corrupt acts. It's time someone brought a stop to it. Whatever forced your mother to force me to withdraw will not sway my conviction a second time. I listened to your mother and my compliance lost me her and almost you and Nunnally." Cornelia turned to face Lelouch and put her hands on his shoulders, getting him to face her. "I'll not make that same mistake twice. I am your sister before I am a princess or a soldier, and I will remain at your side till the very end, Lelouch."

Lelouch was quiet for a long time before giving his sister a hug and saying, "I know you will."

Cornelia hugged him back and smiled. "It's all right," Cornelia told him. "You're not alone anymore."

"I know."

Lelouch and Cornelia looked at each other as the sun set on the horizon, leaving them standing in the darkness just staring at each other without saying a word.

It was Cornelia who ended the silence and subsequently her and Lelouch's close proximity to one another. "I should get going," she said. "Visiting's one thing. Staying the night? Ha! The media and the brass would never let me hear the end of it."

"Have a good night, then," Lelouch said as Cornelia walked away. Just as she was almost out of earshot as she made it to the edge of the living room, Lelouch quickly added, "big sister."

Cornelia smiled and went and got Euphie and the two of them got back in the limousine and drove back to the office. Cornelia looked up at the sky on the way back, seeing the North Star high in the sky overhead. Cornelia believed it was shining brighter than normal and, to her, she believed this was a fortune of the outcome of the future ahead. How silly of me to put my faith in something so unquantifiable, Cornelia laughed to herself. She then noticed Euphie slumped against her, fast asleep and breathing through her mouth. But it doesn't matter what fortunes may say. I believe in the facts and I believe that with Lelouch at my side we will prevail and Britannia and my father will crumble.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Yeah, a little awkward Lelouch and Cornelia bonding at the end there. I'm really sorry it took this long just to get here and holy crap this is twice as long as I normally write for Fairy Without Wings. So like I said, I will have three more chapters for you all before I go on yet another hiatus to figure out what I'm doing with this. The problem with doing this fanfic is that I know very little about war and tactics, so planning the actual wars are going to be hard. Thankfully this is one of the few fanfics where I actually have help in the form of GreatKingRat a fellow user and my pal on deviantART. He is an awesome Swedish man with an appreciation for good writing. I do all of the writing, he just pulls on my choke chain if I start falling into "writing sins" to make this unserious. And because I need to set the record straight on a lot of people, in other fanfics I am often accused of "writing Lelouch too soft". Well, hopefully this fanfic shows that I can get the character right. And if not…well there's always when I finally get around to writing the reboot of Ultimate Paradox. Anyway, I'm blathering. I'll see you all next time. Ja ne!)**


	4. The Making of a Goddess

**(A/N: Moving right along here. I mentioned last chapter that I was only expecting to get to chapter 6 with the notes I had for chapters, but thanks to my beta's oh so conscientious suggestion that I can't just "make assumptions about Cornelia's character no matter how logical they may be" this chapter is all about showing off my head canon. That's right this is called **_**Cornelia**_** of the Defection so we need to focus on our "main" character here. Ladies and Gentleman I present to you The Making of a Goddess. Special thanks to my beta, Greatkingrat88, for working on this with me for FOUR AND A HALF HOURS STRAIGHT else this would've been postponed even further). **

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

* * *

><p><strong>Britannian Calendar 1995 atb<br>Pendragon**

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, his majesty the 98th Emperor of Britannia, Charles zi Britannia!"

All of the noblemen and noblewomen clapped as Cornelia's father took to the throne. The stalwart Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein, stood off to his right. The majestic Marianne Lamperouge, the Knight of Two, stood off to his left.

Amongst all the nobles that had made the turn out for Charles' inauguration and induction as Emperor, stood Cornelia li Britannia, Charles' second daughter. She was only five years old, and the third-eldest amongst her siblings, beating out her brother Schneizel by only a month. Her mother had talked about her father ascending from prince to Emperor for several months now, and Cornelia didn't really understand what that meant, but she was happy to see her father and that she was being invited to a big party. Also her mother made it sound like a good thing so it had to be a good thing.

Charles, standing 2 meters tall and 120 kg with sandy brown hair, then began his acceptance speech of the position of Emperor. "All men are not created equal! Some are born swifter of foot, and others with greater beauty!" The emperor began.

While all of his subjects were focused on his speech, Cornelia's eyes and mind wandered, like any five-year-old forced to stand at attention for hours on end would. Eventually, her eyes landed upon the beautiful figure of Marianne.

The first time Cornelia looked upon the then Knight of Two, she thought she had seen an angel. A scowling angel, but an angel nonetheless. Marianne though only fifteen years old, was an extremely accomplished soldier and trusted confident of the Emperor. Rumor had it that she had used her position as knight to Charles' father to help plan his assassination to allow Charles to ascend to the throne. Of course, Cornelia had no idea of these rumors, nor cared the validity of them. The word assassination wasn't even in her vocabulary yet.

There, standing in a sea of uniformed men and women in the frilliest, prettiest of dresses, stood Marianne Lamperouge. Cornelia did not know her name, nor did she know how exceptional it was for somebody so young to come so far, despite the limitations society had set for her gender. All Cornelia saw was a very pretty girl, carrying herself with a kind of confidence and strength that no other girl in court showed. She did not understand it, not by any stretch- but she was charmed, enthralled by this strong, cool, really pretty lady.

The woman's stance and unflinching posture and deadpan expression, while Charles made his speech, was tantalizing to the second princess. Since the age of three, Cornelia had always been fond of the military due to its presence in her household. Her family's own guard captain, Andreas Darlton, was frequently in Cornelia's company if Beatrice was not. Cornelia would always salute to him and pretend to be one of his soldiers when they would interact. Darlton continually, out of a father-like affection towards the girl, would call her his "little soldier". He had known Cornelia since the day of her birth and found her downright adorable, often being more of a father figure to her than her actual father at times. However, Dolores thought that encouraging Cornelia's behavior was a bad habit, but never made any real effort to have Darlton cease his actions.

On their own, of course, Darlton's interactions with Cornelia were harmless, but when she saw Marianne for the first time, something clicked in Cornelia. She wanted then, more than anything, to grow up and become just like Marianne. Cornelia wanted to match what she saw in Marianne in every way shape and form. So, for the entirety of her father's speech, Cornelia did nothing except watch Marianne with childlike wonder because there nothing more interesting to look at while listening to her father's speech. It was the applause from everyone in the throne room that eventually led her to realize that the speech had ended and everyone was leaving the room for the banquet hall and ballroom to celebrate their new ruler.

Cornelia was escorted to the celebration by her mother, Dolores, and her nanny, Beatrice. Dolores began to mingle with Charles' other wives, as well as some of her friends and extended family, whilst Beatrice kept a close eye on Cornelia. Cornelia herself sat at a table with a drink of water, a cup of tea, and some tea cakes, and she watched her nanny as much as Beatrice was watching her. Cornelia wanted more than anything to go over to Marianne and introduce herself. Unlike her siblings, Cornelia was adventurous, and would often wander off, and Dolores was often ready to tear her own hair out in frustration with her daughter's antics. She was almost uncontrollable, so her nanny was often strict with her actions as per her mother's orders.

But even under the watchful eyes and strict words of her nanny, Cornelia still acted of her own accord anyway. So, the moment Beatrice was distracted by a fetching young nobleman, Cornelia left the table in search of Marianne. She searched around for a while, looking through the party- so full of big, grown up people- and eventually, after a little while, she bumped into her. Quite literally, in fact. The girl was smaller than the tables around her, so she wound up walking straight into the back of Marianne's leg while looking for her.

Luckily, Marianne was alone. The woman was standing all by herself at attention with two pistols at her left hip side. One was a low caliber gun for ease of use, quick fire and quick release and the other was a heavy magnum in the case of strong enemy body armor. Of course, Marianne was not above wielding both simultaneously if necessary. She had to be prepared for anything. In the throne room she had to leave her guns elsewhere, but now she was on duty at the same time representing Charles. Furthermore, Marianne, despite her position, wasn't very popular with the other nobles; she was a commoner who had found her way to knighthood and fame by her skills alone.

At the age of nine, Marianne's home was burned to the ground while she was at school and her parents had died in the blaze. It is unknown what action brought the young Britannian to the military after that, but the decision to do so bore fruit when the girl showed remarkable prowess. She not only graduated from the academy in half the time it normally took, but proved she could take on way stronger adults with just martial arts alone. Such talent caught Charles' attention immediately and Marianne became the youngest soldier, let alone woman, to be inducted into the Knights of the Round. Marianne was a terror on the battlefield and had the eyes of a war veteran while on alert. And yet, when conversing with others she always carried a friendly disposition.

Because of this irrational paranoia, combined with her military reflexes, the moment Marianne noticed that something hit the back of her leg she whirled around, hand on her pistol, ready to draw it out and pistol whip. However, when she saw Cornelia, she lowered her guard back to standby.

Cornelia stood with her mouth agape, hand in front of her face in awe that she was standing in close proximity to the very pretty lady that had been standing at her father's side during his speech. She tried to think of something to say, but words wouldn't form. She was tongue tied as she gazed up at this tall, thin, beautiful teenage soldier, standing before her in her regal white uniform with bronze-colored leather boots. Seeing the small little girl in front of her, Marianne could only smile. She had a soft spot for little kids.

Still on alert, Marianne squatted down to Cornelia's eye level, putting her hands on her knees. "Well aren't you just adorable," Marianne said to Cornelia. "What's your name, little girl?"

"I-I-I-I-I'm C-Cornelia," Cornelia stammered, "C-Cornelia li Britannia. I-I'm the second princess."

"Ooh," Marianne grinned from ear to ear as she ruffled Cornelia's head, "You're one of his majesty's little poppets. Nice to meet you. I'm Marianne Lamperouge." She removed her hand from Cornelia's head as her smile remained, but lost some of its intensity. "Your father is an amazing man. He'll be a good Emperor for this country, don't you worry."

"Father's good at everything!" Cornelia said, incredibly chipper, grinning widely.

"You're a lot friendlier than your sister." Marianne noted.

Cornelia crinkled her nose in annoyance. "That's because Guinny's a toss-pot."

Marianne had to resist the urge to burst out laughing. "Oh, such strong language," Marianne said, rubbing the side of her finger against her lip to avoid losing her composure, "Where did you learn that word?"

"I heard Darlton say it a few times while yelling at one of his soldiers."

"Well, far be it from me to tell you what to do, but I think you're a little young to use such adult language." Marianne knew that such language was not exactly sailor language, but still was outside the scope of a five-year-old's vocabulary.

"Oh, is it really that bad?" Cornelia stared at the floor. She wanted really badly for Marianne to like her. If Marianne didn't think the world of her then it would crush her little heart.

Marianne waved her hands back and forth frantically. "Oh, don't worry. It's not the worst thing you could say." Marianne forced a small laughter to show that things were okay, and she got Cornelia to at least pick her head up from staring at the floor. "So," Marianne said, changing topics, "what do you want to do when you grow up, Cornelia?"

Brimming with cheer and confidence, Cornelia saluted, and said, sweetly and cheerfully, "I want to be a soldier just liked Major Darlton!"

Marianne smiled._ That's adorable, _she thought to herself.

Cornelia pouted, puffed cheeks and all, "But my nanny said it's not very ladylike for a princess to want to become a soldier."

"Well, your Nanny's silly. I think you can be anything you want to be, Cornelia. You've got the energy and the willpower to do it, of that I'm sure." Marianne didn't know if she was exaggerating or not, but nothing was wrong, she felt, of giving a child a bit of encouragement.

Cornelia giggled happily at hearing this. Marianne was everything she thought she might be. She was as kind as she was beautiful. She then put her hands on Marianne's knees and said ecstatically, "Hey, when I grow up to be in the military, can I work for you, Lady Marianne? You're in the military, right?"

"Oh, Cornelia I'm flattered, but I'm a Knight of the Round. I don't operate under regular military code."

"Oh so you're like a super super-soldier?" Cornelia asked, her eyes shining.

"Well, I suppose you could look at it that way," Marianne said, unsure if that was giving herself too much credit. She certainly felt like a super soldier with all she'd accomplished at such an early stage of her life, but a super super-soldier? That might have been pushing it.

"Ah! There you are."

"Oh, crud." Cornelia groaned. Her nanny had found her.

Beatrice grabbed Cornelia by the hand. "How many times have I told you not to wander off, young lady?" Beatrice noticed Marianne as the young knight got to her feet. She bowed low in apology. "I am so dreadfully sorry, Lady Marianne, that you had to put up with her like this. I swear, she is out of control- she just runs off on her own, whenever I look away."

"It's quite all right. It was really no trouble."

"Yes, well, her mother is certainly going to hear about this."

Having some choice words, but knowing better than to butt into family affairs, Marianne simply said, "Well, Cornelia, it was nice meeting you. I hope I'll see you again."

Cornelia turned towards Marianne as she was being led away by her nanny, gave her idol a big smile and said, "Me too!"

* * *

><p><strong>Britannian Calendar 1998 atb<br>Pendragon**

Over the next three years, Cornelia began to look up to Marianne as an idol. She would frequent looking up information about her and watch news stories spoken about the young soldier even though she hated the news otherwise. She would even ask Darlton things he knew about Marianne. Darlton could only share what he'd heard from other soldiers of course having never worked alongside Marianne.

It was healthy hero worship, but of course, Dolores didn't see it that way. With every waking day, Cornelia, under Darlton's watchful eye, would build muscle and stamina through rigorous exercise in hopes that she could reach Marianne's level of physical prowess. Her muscles would burn and she'd end up exhausted, but Cornelia was more than willing to put herself through it. Beatrice's only job was to watch Cornelia when she was out of the house and provide snacks, so she couldn't rightfully tell Darlton to stop- and it would be difficult for a nanny to try and stop a general, anyhow.

Dolores, as much as she hated it, wasn't about to do so either. Every child of Charles' had to do some level of exercise once they reached a certain age. It was Charles' idea that he hoped all of his children would set an example of pure-blood Britannians. Odysseus took up water polo, Guinevere practiced horseback riding, and Schneizel practiced archery and played cricket when he wasn't playing chess. There was absolutely nothing wrong with Cornelia doing push-ups, sit-ups and laps around the manor…at least on the surface.

Dolores was not pleased. Her daughter was meant to be a princess, the essence of grace and femininity, but she was anything but ladylike. She was a lady of the court and a rough and tumble tomboy at the same time. In her anxiety, Dolores sometimes felt like Cornelia's next step would be to run away from home, join a gang and get a tattoo. It was an irrational fear to be sure, but Dolores didn't understand her daughter in the slightest, and she couldn't control her either. Cornelia was too old for a time-out and sending Cornelia to her room didn't seem to do anything. Dolores couldn't bring herself to have Cornelia struck on her rear, especially since, despite her attitude, Cornelia really didn't misbehave.

Oh sure, Cornelia could drive her mother crazy, but she always fell in line when asked. She didn't steal extra dessert. She never complained about her bedtime. She was diligent in her studies and she never made a fuss about having to attend special events at the palace. It was the way Cornelia went about these things that frustrated and puzzled Dolores. Every order given to Cornelia was returned with a punctual, "Yes ma'am!" She marched upright rather than stepping lightly with grace. And every time they left for the palace, Cornelia always asked if Marianne would be there.

There were times Dolores would think that maybe she was overreacting. After all, despite her…differences to her siblings, Cornelia had yet to actually do anything outstandingly dreadful in public. She might be a bit curt with others, and really didn't exemplify what one would call 'a lady', but she still acted courtly. However, those thoughts were dashed the day of Charles' wedding to Marianne.

The day Cornelia heard the news that her idol was marrying her father she was ecstatic with cheer. The idea that Marianne was becoming part of her family was so exciting to her. To Cornelia, she thought that this might allow her to spend more time with Marianne. Dolores had preemptively taken aspirin the morning of the wedding, unable to keep up with Cornelia's enthusiasm. She didn't bother to explain to Cornelia that not everyone was going to be sharing her enthusiasm about this decision. She loved her daughter enough not to crush her feelings about the whole ordeal.

However, to the adults of the world, the idea that a commoner could become empress was blasphemous. What was even more blasphemous was that Marianne was to be the head Empress- she was a commoner until she joined the military, and now she had risen far, far above her station. There were whispers amidst the court of blackmail and other forms of manipulation, though none dared openly accuse the emperor's favored. Many believed that within the year, Charles would be dead and Marianne would have the throne long enough to set things up to prevent Odysseus from taking it when he came of age.

The rumors were not only wild, but ill-founded. And for the most part, the common folk received Marianne rather well. Furthermore, while Marianne could be cruel, she'd never want the full responsibility of the throne. Besides, who would she marry? No one would want her. Not to mention she was so young. Even if she wanted the throne she knew she'd hold it for maybe a week before the country turned on her, military included.

At the celebration, rather than ditching her nanny, Cornelia had convinced Beatrice to be on her own for a while. Her siblings and the other noble children were out and about by themselves. Cornelia only felt it was all right if she did the same. Her first instinct was to go find Marianne, but she saw her idol surrounded by people and felt too intimidated to get anywhere close. She went to go look for her Nanny, since there was nothing better for her to do if she couldn't talk to her idol, but she ran into Darlton first.

"Oh, Cornelia, what are you doing wandering around by yourself? Don't tell me you snuck away from Beatrice again."

"No, I got permission this time," she said to Darlton.

"Well," he rubbed the back of his head, "I guess it's all right. I'll pretend I didn't see you if your mother asks about it even though the other children are out and about. Can I get you anything, princess? Water? Some food?"

"Ooh! Could you get me one of those little chicken hors d'oeuvres?" Cornelia asked.

"Certainly. I'll be right back. Don't go too far," Darlton said with a smile and headed for the buffet table.

Cornelia made sure that Darlton could see her as she wandered around the large ballroom wondering what she could do to pass the time, while at the same time looking for her nanny and/or mom. It was then that Cornelia came face to face with the girl she considered to be her archenemy. Guinevere su Britannia, Cornelia's only older sister, was everything Cornelia was not.

Guinevere was four years older than Cornelia, but, Cornelia felt, more immature. _Look at her_, Cornelia thought, scowling, _thinking she's so high and mighty just because she hit puberty. _Cornelia didn't know what the word meant, but she knew how to pronounce it and that Guinevere bragged about it a lot. _She thinks she's so special just because she's the crown princess. When I become a soldier I'm going to throw her in jail! Then we'll see who's high and mighty!_

"Cornelia, what a surprise. Beatrice doesn't have you on a leash today."

While the statement wouldn't have been out of character coming condescendingly out of Guinevere's mouth. The voice saying the words came from behind Cornelia and was definitely male. Cornelia turned to see her younger half-brother, Schneizel walking up to her. There was no mistaking that properly groomed head of blond hair. "Oh!" Cornelia exclaimed, excited to see someone whose company she enjoyed, "Hello Schneizel." She then sighed as she responded to his comment, "Yes, I wanted to see Lady Marianne, but she's busy."

"Well of course she is. It's her wedding day. She's bound to get a lot of attention," Schneizel said. He knew about Cornelia's hero worship towards Marianne, and he didn't disapprove. It made his sister happy. As long as that was the case Marianne, to Schneizel, could be a commoner, a number or even a space alien from Jupiter.

"I just hope she has time for me later. I want to congratulate her in person," Cornelia worried.

"Oh I'm sure she will. Your mother loves to stay for parties. I'm sure you'll be here long enough to at least say hello."

Cornelia smiled. Schneizel always knew how to cheer her up. However, just as she was starting to feel happy, she heard the synchronized, irritating laughter that consisted of Guinevere and her worshipers from the lower noble families. Cornelia audibly growled.

"Ah yes," Schneizel acknowledged Cornelia's irritation as he acknowledged Guinevere and her groupies. "I see Guinevere is just as popular with the lower nobles as ever. At the rate she's going, she'll have Britannia wrapped around her little finger one day."

"Guinny can go fall off her bloody high horse and get paralyzed for all I care!" Cornelia spat, glaring at her sister.

Schneizel sighed as he shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "My, oh my, Cornelia. If that is the fate you wish upon the members of your own family, I daresay I feel tremendously bad for the fate of your future enemies."

It was at this moment that Guinevere noticed Schneizel's presence. "Oh! Schneizel, hello dear brother," she said cheerfully and then noticed her sister. "Cornelia," she said snappily as she wafted her fan in front of her face.

"Oh hello, Guinevere," Cornelia answered just as venomously as her sister had said hello, "Are you done brown nosing father for that new diamond tiara you always wanted? Or are you going to remind us all for the umpteenth time about your puberty?"

It was well known to everyone in the royal family that paid attention that Cornelia and Guinevere utterly loathed each other. It was unclear how early in their childhood this hatred started, but it was clear that the only two princesses of Britannia would never get along, seemingly destined to stand at odds with each other. Guinevere was as ladylike as it got, traipsing around in long dresses and always taking care to extend her pinky while sipping tea. Cornelia was a tomboy, often choosing to wear pants rather than a dress unless the former was not an option. She took no care in her gait and often kicked pebbles in her path, sometimes on purpose. Guinevere used to faint if she got so much as a paper cut. Cornelia, for her part, once fell out of the tree in her backyard while trying to climb it and didn't cry at all despite the blood dripping down her forehead and the pain that went along with it.

"Actually, I'm going to the opera house next Tuesday. I was just finished telling my friends. But, of course, a Neanderthal like yourself wouldn't appreciate the refined pleasures of good opera. Oh, I'm sorry- perhaps you're too young to know what a Neanderthal is." All of Guinevere's posse began to laugh collectively like sheep at their shepherd's put down.

"No, but I know what a wanker is and you're acting like one," Cornelia responded. Everyone, save Guinevere then went quiet.

Schneizel, realizing he had been forgotten, went to go get an adult before things escalated.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? No, of course not- Dolores doesn't really care about you at all, does she? She forces all the hard work onto Beatrice," Guinevere pretended to wipe a tear from her eye, "It's so sad."

"I can take care of myself. I'm only eight, but I'm more mature than a stuck up prissy little bint like you."

"Ugh... honestly, you are such a barbarian, using that kind of filthy language at your age. Where do you hear it all? Oh, that's right- you have your guard captain wiping your nose and bum for you all the time, don't you?"

"Don't you dare insult Darlton!" Cornelia growled.

"Or you'll do what?" Guinevere asked.

"I'll tell Lady Marianne on you."

"You think I'm afraid of that teenage commoner filth? Hah! I still don't see what father sees in her. I mean she's young enough to be my sister. You'd think father would have better taste."

"So what if she's young? Lady Marianne is strong and wise and way better of a Britannian than you'll ever be!" Cornelia shouted.

"Oh my, my, my, what is this? You're defending her?" Guinevere folded her fan and touched it to her mouth. "Dear oh dear, how uncourtly. Darlton I can understand, his family has a history of being knights to this country going back to the Arthurian period, but Marianne," Guinevere said, without denoting the Empress' status, "without father, is just a lonely, homeless, street rat bitch."

There was a lot Cornelia could tolerate from Guinevere. Her elitist attitude was one thing. She could insult her. She could insult her mother and the commoners. But Cornelia would not stand there and let Guinevere insult Marianne.

Before Guinevere had a chance to see it coming, Cornelia punched her across the face with her left hand. Guinevere was sent tumbling to the ground and as she got up, clenching her face in shock, Cornelia didn't waste any time angrily punching her again. This time she used her right fist and smacked Guinevere right in the nose. Having grown up pampered, Guinevere didn't have the willpower to fight back against the angry beast Cornelia had turned into. She could do little more than struggle in self-defense, holding Cornelia back with her bigger, stronger body, but to little avail against the adrenaline-charged child.

By the time Schneizel came back with an adult, Guinevere and Cornelia were pulling at each other's hair, their clothes both torn, bite marks on each other's arms, and scratch marks and bruises all along their bodies.

With tremendous strength, Guinevere and Cornelia were yanked apart from each other.

"What is going on over here?"

Cornelia froze as she looked up. Schneizel had gotten none other than Marianne herself to quiet things down.

Schneizel sighed. "Isn't it obvious? They were fighting like a couple of hooligans."

Marianne sighed, still scowling. "Schneizel, take Guinevere to her mother. Let Hippolyta sort her out. Cornelia," Marianne called to the girl as she firmly squeezed her shoulder, "please come with me."

* * *

><p>Cornelia's head sagged as she followed Marianne out of the ballroom. She knew was in so much trouble. This was supposed to be Marianne's special day, and she felt she had ruined it. According to her mother, every single member of the Britannian nobility was supposed to be there—the largest turn out at a party Cornelia could fathom at that age. So, to force Marianne away from the events, and anger her on top of that, made Cornelia feel as if she had ruined the whole event by causing a violent ruckus on what should've been a joyous occasion. Believing she was the center of attention, she also believed <em>everyone <em>saw the fight.

Cornelia figured Marianne was probably going to yell at her, tell her she never wanted to see her again. She wanted to cry, but she held it in. She wasn't a baby anymore. She was eight, and eight-year-olds didn't cry. Much to Cornelia's confusion, Marianne didn't take her outside. She instead brought Cornelia to the elevator and pushed a button for one of the upper floors. When she and Cornelia exited out, Cornelia saw that they were in a very fancy lounge of some sort. The emblem on the carpet was that of the Knights of the Round. She was in the lobby to Marianne's office. What was she doing here?

Marianne sat her down on the couch and firmly told Cornelia, "Wait here."

Marianne went in one of the adjoining rooms before coming back with a first aid kit, puzzling Cornelia further.

"Let's see here," Marianne thought aloud. "Aha, here we are." She brought out some sort of spray bottle and put the side of her hand on Cornelia's eyebrows. "Close your eyes. This spray can really sting."

With a single spritz, Cornelia winced as a stinging sensation erupted through her forehead. Marianne then took out some gauze and wiped down some blood off of a small cut on Cornelia's forehead cause by Guinevere's nails. "All right," she said as she put a band-aid on Cornelia's forehead, "while I continue fixing you up, why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Whuh-whuh-whuh-whuh?" Cornelia was utterly confused. Marianne was just as cheery as ever. And she was helping her, patching her up, in the office of the Knights of the Round.

Marianne checked Cornelia's arm and rubbed some cream where Guinevere had bitten her. Guinevere hadn't broken skin, but the marks in Cornelia's arm still looked painful. Marianne smiled as she stroked Cornelia's hair. "We all lose our temper. It's part of who we are," Marianne said. "So what happened, Cornelia? Tell me."

"Guinevere was insulting you. I couldn't let her stand there and let her say those awful things about you, Lady Marianne!" Cornelia went from defensive to suddenly scowling and angry, "She had it coming, too! I've absolutely had it with Guinevere! She's a complete and total wanker, and a toss-pot and a complete elitist twit!"

Marianne chuckled under her breath as she cleaned another one of Cornelia's injuries inflicted by Guinevere's nails. "You really need to stop using that kind of language, Cornelia. But still, I understand. However, even if you were defending me, that doesn't give you the right to beat up your older sister. I'm more than capable of defending myself from a twelve-year-old's grievances or dislike towards me. I get it enough from grown-ups, people with real power."

Cornelia laughed and smiled, "You don't think Guinevere is a threat."

Marianne smirked, "If she can't take you down, I don't think she wants any of what I can bring to the table in terms of brawling."

"Are you angry with me?" Cornelia asked.

Marianne's smile faded. "It's not my place to get cross. I'm not your mother. I don't have the right to scold you or tell you what to do. Besides your mother and Charles," Marianne pointed at Cornelia's chest, "only you should ever tell yourself how you should act."

"Lady Marianne..." Cornelia sniffed. She felt tears coming, but she withheld them.

"Oh come on now, you don't have to keep yourself from crying."

"B-but, I'm not a baby anymore," Cornelia sniffed.

"Tears are just another emotion. It's a sign that you're human, that you can feel pain, or happiness." Marianne rubbed Cornelia's head, "No matter what your age there's nothing wrong with crying."

"Really?"

"Would I lie to my number one fan?"

Cornelia shook her head fiercely and buried her face into Marianne's chest as she cried.

"Sssshh." Marianne soothed as she stroked her back, "Sssshh. It's okay, Cornelia. It's okay." As Marianne let Cornelia cry, she remembered a lullaby her mother used to sing for her when she was little. She wasn't sure about her singing voice, but Marianne felt she should do her best to calm Cornelia down. "When you look into the sky, what do you see? Do you see the clouds or do you see me? I'm smiling down upon you, like an angel from above. Circling round your head, like a snow white dove. I'm the guardian of the heavens, the seeker of the truth. And I'll always protect you, an innocent youth."

Cornelia had stopped crying and was simply continuing to hug Marianne. She was so nice. She was always so nice. Why couldn't her mom or her nanny treat her the way Marianne treated her? Cornelia just stayed there, hugging her idol in pure bliss until the door opened.

"Oh, hello Dolores," Marianne said as she stood up, forcing Cornelia to let go.

"Is she here?" Dolores asked, her tone suggesting considerable fury.

"She's right here," Marianne said with a smile.

Dolores sighed. "I am _so sorry_ to trouble you like this, Lady Marianne."

"It was really no trouble at all. Honestly, I'm the one who took it upon myself to look after her after what happened."

"You should be celebrating this day as most as you can. You'll not get another one like it."

"Oh, well, thank you for looking out for me." Marianne said with a forced smile. While Dolores had meant nothing by her statement, Marianne was paranoid. She knew most of the upper class couldn't stand Charles' decision to marry her and she had no idea who really liked her and who hid a knife behind their smile. Marianne, of course, found that anyone who did treat her unreasonably, or threatened her, would soon find themselves staring down the barrel of her handgun.

Of course, as she looked down to the little girl clinging to her dress, she knew there was one person in the upper class who sincerely thought the world of her. Marianne focused her attention away from paranoia and at face of the eight-year-old still hugging her and giving her sad puppy eyes. "Cornelia, your mom's here. It's time for you to go."

"But I don't want to go!" Cornelia said hugging Marianne around her leg, putting her head against Marianne's thigh, "I want to stay with you."

"Cornelia, you've caused enough trouble for one day," Dolores snapped, "Let's go."

"Children belong with their parents," Marianne told Cornelia. "Now, run along. It's not like this is the last time we'll ever see each other."

"Yes ma'am." Cornelia surrendered, dropping her arms down at her sides.

"Honestly, if you weren't a soldier and an empress, I'd hire you to be her nanny," Dolores said, holding her hand by her forehead.

"Well hey, at heart I'm still a kid, you know." Marianne said cheerfully.

"Commoner or not, you're a good woman, Lady Marianne. His majesty chose wisely. Perhaps one day you'll have kids of your own."

"Ha! Yeah, me with children, that'll be the day," Marianne laughed it off, but she had already thought about the prospect.

"Right then, let's go. Cornelia, say goodbye."

"Goodbye, Lady Marianne, and congratulations!"

Marianne chuckled. "Thank you, Cornelia. See you again."

As Cornelia and Dolores left the palace into the limousine, Cornelia asked, "Mommy, where do babies come from?"

Dolores slowly stroked her hand upward across her face, "Ask Beatrice when you turn thirteen."

* * *

><p>While the incident at the wedding celebration was over for Cornelia, it wasn't even close to being done for her parents. Charles and Dolores, as well as Marianne and Hippolyta all had to do deal with the aftermath. When it came right down to it, Charles would have sooner geassed everyone involved to forget the meaningless incident with a memory rewrite- but that would be overkill. Besides, this was his family. It was time to do what his father never did: actually give a damn about his children, to at least some extent.<p>

So, here was the 98th Emperor, sitting in a small room with Marianne, Dolores, and Guinevere's mother, Hippolyta su Britannia. They were discussing the incident in question, but mostly what to do about Cornelia's behavior. She had thrown the first punch, and even though Cornelia had been bleeding as well, Hippolyta tried to make it sound like she had beaten Guinevere within an inch of her life.

"It was so dreadful," Hippolyta cried fake tears, "My little girl might have permanent damage. Dolores," she said, whipping a fan in front of her face, "Honestly, control your daughter. She's turning into a barbarian."

"Cornelia wouldn't listen to me if I tried," Dolores replied, "She's hard headed, and every day I'm just worried she's going to run away and join a backstreet gang, or something of the sort."

"Cornelia might be strong willed, but she'd never leave the comfort of nobility," Charles reassured. "And stop trying to play up Guinevere's injuries, Hippolyta. She was well enough to complain that her dress had been torn, and thankfully the teeth of hers that were knocked out were part of her first set."

"What about my darling baby girl's head injuries?"

"Guinevere had no broken bones when I checked the X-rays. She's fine. And if you _don't_ believe me, Hippolyta, you may check with the doctor for yourself." Marianne said coldly. "Quite frankly, I'm surprised things _didn't_ turn out the way you described them. Cornelia was scratched in no less than three places."

"Hmph! My little girl has to be a fighter now that she's at that age. She has to learn how to defend herself from the boys."

"Oh, I see- already given that little talk, have we?" Marianne said with a playful smile, but her tone suggested she was mocking Hippolyta.

Hippolyta was offended by the grin on Marianne's face. "Are you trying to imply something, Empress?"

"Me? Oh no, I'd never imply that you would spoil your kid rotten, and that that's partly what led to this incident."

"How dare you!" Hippolyta gasped, feeling accosted.

"Marianne, enough!" Charles exclaimed.

"My apologies, dear." she said with the same playful smile, but this time sounding much more sincere.

"Honestly, it doesn't matter what words Guinevere used, I always knew Cornelia would resort to violence one of these days. I have no idea what to do with her," Dolores sighed.

"Why not send her to the military?" At first Charles had thought Hippolyta had made the suggestion if he wasn't so accustomed to Marianne's voice. She had said it so nonchalantly too.

"Military?" Dolores gasped in horror. "She's _eight_. She'll be nine at the turn of the year."

"So? I was in the academy at that age."

"That's _you_. You're a madwoman and a monster when it comes to physical ability," Hippolyta said. "As upset as I am about the whole thing, condemning Cornelia to the military is the same as a death sentence."

"I sincerely disagree," Marianne said gravely. "After the incident I saw it in her eyes and in her attitude. The fight was over, but Cornelia craved more. When she felt my honor and reputation were at stake she flew into a serious rage. She's patriotic and she's bloodthirsty. She's already been doing rigorous physical exercise last I heard. She's in better shape than any of her siblings. She has the potential to become an amazing soldier."

"Are you certain?" Charles asked Marianne.

"The reflection I saw in her eyes is the one I saw in mine every time I looked in the mirror at her age. She can do it. She also has the advantage to have special accommodations set in place for her physical limits by comparison to her peers. Like me, she won't be the deftest or the strongest soldier-in-training, but she should at least manage to scrape by. I have confidence in her."

"I'd ultimately like to leave the decision up to her," Dolores said.

"Well then, ask her."

"What will we do if she says no?" Hippolyta asked.

"Well, I suppose we'll cross that bridge if we come to it." Marianne said with a grin. She was certain Cornelia would say yes. Cornelia idolized her; she wanted to become just like her. If Cornelia had the opportunity to enter into the academy at the exact same age as Marianne, she'd take it.

* * *

><p><strong>Britannian Calendar 1999<strong>

Cornelia had accepted joining the military without hesitation. On her first day, she certainly turned a lot of heads. It was rare for the military to get recruits at her age. In fact, Marianne had been the only one to do so since the turn of the century. However, a royal family member entering the military at her age? That was pretty much unheard of.

The drill sergeant, a rough-looking, gruff sort of man, looked awkwardly restrained as he approached young Cornelia Li Britannia.

"You are her majesty, Princess Cornelia?" He said respectfully, taking off his cap.

"Please, _sir_," Cornelia said firmly, "I want you to treat me like I'm any school student here. I don't want to be singled out."

The man grunted. "Pardon me, your highness-"

"Cornelia."

"Miss Cornelia- you _ain't_ just any school student here."

"And what if I ordered you to treat me like anyone else?"

The sergeant laughed, half nervous, half genuinely. "That'd be right awkward, Miss. We don't treat our students with much respect, not when they're new- not until they learned to take orders."

"That's why I'm here." She said resolutely. "I want to be part of the military. And I don't want it to come for free." Her words were naive, but heartfelt, and the man gave her a small smile.

"I'll see what we can do, miss. I think we can manage a good bit of shouting, at least."

"That's a start." Cornelia nodded happily.

"Now, if you follow me this way- you'll have your own tutor, and a physician available at all times. Some classes you'll share with the rest, others will be a bit...out of your league." Cornelia followed the sergeant, as he begun to explain how her stay at the academy would work.

* * *

><p>Even with the special accomodations, it was a long day of rigorous exercise for Cornelia, and when she was done she took the keys to her quarters, entered the room and collapsed on the first bed she saw with a groan. Her enthusiasm was still there, but she was exhausted, thankful to be allowed to sleep. She wasn't going to fall asleep yet, of course- she still had to set her alarm to make sure she was ready for training the next morning.<p>

Unlike enlisted boot camp, being in the academy was just like being at a boarding school. You had your own room, and at least one roommate. Many things were the same of course, such as the place still smelling like a middle school gym locker.

Cornelia's treatment had made her so exhausted that, as she face faulted onto the bed closest to the door, she hadn't even noticed that her roommate was already on the other side of it, reading a book.

"Rough day?"

Cornelia picked up her head. She saw a lanky, blonde woman sitting up, reading and wearing a second-year's uniform.

"Oh, I'm sorry, er, I, um…"

The blonde laughed. "It's all right, the other bed's over there." She pointed to another, smaller bed at the other end of the room next to the entrance to the bathroom. It was welded into the wall; there was no chance Cornelia could move it.

"Sorry." Cornelia's roommate apologized. "I had to sleep there up until now. My roommate was such a bitch about it, but she dropped out. She couldn't take the heat. I need the leg room. You understand right?"

Her roommate was speaking with such cheer, and sounded so full of energy, that it was confusing to Cornelia. She looked at her, puzzled.

"What? Is there something on my face?" the blonde asked. "I just took a shower." The fact that she'd yet to address Cornelia's stature was now becoming all the more puzzling to Cornelia. It was as if a nine-year-old in the military didn't turn her head. Every other recruit she'd seen had at least made a glance at her. It then dawned on Cornelia's roommate that she'd yet to ask for Cornelia's name. "Oh hey, as long as we're gonna be roommates we might as well get along, right? I'm Nonette Enneagram."

"Cornelia li Britannia," Cornelia said without any cheer in her voice.

"Britannia? Oh hey, you're a princess?" Nonette asked, putting down her book and sitting on her knees. She kept a finger inside the bindings so she wouldn't lose her spot.

"I'm a soldier."

Nonette frowned. "Well, aren't you just a bundle of joy." She then almost immediately smiled. "Come on, I know you're tired, but there's no reason to be all mopey about it."

"There's no reason to be happy about it either. You're a second-year, how can you be so cheery? Didn't they grind you into the dirt too?"

"Well sure they did, but it's fun," Nonette responded.

"It's…fun?" Cornelia wasn't sure she heard Nonette right. As much enthusiasm as she had to become a soldier, Cornelia never saw this as "fun". It was hard work, plain and simple. What was going on in Nonette's brain that she found being a soldier-in-training _fun_?

"Well yeah. Who doesn't love rigorous exercise and marksmanship training? My dad took me to a shooting gallery once when I was fifteen and—"

"That's nice. I didn't ask for your life story," Cornelia said and began to make her bed.

"Jeez... you could lighten up a little, you know."

"You're not normal, you know that?" Cornelia snapped as she collapsed on her bed on her back.

"Yeah, I've known that since I was your age."

Cornelia sat up. "Wait, you know I'm a kid and that doesn't bother you?"

Nonette shrugged. "Eh. You're still here. That means you've got potential. They didn't let you stay just cause you're a Britannian princess, that's for sure. Hard work gets recognized around here, Nellie." Nonette had a loose grasp of royalty and their influence…actually Nonette had a loose grasp of reality entirely.

"Nellie?"

"Oh, can I not call you that? I figured if we're going to be friends, I could give you a cute little nickname."

"We are _not_ friends!" Cornelia snapped.

"Aww, come on. Why not? We're gonna be stuck with each other for three years. We may as well get to know each other."

"I'm going to bed," Cornelia said, turning towards the wall.

Nonette sighed. "Well, whatever. Have a good night. You might as well get a jump on it. Staying up till lights out isn't good for you."

* * *

><p>December was rapidly approaching, and Cornelia had been working hard to prove that she was made of stern enough stuff to be a military woman… or girl, in her case. Many of the first year students had already dropped out, unable to handle the pressure of the rigorous training involved. Military academy training was not quite like enlisted boot camp, since there was education to be given as well, but rigorous exercise was just as important.<p>

Cornelia had barely grasped the 12-times table a few years ago, and now she was expected to learn high school level physics. Cornelia might not have shared her brother Schneizel's ingenious brain, but she was no dummy. Thanks to her brilliant tutors throughout her life, Cornelia was smarter than most to begin with. While her academic marks were nothing spectacular, just enough to keep her afloat, Cornelia managed to at least grasp the concept and it was decided that that was good enough by her tutor. Much like Marianne—though not quite to the same extent—it was clear Cornelia was a military prodigy.

Things weren't easy though, and- unfortunately for Cornelia- Nonette was not making things any easier. The always cheerful and energetic blonde was always pestering Cornelia to come with her, go do things before lights out, or trying to get her attention during lunch hours. Cornelia would have none of it. If Nonette wanted to goof around, that was her business. She had work to do. She had to prove that she was military officer material. Spending time lollygagging was not going to accomplish anything productive for Cornelia.

Cornelia thought about all of this while she did her usual extra jogging. Those who did more than the bare minimum earned recognition, and sometimes were materialistically rewarded for their efforts. Cornelia only cared about the former though. While she was certainly tenacious in her actions, the fact remained that Cornelia couldn't keep up physically; she was nine and her peers were twice that age or more. Even knowing that no amount of hard work could let her catch up- nature had put an obstacle in her path that only time could overcome- she still put in extra work, extra exercise. It was the only way she felt she could measure up to her idol, Marianne. One day, she would be grown up too- and then, having kept fit would pay off.

However, as Cornelia rounded a bend through the nature trail—yes the campus had a small forest upon it for guerrilla training purposes—she wiped the sweat from her eyes, and then almost immediately stumbled over the root of a particularly large tree. Cornelia's arms shot forward so that she didn't stumble, as she proceeded to tuck into a roll. Unfortunately the ground was not level for said somersault, and Cornelia ended up not banging both her knees on a couple of tree roots. The awkwardness of the tumble, combined with unfortunate nature of hard bone and muscle smacking into an ingrown root, had pain seething through Cornelia's knees.

Grunting and shaking off the pain, Cornelia proceeded to stand only to immediately drop down from the intense pain. Her knee was on fire- god damn, it _hurt_!

_No way! _she told herself. _I'm not going to let a little stumble stop me. _But the pain was bad- really bad- and she realized that the injury was a lot worse than she had originally thought when she landed. She couldn't get herself into a sprint without probably breaking one or both legs. Gritting her teeth, she decided to drag herself back to her room, or the infirmary, if the pain hadn't stopped by the time she reached the barracks.

Cornelia, of course, didn't get very far before a voice called out to her. "Hey, Nellie. Whatcha doin'?"

Cornelia looked up to see Nonette sitting in the offending tree that had put her in this predicament. _How did she…_ Cornelia wondered seeing Nonette sitting in the higher portions of the tree. She then shook her head. _Forget it. I don't want to know. _She looked at Nonette fiercely and snapped. "It's not your business. And stop calling me Nellie. My name is Cornelia."

"Hey, come on, don't be like that." Nonette said as she took several leaps and bounds down the tree before landing in front of Cornelia. "Come on, let me help you back to the infirmary. You're bleeding through your pants."

"I can handle myself," Cornelia growled.

"The tough girl act doesn't work when you haven't hit puberty, you know."

"What the heck does that—" Nonette was walking towards her, trying to pick her up. "Hey! Put me down!" She struggled out of Nonette's grip, and wound up falling on her knees. It had hurt before; now pain surged through her legs like they had been put into molten metal, and Cornelia couldn't help but cry out in pain. Before the sharp, intense pain subsided, she was already being carried away from the scene by Nonette, in a bridal carry. "Hey! I said, put me down!" Cornelia reached up and punched Nonette in the cheek, hoping it would get her to put her down.

"You're really silly, Nellie." Nonette said, not reacting to Cornelia's assault at all. She smiled down at her. "Friends help friends when friends need help." She let out a brief, joyful giggle. "Wars aren't won by a single strong soldier. It takes a team effort. It's silly and selfish to push yourself like this. Pushing yourself to be the best you can be is great, but you also have to realize your limitations."

"I'm not at my limitations! Put me down! We are not friends! Get your hands off me!"

Nonette didn't answer her protests, and continued to carry Cornelia all the way to the infirmary. The injury to Cornelia's legs, it turned out, was painful but nothing serious. She would be up walking, right as rain in two days, but she'd have to stay in the infirmary until then.

"Don't worry. I'll get all your lecture notes and classwork," Nonette told Cornelia as she made a fist by her shoulder. "You won't get left behind. I know how important this is to you."

"Why are you helping me?" Cornelia asked. "I kept telling you to let me go and yet despite that," she said, feeling confused, "you still did what you wanted to do. I don't understand."

Nonette smiled as she leaned forward, hands on her legs, "I told you. It's because we're friends."

Cornelia leaned back in her bed and tilted her head back to look up at the ceiling. She sighed as she said, "You are a strange and obnoxious woman."

Nonette laughed. "I get that a lot."

"Not to mention infuriating."

"Eh, not as often, but I'm told that too."

Cornelia found herself unable to stifle a laugh. Nonette laughed right along with her.

When both of them stopped, Cornelia sighed again and said, "Thanks… for before."

"You're welcome," Nonette smiled.

Cornelia sat up and gave Nonette her hand. "Friends you said, right?"

"You bet!" Nonette exclaimed, still cheerfully grinning as she clasped Cornelia's hand.

"Till the end?" Cornelia asked.

"The best!" Nonette answered as she shook Cornelia's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Area 4, 2008 atb<strong>

It is often said that you only need the one really good friend to survive in the world. Although they rarely saw each other after Nonette graduated, Cornelia and Nonette kept in touch as often as their lives allowed them to. In the years that followed Cornelia's graduation, a wide gap of skill soon was obvious between the two of them. Part of this was due to age, but even then, very few people could hold a candle to the accuracy, calmness under fire, physical stability and dexterity that was Nonette Enneagram. She was a war machine, able to put down terrorists and enemy soldiers in the dozens with just a pistol, the perfect soldier.

Cornelia, meanwhile, still struggled along the way. She was certainly no killing machine, but for a young teenager, she certainly held her own against Britannia's enemies. When she was eighteen, Cornelia had reached the rank of Colonel. Because of her heritage, Cornelia spent most of her early military career putting down domestic terrorism. She would be in other countries once or twice, but her involvement there was just like any other soldier.

"So, Knight of Nine?" Cornelia asked, talking to Nonette via videophone. "I'm disappointed I couldn't be there for your inauguration. Damn terrorists."

"Hey, I'd rather you be murdering terrorists than you be here and have them showing up on the doorstep of the palace." Nonette said with a smile. "When do you think you'll be coming home? Mary, Euphie, Lulu and Nunna asked for you." Nonette was never one for formalities, no matter how much they would be desired. If she wasn't calling Charles "your majesty" it was always "Charlie" when she wasn't amongst nobility. Nobody did anything to correct this bad habit of hers. It was a waste of breath and no one was about to throw a prime soldier behind bars for being indelicate.

"I'll be relieved of command by another colonel in my division before the winter starts. I'll be home before the new year."

"That's great to hear. I—" Nonette stopped talking as she turned her attention to the TV inside the offices of the Knights of the Round. "Hold that thought, Nellie. Bizzy, can you turn that up?"

"I will if you stop calling me by that god-awful nickname." Bismarck retorted.

"Oh relax, _Bizzy_," Marianne emphasized the nickname with a playful smile.

Bismarck sighed and turned up the volume.

"Nonette?" Cornelia called from the other end of the phone.

"Nellie, you might want to turn on the TV, news station, international where you are." Nonette said in a flat monotone.

Cornelia couldn't scramble for the remote fast enough. Over the years she'd learned an important detail about Nonette. Because the woman always acted like she was on a happy pill all the time, during the times when Nonette did act seriously, it was a good measure of how grave or important a situation was. Essentially, if Nonette wasn't smiling, things looked dire indeed.

Cornelia put on the news and couldn't believe her eyes and ears. The Ares Villa had been bombed by domestic terrorists. The patrol guard had managed to fend them off, thankfully, but the fact that a large chunk of the building had managed to be damaged was a deafening blow to everyone watching the news. The fact that the terrorists had not been spotted earlier was also a big brouhaha amongst the news watchers and reporters. It was even more suspect to Marianne and Cornelia that they had to learn about this through the news and military intelligence hadn't at least gotten to them first. It was suspect, but the shock of the incident had their mental priorities thrown amuck. Fortunately, anyone majorly important that could've been lost to such an attack—specifically Marianne and her children—were all at Nonette's inauguration.

The impact it had on the nation was stunning. Conspiracy and fear spread through the country like a swarm of locusts. Cornelia knew she had to go home right now. After some reasoning with her Brigadier General, Cornelia was relieved of her post to go home.

Charles made a grandstanding speech to the general public with the entirety of the Knights of the Round present. He made sure his speech, while amidst some of his best soldiers, was performed out in the open as if goading the terrorists to take their best shot at him. His boastful nature and over the top tone rallied the nation behind him and stirred the people. Britannians all across the empire cried out for blood against the terrorist cell responsible for these heinous acts.

Unfortunately, such an attack had already done its intended damage. Up until that point, the vast majority of people who held no love for the empire—be they numbers or crazy poverty stricken peasants—found any merit in doing so. But now, the bombing was like a loud wake-up call to all people everywhere. If the Ares Villa could be breached then Britannia was certainly not invincible. Nigh untouchable, but not impervious. It was a small crack in an otherwise unbreakable shield, but it would only widen as time went on, even as Britannia conquered more foes.

Affected most of all by these events were Lelouch and Cornelia. Lelouch, eight years old, was terrified and angry. That was his _home_ that had just been attacked by terrorists. How could he feel safe right now? Cornelia, meanwhile, wanted more bloodied vengeance than anyone else in the empire. _No one_ got away with bombing the home of her idol. It was inexcusable and infuriating.

Marianne, of course, did not share Cornelia's unbridled rage. She was more concerned and cross about the whole thing than anything else. The attack was obviously meant to kill her. Someone wanted her dead and she wanted to know who. Realizing this, Charles spoke with her in private.

"I think it's important that you step down from the military, Marianne."

"Preposterous. That would be giving the enemy what they _want_!"

"You're better protected by our nation by your personal guard than anywhere else. If the terrorists think they've won they'll get sloppy and they'll expose themselves more. The Ganymede is still yours to do with as you see fit. You still have power as Empress. Think about Lelouch and Nunnally- especially Lelouch. What would he do without you?"

"Hmph! Why would it matter? Once we complete the Ragnarok Connection—"

"Which will not be completed for at least a decade, need I remind you? This whole family should remain in one piece for the sake of its future. Otherwise, how will I rule this world without the real you at my side?"

"You would manage, I'm sure..." Marianne said playfully.

"Do not begin to joke about such things."

Marianne simply shrugged as she changed the subject. "Well, the current head of my guard was killed in the attack. Any suggestions of how to replace him?"

"I don't think you need me for that."

Marianne grinned mischievously. "You're right. I know just the woman for the job."

* * *

><p>Cornelia's return home on a private jet was completely unexpected. When she touched down on home soil, Lelouch and Nunnally were currently staying with Dolores and Euphie while plans were set in motion to repair the Ares Villa. Marianne took to the comfort and security of Charles' villa. Lelouch wanted his mother to be at his side or for him to be at hers, but he wasn't about to argue with decisions his mother was firm upon.<p>

Marianne figured it would be safer for her children to be with a house she trusted than to be right next to her. If she kept them at an arm's distance, then if something befell either the main villa or the li Britannia manor, the vi Britannia bloodline could move on in a worst case scenario.

Furthermore, Marianne thought of the possibility that it wasn't a terrorist attack, but that someone inside the empire wanted her dead. She had a her suspicions as to who it could be, but with no evidence, accusations would only serve to raise his guard. She had to protect her children from _that man_ and letting them be in the villa at night with him potentially skulking about would be like sending her children to their deaths.

Of course, Marianne made the effort to be with her children during the day. So here she was sipping tea with Dolores while Lelouch, Nunnally and Euphie played in the garden under heavy supervision.

It was then that the front door opened without warning and Cornelia stepped through, loudly exclaiming,

"I'm home! Euphemia! Mother!"

"Welcome home, Lady Cornelia," two maids bowed to her.

"Hmm." Cornelia said, removing her regal, white cape, "Dry clean this for me will you?" she asked, placing it in the hands of one of the maids.

Dolores entered into the foyer from the dining room, standing as rigid and condescending as ever towards her brutish daughter. Not for a second did Dolores enjoy what Cornelia had become. Although Cornelia was much courtlier than in her youth, she was still a violent savage at heart, and would sooner shoot something than converse over tea and biscuits. Dolores was thankful that Euphie, at least, was growing up to be quite the lady. That was at least one aspect of the household Cornelia and her mother could agree upon. Since birth Euphie had always been a gentle soul. For Cornelia, she figured Euphie would have to be under mind control if she ever harmed another human being.

To that end, both mother and daughter had some common ground to walk upon. Even so, their relationship was strained to say the least. All Cornelia ever really cared about when she was home was Euphie. More than even Lelouch, Cornelia's sister gave her a real reason to struggle through the rigorous training and later the harsh battles she'd be in over the years. Cornelia had missed her sister's birth because of the academy—but then again, she'd missed Lelouch's as well—but that didn't stop her from thinking the world of her baby sister. Euphie would protest that she wasn't a baby anymore—and as she got older protest that she wasn't a child—but to Cornelia she would always be her baby sister.

Cornelia would've rather have been greeted at the door by her sister than her mother. After all, she knew what was about to come out of her mother's mouth.

"We weren't expecting you until later this month." Dolores said.

"Change of plans. I couldn't sit idly by after what happened to the Ares Villa. I had to come back. I am an older sister before I am a soldier."

"Keep that attitude up, and you're liable to be court martialed."

"I don't want to hear that from someone who doesn't have the shoulder strength to withstand the kickback of a pistol." Cornelia scowled.

"Well now, if I had ever talked to my mother with such hostility I would have been given a good paddling," Marianne said, stepping into the room as she stood next to Dolores.

Cornelia dropped to one knee. "Lady Marianne."

"Rise, Cornelia. There's no need for such formalities."

"You will always command my respect, Lady Marianne," Cornelia said as she rose to her feet.

"Funny you should say that," Marianne smiled, "You see, the head of my guard died in the attack on my villa. Feel like replacing him?"

The question came out of nowhere and the impact of it was like someone had just dropped an anvil on Cornelia's head. "Me? The head of _your_ guard?"

"Well, you do have the rank and experience for it," Marianne said.

Cornelia dropped to one knee once again. "I would be _honored_, Lady Marianne. I gladly accept this responsibility."

"Fantastic." Marianne said with a smile. "I'll go get started on the paperwork. Dolores, would you mind getting your chefs to whip up a feast to welcome your daughter home, and in celebration of her new position?"

"By your will, your majesty." Dolores said and walked away.

"Lelouch, Nunnally and Euphemia are out in the garden," Marianne told Cornelia, "I'm sure they'll be thrilled to see you home so soon."

Cornelia smiled as she returned to standing upright. "Yes, I'm sure they will. I'm… happy to be home."

"Well, we're happy to have you home. I've always expected great things from you, Cornelia. So far, you haven't let me down."

Cornelia blushed. "I-I am not worthy of such a compliment, your majesty."

Marianne only smiled. "You most certainly are. I look forward to having you on board, Cornelia. Even if your mother is not, I am very proud of you."

"Th-thank you, your majesty!" Cornelia said, still red, a little overwhelmed. Praise like this, from her idol, was all she could ever have asked for. "I-I think I'll go see how my siblings are doing."

"You do that. I've got paperwork to fill out."

Out in the yard, Cornelia saw her siblings enjoying various recreational activities. Euphie was doodling on a sketch pad, Nunnally was catching butterflies, and Lelouch was sitting at a table playing chess against himself.

Cornelia sighed. _He does not change. _Cornelia approached the table to sit down in front of her younger brother. Lelouch was so engrossed in his game against himself that didn't realize it was Cornelia who sat down in front of him until she spoke. "You know, if you don't take advantage of the great outdoors, it won't be good for your health."

Lelouch looked up to see his sister staring him in the face. "When did you get back? I thought you weren't coming home until New Year's."

"Change of plans. When I heard what happened at the villa I rushed home immediately. You all right?"

Lelouch didn't answer for a short while, but eventually he simply said. "I wasn't hurt, but the villa has to be repaired. Nunnally and I have been sleeping here while mom stays with his majesty."

"I see." Cornelia said. It sounded like Lelouch was doing all right. In that case…

"Hey! Don't mess up my game!" Lelouch exclaimed as Cornelia moved the only white knight left on the board.

"Why not? Afraid you'll lose if I join the game halfway?" Cornelia asked. "In real combat sometimes a commanding officer will be killed or an officer of higher rank will enter the battlefield in his or her place. Or, think of it as a change in tactic."

"You always bring war strategy into this," Lelouch grumbled.

"Because it's very synonymous," Cornelia answered. "There are differences of course. Besides, they work. I've beaten you plenty of times."

"And I've beaten you just as many."

"In war you must always be ready to accept losses with victories. A true strategic mastermind knows when to give up the battle, but later win the war."

Lelouch made his move with a black bishop. "So, what- are you calling yourself some kind of chess master?"

"No, that would be Schneizel," Cornelia said jokingly, moving her queen. "Besides, there's one major difference between war and chess."

"I can think of several." Lelouch answered, moving one of his bishops

"In chess you can see all of the pieces in front of you. In war, you can only see your own. That's why chess is a game, and war is something we perpetuate when the foreign masses are too stupid to realize what they're up against. Anything we want, we take and that's all there is to it." Cornelia smacked her pawn onto the table to emphasize the point. "Speaking of Schneizel though—"

"I don't want to talk about _him_ right now," Lelouch grumbled.

"Still haven't won a game of chess against him, I see."

"No one has. Schneizel is the unbeatable chess player. It's like his brain is some sort of supercomputer."

"When you get involved in politics, that's necessary. I hear he's also shooting for Prime Minister in the future."

"He is. I hope he gets rejected."

"Now, Lelouch, don't let personal grudges keep you from seeing the bigger picture. If you always get so angry when someone affronts you. It'll ruin you one day. What if you need Schneizel's help one day, will you let your grudge keep you from asking for it?"

Lelouch didn't answer. "What if you need my help?" Cornelia asked.

"Why would I hesitate to ask for your help?" Lelouch asked. "You've…" he hesitated for a moment as his cheeks turned red and turned his head away from Cornelia. He then said considerably awkwardly, "Y-you've always been good to me. You've always treated me like- like I'm not ignorant just because I'm a child. So…thanks…for being a good big sister…I guess."

"That's so sweet of you to say, Lelouch," Cornelia smirked.

"Don't smirk at me like that!" Lelouch chided, still considerably embarrassed at expressing his feelings.

"You know your behavior is betraying your earlier statement about my not treating you like a child. Honestly only children act the way you currently are."

"S-so what? I-it's not like that's how I really feel. Y-you're just good to me like I said. You know…for a big sister."

"Oh you dislike having a big sister?" Cornelia chuckled.

"N-no! You're okay. But I have to deal with Guinevere sometimes and she's so... narcissistic and self-centered. Did I tell you yet that she tried to play matchmaker for me?"

"I think you might have," Cornelia chuckled. _He still hasn't started noticing girls I see. _Having Clovis for a brother, Cornelia was used to having siblings not be so off put by the opposite sex. Or, at the very least, not so averse to them the way Lelouch behaved.

"Cornelia!" The loud exclamation of Euphemia was immediately followed by her tackling Cornelia. The impact of Euphemia's hug was so great that it knocked Cornelia off balance off her chair and her arm swung out on a reflex, knocking the chess pieces off the board, ruining the game.

"Ah! Our game!" Lelouch exclaimed. "Euphemia!"

Euphie propped herself up to look at the board, using her sister's stomach for leverage. "Oh, oopsie."

"Don't just 'oopsie' and think you can get out of this. Cornelia and I were in the middle of a game!" Lelouch grumbled.

"Lelouch, it was an accident," Cornelia said, sitting up as she propped Euphie up on her lap. "We'll call this one a draw."

"But—"

"It was a draw," Cornelia glared at Lelouch. Lelouch stopped all further protests in the interest of not angering his sister.

"Sister, when did you get home?" Euphie asked, continuing to cuddle up to Cornelia.

"I just arrived," Cornelia said with a smile. "Have you been staying out of trouble?"

"Yes!" Euphie nodded. "It's been a lot of fun having Lelouch and Nunnally here. Normally I'm the one always visiting them, so it's a nice change of pace." Upon saying the little girl's name, Euphie realized that a certain princess had yet to come say hello to her big sister. "Nunnally!" she called.

Nunnally looked towards the sound of Euphie's voice, but rather than open her mouth to ask 'what?' the minute she saw Cornelia she ran right over shouting, "Cornelia!"

Unfortunately for Nunnally, she had quite the klutzy track record, and wound up face faulting into the dirt. Lelouch immediately ran over to his sister. Nunnally was crying and holding her cheek. Lelouch hugged his little sister to soothe her.

Cornelia, also concerned for Nunnally, set Euphie down and walked over to check up on the youngest member of the family. "Here," she said, squatting down, "Let me see."

Nunnally's adorable blue eyes were streaming with tears as she looked up at her big sister. Cornelia examined Nunnally's face, finding her to be covered with only dirt and sweat. Any injury procured seemed to be internal, but Nunnally's clothes were now sullied with grass stains and soil.

"You're lucky- it looks like there's no blood." Cornelia said as she stroked Nunnally's scalp. "Don't cry. Everything's gonna be all right." Cornelia lifted up Nunnally from underneath her arms, and cradled her by her chest as she stroked the back of her head. Nunnally was still sniffling, but Cornelia knew how to soothe that. "There, there, calm down," she spoke calmly. "You're okay. My, my, that was quite the tumble."

Nunnally cuddled up to her big sister in adoration. She used Cornelia's chest like a soft pillow for further comfort.

With the crisis averted, Cornelia said, "Well, with that settled, what's say we all take a bath?"

"That sounds like a great idea," Euphie exclaimed cheerfully. "Lelouch, you can wash my back for me!"

Lelouch reacted like a deer caught in headlights. He would never openly admit to his puppy love crush on his own sister. "Uh…sure, but…uh…shouldn't we fix the chess board first?"

* * *

><p><strong>Summer, 2010 atb<strong>

"Withdraw?" Cornelia sounded heartbroken as she asked Marianne for clarification. The two had been walking together in a corridor of the Ares Villa only for Marianne to drop this bombshell on her.

"Yes. Think of it as a paid vacation," Marianne said, her back to Cornelia.

"I cannot!" Cornelia shouted in agonized protest. "Who will protect you if I withdraw?"

"I don't need to always have you at my back, Cornelia. I'm quite capable of taking care of myself."

"But…Lady Marianne!"

"Cornelia, you are a soldier. What should be your action in this situation?"

Cornelia walked towards Marianne as she spoke. "I am a member of this family before I am a soldier or guardswoman. Lady Marianne, please, if someone is threatening you, let me know about it. It isn't like you to make rash decisions like this."

"Cornelia, I only want to hear one thing from you. Do not make me temporarily banish you from the premises."

"But…" Cornelia continued to protest only for Marianne to clear her throat. Sinking her head to stare at the ground, Cornelia said, "Yes ma'am. When should I return ma'am?"

"I will give you a call." Marianne said calmly.

* * *

><p>Cornelia returned home that evening and entered the villa in complete and total shock. Upon reaching her bed, she sat down on the edge staring at her palm. She hadn't been fired, but just having to be apart from Marianne, to be apart from her siblings, to be temporarily relieved of duty, made Cornelia feel useless. The way things stood, Cornelia felt as if Marianne had told her she was unfit to protect her and her children. In fact, such a thing might've been less painful. It would be the whole story. But as things stood, Cornelia didn't know all the details and she was angry that Marianne didn't trust her to tell her what was really going on. Did Cornelia really garnish that little trust from a woman she had admired since she was five-years-old? She had been told to take a few days off without warning. And not just her, she asked to remove her <em>entire guard<em>. Surely Cornelia was a workaholic, but the entire stationed guard throughout the Ares Villa. It didn't make any sense.

Cornelia wasn't stupid. She knew Marianne had to be in danger, but the woman had made it perfectly clear she didn't want her around. Why? If Marianne was in trouble shouldn't she at least let Cornelia stay and help? Nothing made sense right now. Ever since she'd been a part of Marianne's guard, Cornelia felt elation that she'd never felt before in her life. Someone had to be threatening her, Cornelia figured in her shocked paranoia. Who dammit? Who was keeping her from the woman she admired?

Cornelia was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she barely missed the knock to her slightly ajar door. Euphie was peeking into her room and saw her sister crying.

"Cornelia? Is everything okay? You're home early. Is everything okay?"

Cornelia looked up to see her little sister and stared at her without the expression on her face changed. The expression was the same as someone who just watched their newly adopted puppy be kicked down the street, repeatedly.

"Eu…phe…mia…" Cornelia barely got out as her sister opened the door wide, walked towards her and put her arms around her. Her expression was sympathetic, wanting to heal her sister's pain. Cornelia gripped Euphie tightly, her face tightening up in anguish. She didn't cry, but she felt like she should have. She was very upset and hurt by the idea that Marianne didn't want her around with how abrupt the order had been given. Sure, maybe if Marianne suggested Cornelia take a vacation that was one thing, but she'd ordered her to vacate the premises and Cornelia just felt rejected and frustrated that Marianne wasn't telling her the whole story.

When she finally managed to stabilize her emotions, Cornelia said, "Thank you, Euphemia."

"Sister, did something happen at the villa?" Euphie asked.

"It's fine, Euphemia." Cornelia said as she sniffed again. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Hey," Cornelia said, completely ignoring the question, "Shall we get some ice cream?"

"But it's lunch time," Euphie said. "Won't mother get angry?"

"Well we won't tell mother then, will we?" Cornelia asked.

The prospect of ice cream made Euphie completely forget about her concern, but that was exactly Cornelia's plan. By catering to Euphie's—or rather any child her age—deepest desires of frozen dairy treats, she could prevent any further inquiry into her sorrow. After a day of spoiling her sister rotten and personally seeing her to bed, Cornelia went down into the wine cellar. She searched for an unopened bottle of Scotch whiskey and just began drinking right out of the bottle. Soldiery was her lifeblood. Her _family_ was her lifeblood. If someone told her she couldn't protect her family, then she might as well not even exist.

That was what the alcohol was for. If only for tonight, Cornelia wanted to forget that today existed. She wanted to forget the position she was in. She wanted to forget that she had been kicked out of the villa. She wanted to forget everything in its entirety.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Cornelia woke up the next morning, with the worst of hangovers. The empty bottle of whiskey rolled to her feet, and as Cornelia took in her dank surroundings she realized she had spent the entirety of last night in the wine cellar. She took the empty bottle and launched it against the back of the cellar, chastising herself for turning to alcohol in desperation.

Cornelia growled as she held her head in agony. The sound of the bottle shattering was unbearably loud, like cannonfire in her ears. Down on her hands and knees, Cornelia was mentally kicking herself for her immaturity. Drinking heavily in her misery seemed like a good idea at the time and Cornelia hated that she had had such a weak will. Or, as she thought two seconds later, her hatred might have just been her stomach riling up something fierce as she vomited all over the cellar floor. Cornelia felt marginally better, but her head still felt like it was about to split open. She staggered up the stairs of the cellar, and shielded her eyes from the sunlight that poured into the corridor from the open window down the hall. Cornelia looked to the closest servants, and demanded they to clean up downstairs for her, after bringing her some medicine.

Cornelia sat at the kitchen table with a glass of water, as she downed a couple of pills to get rid of her throbbing headache. She face planted into the kitchen table, feeling miserable, only for her cell phone to go off. It was on vibrate, so thankfully her loud ring tone didn't make things worse.

The call was coming from Darlton. Cornelia answered, feeling less than eager. "Yes?"

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Darlton asked. He sounded serious, melancholy even.

"No. I…" Cornelia thought twice about admitting to heavy drinking to her superior officer. Things were bad enough as they were. "What do you need, sir?"

"Could you come down to the Ares Villa? There's been an incident."

"But I—"

"I know, I was informed yesterday. Consider this an order from _me_, Cornelia. Please get over here."

Cornelia didn't know why Darlton sounded so serious. It then dawned on her as to the worst case scenario. Given Darlton's serious tone she immediately assumed the worst, but shook it off, believing that such a thing could not happen to the invincible Marianne the Flash and her children. Regardless she was a soldier and one eager to report for duty. "I'll be down there right away!"

Fighting her hangover, Cornelia jumped in one of her family's cars and sped to the Ares Villa. Despite her hangover, Cornelia was a soldier. A flash-bang was worse than this, especially with the medicine kicking in. Cornelia did her best to get to the Villa as fast as she could, finding a soldier she recognized at the gate.

"What's the situation?" she asked.

"Colonel!" the young lieutenant saluted. "I-I don't know ma'am. General Darlton posted me out front."

Cornelia scowled and ran up the pathway leading to the villa. She found an ambulance already parked right outside and Lelouch was off to the side, traumatized.

At that point, Cornelia's entire mind deafened and everything around her seemed gray and clunky. She could barely hear Darlton calling to her to get her attention, but with a horrified expression, Cornelia pushed her way through the crowd and opened the front door to the Ares Villa. Then, there on the stair case, in a pool of her own blood was a woman with a head of black hair in an orange ball gown that Cornelia recognized immediately. Tears started to fall, as every fiber of Cornelia's being shouted to the heavens with despair:

"LADY MARIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

Cornelia awoke with a jolt, as visions from that horrible day clouded her mind. As she came awake, Cornelia palmed her right eye with her hand. Guilt still wracked her conscience. She should've stayed the night, just as a family member. She should have disobeyed. She should have done something, anything other than abandon Marianne to her fate. The lifeless form of Marianne's body was still fresh in Cornelia's mind, and it had left an imprint on her soul that had lasted for seven years.

Cornelia hated that memory. She wished she could just wipe it away clean, but she couldn't. As much as she hated it, the memory of Marianne's body was important to her never ending pursuit of the truth. Cornelia could remember the location of every bullet hole, and the exact position in which the body had fallen. And yet, despite her tenacity, the truth had slipped from her.

Cornelia had already ruled out the possibility of terrorists only two years ago. The most prominent cell had been put down by Cornelia's own hand, and it was that mission that had made her the Chief General of the army amongst all the other four-stars. The leader said he would've loved to have taken credit for Marianne's demise, but could not. Cornelia's father had tried to reason with Cornelia that she was being deceived. The idea that terrorists were not responsible was just a façade, he had said, to make her chase after ghosts.

Cornelia never believed it. She suspected her father knew quite more than he was telling her; that he knew what was going on, and wasn't about to tell anyone about it. Schneizel, she suspected, knew something as well, but she didn't want to suspect the man who had been at her back for the last seven years. It was thanks to Schneizel that Cornelia didn't quit the military right after Marianne's death. It was Schneizel who assigned Guilford to be Cornelia's knight. And it was Schneizel yet again who suggested that Cornelia come to Area Eleven in the first place to get vengeance for Clovis. In his words:

"Too many people have been stolen from you, Cornelia. Don't you think it's high time you do something about it?"

Surely Schneizel was a crafy, manipulative political mastermind, but he had always treated Cornelia fairly and even pulled strings for her in years past. Why would someone like that hide the truth from her?

Cornelia looked around in the darkness. As she noticed her bedside clock she saw that it was close to midnight. She'd only been asleep for an hour or two. Normally she wouldn't have even called it a night for another twenty minutes from the time it currently was, but Darlton and Guilford both told Cornelia she had been working too hard, determined to pick up the slack work while she got a good night's rest. Cornelia yawned, intending to go back to sleep under the pretense of "no news is good news" when her cell phone began audibly buzzing violently. The light from the screen made it easy to find in the dark as Cornelia stumbled over to it. The caller ID registered for Guilford.

"I thought I was getting the night off," Cornelia groaned, rubbing her eye.

"Sorry to wake you, your highness, but this is an emergency."

Paranoia swept through Cornelia as a quick flash back to seven years ago made her momentarily dizzy. She shook it off immediately. There was no way events of seven years ago were repeating themselves again now. Snapped awake from her paranoia though, Cornelia spoke crisply into the phone, "What kind of a situation Guilford?"

"Ma'am! The Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center Hotel… it's been… it's been seized by the JLF!"

Cornelia's eyes widened in horror. _Euphemia!_ Euphie had gone to that hotel to oversee a public convention on experimental technology in guise. She was only supposed to observe as a bystander. She wasn't even registered in her Britannian name. Her little sister had been inadvertently kidnapped right under her nose.

Cornelia refused to stand for that. She didn't just wake up from a nightmare to be plunged into another one. The JLF would _rue_ the day they crossed her. Lelouch had warned her that the extremist factions had yet to be expunged and now his warning had come to pass. Nevertheless, she would get Euphemia back. Cornelia's brow furrowed and her teeth clenched as she spoke to Guilford. The JLF had put her in a very foul mood and they would see just what happened when you pissed off the Goddess of the Battlefield. "I'll be there as soon as I can! I want every able bodied Britannian soldier ready for counter-terrorism actions!" Cornelia wrenched her nightgown off her body and immediately scrambled for a clean uniform. "Mobilize and meet me within the district in thirty minutes. No! Twenty!"

"Yes, your highness!"

As Cornelia hung up with Guilford she strapped on her uniform, grabbed her gun and dialed for Darlton. "I already know." He answered the moment he picked up the phone.

"Then I assume the Glaston Knights have been mobilized."

"Mobilized and awaiting orders!"

"I'll be there soon. I'm chartering a transport copter and I'll meet you on the scene. Do not act rashly and do not open communication until I get there."

"Understood."

As Cornelia entered the elevator to take her to the rooftop so she could leave, she attempted to dial for Lelouch only to remember that Euphemia had told her Lelouch would be joining her at the convention. She would not be able to rely on Lelouch's aid in this endeavor. This was her battle to win or to lose and she was determined to win and her prize would be the lives of her siblings. Cornelia was not about to lose two of the three most important people in her life to Japanese extremists.

_Not this time! _Cornelia declared as the copter took off for Lake Kawaguchi. _This time I win! This time things come out the way I want them to. Lelouch, Euphemia, I'm coming to save you!_

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Don't worry, I'm not just going to throw Lelouch haphazardly into this without showing you his side of things. And for the purposes of this fanfic this chapter will be my head canon for Cornelia's past. I hope you enjoyed it before the mood swerve at the end there. I did say I was discarding the script for Code Geass, but the hotel jacking was the debut of the Black Knights and Zero did tell Katase to weed out his extreme parties. This was what he was talking about. Foreshadowing for the win! Next chapter I estimate will be much shorter than this one, but we'll see. I've been wrong before. Nonette and Guinevere both will have roles in the story later on when things start to get more hectic else I would not have shown them. If you don't remember Guinevere, I suggest you take a look at the code geass wiki. She's a very minor character, but that's what you call Ascended Extra. Here's to 3 more good chapters of this fanfic before I take another guaranteed hiatus. Ja ne!)**


	5. The Hotel Jacking

**(A/N: I promised that I would explain how Lelouch got involved in this predicament, and I intend to make good on that this chapter. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you: The Hotel Jacking. I also want to apologize for the two month delay. I know I promised chapters, but life got in the way. I have no excuses. Enjoy).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. Cornelia of the Defection would not be possible without the assistance of my beta Greatkingrat88

* * *

><p><strong>Yesterday<strong>

Lelouch had just finished a student council meeting, and completed his homework—correctly, for once—and was just about to settle down for the evening when his cell phone rang. He had expected Milly or Shirley, and was surprised to see Euphie's number. She had insisted they exchange numbers, the last time they met, and Lelouch had let himself be persuaded, mostly due to the fact that he already had Cornelia's number.

"Yes?" Lelouch answered unenthusiastically as he stood in front of his bed.

"Oh, Lelouch, you answered! I was worried I was going to have to leave you a voice mail." Euphie exclaimed cheerfully.

Lelouch put on a tired smile. "I always have time for you, little sister. What do you need?"

"Do you have any plans for this weekend?"

"Nothing in particular, really. Why?"

"Well, you know how Cornelia's sending me to the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center this weekend?"

Lelouch sat down on his bed. "I am aware, yes."

"Well, would you like to come with me? I'll be awfully lonely all by myself."

Lelouch said nothing for a few moments in confused silence. When he finally found his voice he said, in confusion. "Why?"

"Well, why not? I mean, you spend so much time with my sister." Euphie said and sniffed, putting on an obviously fake sad voice. "I'm starting to get the idea that you don't like me anymore."

"Don't be silly, Euphemia." Lelouch said calmly. "How could I ever dislike you?"

"So you'll come?" Euphie asked, ecstatically.

"Well…"

"Please, Lelouch?" Euphie pleaded. "You haven't spent any real quality time with me since that one time I came to visit. You and I haven't had any time to catch up for old times' sake. It's always you and my sister. You never spare any time for me. So come on, will you please come along?"

"And what if I say no?" Lelouch asked.

"If you don't come with me, I'll cry." Euphie said, sounding unusually cheerful. "And I'll tell Cornelia you were mean to me."

"You wouldn't dare." Lelouch said sharply, calling her bluff. There was no way Euphie could just turn on the water works, or was that petty to involve-

He suddenly heard sniffing on the other end of the phone followed by a loud, crying sound, Euphemia exclaiming, "Lelouch you're so mean to me. All I want to do is spend a little time with my big brother. Is that so wrong? Uwaaaaaah!"

"Dammit! Stop that! I know you're doing that on purpose and I know you're not really crying!" Lelouch said angrily.

"So will you come?" Euphie asked, turning chipper on a dime.

Lelouch sighed in frustration. He knew that all Euphie had to do was tell Cornelia, in tears, that Lelouch was mean to her. Cornelia would then talk to him, demanding an explanation. And then she'd force him to go to the convention with her anyway- different path, same result, only in this case it would have Cornelia mad at Lelouch. Petty or not, Lelouch wanted absolutely no division between him and Cornelia. He then said to Euphie, "This is blackmail, you know."

"No it's not." Euphie replied, without missing a beat. "Blackmail is illegal."

Lelouch brought his free hand close to his face in irritation, squelching the urge to sputter incoherently. Covering his eyes with the palm of his hand and sighing in defeat, he said, "You know, under that childlike naiveté and innocence is the making of a masterful politician."

"I have no idea what you mean," Euphie said, and Lelouch couldn't tell if she was being naively sincere or faking innocence, knowing full well she was extorting him.

"So, what time tomorrow?"

"Ten o' clock! I'll see you then!" She then hung up.

Lelouch adjusted his hand so that he was now spreading his palm across his whole face. He closed his eyes and growled momentarily. The only reason he was agreeing to go was because even if she was joking around, Lelouch knew better than to underestimate Cornelia's love for her sister. That was one battle he would never win. Cornelia might have loved him considerably, but she loved Euphie all the more.

As much as he himself loved Euphie, Lelouch knew how stubborn and infuriating she could be at times. He didn't really want to go. Just because he didn't have any plans for the weekend didn't mean he wanted to spend it lollygagging at a convention center, especially with his hyperactive sister. Regardless of their recent reunion and better filial terms, Lelouch would rather be ready for Cornelia's whim in an emergency rather than stay a whole weekend at some convention. _I swear Euphemia, you are going to drive me to an early grave. _

"So you'll go against Britannia as a whole, maim its highest officials, become a terrorist and bring about a civil war, but you won't say no to a sixteen-year-old girl?"

Lelouch turned his head to see CC standing nearby and, for once, wearing normal clothes: a blue skirt and a red button-down shirt with frilled cuffs. "What are you doing here? I thought Cornelia was keeping you in protective custody."

CC walked past Lelouch and spread herself out on his bed on her back. "Your sister cleared my credentials. Without the military hounding me, I'm free to walk around as I please."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain what you're doing _here_?" Lelouch snapped, pointing to the ground with his index finger.

"Isn't that obvious?" CC turned her head towards Lelouch. She then quickly sat up and wrapped her arms around his left arm. "I'm your date." she said with a playful smile.

"Don't be absurd," Lelouch said sternly, roughly removing his arm from CC's grip. He scuffled towards his right, away from her.

CC smirked. "Absurd? What's the matter? Embarrassed that you'll have a lovely lady on each arm escorting you through the convention center?"

"You are not coming," Lelouch said authoritatively, standing up.

"That's not really up for you to decide, now is it?" CC said as she hung upside down off of Lelouch's bed. "Besides, Euphemia asked that I come along. She said she wanted to get to know me better. I said I wasn't going unless you were."

Lelouch slapped his forehead. "You know, _both of you_ are going to send me to an early grave."

"I have my doubts about that." CC said sitting back up and turning around to face Lelouch. She sat up with her hands in her lap, one hand on top of the other, ankles crossed. "Joining up with your sisters was probably the smartest move you could have made." She smirked at Lelouch in a frustratingly knowing sort of way, so typically mysterious and superior. "I'm surprised the idea never crossed your mind."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lelouch said, scowling. "What aren't you telling me?"

And typically, CC just ignored his question, like she did whenever she felt like not answering. "So are you going to pack, or what?"

Lelouch sighed, realizing he wasn't going to get an answer out of CC, and he had not the energy to start an argument. If CC wanted to be quiet, no force in the universe could pry open her lips. He then began dialing on his phone. "Well, better call Rivalz then, tell him that the Student Council is his to…" Lelouch trailed off and he then zoomed over to his calendar. "You have got to be kidding me! That's _this _weekend?"

"What's got you so uptight all of a sudden?"

"Milly, Shirley and Nina are going away this weekend to the _same_ convention center. Agh!" Lelouch slapped his eyes with his palms. "This is bad!" He groaned.

"Oh, is that all?" CC said, kicking her legs.

"Is that _all_?" Lelouch repeated, continuing to be irritated. "If they catch me with you two, Milly is never going to let me hear the _end_ of it. What am I supposed to say when I walk into the convention center with two women they've never seen before, one of which is a princess in disguise, following me everywhere?"

"Tell them we're having a threesome, and we're going up to our room together."

"You know I can't do that!" Lelouch exclaimed. His face went a bit red, and he looked away from CC.

"What's the matter? Too afraid?"

Lelouch glared at her in disbelief. "What are you, five?"

"Actually, five-hundred-something." CC said nonchalantly. "I lost count at the turn of the century."

Lelouch couldn't tell if she was joking now or not. He opened his mouth and raised his hand to question her statement only to just as quickly shut his mouth and lower his hand. It wasn't worth the headache.

"Big brother, is something wrong? You're talking awfully loudly."

Nunnally was now at the entrance to Lelouch's room, looking concerned. CC gave Lelouch a devilish smile as if to say, 'How are you going to get out of this one?'

Lelouch gave her a glare that was the equivalent of 'bite me' as he calmed himself and approached his little sister. He bent down slightly and put a hand on her shoulder. "Everything's fine, Nunnally. It's nothing for you to worry about, okay?"

"But I—"

Lelouch kissed his little sister's forehead and rubbed her head affectionately, "When I say everything's fine, it's fine, okay?" he asked with a genuine smile. "I'm just a little worried, because I'm going away with Euphemia for the weekend."

"For the whole weekend? Like a weekend getaway, or something?"

CC tried to resist the urge to burst out laughing, but still threw her head back and laughed silently.

"Sort of. Euphemia invited me to come with her on official, but secret viceroy business. But she really just wants to spend time with me."

"I think you two need it. Euphemia has been coming here a lot, you know, while you've been doing things with Cornelia." Nunnally beamed. "Maybe this is just what you two need to feel like real siblings again."

_Like real siblings, huh? _Lelouch thought. "Yes, maybe." He said. "Anyway, how about dinner? Are you hungry?"

"Not very, but I could still eat."

"I'll ask Sayoko to make something, then." Lelouch said.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Lelouch returned to his room only to find CC, as usual, stark naked in his bed if the clothes on the floor were any indication.<p>

"Forcing me to the couch again?"

"You know, you're always welcome to sleep _with_ me." she said mischievously.

Lelouch made a face.

"As I thought." CC said turning over and facing the wall. "Too much of a gentleman to really make a move. Honestly, if you can't take a bit of flirtatious teasing, you'll be a slave to every good looking countess who stands upon the red carpet when you become emperor."

"Who says I want to become emperor?" Lelouch shot back.

CC, suddenly looking interested, sat up. She was hunched over with her arms wrapped around her knees as she tucked them in by her chest.

"My intention was never to put myself on the throne. I intend to watch Britannia crumble under its very foundation. We've tread the path of conquerors for too long. The path of kings, a noble lord who serves his people justly and doesn't abuse his power, that is my vision for Britannia."

"Mmm-hmm." CC said with disinterest as she lay back down. "If you say so."After a few moments of silence she added, "Oh, and you should probably go pack. I can get some sleep since everything's already packed in the limo that drove me here."

Lelouch sighed, and went to go get a suitcase to begin packing clothes. He still wondered how he was going to explain CC and Euphie's presence to his classmates, only to decide maybe he could just avoid the confrontation all together and hope for the best. Besides, the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center was _huge;_ the chances of that confrontation happening were pretty small- especially since their arrival times would be different. Lelouch vaguely recalled Milly saying something about the girls arriving at 1pm. He, CC and Euphie would probably get there before noon if he was being picked up at ten. Hopefully.

Lelouch had only agreed because he didn't want a problem between him and Cornelia. It didn't matter how petty it was or how irrelevant the matter seemed in the grand scheme of things. The fact remained was that he needed to keep a close bond between him and Cornelia.

Since the beginning, Lelouch had tried to remain distant to Cornelia, even now. Despite liking having her and Euphie around, despite things being much easier than they had begun, even now Lelouch felt cold towards his own family. Oh, without a doubt he felt better, but seven years of mistaken betrayal did not vanish at the drop of a hat. Nevertheless, it was strange, downright alien to him, how it had only been a month or so- and already he was treating Cornelia as if she had been a part of his life for the last seven years. Then again, growing up Cornelia had always meant a lot to him, and he'd always meant a lot to her. It was as if his murder of Clovis and the loathing of his family was just water under the bridge, something that had never happened. Sure, he had realized a while back that he could trust Cornelia, but this was more than trust. It was like he had his sister back in his life full swing.

As Lelouch thought about it though, he wondered, was he becoming too trusting? Above all things, the one thing Lelouch was afraid of the most was true betrayal. He was afraid that Cornelia would not hold up her end of the bargain, even now. What if they went so far only for her to back out at the last minute and leave him holding the bag? What if it was all an elaborate ruse to expose him? Cornelia had no obligation, from Lelouch's logical deductions, to hold up her end of the bargain. Everything she said, he only had her word to go on and what she said when under the influence of geass.

Still, a good portion of him wanted to believe in his sister. Up until they talked face-to-face, Lelouch had been living in a bleak world, an empty world. Now, suddenly, his world was vibrant and full of hope again. He had not only Nunnally, but Euphemia and Cornelia as well. And, as Lelouch thought about it, who else in his family really missed him? Who else believed him dead, and only couldn't know about it because Cornelia was protecting him?

And the moment _that_ thought passed he doted on it some more. _That's right, _he remembered, _she's protecting me. __**Protecting**__ me. _Lelouch laughed a little as a crazed look came to his eye. It was like he had either gone back in time seven years, or seven years ago had taken a time travel ticket to meet up with him.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized how much more he was enjoying waking up every morning now. He was no longer feeling like he was dead weight for his heart, something his brain simply refused to cease function for. He was alive again. He was- dared he think it?- happy. Just having a family that was larger than him and his sister, somehow a part of him felt that was worth more than any grand scheme. Perhaps, in time, the last lingering doubts in his heart would cease.

Should he call the whole thing off, then? Should he go running to Cornelia and just live out his life with her, Euphemia and Nunnally, go back to being a prince of the Empire and—

_NO!_

A loud protest shouted at him, scolded him. No, he couldn't just give up now. Firstly, he'd too far to back out now; he'd already since passed the point of no return. Secondly, to stop now would mean giving up on finding out the truth to his mother's murder.

_Yes, I have to keep going, but at least now, _Lelouch rose to his feet to bring his suitcase to the front door so he could grab it on the way out tomorrow morning. _I'm not in such a hurry to throw my life away._

* * *

><p>The next morning, shortly before ten, Lelouch carried his luggage out to the limousine waiting for him just off the school grounds. He wore a baseball cap to cover his head, being very cautious about rumors spreading through the school. All the other times it hadn't mattered, since he was taking public transit any other time his presence was requested, save that first time he was dragged in a military van. However, if the female student body saw him leaving campus in a limousine with an attractive woman not part of the campus, heads would turn. Lelouch was one of the most envied bachelors on campus, and he intended to keep things that way for simplicity's sake. Not having rumors about him would keep him out of the spotlight. Being in spotlight would invite the craftier members of the school paper. He knew better than to underestimate investigative journalism when the woman who held the master key was looking for any reason to make life difficult for him so that he'd be indebted to walked towards the limo, hoping he wouldn't meet <em>her <em>at the convention.

As the chauffeur greeted him with a silent bow, he took Lelouch's luggage from him and opened the door to let him and CC inside. Euphie was already sitting across from them, looking rather plain for a Britannian princess. A green blouse and an orange skirt, complete with a pair of red-rimmed spectacles could have one mistake Euphie for an ordinary high school student. And that, of course, was the point.

"Oh, Lelouch." she said with a sigh, "Take off that hat, will you? You're inside a car."

Lelouch sighed softly to himself, and pulled his hat off down in front of his face and placed it on his lap. He smiled at his sister. "It's good to see you."

"Yes, good to see you too!" Euphie beamed. "And it's good to see you again too, Miss CC. I'm so glad you decided to come along."

"Oh, I wouldn't miss this for the world." CC said, grinning deviously.

Euphie, too naïve to pick up on CC's intentions, simply said happily, "It makes me so glad to hear you say that."

Lelouch palmed the left side of his face with his hand and sighed. He knew _exactly_ what CC meant, and was annoyed at Euphie not picking up on it.

"Lelouch, is something the matter? You look like you're in pain." Euphie said.

"It's nothing." Lelouch mumbled.

By this point the car had started and the trio was well on their way to Lake Kawaguchi. Lelouch hoped that the whole trip could be a drive in silence, but, of course, fate seemed to have it out for him.

As the car rolled down the street, Lelouch gazed out the window with a bored expression. He watched the scenery slowly pass him by, when Euphie spoke up. "I'm really glad you came, Lelouch. It would've been boring to only have your fiancée come with me by herself."

Lelouch jerked, pushing his back against the leather seat and shouted, "WHAT?"

"Well you know, I was only going to come along if Lelouch was being invited, and I just _know_ he can't say no to you." CC said continuing her underhanded verbal assault.

"Oh, I can imagine so. I mean, you did tell me he lets you sleep in his bed. I wasn't aware Lelouch had grown up so fast."

"Oh, he's quite the gentleman in the bedroom." CC said. Every word she spoke was deceivingly true, and it brought a devious smile to her face.

Lelouch tried to think of something to say to _fix_ this. What the _hell_ had CC been telling Euphie for the past month plus? Without thinking, he blurted out, "No! It's not true! I mean, literally speaking it is true, but it's not true! She's deceiving you! We are not having sex! I am not having sex! I am a virgin and I always will… all right, maybe not always, but I'm celibate right now!"

"Wow, Lelouch. I never thought I'd see a young man so proud of not having sex." CC said, with an unflinching, deadpan expression.

Lelouch only now realized he was standing up and realized just what he had blurted out and where. Heavily embarrassed, Lelouch sat back down and put his hat back on before staring at the floor, the brim covering his face. "Let's just drive to the convention in silence, if we can. Thank you."

If CC was a different type of person she would've burst out laughing by now. Lelouch's reaction to her little scheme was priceless. Building up to this moment was difficult, but the look on Lelouch's face made it all worth it. She had filled his sister's head with misleading, vaguely worded factoids just for this confrontation to come to a head and watch Lelouch embarrass himself in a panic.

There was a long pause of awkward silence, and Lelouch started to hope for the mercy of having the rest of the car ride be silent- awkward, but at least silent, with that green-haired harpy not embarrassing him further.

Unfortunately, this was not going to be the case. "So..." Euphie said. "Let me get this straight. You're _not_ having sex?"

"No!" Lelouch grumbled angrily through his teeth.

"And you're _not_ engaged?"

"No!"

"...really?" Euphie said, looking confused.

"I know, right?" CC continued to tease as she gestured to her curves, "All of this, and he's showing no interest at all. Perhaps he's more interested in men?"

Euphie was about to object, but she then pondered the possibility that her brother might be gay. As she thought about it, finger on her chin, she found the prospect not outside the realm of possibility. "Well, now that you mention it, he always did duck and cover whenever Guinevere tried to pair him off with one of her friends. Is it true, Lelouch? It's okay if you are. We still love you."

"Stop trying to confuse her. I'll say it as many times as I have to," Lelouch said, folding his arms, "I'm not gay."

"No, you're not gay. You just have an impeccable fashion sense." CC said, and Lelouch knew she referred to his Zero uniform.

Lelouch took a deep breath. Was that the way she wanted to play it? Alright, two could play that game. "It's called metrosexual, and I'm _fabulous_!"

CC held back her laughter, if just barely.

"You know, I could easily prove that I'm not gay."

"And how are you going to do that?" CC asked bemusedly, as she threw her head back, pulling the hair out of her eyes.

"I'll kiss you." He didn't want to have to, but it was the only solution Lelouch could think of to shut CC up.

Euphie slapped her mouth with the fingers of both her hands, blushing slightly. Hearing about Lelouch being in a relationship would be one thing. Watching him kiss a girl would be entirely another. She wasn't prude, but it _would_ be her brother she would be seeing, kissing another girl.

"You wouldn't dare." CC said, and there was a hint of insecurity in her voice.

Determined to prove her wrong and with no hesitation whatsoever, Lelouch slid over to CC, grabbed her shoulders, pulled her closed and kissed her right on the lips, invading the inside of her mouth and taking her by complete surprise. When he was quite finished, he let CC go, slid back towards the other side of the limo and tugged at the lapels of his jacket, popping his collar in the process.

"There." he said. "Now, I don't want to hear about this conversation again. _Ever_."

Lelouch then got his wish for the rest of the ride to the convention to be in complete silence with Euphie still with her hands clasped to her face in shock. CC, at first, remained completely thrown for a loop. That Lelouch had the kind of... courage to do what he just did. She eventually did sit herself upright and then stared out the window, unfazed by the events from there on out. It meant nothing to her. In her lifetime, CC had forgotten how many men—and women—she'd slept with, let alone kissed. Lelouch was just another pair of lips that had touched upon hers. However, for Lelouch, that had to be his first kiss judging by the haphazard way he had handled it. And while it didn't bother CC at all, chances were it would soon start bothering Lelouch. Not immediately, of course, but CC was certain she would notice when his act of courage started weighing on him. And when it did, CC would be there to take advantage of it in any way she could.

* * *

><p>When the trio finally arrived at the convention, reaching their room bore no less confrontation for Lelouch once he realized there were two beds, and three of them.<p>

"Uh, Euphemia. I… umm…"

"Well, when I booked the room I thought you and Miss CC would be sleeping together, you know." Euphie pouted.

"Euphemia, we're rich. You could've afforded the penthouse."

"Cornelia said it would look to suspicious if I did that. I mean, come on, this room isn't so bad."

"Yes, it is rather lovely." CC commented. The room had a large TV, several bookshelves and potted plants, a luxurious bathroom, complete with a hot tub, a mini bar, a full-sized refrigerator, and—as prescribed—two king sized beds. The walls were vertically striped with alternating colors of beige and cream white. The floor was carpeted with a reddish-orange and maroon patterning of twisting vines. The room was air conditioned, and the balcony outside faced towards the mountain range behind the convention center.

After taking all of this in, Euphie said, "I suppose we should start unpacking, then."

Lelouch used one of the bookshelves for his belongings, letting CC and Euphie use the drawers. He placed everything neatly on the shelves, organizing his clothes according to their location on his body—socks and undergarments on the lower shelves, shirts towards the top.

As he started wondering about sleeping arrangements, Lelouch pondered aloud, "So I suppose it wouldn't do to not let Euphemia have one of the beds..."

"You know, you and I _could_ sleep together." CC offered.

"Not going to happen." Lelouch said sternly, shooting down the idea immediately.

"So what, then? You'll sleep with your sister?"

"No, I'm sleeping alone. You two can share a bed."

"Sure, that solves the problem," Euphie said, clapping her hands, cheerfully.

CC, unfortunately for Lelouch, wasn't done poking at him with a metaphorical stick. "Are you so nervous around women that the mere thought of sharing a bed with one is alien to you? And this after you kissed me. You should take responsibility, you know."

Much to CC's surprise, Lelouch completely ignored her. He then squatted down by the bed closer to the window and began unpacking. The age-old witch had completely expected Lelouch to verbally retaliate and try to backpedal. _Finally realizing the best answer is no answer, hmm? _

What CC didn't know was that her comment was, in actuality, bothering Lelouch. As he unpacked, he couldn't help but quietly grind his teeth together. It wasn't that he realized that keeping quiet was the best solution, it was that the only solution that didn't make things _worse_. He had no prepared response that wouldn't embarrass him the same way he had done so in the car.

Euphie, Lelouch and CC continued to unpack, Lelouch paying the girls no mind. He was completely wrapped up in his own thoughts as he blotted out their conversation and any haphazard attempt made to drag him into it. Now that he was at this convention, he may as well make the most of it. Social situations didn't sit well with Lelouch, but he made the most of them. He was an actor and this was his stage.

Lelouch hadn't exactly figured out how he could make this situation work for him, especially with CC's constant attempts to make a mockery of him, but he was working on it. After some momentary thought, he began sifting through the night table in between both beds and found what he was looking for: a pad of paper and a pen. He could take notes during the long two-hour presentation at three. If there was any technology worth making note of, he could have Cornelia help that company get funding. If Cornelia made strict supplying deals, all of the soldiers working under her and Lelouch would be better equipped for the inevitable Britannia civil war than they were now.

Of course, he'd have to mentally make it to the convention first. "Lelouch?" Hearing his named called out, rather than being mentioned, Lelouch turned his head to see Euphie behind him. She tilted her head "Is everything all right? You ran for the night table awfully quickly."

"Huh? Did I? Must not have noticed," Lelouch said as he held the pen and paper behind his back. He also inconspicuously closed the night table. "Are you two finished yet? I'm almost done."

"Oh, what a coincidence, we're almost done too," Euphie said with a smile. "What do you say we finish later and get some lunch?"

Lelouch looked at the bedside clock to check the time. Milly, Shirley and Nina wouldn't be arriving for at least another hour or two. "Food sounds great, but I think it would be in our best interests to finish unpacking first."

* * *

><p>Downstairs there was a whole buffet spread out for the convention goers, all of it free for those who had their ID passes.<p>

"How disappointing. There's no pizza." CC said with a sigh.

"Well, what did you expect? This is a bit above your average high school party. Of course they're going to have a more sophisticated selection. It's all for business."

"Can you order a pizza later?"

"No."

"Can you two not fight in public, please?" Euphie complained. "I'm supposed to _not_ draw attention to myself, remember?"

"I'm sorry, Euphie." Lelouch said apologetically. CC remained silent. "Can you not?"

"I didn't say anything."

"You're being rude by not apologizing." Lelouch said.

"I didn't do anything to—" CC began only to notice Euphie's puffed up, irritated stare. She sighed. "I'm sorry," She said, covering her mouth with her sleeve, avoiding eye contact.

Brunch was eaten in silence at first. CC had no intention of getting a topic rolling. She had had enough fun for the time being. Euphie and Lelouch continued to make awkward glances at each other. Now they finally had a chance to patch things up and get some real family bonding time going, but neither one could properly break the ice. After all the same question hung on both of their lips: Where to start?

Euphie, however, finally settled on a topic. "So what was it like living in Japan? I only got that one letter from you that you made friends with a Japanese boy." Her tone changed to something more solemn. "I mean we suddenly went to war and…"

"That's my fault," Lelouch admitted flat out, staring at his plate. "I felt so betrayed that the emperor didn't even try to protect me and Nunnally. I could've easily avoided this whole seven years of misery if I just picked up the phone and said something…but I didn't."

"Decisions have consequences. We don't know what those consequences will be until after we've made them. We have to live with those decisions no matter how much we wish to change them. That's a part of life."

Lelouch looked at CC, as she spoke her whimsical words. When she said nothing else and returned to eating, a small smirk crossed his face. "Yeah, I guess that's true," he said. There wasn't anything he could do to take back the decisions he had made. The fact of the matter was he had made them. Just like in chess. You couldn't undo a move you'd already made. You just had to keep going forward. He sighed and then looked at Euphie with a smile. "Anyway, to answer your question, it wasn't that bad actually. Suzaku and I—"

"Did you just say, Suzaku? As in Suzaku Kururugi?" It was as if a light bulb had gone off in Euphie's head.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, Suzaku was… is my friend."

Euphie clasped her hands in delight. "Oh, wow, such a small world. I've met him. He's such a nice guy, Lelouch."

"Wait, you met him?" Lelouch asked.

Euphie nodded. "Uh huh. I'm even the one who suggested he attend Ashford Academy."

_Not your brightest idea, sister, _Lelouch thought, but said, "No kidding." _That sounds like something you would do._

"So you two are friends. This is wonderful. If I had known that I would've asked him to join us as well," Euphie said cheerfully.

"Isn't he a soldier in engineering? Can he afford to take a weekend off?"

"Oh," Euphie said as the realization hit her. She tilted her head and scratched the side of her cranium. Her expression was completely puzzled. "I guess that's true." She immediately returned to smiling and sounding happy. "But that means I get to spend more time with you, big brother."

Lelouch's smile widened a little. "Yeah…it does."

CC looked at Lelouch quizzically. His reaction was intriguing to say the least. When Lelouch had talked about his family up until he encountered Cornelia, he only talked about them with disdain. But now his reaction made it seem as if he actually _liked_ being with his half-sisters most of the week. A strange feeling of concern was making itself known in CC. She dismissed it just as soon as it appeared. She violently turned her head to the other side with a thought of, _what do I care? _

Life had left her cold and detached, like it might when you outlive everyone close to you. She had been an orphan slave girl before she had received her Geass, and had wandered the earth without a care since. Yet, something about this familial situation, of two people just talking, sharing, bonding... it was both alien and intriguing, somehow; a picture of something she never had, never could have- and didn't know if she even wanted. It was... interesting. Not that she'd let them know, of course.

She listened to Euphie and Lelouch talk mostly about the missing seven years between them. While CC was barely listening to the details, she did notice Lelouch avoid very sensitive points in the missing seven years. He only really talked about things at Ashford Academy and before the war started. In the seven years since the war, there was still a four year gap Lelouch refused to disclose to his sister. From ten-years-old to fourteen when he first started at Ashford, Lelouch constantly deflected Euphie's questions back to things about herself. It puzzled CC what Lelouch wouldn't disclose to his own family. Again, she made a mental note to ask him about these things later.

As the conversation died down and everyone finished eating, it was getting close to 1pm. Euphie was unsure what to do for two hours.

"We could always take a look around." CC offered.

"Oh, that would be wonderful. Join us, Lelouch."

"I'll pass. You two go on ahead."

"Oh come on! This is supposed to be bonding time for you and me," Euphie grumbled. "Bonding isn't just about talking you know, it's about having adventures."

"I'm going upstairs," Lelouch said. He knew CC had to know what time it was. He intended to avoid conflict at all cost.

"You're not going anywhere." Euphie said, and grabbed Lelouch's arm with both of hers. "Now come on, stop being a party pooper. Let's look around."

Lelouch sighed. If he didn't cooperate he knew he was in for a confrontation with Cornelia later. However, if he did agree to Euphie's request, there was a higher chance of Milly, Shirley and/or Nina finding him. At first, Lelouch didn't know which was worse, angering Cornelia or suffering under Milly's dictatorship. However, while both short-term results were awful, the lesser of two evils was the latter. After all, there was no guarantee he would run into Milly. And, even if he did, he'd find _some_ way to salvage his reputation at school. However, he absolutely _must_ keep things cozy between him and Cornelia. Lelouch sighed again and then said, "Fine. Where do you want to go?"

"Ooh! How about the gift shop? Just follow me!" Euphie cheered.

* * *

><p>CC and Euphie spent some time fawning over trinkets, things, and some of the latest—and rather pricy—tools and technology off the market of the companies that would be presenting at the convention. Lelouch, meanwhile, stalled outside the entrance to the storefront, keeping a sharp eye out for any of his classmates. The last thing he wanted was to be caught like a hunted rabbit by Milly. His hair itched, begging for his hat. At least that and purposely deepening his voice could play him off as someone else. But, of course, wearing one indoors was out of the question.<p>

So far though, at least, it looked like he was in the clear. He hadn't seen Milly or the others inside the store when he glanced in and they weren't anywhere his eyes could scan. As long as they didn't come by this way—

"Lelouch?"

Crap.

Lelouch took a deep breath. There was absolutely no mistaking Milly's voice. She was right behind him, carrying a shopping bag. Inside were clothes. Lelouch took a harder glance into the gift shop. There was a dressing room. Of course!

"Uh-um. Y-you must have—"

"Oh, cut the crap." Milly said, not buying Lelouch's attempt to make his voice deep. "I know it's you. No one else has a jacket that eye bleeding red."

"It's scarlet."

"Okay, now I _know_ it's you. You always talk so pompously."

Lelouch sighed. "Hello, Milly."

"What are you doing here? This is a girl's weekend away," Milly scolded. She then almost immediately put on a sleazy look and said, "Hold on, you weren't honestly thinking of staying with us, were you? Oh, Lelouch, you dog you."

"You have a very wild imagination, Miss President."

"So why _are_ you here?"

Lelouch paused in silence momentarily. He intended to not answer, but knew he couldn't. "…I take it if I don't answer you're going to have the school paper make something up?"

"You got it," Milly winked.

Lelouch sighed internally. He couldn't say that he came here alone. The getaway was a business trip for the Student Council. The only reason it was just Milly, Shirley and Nina was because Lelouch, Nunnally and Kallen had declined and Rivalz and Suzaku had actual work. Financially it would be a waste.

Lelouch had already calculated ten worst-case scenarios Milly could tell the school paper and publish it as fact. To avoid that, Lelouch's only option was divulging little details and hoping Milly would just drop it. "For your information, I was asked to come here by someone."

"Oh? I wasn't aware you had any real social connections in high places other than me, Lelouch."

"For your information, I'm more than capable of making connections you have no idea about."

"Oh really, so who asked you to come here?"

Lelouch froze. Again, if he didn't at least give Milly something, she'd make something up and make it worse than the actual truth. Damn woman, why did she have to be so crafty and persistent? He _could_ just geass her to leave him alone and forget he ever saw her here. However, what if he bumped into her again? What if CC was there at the time? He'd have absolutely _no_ breathing room if that happened. That scenario had to be avoided at all costs.

"I…" he began only to change his vowel tense, "It was important to her."

"_Her_?"

Lelouch sighed. "Yes, _her_."

"Oooh, I see now. A weekend getaway with some lady friend? Now I _have_ to know who it is."

"It's not like that, and it's not your business!" Lelouch stated. "You should know me better than to be the type of man to want to go on a romantic getaway."

"Oh? You said it was important to her that you be here, that sounds awfully fishy to me, Lelouch," Milly said.

"I…" _Ugh._

"Milly, what's the hold up?"

_Oh, great._

Lelouch watched as Shirley came waltzing over through the crowd and then gasped when she saw him. "Lelouch?"

Lelouch put on the best forced smile he could muster. "Hi, Shirley."

"What are you doing here?" Shirley asked.

"That's what I said." Milly chuckled. "Apparently some new lady friend of Lelouch's asked him to come by this weekend?"

"What?!" Shirley shrieked. "Is that true?"

"As I already told Milly, she has a very wild imagination. I'm here with an old friend. She asked me to come by. She…" _Come on, think of something. _An idea finally hit Lelouch. "She said my intelligence would be invaluable at the convention." He whipped out the notepad and pen. "Obviously I came prepared," Lelouch said as he spun the pen around his finger."

"Oh, I see," Shirley said, accepting the idea.

"Hang on," Milly objected. "Prepared? That pad of paper has the hotel's logo on it. Nice try, lover boy."

Lelouch thought to panic, but he wasn't done for yet._ Okay, relax. I can work through this. _"It is true that I'll be taking notes for her during the convention. I…I intended to memorize everything, but she…she injured her writing hand."

"Goodness!" Shirley gasped. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine."

_Oh, so that's how he wants to play it huh? _Milly asked. _Okay Lelouch, try and wiggle your way out of this one. _"How about we all sit together then?" Milly asked.

"That's a great idea," Shirley said cheerfully.

"No, you can't she…uh…" Lelouch stuttered as he scrambled his brain for suitable explanation. "She's super shy. She…she's very uncomfortable around new people."

"Oh Lelouch, please. We're hardly threatening. I'm sure she'll warm up to us." Milly then saw the look on Lelouch's face. She'd known him for three years. She instantly knew when he was backpedaling. "Unless of course you're lying."

Lelouch stood silent. This was why he had to avoid Milly at all costs. If it was just him and Euphemia this wouldn't be so bad, but CC was added into the mixture. Euphemia was at the convention under an assumed name. She had her own cover to play. He couldn't risk that CC wouldn't tell the others she was Lelouch's fiancée the same way she'd done it to Euphie and Nunnally.

He could risk going into the gift shop and asking Euphie to play along with his whole charade, but there was no guarantee it would work. Still, better than letting Milly have her way with the school paper.

"You know she's actually shopping, let me go get her," Lelouch said calmly and waltzed into the gift shop. He found Euphie immediately and pulled her aside. "I need your help," he said.

"My…help?" Euphie was confused.

"Remember how I told you about my fellow students in the student council? Well, they came this weekend and they found me. I…could you just play along? I have a reputation to keep up at school."

Euphie smiled. "Of course. Just tell me what to do."

As Lelouch explained to Euphie what to do, Milly and Shirley waited patiently for Lelouch and his so-called friend. Eventually, Lelouch exited the gift shop with Euphie holding his arm and pretending to use him as a shield. She was also pretending to try to shrink and disappear behind Lelouch entirely.

"This is her," Lelouch said, introducing Euphie to the others. "This is Estellise Heurassein. She's been a pen pal of mine for a long time now. It's been a while since we met in person. Estellise, this is Milly Ashford and Shirley Fennette. They're members of the Student Council, like I am."

If Euphie wasn't playing a role she would've immediately shook hands with both students, but, instead she kept to the reserved personality, Lelouch had cast her in. "H-hello," she said meekly.

"Hello to you too," Milly said with a big smile. As she examined the bespectacled girl she couldn't help, but feel as if she looked familiar. "Hmm? Say, Estelle," she said, referring to Euphie by a nickname, "You look familiar. Have we met somewhere before?"

"I think it's just your imagination, Miss Ashford," Euphie said, backing up more behind, Lelouch. She was pretending to feel intimidated.

"Is this enough to convince you, Miss President?" Lelouch asked. "You're making Estellise quite uncomfortable. She came here only in pursuit of knowledge with me as a fellow intellectual-in-arms, as it were."

Milly sighed in defeat. Something still bothered her about this, but even she wasn't cruel enough to be mean to someone who might actually be as frail as she was acting. _Well, I guess you've checkmated me yet again, Lelouch. _"Yes," Milly admitted, "I suppose it does."

"Good, now I do believe you haven't had a chance to unpack yet," Lelouch said. "Estellise and I are still shopping and I see you just finished."

"Yes," Milly said pretending to be cheerful, but Lelouch could tell how irritated she was to have been bested yet again, "we certainly haven't. I guess we'll see you later, Lelouch." Lelouch nodded to her and walked back inside.

Shirley, of course, could tell that Milly was uptight. "Prez, is everything all right?"

"Of course not!" Milly exclaimed, clenching a fist. "I don't buy it! I've known Lelouch since before he first started attending Ashford Academy! There's no way he's squirming out of this one! There's something really strange about that Estelle character, and I'm going to find out what it is! We're gonna catch him after the big meeting. Lelouch won't slip out of my grasp a second time. We'll sit in the back and then, after the meeting is over, you, Nina, and I will yank him out of the crowd and we're not gonna let him go until we get at the truth." Milly then grinned devilishly. "Even if we have to torture him!"

Shirley leaned over in disbelief and annoyance. "I think you're getting a little carried away, prez." It would not be the first time Milly went to extremes to try and make Lelouch indebted to her. Shirley had already admitted to herself a while ago how she felt about Lelouch, but even she thought Milly's attempts to collar him were excessive. Shirley had a few questions too, but she wasn't going to hound Lelouch with them. Shirley knew how to be civil about this sort of thing. Why did Milly think it necessary to go overboard?

"Nonsense!" Milly exclaimed and spread her palm out wide, pulling Shirley to her by the shoulder. "Picture it! Ashford Academy's most wanted bachelor, rekindling an old flame! The school paper will eat it up like apple pie a la mode."

"Um, Milly."

The shy timid voice of Nina was barely heard over the loud convention center. The poor bespectacled girl was standing with three suitcases and about five shoulder bags.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Nina." Milly apologized. "All right girls, we can discuss our battle plan as we unpack."

"B-battle plan?" Nina stammered.

"Better get some coffee ready, Nina. Her royal pain is at it again," Shirley told her.

* * *

><p>The convention was long, somewhat tedious, but exciting at the same time. Lelouch actually took some notes, wondering if he might call some of these developers to bring them on to his and Cornelia's campaign for technology and weaponry. The Kyoto Group was being a bit stingy, so it was always good to have a backup supplier.<p>

CC spent the entire convention sleeping against Lelouch's shoulder. Lelouch thought she was being rude, but, being a gentleman couldn't bring himself to wake someone sleeping so peacefully. It was then that CC's deduction about the incident in the car finally came true. While Lelouch stole a glance at her in-between presentations, he smiled at her sleeping face as visions of their kiss filled his brain. He immediately shook his head and returned to remaining focused on the stage.

During the presentation, Euphie tried to make heads or tails of a lot of things, but a lot of it confused her greatly. Most of it was techno babble to her. She'd only come to the convention to observe, because she'd never been to one before.

The convention meeting ended past the two hour mark almost pushing three hours. When everything was over, Lelouch shook CC's shoulder. "Hey, wake up." he said.

"Mmmn..." CC groaned, making the cutest yawn as she stretched. "What time is it?"

"Five-thirty, the convention's over."

"Oh," CC said yawning much more naturally, "really?" Lelouch showed her the time on his phone. "Well," CC said, now completely awake, "how about that?"

"Say," Euphie then said, "I know it's a bit early, but do you all want to head out for a nice dinner? My treat."

"That… actually sounds really good," Lelouch said. With the big meeting over, the three only needed to stay at the convention as a formality. Furthermore, any chance he had to leave the convention center was going to be a breath of fresh air. He followed Euphie towards the exit to the convention center only to notice Milly standing by the door. He gulped. "Um, actually I'm going to run to the restroom real quick. Meet you two upstairs," Lelouch said and scuttled towards the back of the room to hide until he was certain the room was completely empty. Milly, in his opinion, had probably believed she missed him. _Ha! Going to have to get up pretty early in the morning to spring a trap that predictable on me, Miss Ashford! _Lelouch grinned with delight. He slowly strolled out of the convention hall without a hindrance and went up the elevator to his room. He sighed and used his room key to open the door only for the chain lock to become taut, barring his entry to his own room.

"Hey! What gives?" Lelouch exclaimed. He peeked his eye around the corner as best he could, only to wish he hadn't as he saw CC drop her panties to the floor. At the sound of his declaration, CC turned around, giving him a perfect view of her natural beauty. Lelouch slammed the door and put his back to it. He closed his eyes, every part of his body tensing up, unable to prevent himself from blushing. _That didn't happen! That totally didn't happen!_

As Lelouch calmed down, he stood at the opposite end of the hallway, fiddling with his phone, waiting for either CC or Euphie to open the door. By the time CC finally did, he had completely put the previous few minutes out of his mind.

"Are you coming in, or are you just going to stand outside all evening?"

Without answering, Lelouch entered and made his way towards the bookshelf where he put all of his clothes. He didn't bother asking where Euphemia was. He could hear the shower running now that he was in the room. Why couldn't this room have two bathrooms? After all, now _he_ had to change clothes.

"So, what did you think?" CC asked. Lelouch didn't say a word. She continued to pry. "Oh come on, I know that was the first time you saw a woman naked. How was it?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Lelouch stated with glassy-eyed stare. He soon found his denial answered with CC straddling his back, fingers playfully threading his hair. "What are you doing?" Lelouch asked, finding her behavior more irksome than anything else.

CC ignored his question and just followed up on his previous declaration. "Oh, you are such a liar. You saw everything, you peeper."

"I didn't peep. I didn't see anything."

"What would you have done if it was Euphemia instead of me? I bet Cornelia would do some pretty nasty things to you if that happened."

"Nothing happened. I don't know what you're on about."

"You can't play innocent with me, Lelouch," CC said and then whispered into his ear, "Come on, just admit that you liked the accidental show you got."

It was then that Lelouch failed to realize the water had turned off and so his only inclination that Euphie was out of the shower was an out of the blue, "Oh, am I interrupting something?"

Lelouch nearly threw CC off him, though only had the strength to push himself away from her. "Nothing! Absolutely nothing! I er…I had a bug in my hair! CC was getting it out for me."

CC, of course, was not about to let Lelouch abandon ship from the disaster course that had been set. "Lelouch peeped on me while I was changing." CC pointed directly at Lelouch while speaking.

"Lelouch!" Euphie clasped her hands to her face.

"Dammit! I didn't peep! It's not like I was _trying_ to see you drop your panties in the middle of the room." _…Dammit._

Once again CC resisted the urge to grin and chuckle. Watching Lelouch squirm was _fun!_

An awkward silence reverberated through the air. Euphie was still sopping wet with a towel wrapped around her body and on her head. CC was already dressed in a fancy yellow gown and Lelouch was just trying to shrink down so small that the carpet fibers would be the size of trees.

"So…" he said, staring at the floor, face redder than a cherry. "Bathroom's mine?"

"Er…I guess," Euphie said, finding the situation just as awkward and unsettling.

Grabbing his clothes, Lelouch walked right by her, went into the bathroom, closed the door and locked it behind him.

Out in the bedroom, Euphie continued to stand dripping wet onto the carpet with CC now sitting on the bed and filing her nails.

Figuring she should at least get dressed, Euphie removed her towel only after she was certain she had a pair of panties in hand and quickly put on her bra shortly thereafter. As she took her time getting the rest of the way dressed and reapplying makeup, she said to CC, "So, I've been meaning to ask you, Miss CC. If you're not Lelouch's fiancée, what kind of relationship do you two have?"

"We're accomplices. Let's just say I promised to help him with something."

"With what?"

"That's between us." She usually didn't like answering questions, but simple things like this weren't a bother.

"Have you known each other a long time? You really seem to trust him."

"Not as long as you might think." CC answered, being vague.

"Can't I know the details?" Euphie asked.

"No." CC replied nonchalantly.

Euphie pouted, but she had talked with CC enough times to know that she was just like this: vague, quiet and infuriating. Still, there were other questions she had to ask that were of the utmost importance to her. "So, do you like Lelouch?"

CC said nothing, but turned her head to look at Euphie.

"It's just…you tease him a lot, but you really don't seem to mind his company. I know you lied about being his fiancée, but I think you two would make a really cute couple."

CC smiled. "There is quite a lot about this world you don't know, Princess Euphemia." CC stopped smiling and returned to filing her nails. "Trust me when I say that Lelouch and I are better off not getting romantically involved with one another."

"You say that, but I think the truth is you really like him," Euphie stated. Again CC whipped her head around to look at the pink-haired princess. "I mean, you may say you don't, but I think you really fancy him."

"Pfft." CC scoffed, staring up at the ceiling. "Lelouch couldn't handle me even if we were romantically involved. Amongst other things, I'm a very expensive woman to please."

"At least you admit it."

Euphie and CC turned their heads to see Lelouch dressed in all black with a red and black tie.

"It's rude to eavesdrop on a conversation between two ladies."

Lelouch ignored CC and turned to Euphie. "So, where are we headed?"

* * *

><p>While Lelouch, CC and Euphie were out on a night on the town, Milly was hunched over a table in her hotel room. She was wearing a brigadier general hat, looming over a game board, while holding a riding crop. Why? Because this was her way of being serious about a situation. She <em>did<em> say 'battle strategy', after all.

Shirley sighed as she leaned back on the bed, "Prez, seriously, can't we just call it off for the night?" Shirley was starting to get tired of all the running around. It was getting close to 8pm and Milly had already tried getting information out of the receptionist and forcing Shirley to walk around in a miniskirt. The former nearly got them kicked out. The latter would forever be a mortifying memory to poor Shirley.

"We can't give up now! We'll find that rapscallion, and get him to spill the beans!"

"We could always just ask him after the weekend is over." Shirley groaned.

"No way! That'll give him ample time to make something up. We have to find him tonight! If we can catch him in his hotel room he's busted!"

"But your plans make no sense! I swear to god, I'm never wearing another miniskirt in my life. All those creepy, fat perverts kept staring at my ass! What was that supposed to accomplish?"

"If Lelouch was around, he would've darted out like a papa wolf protecting its cub into the crowd, and pulled you aside to keep those perverts eyes off you. Then I was going to grab _him_ and we'd then use you to gain information." Milly said with a seductive smile.

"Hey! I'm not some ten dollar hooker! I have pride! You can't just use me for a cheap strip tease!" Shirley exclaimed, covering herself despite being fully clothed now.

"Well, if you don't want to be treated like a piece of meat again, help me come up with another plan."

"Um, Milly?" Nina said shyly.

"Oh, Nina, what is it?" Milly asked. She'd been awfully quiet save for the tippity-tap of her laptop keyboard this whole time.

Nina turned around her laptop screen to show an array of cameras showing video feed from inside the hotel.

"Saaaaaay," Milly said with interest, "You hacked into the security cameras? I mean, I know that's illegal and all, but I'll vouch for you at your trial. You have the mind of a regular gossip fiend, Nina."

"Um, actually one of the companies here is testing a new tiny camera that is supposed to be used for monitoring your house. He said it was for parents who want to make sure their children aren't getting up for a late night snack or paranoid people who want to make sure their house is secure at night and when they're away. So I volunteered for the test. I've been busy setting them up at key angles in the hotel. I'm still getting all of them online, but still…"

"This is really something. Did you get that guy's number? I'm gonna have to mail him a check for this."

"Now we're spying!" Shirley exclaimed. She lay on her back and palmed her eyes, groaning. "Can't we just act like normal people?"

"Considering how you feel about him, I'm surprised you're not taking an active role here."

"Lulu is entitled to spend time with his old friends. He said it was nothing serious so it's nothing serious," Shirley complained. She was all for just talking to Lelouch one-on-one calmly. What was so difficult about the simple solution?

As Nina and Milly glanced over the former's computer, they wound up seeing a bunch of military folk running down the hallways, kicking in doors.

Nina started to panic. "Those are Elevens!"

"What? Impossible! There shouldn't be—" Before Milly could argue any further their own door was kicked in and three men wielding guns burst into the room. Nina immediately passed out from fear. Milly cradled her and squatted down by her bed. Shirley bolted upright.

"Everyone on your knees! This building is now property of the Japanese Liberation Front!" one of the men declared in perfect Britannian. "You!" he shouted at Shirley. "On the ground!" Shirley scrambled to the floor on her knees. "Hands behind your head!" Shirley did as she was told. "You! Wake that girl up!"

"She passed out!" Milly protested. "She's not sleeping. You all terrified her."

"I said wake her up!" The man pointed his gun at her.

"Prez!" Shirley exclaimed.

(Stop!) One of the men exclaimed in Japanese, pushing his comrade's arm down. (Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe said we keep all the hostages alive for now. Let her carry the girl.)

The lead terrorist sighed. He then looked at Milly as he completely lowered his weapon. "Fine. Carry the girl, but no funny business. I'll shoot if you draw a weapon."

* * *

><p>The JLF had yet to lock down the whole building, and so Lelouch, Euphie and CC were still able to access the building when they got back from dinner and a bit of late night shopping. It was about 8:30 when they arrived back at the hotel and they immediately had guns pointed at their faces.<p>

"All of your hands where we can see them!" A member of the JLF declared in perfect Britannian.

_The JLF. _Lelouch noted. _Well now, maybe this weekend getaway won't be so boring after all. _He looked around the room. _Too many angles for me to use my geass right now, probably best I cooperate for the time being. Act like a hostage. Besides, _Lelouch looked at Euphie, _I can't afford to reveal it in front of her. _Lelouch did his best to put on a terrified expression and dropped to his knees along with CC and Euphie.

"Follow my men upstairs." the Britannian speaking JLF member said.

"Yes, sir." Lelouch said, feigning terror. He then glanced at Euphie. She was surprisingly calm for a terrorist hostage. Lelouch would've thought sweet, innocent Euphemia would be wetting herself with fear in the presence of an armed threat. _Well__, someone's certainly grown a spine in the last seven years. Or maybe someone just has faith in their big sister. _As the terrorists escorted Lelouch, CC and Euphie to the elevator, Lelouch also thought, _even though it was my alliance that got me into this mess. It's my alliance that's going to get me out. Cornelia, this will ultimately prove if my faith in you is well-placed or ill-founded._

* * *

><p>Three hours later the JLF had finished locking down the facility and were issuing out demands. Guilford had finally gotten Cornelia involved and she was on her way to the Convention Center. At this same time, Lelouch was packed into a penthouse storeroom with every other convention goer in the building. It was crowded, dark and dusty. At least matters weren't made worse by him having to squat down next to his classmates. That would've made things extremely awkward. Yes, he was still thinking about that even at a time like this.<p>

But, thankfully, those thoughts were not a priority as Lelouch began scanning the room, looking for a way out of this, at least for himself. This kind of situation would be perfect for the debut of his elite force, his aptly decided to be named: Black Knights. However, he needed his Zero Uniform and hopefully they were all together and well-informed of the situation.

As his eyes wandered, Lelouch's gaze happened upon the nearest JLF member. (Excuse me), he spoke up in perfect Japanese.

The JLF member approached him. (What do you want, Britannian dog?)

_Too easy. _Lelouch thought, and activated his geass, (Might you have one of your men escort me to the men's room?)

Overtaken by Lelouch's mind control, the man said, (Sure, follow me. Don't try anything funny.)

Lelouch followed the terrorist over to one of the other soldiers, who he got into an argument with given the audacity of Lelouch's request under the circumstances. Another terrorist came over and that was exactly what Lelouch was waiting for.

(No need to argue, gentlemen). he said, looking at one of the new terrorists. (Just escort me to the restroom). He then said to the other terrorist without his geass. (Is this not the honorable thing to do?)

Both the geassed and un-geassed terrorist escorted Lelouch to the restroom where upon he turned towards the un-geassed terrorist. (Wait out here for me, no matter how long I take. If you hear me talking in there, it will sound like nothing but gibberish to you.)

(Yes, I understand.)

Lelouch smiled, and entered into the bathroom. The previously geassed terrorist, left to return to the storeroom, just as Lelouch anticipated he would, his duty having been fulfilled and now Lelouch had a selectively deaf drone letting him do what he needed. Immediately, Lelouch whipped out his phone. He had service. If he had had no bars, this would have all been for naught.

He dialed for Cornelia immediately.

* * *

><p>As Cornelia was still driving to the convention center in her Knightmare Frame, her phone rang. Without even looking at the caller ID, she put it on wireless in sync with her Gloucester's communication lines. "Hello?"<p>

"Cornelia, it's me."

Cornelia nearly brought the Gloucester to a screeching halt upon the shock of hearing Lelouch's voice. "Lelouch! Is Euphemia all right? Is she there? Let me talk to her!"

"Judging from your statement, I guess you know what's going on. Let me put you at ease- yes, we're all right." Lelouch responded. "I'm quite safe. I got separated from Euphemia, and managed to slip away from the JLF." Cornelia found Lelouch's statement rather odd, but filed it away for later. "She and everyone else are still being held as hostages by the JLF in the penthouse storeroom. I've been inside this whole time, so I don't know if an aerial rescue would work."

"Too risky- they'd start shooting hostages if they think we're refusing to negotiate."

"So they've got the whole place locked down in the last three hours, then. Figures. Alright, Cornelia, I need you to do something for me."

"You have a plan in mind?"

"Something like that."

* * *

><p>Ever since Cornelia had shown up in the ghetto, Kallen Kozuki had felt uneasy. She, Ohgi and the others hadn't been able to operate at all for fear it would disturb the alliance. While the others had gotten complacent in the silence, at least thankful they didn't have to risk their lives, Kallen wanted to see action. Sure, Cornelia Care was doing wonders for everyone and the conditions in the ghetto were slowly getting better, but that wasn't freedom. She wanted to see more missions like what happened with Suzaku Kururugi. Kallen hated to admit it, but she was a bit of an adrenaline addict, at least when it came to her country's freedom.<p>

So, when her cell phone rang on her vanity table, half-asleep, she scrambled over to it, wondering who was calling her at this time of night. She didn't even bother looking at the caller ID before answering. "Hello?"

"Is that you, Kozuki?"

Kallen didn't recognize the voice. "Who is this?"

"Wake up this minute, soldier! I'm calling on behalf of Zero!"

That got Kallen's attention. But how did this unknown person know she was…Kallen then realized who it was, "Cornelia?"

"Good. You're awake."

"How the hell did you get my number?"

"Not important right now. What is important is what you need to do. Like I said, Zero needs your help. Surely you know about what's going on at Lake Kawaguchi right now."

Kallen really had had no idea. She was fast asleep before the incident took place and was having a wake period of unrest until Cornelia called. "Uhhh…"

Cornelia sighed, "The JLF took over the facility. Zero's in there, and he's unable to contact you or anyone else except through me. I've sent a soldier of mine to pick you up. You'll both have Zero's uniform in a suitcase on hand. Gather your group of rebels and meet me at my mobile base. You'll all have further orders there!"

"So we're taking orders from you?" Kallen wasn't exactly happy about this.

"Technically speaking, but like I said, Zero can only speak through me at the moment." Cornelia said. "You're just going to have to take my word for it, as difficult as that is for me to ask. I know how hard it would be for me to do the reverse if our situations were switched, but _you must do it,_ soldier."

Kallen took a deep breath. "I'll do it for Zero."

* * *

><p>Lelouch waited around in the bathroom, twiddling his thumbs, waiting for Cornelia to call him back, immediately picking up the phone once she did.<p>

"She's on her way. What now?"

"Now it's a waiting game."

"And what, piss off the terrorists?"

"It took them three hours to lock down this facility and issue demands. Considering the size of the center, the commander in charge is either incompetent or a patient person." Lelouch was certain he could've had the facility locked down in only two hours. "As long as you're not two hours away, I think we're safe."

"And what if you're wrong?"

"Then it's blood on my hands. I'm the one trying to coordinate this plan, after all."

"It's on both our hands, Lelouch. I'm Viceroy, so the people here are my responsibility. By the way, Lelouch?"

"Yes?"

"You said Euphemia is with the other hostages, correct?"

"I did."

"Then," Cornelia's voice wavered for a moment, "I'm tasking you with Euphemia's safety. If she is at all injured when this concludes—"

"If all goes according to plan, Cornelia, then no physical harm shall come to Euphemia. I promise you."

There was a long silence on the phone before Cornelia simply said, "You'd better." She then hung up and started driving furiously towards the convention center.

When Cornelia finally arrived at the convention, center she parked her Knightmare Frame up front and scrambled into the mobile base where Darlton and the others were waiting for her.

"Princess Cornelia!" Guilford saluted. "We've been eagerly awaiting your arrival."

"Spare me the formalities, Guilford. What's the situation?"

It was Darlton who answered. "The whole facility is locked down and secured. Rescue from any visible spot is impossible."

"What about blind spots?" Cornelia asked.

"None from what we can see. However," Darlton clicked a button on the console, showing a 3D rendering of the hotel and, in particular, a maintenance tunnel underneath it. "This maintenance tunnel will allow a rescue op from underground. If we send a few Knightmares down there we could have the hostages free before the JLF knew what hit them."

"They've got the whole facility locked down tight. There's no way they'll leave a blatant hole in their formation like that."

"No, but if we blitzed them with a fast enough force they won't be able to call for backup in time upstairs."

"How many Sutherlands do we have?"

"About twenty, but only two are going to fit down that maintenance tunnel at once." Cornelia bit her thumb nail through her glove. "Something the matter, your highness?"

Under normal circumstances, Cornelia would've sent two units down there immediately, but not only was Euphie's life hanging in the balance, but so was Lelouch's. She had to exercise the utmost caution. She took a deep breath. If she was going to start trusting the Japanese, now would be a good a time as any, but, first, she was going to wait for Jeremiah—who she'd sent to go get Kallen—and the rebels Lelouch seemed to have faith in.

"Your highness!" Jeremiah's loud voice echoed through the channel. "I've arrived with the Elevens…er the Japanese you sent me to pick up."

"Excellent. Thank you Jeremiah."

"Yes, your highness!"

Cornelia sighed with relief. "All right, get me Asplund."

"Your highness?" Darlton furrowed his brow.

Cornelia took a deep breath. "We're sending Kururugi and the Lancelot down there to clean house. I'm returning to my Knightmare Frame. Keep me informed of any developments remotely," Cornelia then left the base to walk the streets back to her mobile base. As she did, Kallen was audaciously standing in her way.

"What do you want, Kozuki?" Cornelia asked.

"You said we would have further orders when we got here."

"I'm about to call Zero for those orders. I was just returning to my Knightmare."

"Call him from here. I'll watch." Kallen glared stubbornly. She might have trusted Zero, but she wanted to make absolutely sure that Cornelia wasn't trying to deceive her. For all she knew, Zero wasn't anywhere near here and Cornelia was using her and the others hoping to lose them in the ensuing conflict. A few of her comrades had thought of the possibility on the way here, and Kallen was starting to believe it.

Cornelia was about to reach for her cell phone and call when it rang first. It was Lloyd. "Is it online?"

"We're ready to deploy when you are."

"I'll need a few moments. Bring your base around towards the maintenance shaft and wait."

"Understood."

Cornelia hung up and then dialed for Lelouch, Kallen still glaring at her in the moonlight. "What's the situation?" Lelouch asked her.

"Your band of rebels is here, and we're in a position to infiltrate. Kozuki's restless. What should I tell her?"

"What's the infiltration plan?"

"We're sending the Lancelot down into the maintenance shaft to clear out the terrorists to make it possible to send more soldiers down there to rescue the hostages."

"Arm Kallen and the others if they're not already, hand Kallen my briefcase and tell them to wait for an all clear at the maintenance shaft. When the signal's clear have them infiltrate ahead of your own soldiers. Have Ohgi and Kallen reach the restroom on the top floor by the penthouse suite. There's a lone guard standing outside. Once I'm Zero, feel free to act as you normally would."

"You're sure about that?"

"The only guards Kallen and Ohgi should encounter are the ones near the elevator and outside the bathroom. The rest have the hostages in the storeroom. If you clear out the maintenance shaft, there should be minimal resistance."

"Right then, let's do this." Cornelia hung up and then looked at Kallen. "Take Zero's uniform and wait for the Lancelot to clear the maintenance shaft. You and the others are then going to head in to rescue the hostages ahead of my soldiers. You and Ohgi are to take Zero's uniform to him at the restroom on the top floor. From there you'll be under Zero's direct command." Kallen didn't move. "Why are you still standing around? You have your orders, now move!"

"Zero's really up there? That was really him on the phone with you?"

Cornelia approached Kallen, standing within arm's reach of her. "I can imagine what's going through your head right now. It might seem like it would be convenient for me to not risk any of my own troops, sending you to die. However, know that if I really wanted you out of the picture, I would have made it happen a long time ago. I don't need to make things look like an accident. No one will care about the deaths of a bunch of rebels. I could've overrun you at any time and eliminated Zero in person if I wanted you out of my hair. So if you're going to start trusting me, like I'm trying to trust you, you'll accept my words at face value and worry about what ifs after the fact. Besides, will you take the risk that I'm not lying and abandon Zero? Can your Japanese honor take that kind of blow?"

"Don't speak of honor to me, Britannian!" Kallen exclaimed.

"My little sister is in there." Cornelia said, her voice a bit quieter. "Do you realize the trust I stake in you and Zero both? She means the world to me- _everything_."

Kallen tripped over her vocal chords; she hadn't expected that answer. Hearing Cornelia's going to extremes by trusting both her and Zero, all for her little sister, made her seem more... human. Kallen was reminded of how far Naoto would go for her. She opened her mouth to speak, but let it hang open, no sound coming out. She closed it again and then, finally, spoke.

"I see... if... if Zero is really there, you have my apology in advance. She nodded determinedly, and added, "We'll get your sister back in one piece."

_I've done my part, Lelouch,_ Cornelia thought as Kallen walked away. _The rest is up to you._

* * *

><p>Thanks to Suzaku's efforts, the maintenance shaft was soon cleared. The all-green signal came, and Kallen and the resistance stormed the facility, armed and ready. Although they were members of their own nationality, they understood that these people took their patriotism way too far. Inoue, the squad leader, stormed the lobby with the others, and began securing it for the sake of Zero and the greater good, while Kallen and Ohgi made their way towards the penthouse.<p>

Firing with the best accuracy possible, Ohgi was lucky enough to dispatch the Japanese at the elevator with a single pistol shot to the head each, managing to have quick enough reflexes to raise his pistol and shoot before they recognized him as an intruder. Upon making it to the restroom that Zero was supposedly inside of, Ohgi was able to rely less on luck taking out the guard. He, unbeknownst to Ohgi, was still in a trance from Lelouch's geass, allowing Ohgi to not have to shoot at a moving target and put a bullet in his head much easier.

Kallen needed both hands to carry Zero's luggage else she would've offered support fire. Upon reaching the restroom, Kallen knocked. "Zero, we have your uniform."

The bathroom door opened slightly, as Kallen and Ohgi watched only Zero's hand and sleeve reach out for his suitcase. Once in hand he pulled it inside and shut the door. Ohgi then looked at Kallen.

"So I guess the Viceroy really wasn't lying." Ohgi said.

"Yeah, but it just makes me wonder what Zero was even doing here in the first place."

"I had personal reasons to be here. I didn't expect that the JLF would attack." Zero said, exiting the bathroom. "Ohgi, take my briefcase and bring it back to the van you were driven here in. There should also be a box somewhere in it. I want you to distribute the contents to the others once the lobby is secure."

"Uh, sure… wait, how did you know we were clearing the lobby?"

"Securing an escape route is vital. It's the prudent thing to do in this situation," Zero said.

Ohgi nodded. "I'll get it done, sir."

"Good. Now then, Kallen," Zero said, handing her a pistol, "You're with me."

"Yes sir!" Kallen exclaimed proudly. She was glad to be working personally alongside Zero.

"Are you sure you're going to be all right, going up against the JLF?"

"I'll be fine. Just trust me as you have been doing this whole time."

"Yes sir."

Leaving Ohgi behind, Kallen and Zero walked down the hallway together as they reached the penthouse storeroom.

"Zero!" One of the JLF shouted.

Hold! Zero shouted in Japanese, not using his geass. Lest you want needless blood to be spilled! I'd speak with whoever is in charge around here, my assistant as well!

The soldiers all looked at each other. After a brief delay they silently agreed it would be best to let Kusakabe talk to Zero. He was more than likely worth more alive than dead. Kallen and Zero were then escorted to Kusakabe in the penthouse suite.

"Zero!" Kusakabe exclaimed when the masked man entered the doorway. "And…"

"I'm his bodyguard!" Kallen exclaimed, "Don't try anything funny!"

"Your dog barks loudly, Zero." Kusakabe chuckled.

"She's more used to Knightmare Frame combat than she is to being on foot." Zero said and walked into the room and sat on the couch across from Kusakabe. Kallen stood next to him.

"So, to what do I owe your presence, Zero? Have you come to join the JLF?"

"On the contrary, I came here to tell you what a fool you are, Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe. I should've figured you were the one behind this. Katase warned me about you."

"Katase is the fool here thinking we can make peace with the Britannian dogs! But you, Zero, you understand, don't you? You understand that Britannia must be crushed in order for Japan to be liberated and given back to its rightful owners."

"Wrong!" Zero exclaimed. "There are those in Britannia who fight the country from within. Surely you know of the fact that I found a powerful ally and that I have been working tirelessly to join forces with the JLF."

"Insolence! Japan will not take help from outsiders!" Kusakabe barked.

"If that is what you believe then you are a damned fool, Kusakabe! The enemy of my enemy is my friend or is that an old phrase you are unfamiliar with? My ally would welcome you with open arms if you would join us. By pulling this stunt though you'll make the Japanese look to be little more than savages. I'm prepared to build a bridge between us and Britannia. Why do you resist such an alliance?"

"We don't need help from filthy Britannians! We must fight using our own strength!"

"Pretentious! If Zealotry and patriotism was all that was needed Japan would've won its war seven years ago. What's needed to win war is power. The strong always wind up devouring the weak so the weak must find a way to outmaneuver the strong by any means necessary. By refusing the help I have given, you isolate yourself into a small corner that resists the greater good."

Kusakabe laughed. "You are the fool, Zero, if you honestly believe that an alliance can be made between Japan and Britannia. It will only cause trouble! You are a fool! Katase is a fool for believing you! A force fighting the empire from within? Preposterous!"

"Will you not trust my judgment? Have my words not rung true over the last month?"

"The only thing I've seen is handouts given to appease the people. How long before those handouts vanish and things return to their oppressive state?"

"You're a soldier under Katase, yes? Then your place should not be to question why, only to do."

"Don't speak to me about hierarchy, Zero! You are a foreigner, how could you understand we Japanese?"

Zero was silent for a long while. Kusakabe thought he had gotten through to him only for Zero to say, "Kallen."

"Yes sir?"

"Could you go downstairs and fetch the others. Have them meet me on the roof."

"Th-that's fine, but what about you?" Kallen asked.

"You have no need to worry about my physical health, Kallen. You are excused from this meeting."

"Yes sir," Kallen said and exited, closing the door behind her.

"And are we to follow you to the roof, Zero?" Kusakabe asked in mockery.

"No," Zero answered without missing a beat. "You said before I dismissed Kallen that I couldn't understand the Japanese. If being Japanese means believing in your patriotism far beyond the point of rationality then you can be certain I cannot understand it! I have no need for soldiers that refuse to see the bigger picture!" Zero's helmet opened over his left eye and cried, "PERISH!"

Zero watched as every member of the JLF in the room committed suicide. Gunshots rang out and Kusakabe stabbed himself with his family sword. Zero sat in silence for a moment to let the oozing blood and dead bodies penetrate his mind, adjusting to the sudden change of scenery when the door was thrown open. A JLF member ran into the room, gun raised.

"Ah! You! Zero!" The soldier gasped when he saw Kusakabe. "Lieutenant Colonel!"

"Kusakabe realized the futility of this farce and committed seppuku along with the rest of his men out of dishonor and shame." Zero pulled his gun on the soldier. "The Viceroy will be storming this facility as we speak. You can either die with your commanding officer or turn yourself in. Those are your options." By this point Euphie appeared, her spectacles missing, behind the JLF member. Zero immediately recognized the situation and saw the man begin go turn towards Euphie.

In a loud booming voice he declared, "I wouldn't if I were you! The Viceroy is _very_ protective of the sub-viceroy, her poor little sister. Hostile takeover of a building is one thing, but if you think for a minute the Viceroy isn't going to crack down on you hard for trying to hold her little sister hostage, then you're even more of a fool than Kusakabe. If she doesn't outright kill you, she will torture you and leave you in a state of perpetual agony, where every breath you take reminds you of your painful existence. Your reckoning is already at your door." Zero stood up. "Why make it worse?"

Panting in fear the terrified terrorist ran to tell his fellow terrorists what had transpired here. The hostages had to be freed. Without Kusakabe they were all up a creek, with no paddle.

Euphie then looked at Zero, puzzled and terrified. She didn't know what to do now. She had come here to negotiate the release of the hostages, using herself as a bargaining chip in their place, but now she was face to face with the last person she expected to be here and Lelouch still hadn't returned from the restroom.

"Are you hurt?" Zero asked her.

"N-no." Euphie stuttered.

"Good. Come in here, and lock the door."

Euphie nervously did so. When she was inside she said to Zero, "You are…working with my sister?"

"I do. Does that bother you?"

"Of course it does! You murdered my brother! My sister called you revolutionary trash! Why would she be working with you?"

Zero sighed as he reached for his helmet. If Euphemia didn't find out now, she'd find out soon enough. Once she did, she'd wonder why he kept it hidden from her. Furthermore, even if he could vaguely word his way out of revealing his identity, when Euphemia cracked down on Cornelia, she'd definitely tell her or have Lelouch do it himself. Logically, that meant revealing himself to Euphemia now. "I didn't want you to find out this soon, Euphemia, but I suppose I don't have much choice." Zero removed his helmet revealing one Lelouch vi Britannia.

Euphie gasped in horror and shock. "L-Lelouch?"

"Yes."

Euphie didn't know what to do. Her initial urge was to cry. From everything Cornelia had told her, from everything she knew about Lelouch, it all made sense why he had chosen Zero. However, that didn't excuse murdering family members. No, nothing Lelouch did was excused, at all. His family loved him, surely he knew that? He admitted to her that he should've written back that he was alive. Was the loneliness and betrayal that he felt so powerful that it had driven him to such extremes? How could he? How could he disregard such a loving family? How could he _kill_ his own family?

Unable to think or speak, Euphie waltzed over to Lelouch and slapped him hard across the face, leaving a big red mark. She then stared at the floor. "How could you?"

"Huh?"

Euphie stared at Lelouch, tears running down her face. "How could you do this? We loved you! You said it yourself, you should've trusted us. In seven years…in seven years did you never once think about us?" Euphie stared at the ground again, sobbing profusely for a few moments before saying. "Now I understand why you didn't want to spend time with me. You don't love us. You don't care about us at all. This whole thing is to fulfill your own selfish ends, isn't it?"

"That's not true at all!"

"Then explain!" Euphie shouted over him, looking at him. "Explain to me why right now my brother's murderer has to my brother as well." Euphie's voice dropped down to a squeak. "Just…why?"

Lelouch avoided eye contact, looking solemn. "There are things in this world you're not ready to understand…things in this world you cannot understand. I know what you might be thinking, but age is not a sign of maturity. It is only a number. When we were little, we didn't understand why Cornelia had to wander around the grounds with a scowl a lot, always trying to get her to smile. However, now I stand in a similar position. Both of us have seen too much. The light that once illuminated our ideals has vanished. Like CC said, sometimes you make decisions you're not proud of and you have to live with them." Lelouch finally found the courage to look Euphie in the eye. She wasn't sobbing, but she still had puffy red eyes.

"I made the decision to kill Clovis and don the mantle of Zero. Had I known I could've just waltzed in, everything being fine and dandy, I wouldn't have done that. However," Lelouch's solemn, sympathetic look became more hostile, "I didn't know that. I didn't know how much you really cared. I," he stared at the ground, his solemn looking coming back, "I was blinded. Vengeance consumed me. In actuality I intended to wait longer before I made my move against the empire, but circumstances have changed. Perhaps if they hadn't I would've been more rational in my thinking in hindsight. However, as CC said, we cannot ponder about what ifs and should nots. We can only deal with the consequences we have wrought and do our best with them."

There was dead silence in the room for a bit before Lelouch held his helmet closer to his body, bringing it right under his chin, like a child holding a large ball. "For what it's worth…I'm sorry."

There was another silence, and Lelouch wondered if Euphie could let this go.

"I'm so sorry, Lelouch."

Lelouch lifted his head up in confusion. "Why are _you_ apologizing?"

"You were so alone, all this time, sent away from everyone who mattered. Of course you started hating us! You never had a choice, you never had us be there for you. All this time... without us." Euphie sniffed again, tears rolling down her cheeks. "You felt abandoned. You cursed us, hated us. But…the fact that you and my sister are working together…shows that you just wanted to be with us that, like me, you want what's best for Britannia. Lelouch…" Euphie started crying as she ran towards Lelouch and bear hugged him. "It will get better now, Lelouch, I promise. Your family is here, and we're never leaving you again!"

Lelouch closed his eyes and put his arms around Euphemia. She was right. It would get better. After all, things had been looking up from the moment he and Cornelia met.

* * *

><p>With the hostages slowly being funneled out of the convention center, Euphie had a right mind to talk with her sister about keeping things a secret from her. However, before she reached Cornelia, a bunch of lights came on from the top of the convention center where Zero and a few people in black garments stood.<p>

"People, fear us or rally behind us as you see fit! We are the Black Knights! We of the Black Knights stand for all those who have no weapons to wield, regardless of whether they are Elevens or Britannians! The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took Britannian civilians hostage with the intentions of executing them had their demands not been met. It was a wanton and meaningless act. Therefore they have been punished.

"Just as the former Viceroy Clovis was punished for ordering the slaughter of countless unarmed Elevens, we cannot stand by and allow such cruelty to be carried out and so we made him pay for his actions. I will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field, but neither will I tolerate a one-sided massacre of the weak by the strong! The only ones who should kill are the ones who are prepared to be killed! Wherever oppressors abuse their power by attacking those who are powerless, we shall appear again no matter how mighty or how formidable our foe may be!

"Those of you with power: fear us!" Zero declared as he tossed out the left side of his cape. "Those of you without it," Zero tossed out the right side of his cape "Rally behind us! We, the Black Knights, shall be the ones who stand in judgment of this world!"

As the lights died down on the rooftop, Zero then turned towards his comrades in arms.

"We'll part ways here. I'll see you all in a week's time with another gift, a base of operations."

"So that's it, you're just leaving us?" Inoue asked.

"My identity must remain secret; I must return to my civilian identity. And all of you deserve a good night's rest."

Tamaki yawned. "Yeah, suppose you got a point there, Zero."

Kallen looked at Zero, uneasy and then spoke. "Zero, are we really dead set on working with Britannia in secret until the time is right?"

"Yes. And when the time is right, we shall show the world the Viceroy's true colors. For now though, consider our mission concluded." With a swagger in his step, Zero then left the rooftop and headed for the elevator. He made his way to the restroom on the ground floor and called for Cornelia to bring him his briefcase so that he might change.

Once Zero had returned to being Lelouch, Cornelia threw a warm blanket over him and escorted him outdoors before returning to overseeing the freed hostages. She couldn't exactly be his personal escort in public, too many heads would turn.

Lelouch joined the crowd, looking for a bench to sit upon. It hadn't even been ten minutes before CC found him and sat down next to him.

"Your speech was amazingly corny."

"Don't start with me." Lelouch grumbled.

"Aww, mad that the weekend is ruined?"

"More like relieved. At least now I can go home. After all, it's not like Euphemia's going to stick around with her identity exposed, people will mob her."

"Don't be too sure of that," CC pointed as Euphie came rushing towards her and Lelouch, sliding onto the bench and sitting on Lelouch's opposite side.

"Shouldn't you be on the other side of the military line?" Lelouch asked.

"My sister said it was okay. This is my weekend getaway, remember? Besides, everyone's too busy hugging their families and getting hot chocolate and trauma therapy to notice little old me."

"Please do not say things like that in such an upbeat tone."

"And also, the both of you, it seems, need a lesson in tempting fate." CC added as Milly, Shirley and Nina were headed right for the trio.

_You have got to be kidding me! _Lelouch exclaimed.

"Caught you red handed!" Milly exclaimed. "The jig is up, Lelouch! You're not leaving this spot until I get an explanation! Who's this green haired girl? And how the hell did you get a princess to pretend to be your pen pal? Princess Euphemia hasn't even been in Area Eleven for the past three years."

When Euphie exposed herself to defend the hostages she removed her glasses after standing up. Nina, Milly and Shirley all recognized "Estellise" immediately.

"Er, well…" Lelouch tried to come up with an explanation. He was hoping Euphie might give him a hand, but she didn't seem as quick on the uptake as he was about these sorts of things.

"You're busted, Lelouch!" Milly exclaimed. "You're going to give us a full and frank explanation and it had better be air tight! Also, just where did you disappear to, mister? I saw one of the terrorists escort you out of the room. What happened?"

"Well, naturally I was crafting a clever plan to save the day. As I distracted the guard's attention, I quickly knocked him out with a judo chop and stole his gun, and from there I heroically started fighting the terrorists, taking them out one by one, using only my ingenuity, wits, and a sub-machinegun. It was all I could do to not cry "Yippie-kay-yay", as I mowed down one terrorist after another- without killing anyone, of course. That would just have been _wrong._ Unfortunately, that Zero and his black knights just _had_ to steal my thunder, or I would have single-handedly saved everyone myself."

"Was that before or after you hid in the broom closet?" Milly asked. It was bullshit, blatant and unashamed bullshit; anyone could tell.

"Oh no." Lelouch said sarcastically. "You caught me. My elaborate lie has been thwarted!"

"And don't think your little male power fantasy is going to get you out of answering some questions!" Shirley piped up. "Tell us how you know Princess Euphemia and tell us who this woman is too! We're your friends Lulu! You owe us that much!"

"Yeah, we're your _friends,_ Lelouch," Milly stressed with a devious smile. In truth, Milly knew exactly how Lelouch knew Euphie. She was one of the few people who knew he was an exiled prince. However, not only was she going to keep that fact a secret, but unless Lelouch specifically was going to play the "Wait a minute, you _know_ why" card to Milly to have her bail him out she was keeping a buttoned lip. The more she pressured him the greater the chances of him needing her help and if she bailed him out he'd owe her _big!_

Lelouch, of course, had no intention of using Milly as a bail out, no matter the cost and did his best to explain his relations to Euphie without giving away his heritage. "Oh, you know. I…we…um…" _oh come on, think of something! You're better than this. _

However, it seemed fate was going to cut him a break this time as the sound of sweet relief came in the form of his cell phone ringing. "Oh that must be Nunnally wanting me to sing her a lullaby or wish me a good night. Poor girl must be worried about not seeing her big brother for two nights in a row. Could you excuse me, I'd hate to embarrass myself in front of my _friends_." Lelouch then ran around for cover behind some trees, answering the phone, seeing the Caller ID as Cornelia before he picked it up. "You have no idea how much I owe you right now."

"I'm sure I can think of something." Cornelia said, having been watching Lelouch from the comfort of her Gloucester. Just because she couldn't escort Lelouch didn't mean she couldn't still keep an eye on him. And she knew an awkward situation when she saw one. "I've asked Jeremiah to wait at the military line for you. He's going to escort you to me. We need to talk about tonight."

"Uh, sure." Lelouch didn't question it. After all, a little banter about political maneuvering would be a welcome alternative to trying to bullshit his way past Milly "Gossip Queen" Ashford, especially with CC present.

Jeremiah bowed to him, telling Lelouch his gratitude at seeing him safe before escorting Lelouch to Cornelia's mobile military base. He met Cornelia on the bridge, which was cleared out at present. Its various overseers were helping hostages and working on getting vehicles out of the parking lot for people who weren't staying the whole weekend. Sure, the local police should be handling this, but the military was already here and Cornelia had told them she had things under control. A little PR never hurt her before.

When Lelouch saw that it was just the two of them, he thought nothing of it. Obviously he and Cornelia were going to be talking about things she didn't want anyone else to know about.

"Nice speech." She said to him to break the ice.

"Not bad for something unrehearsed, right?"

"Sure, if you like Shakespearean drama, but it got the job done. Are you going to have another one when we announce our alliance?"

"Of course."

"Good. Then enough dancing around the obvious, how did you, in your own words, sneak past the JLF?"

"Huh?"

"More importantly, according to Euphie, the terrorists leading the cell committed suicide while you were masquerading as Zero. I don't buy it. I also think it's rather convenient that you were able to sneak into Clovis' office and murder him without anyone noticing you. I'd be blind to not see a pattern of you having inhuman luck. And there's also the matter of my soldiers and your speech. I hope you understand, little brother, that until I get an answer," the doors to the room locked tight from the inside as Cornelia pushed a single button, "You're not leaving this room."

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Will Lelouch have to spill the beans about Geass in order to maintain Cornelia's alliance? And will he be able to return home without Milly hounding him? What is on the agenda next for our rebel leader? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter of Cornelia of the Defection. In all seriousness, I really hope the comedy in this chapter wasn't too much that it made the hotel jacking a serious case of mood whiplash. And although it will sound like I'm rushing things, next chapter will have the coup de grace for the liberation of Japan. Chapter 7 will mark the start of Britannian civil war and after that will be another hiatus while I work on other fanfiction and figure out what the hell I'm doing with this one. When I return to Cornelia of the Defection after that, it will hopefully be for the long haul to finish what will be a story that shouldn't exceed fifty-two chapters, just like the anime itself didn't exceed 52 episodes. Anyway that's all from me for now. Ja ne!)**


	6. The Importance of Trust

**(A/N: I want to apologize again for the delays, especially since you all only have this chapter and the next to savor before I go on indefinite hiatus when this is probably the best damn thing I've written out of all my fanfics. Yes that includes Fairy Without Wings and Soul Chess. I'm damn proud of this fanfic because of all the attention it gets. And yet this is the only **_**good**_** series I have without a fanfic rec. This world has no justice! Ah whatever, most of you aren't even reading this and I'm being a killjoy to the suspense. Onward! To victory and sweet, sweet drama and once again many thanks to my beta Greatkingrat88 for all the hard work he does for the series).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center<strong>

**On board Cornelia's Mobile Military Base**

**1am**

From out of the fire and into the frying pan he had gone; dealing with terrorists seemed petty compared to the fury of his elder sister. Cornelia had just rescued him from being grilled with questions by Milly about his relationship with Euphie to being grilled with questions by _her_ about—without actually saying it—Geass.

Cornelia had a mountain of evidence—all of it circumstantial at best—to suspect Lelouch of having inhuman luck, possibly some sort of skill, that she was demanding to know how he pulled off otherwise impossible feats.

Too much had gone too neatly, too smoothly, and Cornelia was past her suspension of disbelief. Not even Schneizel, under the same conditions, could've pulled off the string of incidents—Clovis' Murder, Suzaku's rescue, and the Hotel Jacking incident—Lelouch had accomplished, especially not as seamlessly. Something was up, and she wanted to know what. She had one more card to play, but she was saving that one until Lelouch played a predictable hand.

"I," Lelouch began to try and explain with an elaborate lie, but came up short- this was nothing he was prepared for, mentally or practically. Instead he went with, "have no idea what you're getting at."

This- unfortunately for him- was exactly what Cornelia was expecting him to say. "Don't get coy with me. I still have the recording of our conversation when I first captured you."

Lelouch eyes widened in surprise and vanished just as quickly when he figured this had to be a bluff. There was no way Cornelia was _that_ prepared. Even if she produced a tape of some kind, there was no guarantee she was actually telling the truth or even knew what had transpired.

"I had recorded the conversation on the off chance you were some sort of look-alike," Cornelia said to him. "I didn't erase it even after we joined forces, on the off chance there was a chance I couldn't trust you. However, as I reviewed the tape recently with all the other events piling up I found myself saying something in particular that I don't quite remember saying. The rest of the conversation is clear in my mind. Lelouch, I would never, under any circumstances come forward of being against Britannia that soon to you, especially if I had a right mind some of my men might be listening even inside a soundproof room.

"I thought it rather strange, in hindsight, how quickly you decided to join me, to take my word at face value when you had no reason to trust me under the circumstances. Only now do I see the pieces falling into place. So, Lelouch, let's have it," Cornelia said and then aimed her gun at Lelouch and held her hand over the button that would unlock the doors, "Let's see you force your way out of this room."

"What the hell are you playing at?"

"With all that I've accumulated, I'm under the impression that you can somehow manipulate people: Jeremiah, Clovis' men, and myself. Who knows," Cornelia said and then scowled, "perhaps you've already used it on Euphemia."

"I-I haven't," Lelouch tried to speak firmly, but the shock of the accusation made that difficult. "I-I wouldn't…"

"You have two options before you, Lelouch: either tell me the truth, or force your way out of this room. You can either trust me, as I assume you have up until now, or you end your alliance by manipulating me, taking your secret to your grave. The choice is yours."

"You'd hold your little brother at gunpoint?" Lelouch said. She had to be bluffing...

"I think a grazing shot would be more believable for someone who managed to hold themselves up in a bathroom against terrorists."

"You really are a witch," Lelouch scowled.

"I get that a lot," Cornelia said with a wicked grin, the kind that invoked the image of an axe murderer more than anything else.

"Is this how far you would go to get answers?" Lelouch shouted.

"Yes, let the terrorist preach to me about extreme measures. I'd love to hear this," Cornelia said sarcastically.

Lelouch remained silent for a little bit, staring down the barrel of Cornelia's rifle. He knew full well he couldn't use his geass under the circumstances- and if he tried to make dive for it, Cornelia's military training would have him on the floor with broken bones before he could even say "Death to Britannia!"

"Is it really that hard to trust me?" When Cornelia asked the question she almost sounded heartbroken. "I thought we were through this already, Lelouch. I thought we really had become allies. Now, when we've already made so much progress, you suddenly have doubts. And I suddenly have to question if you've been sincere, standing at my side. I'm your sister before I am anything else, Lelouch! The least you owe me is your trust! I haven't turned you over! I haven't spoken a word to any of our family about you, even Schneizel. I'm risking everything for you! So why can't you trust me?"

"Because I can't!" Lelouch shouted back, staring at the ground. "It's not that simple! For seven years…for seven years it was just Nunnally and me. I had no future. I felt as if I had no past. I couldn't rely on anyone." He looked at Cornelia. "I had to be strong, for Nunnally's sake. You…have no idea what I had to go through."

"Then make me understand!" Cornelia exclaimed. "I want to help you, Lelouch! You're my little brother, whom I love. I've trusted you throughout all of this, so start trusting me! Until you explain to me how it is you're so unwilling to trust me, you won't have me being anything but scornful that you've been lying to me this whole time. I thought we were a team. I thought you trusted me from the very start, no matter how strange it seemed." There were no words before Cornelia said, staring at the ground, gun lowered, "Please, Lelouch. Let me help you."

"You want to me let you help me? Very well! Shall we talk about my being homeless for four years in a row? Or should we talk about the fact that all you found of me was a chess piece? Maybe we should discuss how you've had seven years to uncover the truth about my mother and you haven't found anything worth a damn!"

"Homeless?" Cornelia asked. She had no excuses for the latter two, but the first statement caught her attention.

"Yes, homeless. After the bombs were dropped I had nowhere to be for four years until I found the Ashfords. I was ten years old with a blind and crippled sister to look after. Too young for a job, and there was no orphanage worth living at."

"Maybe you set your standards a little high."

"Or maybe no one wanted to properly take care of a blind and crippled seven-year-old!" Lelouch shouted.

"I can't imagine that…"

"What? Can't imagine what? That people would be so cruel? Even when you were a soldier-in-training, you had everything handed to you on a silver platter. You don't know what it means to have everything stripped away from you! There were winter nights that I didn't think Nunnally and I would even survive! There were days when I thought of committing double suicide because I was so miserable, because everything was so damn miserable! The ghettos would eat me alive, and no one on the streets would pay attention to a little Britannian boy and his sister! We survived on scraps, on garbage and leftovers! I've seen the absolute worst of the world, Cornelia! Everyone I thought I could trust either betrayed me or tried to use me as slave labor! So yes, tell me why I should trust you when I've very little reason to trust anyone anymore!"

Cornelia was speechless. She had no words for Lelouch. She could tell he had suffered greatly. Still…

"Not trusting me is one thing, manipulating me is entirely another. You didn't have to get my hopes up, that you really did trust me! If you were feeling like this, all along, then you should have said something!"

"And what? You expect me to believe that you wouldn't have blown up at me, like you are now?"

"I do! At no point did you say to me 'I want to trust you, but I'm having trouble'. You don't think I'd help you? Or do you not want to trust me at all? This whole time, have you just been trying to manipulate me for your own ends, using me as just another one of your pawns?"

Lelouch remained silent, avoiding eye contact. His mute response was all Cornelia needed to hear to waltz over and slap him hard across the face. Lelouch barely reacted, and, feeling furious, she slapped him again across the other cheek. She then put her hands on Lelouch's shoulders.

"Look at me," she said sternly. When Lelouch didn't budge she shook him. "_Look! At! Me!"_ Lelouch did so. He could see the pain and anger reflected in Cornelia's eyes. "I cannot fathom how damaged you are from the trauma you experienced. However, I thought you knew by this point that even if you didn't trust me, I trust _you_. Or was that all part of your plan, that I'd follow your lead like a lost puppy, and you could take advantage of it?" Lelouch remained silent still, so Cornelia continued. "I can understand not wanting to be betrayed, but after all that I've told you, after all I've done, don't you think I deserve the benefit of the doubt. Haven't I done enough…to earn your trust?"

Lelouch stared at the ground. He was trembling, his voice shaking. He never wanted things to come to this. He felt so fragile right now, so exposed. He wanted to ignore Cornelia's words, but having to look at her, with her gripping his shoulders, made that impossible. His teeth ground against each other as Lelouch inhaled awkwardly. After more silence, he then squeaked out, "…I'm scared."

Cornelia was confused. "You're…scared?"

Lelouch's fists tightened. "How do I know," he swallowed, "how do I know that I won't be betrayed this time? How do I know that this trust is for real?"

Cornelia looked at Lelouch much more sympathetically. "If I mean anything to you, Lelouch, if my words mean anything to you, then listen to me very carefully." Cornelia lifted her hands from Lelouch's shoulders to his cheeks. She made it so that he was looking her right in the eye, tears at the corners of her eyes. "I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose. You're my little brother, and the firstborn of my childhood hero. Not knowing if you'll be betrayed, looking over your shoulder to make sure no one will stab you in the back, such thoughts make us human. If you're afraid of being stabbed in the back, then take comfort in knowing that I'm covering it. If you're afraid I'll betray you, remember that we once had a bond and you were the one who let it break. I've always thought highly of you, little brother, and I want to be looked upon by you the same way you did when you were a child. Is it too hard to let me be the person I used to be to you? Or has cynicism really soured our relationship that much? If it's too hard to do alone tell me and I'll do all I can to make it right because that's what siblings are for."

Lelouch was at a loss for words. "I…I don't know. I…I haven't…"

"You can. Let it out, Lelouch. Let me share it with you, those seven years of pain."

Lelouch tensed up. He didn't want to. He didn't want to lose emotional control in front of another human being. No one was allowed to see his innermost self. No one was allowed to see the ten-year-old boy trapped in a seventeen-year-old body. No one was allowed to see one of the few remaining parts of his soul that wasn't faked or angry, not even Nunnally. So why, at this very moment, was he slowly ceasing to care about keeping his walls raised?

Lelouch looked at Cornelia before staring at the ground as tears rolled onto her thumbs as they remained upon his cheeks. Cornelia wrapped her arms around Lelouch, pulling him into her embrace, letting him cry. She stroked his hair and spoke soothing words to him. The siblings were already over the hurdle of Lelouch's murder of Clovis; this had nothing to do with that. This had to do with trust, and as it stood, Cornelia realized that she needed to work much harder for Lelouch to actually believe in her.

She had been a fool to think that she could just waltz back into his life and everything would be okay. She should have known better and yet seeing him just made her feel so happy. It was too late to call off their charade, but now, at least, they could hopefully join forces with a full pact of trust between them.

When Lelouch finished crying, he still didn't let go of Cornelia, preferring to remain in her embrace. Cornelia let him. Even though there were no more tears, she could tell Lelouch felt very exposed and needed her physical support right now until he felt well enough to stand on his own.

"Can you talk more coherently now?" Cornelia asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Will you trust me now?"

"Yes," Lelouch nodded, trying not to relapse into tears.

Cornelia tightened her hug momentarily. "I can't do this without you. You can't do this without me. So I need you to believe in me, do you understand? I know it's asking a lot from you, but I swear to you that you won't regret this at all."

"It's alright," Lelouch sniffed. "It really is, sister… thank you." And, like that, Lelouch dropped all pretense and inhibitions. With this, he was ready to put his life in his sister's hands. Her warm embrace, kind words and stern disposition on the matter made it clear for her sincerity. A small part of him still thought he was being foolish, but the rest of him didn't care. He wanted to trust Cornelia, and now he was no longer afraid to. Seven years of suffering were not going to go away in an instant, but Lelouch was confident that if he placed his heart in Cornelia's hands, it would not be crushed.

He left Cornelia's embrace and stood apart from her, standing tall. "So, about what you were asking me about. Nothing leaves this room, yes?"

"You have my word."

"That's all I need."

Lelouch took another deep breath and finally met Cornelia eye to eye. "The truth is I can't use my power to manipulate you a second time. It only works once on any given person. CC gave it to me when we first met. It's called a Geass. My power allows me to compel any person within a two-hundred seventy meter radius to do anything I ask of them. I used it to not only sneak on board Clovis' base to confront him, but also to shake him down for information. And you're right. I did use it on you. I had to make sure you were being sincere when we first met. And, as you've proven, up until now I wasn't trusting you one-hundred percent, but that's over now.

"There is still a wall around me that will not be broken so easily. The abandonment and the pain I felt these last seven years will not vanish as easily as you might wish," he paused and then said, "as easily as we both might wish. And, also, because it can be used on both allies and enemies alike, I didn't want to tell you about it. I thought you wouldn't trust _me_ once you learned about it."

"What I just heard? Was that the truth?"

"Unless you want me to recant every use of my geass, then yes."

Cornelia took a deep breath. "Well, it does explain a lot. I trust you enough that I will take you at your word. However, armed with this information, be prepared to use it at my discretion. If you don't…well you know what will happen if I find out you're still lying to me."

"I understand."

"One question though, since it sounds like this ability is akin to hypnosis. Can you manipulate people to do anything, against their will even?"

"My first action had me force a bunch of soldiers to shoot themselves. They did so without hesitation. They were the soldiers Clovis used to rescue that "poison gas". I don't think I have to tell you at this point that the poison gas Clovis was after was actually CC."

"You did what?" Cornelia was troubled by this revelation. She had the forensic evidence regarding the deaths of a lot of soldiers during the incident with Clovis suggesting mass suicide and for the life of her she couldn't understand why.

"Exactly as I said."

"And you don't have a problem with that?"

"Well, for one, it was self-defense."

Cornelia gave Lelouch a stern look.

Lelouch replied without hesitating. "Despite my stalwart posture at the moment, being a killer at such young age has weighed on my conscience if _that's_ what you're worried about. I'm not _that_ emotionally damaged yet."

"Well, that's a relief," Cornelia said sounding half-serious and half-sarcastic.

"On the subject of what happened, why _did _you choose to let CC walk free?"

"I came to the conclusion that if Clovis was after her, the emperor might be too. It's true that the Viceroy Palace is the safest place for her. However, if one of her previous captors tries to snatch her up again, letting her wander around might draw them out. I have men stationed all over Area 11." Cornelia folded her arms and spoke with incredibly self-assurance, "No suspicious character will get within three yards of her under my watchful eye."

"You can be certain of this?"

"There's a military phrase that goes: a battleship is safe in harbor, but that's not what it was made for. Besides, she tends to get restless being cooped up indoors. As long as I keep an eye on her we're both getting something out of it. I have faith in my own soldiers to keep her out of enemy hands."

Lelouch smiled. "She's driving you crazy, isn't she?"

"She's constantly leaving pizza grease wherever she pleases and constantly waltzes into parts of the palace she's not allowed. And if I keep her on a strict leash she starts bothering me while I'm doing work on my computer."

Lelouch smirked, having nothing but sympathy for his sister. However, he couldn't help but jest. "Well better her in your hair than mine."

Cornelia raised an eyebrow, indicating she wanted Lelouch to elaborate.

"Let's just say that if I have to sleep on the couch _one more time_, I'm treating her as less like a guest and more like a house pet. After all, she does nothing except eat, sleep, and beg for attention."

Cornelia couldn't help, but cock a smile. It was clear she was doing her best not to laugh. When she looked serious again, she said, "When this weekend is over, I want you to pay a visit to my office."

"What for?"

"If your power can only be used once on any given person, I'm going to have you use it on Euphemia."

Lelouch blinked, confused. For a doting sister, this seemed out of character. "Um… why?"

"To prevent you from using it on her later, of course."

"I thought this whole thing was about trust."

"Based on my findings, it's impossible for the person being influenced to know they're under your influence and they don't remember it at all. If it can also be against the victim's will, I can think of a few scenarios in which you might be…inclined to use it on her."

"So now you're not the one trusting me?" Lelouch asked.

"This isn't about trust," Cornelia said sternly, throwing her arm out to the side, fingertips pointing to the ceiling. "When it comes to Euphemia, I am strict. If you waste it on Euphemia now, then, even by complete accident—say for instance she's within your radius when cast a mass hypnosis—she won't be affected later. I will not allow an accident of an unstable power to cause my sister's death! Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. You are dismissed then."

"Before I go, I have a question," Lelouch said.

"Oh?"

"…would you really have shot me?"

Cornelia smiled as she held her gun back up and opened the firing chamber, showing the empty gun to Lelouch. Lelouch's mouth hung open a little in surprise. "I could never shoot you. Not now, not ever. Like I said, you're my brother and I love you." She closed the chamber and holstered the weapon. "Besides, I wasted all of the bullets clearing the convention center."

"You didn't go in your Gloucester?"

"It wouldn't fit through the front door," Cornelia remarked.

_That's her only reason for not using it, _Lelouch thought to himself, slightly terrified that the only thing stopping Cornelia from completely annihilating her enemies was the inability to enter a door.

"At any rate, get some rest and I'll talk to you in person soon. We need to set up another call with Katase about this."

"I agree. We need to know if there are any more factions like Kusakabe's. We'll plan on what to do based on his answer."

"Agreed. Well then, sorry to just throw you back to the wolves," Cornelia said with a smirk.

"Can't you just discreetly escort me to the limo?" Lelouch asked.

* * *

><p>As Lelouch walked back towards the bench he had been at before, he noticed a strange absence of Milly, Shirley and Nina. He was understandably confused.<p>

Before he could question it, Euphie noticed his approach. "Oh, Lelouch, you're back."

"Y-yeah," he stuttered. "U-um, wh-where are…?"

"Oh, you mean you're friends. Don't worry, I handled it."

"You…what?" _That's it. My life at Ashford is over. Pack your bags, Lamperouge, you're moving._

"I told them I was lying to you, because being a princess makes it hard for me to make friends."

"You…huh?" As the sentence penetrated to Lelouch's brain, he realized how ingenious of a story it was. "And…Milly bought that?"

"Well, she had tons of questions at first, but," Euphie smiled warmly, "Yes, I convinced her. Don't you trust me, big brother?"

Trust. There was that word again. Lelouch had expected to come back to the situation and find himself in hotter water than he had left it. However, it seemed, Euphie had solved the problem in his absence for him. Lelouch smiled and then just started laughing uncontrollably. It was a miserable insincere laugh that he didn't know if he was laughing or crying. Cornelia _saying_ that she could trust him was one thing. Euphie actually proving it was entirely another.

"Lelouch, are you okay?" Euphie asked. Lelouch shook his head. Euphie frowned and gave her brother a hug. "How about now?" Euphie's response was Lelouch hugging her back.

"I'll always have you at my side from now on…won't I? Cornelia too."

"Yes," Euphie smiled. "You have us. We're your family."

"Y-yes," Lelouch answered, hugging his sister tighter. With that the last lingering doubts in his mind vanished. He could trust his family. Cornelia and Euphie were a part of his family again. Blood ties alone didn't make siblings. Siblings were defined by the people who stood beside you in a crisis, helping you every step of the way and always being there even when friends and neighbors could not be. The li Britannia siblings had proven that they were family to Lelouch and Nunnally. He could begin to trust them doubtlessly.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Lelouch awoke in the hotel bed by the window. The sun was already peeking through the blinds, but it was clear that it had barely reached over the horizon. Given the time of year, it couldn't be later than seven in the morning, Lelouch figured. As he tried to turn over to check, he found that to be impossible. Something firm was lying against his back. As Lelouch became fully aware of his surroundings he felt a slight pressure on his chest. CC or Euphie had crawled into bed with him. He could feel their head against the back of his shoulder.<p>

Since he was too much of a gentleman to wake his bed mate, Lelouch tried to figure out who was sleeping with him just from their hands. The moment he glanced down at the nails of the woman in his bed, he instantly knew it was Euphie; CC didn't take quite so much care of her fingernails.

Lelouch sighed with relief. Better his sister than his accomplice. If it were CC, she would undoubtedly be doing it on purpose just to mess with him. After what happened last night, Lelouch rationalized that Euphie felt it necessary to use him as a security blanket. Regardless of how brave she might have acted for his friends, in front of the entirety of convention goers, she was definitely shaken up by what had happened.

Speaking of last night, Lelouch began to play its events in his head. Not his brilliant and fabulous defeat of the JLF, but of his conversation with Cornelia. He had revealed himself raw to her, shown her the side of him that not even Nunnally had seen…in a manner of speaking. Lelouch tried to mentally backpedal from the incident, figuring he was just caught up in the moment or something. However, he stopped. What was the point now? Cornelia knew everything she could about him that was relevant to the situation at hand. She was protecting him, and last night had proven she would bend if it meant helping him. Even if it meant saving him, the old Cornelia would not have relied on Japanese to save her little brother. She would've found another way. She had plenty of ways and Lelouch knew it. Yet she had let him dictate the plan. She let him have his moment in the spotlight.

She trusted him. Lelouch realized that if he really wanted to end this alliance, he had just as much ability to do so as she did. Her guard was down. And as he stopped and thought about it, his was too.

Yes, he could trust his family. He _wanted_ to trust his family. He was starting to speculate if he should have less hasty with Clovis. Could he have talked Clovis out of being an idiot and to join forces with him? Lelouch then remembered the sight of his murder of Clovis, and suddenly he was overcome with nausea. He immediately sprang from the bed and rushed for the bathroom.

CC was awake and she heard Lelouch dry heaving into the sink. She got up and entered the bathroom and stood next to him. She rubbed his shoulder.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

Lelouch glanced up to see her reflection in the mirror. "Did I," he coughed, "wake you?"

"I was already up. Something the matter?"

"Just…remembering what happened with Clovis."

"I thought you were over that."

"So did I," Lelouch answered. He felt CC rub his back a little bit to soothe it. "What are you doing?"

"Just because I tease you, doesn't mean I don't care," she said. "Besides," she put down the toilet seat and then sat down on it. "You and I have things to talk about. The door, if you please."

"Are you finally going to answer some questions?" Lelouch said. CC did not respond. Lelouch then shut the door as she had requested.

He flicked on the light since otherwise he and CC would be in the bathroom in total darkness. Having nowhere else to sit, Lelouch leaned against the sink.

"So, talk," he said.

"Is it nice to have your family back?"

"Hmm?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow. When CC didn't add anything further, he looked up at the ceiling and said, "Well… I guess it is. I mean… I spent so long being so angry at everything and everyone- and I still am- and I never stopped to think what having a family would be like..." Lelouch could have gone into the details about his conversation with Cornelia last night, but he decided to give CC the short version. Maybe his little rampage against Britannia was fueled by how they had kicked him out. Of course, he didn't want to just go back to the empire like nothing had changed, but he realized that his siblings were only so much in his way. The one thing that had to change was the leadership and system of the empire. To that effect, a silver tongue could go a long way. And, now, he had the military backing him. But for now, Lelouch pushed such thoughts aside for later.

"What was it like, when you were a child, to belong to a family, to be… innocent?" CC asked. In truth, while she had lived amidst his family and friends in secret, she didn't really know what it was like to actually belong to the family.

"It was a simpler time. It was a life free of worry. The only problem was my inability to beat Schneizel at chess. Cornelia was around from time to time, especially after she became head of my mother's guard. I remember one time when she asked me, when I grew up, if I would stand at her side and help her make Britannia better." Lelouch laughed. "These days I thought she was joking, but after yesterday, I can see she's trying to remain true to her word."

There was dead silence in the bathroom before CC spoke. "I envy you."

Lelouch turned his head to look at CC. He wasn't sure he had heard her correctly and was sort of hoping she'd say it a second time. She _envied_ him. _Why? _He knew asking might be fruitless given her track record so he just waited for her to speak.

"Does it feel nice to have people who care about you?"

"Are you saying no one's ever cared about you before?" Lelouch asked.

"Well…not exactly. However…I've never seen someone decide that they suddenly want to belong after choosing to remain isolated for so long."

"CC, if you want to talk about yourself, I'm willing to listen."

CC considered Lelouch's proposal for a moment. But good gods, where should she _start? _There were so many horrific life events she had gone through before she was fifteen that it was impossible to pick just one. There were other things CC could talk to Lelouch about besides her origins.A vision of when she found Marianne sobbing in front of the burnt remains of her home flashed in her mind. She considered telling Lelouch about_ that_, but that would ruin everything.

So, skipping Lelouch's proposal, CC then decided to talk about something else. "I noticed you didn't talk about the first four years after the war with your sister. You were very defensive."

Lelouch scowled. "I don't want to talk about it." Even though he'd briefly touched upon such things with Cornelia, those years were a part of Lelouch's life that was dead and buried. Not to CC, not to a therapist. He would share that part of his life with _no one_.

"Are you sure?"

"If you don't want to tell me about your past, then there's no reason for me to share mine," Lelouch said. "Is there anything else?"

"Actually," CC said with a smirk. "Tell me, how was it?"

Lelouch's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't try to tell me you've forgotten. Your fist kiss, how was it?"

The incident flashed in Lelouch's mind. "Oh…" he trailed off, "…that."

"Yes," CC smirked wider, "That."

Lelouch covered his mouth with his hand. Oh great, she had to bring _that_ up. Now he was started to feel weird. He had only done it to shut her up and now this was the second time the memory was haunting him.

"I'm just going to tell you straight out that you're a terrible kisser. Learn to aim with your tongue better," CC teased.

Less awkward. Lelouch scowled. "Shut up. I only did it to shut you up."

"Would you do it again?"

And back to being awkward. "I…"

Oh this was just _too_ _much_ fun. "It's okay if you don't want to. I mean, if you just wanted to hide the truth about you being—"

"I am not gay!"

"Voice down. Your sister is sleeping."

"I am not gay," Lelouch said in a loud whisper.

"Could have fooled me."

"I'm not going to kiss you again," Lelouch said.

CC turned her head away from Lelouch. "Oh, it'll take more than that to dig you out of the grave _this_ time."

"Wait, why am I even trying to justify myself to you?"

"Because for some reason, you seem to care what the people close to you think about you."

Lelouch growled.

CC laughed inwardly. Lelouch was dancing like a puppet on her strings, and it was hilarious. However, as CC realized the juncture the two of them were at, her mind drifted back to the conversation. When she had taken care of Mao, the boy had fallen head over heels for her. It had ruined their relationship. CC couldn't bring herself to curse Mao with her code, but she couldn't bring herself to stay either.

However, things felt… different with Lelouch. The young Britannian prince seemed to care about her in a way she wanted to be cared about, the kindness she had never been shown by others. Mao had worshipped the ground she walked on. With Lelouch, while the two butted heads, he put up with her teasing, he fed her regularly and he gave her free reign to do as she pleased. For all his complaining, he didn't chain her up to his bed post and force her to eat dog food. Perhaps it was because of the way he was raised, but he hadn't even made the threat to treat her badly.

Even amongst nobility, CC's behavior was grounds to be conditioned to behave. And now she was imagining Lelouch actually _doing_ that; tying her to the bedpost and telling her what a bad girl she had been, and egads, why was she doing that to herself? Lelouch was definitely an interesting person, to her, certainly. A person that…

CC shook her head furiously. No. Absolutely not. She didn't care about him like that. Not for a second. He was the means to an end. Her end. That's all he was.

"You okay?" Lelouch asked. CC had just shaken her head out of nowhere. He wanted to know what was up.

"I'm fine," CC answered in her usual deadpan tone.

Lelouch put a hand on CC's shoulder. "Don't feel as though there's something you can't tell me. I count you amongst the people I care about."

Did he honestly just say that?

"I know it's weird, but…I feel like I've known you all my life. It's as though you've always been there in the shadows or something."

If only he knew how true that was. Unable to simply leave things at that, CC spoke up and turned to face Lelouch. "Lelouch," she paused as she stared up at him. Well, now what? CC swallowed. "Might you indulge me on something?"

"What's that?"

"Would you kiss me again?"

Lelouch blinked.

"Not as before. Let's…surmise that for a moment…I was someone you loved. You're good at acting. Act as though… I really were your lover."

Lelouch was decisively confused. "Why?"

"Please."

"Politeness from you? Are you feeling all right?"

CC frowned. "Don't spoil the mood. …or are you really that much of a prude?"

"I am not. Just…give me a moment."

CC was surprised when Lelouch shut the lights off. Definitely a good move, in her mind. Lelouch waited until his eyes adjusted to the darkness and then he swallowed. He put up every mental barricade he could, telling himself this was just an act. He was…just helping CC with something. Lelouch began by putting his hands on CC's shoulders. He then slowly slid his arms around her as he lowered his head towards her lips.

The two kissed as though they really were a pair of lovers. Passion secreted through the joining of their mouths, despite it only being an act. It was CC who eventually pushed Lelouch back when she had enough. She stared at the ground. Her arms were fully extended, palms flat on Lelouch's chest. She then lifted her head up, looking as unreadable as ever.

"Well?" Lelouch asked.

"You're still inexperienced," CC told him.

"Well, excuse me. That was only my second kiss," Lelouch huffed.

"That said, the girl you eventually choose to be your bride will be lucky, I'm sure," CC said and walked towards the door, only stopping parallel to Lelouch. "Thank you for caring about me." She said it so quietly, Lelouch almost didn't hear her. And before he could say anything else, CC had left the bathroom.

As CC crawled back into bed, she figured that the incident in the car wouldn't bother Lelouch any longer with the way she had handled that. It didn't matter. Lelouch had to grow up, after all. And, hopefully, this incident would keep him from being so averse to women. And, if nothing else, Lelouch was always welcome to practice on her.

* * *

><p>A week later, things had gone back to normal in Area Eleven… as normal as they could be, with a rebellion brewing behind the scenes. After press conference upon press conference about the hotel jacking and the Black Knights, Cornelia was finally back in the rut of her duties as Viceroy. Boring, monotonous, paper filled duties.<p>

Taking her lunch break, Cornelia met with Euphie in her office as always. For her sister, it was the best part of her day, since she could spend time with Cornelia without any emotional barriers between them. She could talk to Cornelia about anything.

"You know," Euphie said as she poured Cornelia a cup of tea, "We should really have lunch with Lelouch and Nunnally one of these days."

"Lelouch has school and his studies, Euphemia. But…perhaps one of these days we can have a meal like normal siblings. That, I promise you." It then dawned on Cornelia the opportunity before her. "However, speaking of Lelouch, I am going to require his presence today. You're required to sit in on our discussion this time."

"What? Really?" Euphie asked, surprised.

"Yes," Cornelia said bluntly as she picked up her tea cup and sipped it. "It's important that you're there."

"Okay!" Euphie said with naïve cheer. Cornelia sighed. _What on Earth am I going to have him do?_

* * *

><p>After school that day, Lelouch was approached by Suzaku.<p>

"What is it?"

"I have orders to bring you to the Viceroy building again," Suzaku said.

Lelouch sighed. "Again? People are going to think weird things about us if you keep escorting me into a military van."

Suzaku remained serious so Lelouch changed his tone to also being serious. "Lelouch, are you and the Viceroy really—"

"This is hardly the place to talk about such things. We can wait for the van to arrive."

While en route to the viceroy building, Suzaku picked up where the conversation left off. "So, as I was trying to say, are you really going through with this?"

"We've come too far to stop now."

"Then what the hell was that at the hotel?"

"Just because we're aligned does not mean the people can know. Not yet, anyway."

"So what? Are you two going to try killing each other next and 'pretend' to let soldiers die?"

"Nothing so elaborate. Besides, that would never work. No, I think our next move is to continue building our image in the eyes of the Japanese. More importantly, are you still on board?"

"I…I still have a bad taste in my mouth about all of this."

"And why's that? Do you still feel that Britannia morally superior? Tell me Suzaku, what have we done that's so horrible? Cornelia's done everything legally for us to reach this point. She's jumped through many hoops and we've had a few hurdles, but we've padded it all out. So tell me, besides a PR nightmare with our own people, what exactly have we done wrong?"

Suzaku sighed in surrender.

"I thought so."

Suzaku thought about everything for a moment. It was true that while Lelouch was a rebel, he was working together with the government to turn things around. Suzaku would rather things didn't have to come to a civil war, but he wasn't so naïve to think that things could be resolved with the Japanese and Britannia shaking hands and calling it a day. Still, this civil war was going to bleed the country dry and Japan was going to get caught in the middle of it. However, they certainly stood a better chance than they did seven years ago, given a large chunk of Britannia's military would be backing them up this time. And, if he stopped and thought about it, if Cornelia was approving of using Lelouch's actions for her own ends, that technically made Lelouch's group similar to a black ops squadron.

"Do you really think you can tie the knot with the JLF bloodlessly?" he asked Lelouch.

"If all goes according to plan, this nation will be able to stand up united beyond racial boundaries," Lelouch said. "And I'm going to need you then more than ever to pull it off."

"What? Why?"

"You're the prime minister's son. Having your approval will affect the cause greatly. Suzaku, you may not have chosen Zero, but in the end it seems you will have no choice."

"So you would have me at your side?"

"I will need a personal guard after all. Someone like you would be fitting at my side."

Rather than say something reassuring like "It shall be done", Suzaku instead had a bigger question on his mind. "What will you do when you succeed? When Britannia lays defeated, what will you do?"

"I'll rebuild it from the ground up brick by brick until it's standing again."

"For the better, like we promised?"

"Absolutely."

Now Suzaku felt reassured. "Then…if you really do pull this off. If you really will bring Japan its freedom, if you will do what you can without the ends justifying the means, you will have my aid."

"Just don't back out on a whim," Lelouch said, and smirked.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving at the viceroy building, Lelouch used the key card he was given to grant him access to the top floor, where Cornelia's office was located. He walked along the hall for a while until he got to her door, and knocked.<p>

Cornelia answered it promptly through a telescreen. "Good, you're here," She gestured for him to come inside. Euphie was already waiting patiently on a chair.

"What have you told her thus far?" Lelouch asked.

"Nothing yet. I wasn't sure how you wanted to approach it," Cornelia said.

Lelouch looked across the room at Euphie. How _should_ he approach the situation? 'Hey, sis, I'm going to hypnotize you now'? Yeah, that would go over real well... Taking a deep breath, Lelouch pulled up a chair next to his younger sister. "Euphemia," he said. "Cornelia and I are working on an important experiment and we'd like you to help us test it."

"Of course! Anything I can do to help!" Euphie exclaimed happily.

_Well that was easier than I thought, _Lelouch said to himself.

"Right then," Cornelia said and approached Lelouch and whispered in his ear. "Just interrogate her with a single question."

"Anything?" Lelouch whispered back.

"I'll let you decide- but decide carefully," Cornelia said dryly.

"R-right, got it."

Cornelia stood up straight and Lelouch looked back at Euphie after he and Cornelia nodded at each other. He activated his geass, and it sprang into her mind, from his eye to hers, instantly taking effect. "All right, Euphemia, answer me truthfully, are you still a virgin?"

Cornelia felt every muscle in her body tighten up. Under the influence, Euphemia was forced to tell the truth. If the answer was anything other than yes, she felt she might have a heart attack.

"Well, yes, but I do masturbate sometimes," Euphemia answered with the same sweetness as always.

Lelouch could _feel_ the murderous glare being sent at him by his older sister. It was like a shadow of pure malevolence was bearing down on him. Lelouch was almost certain Cornelia's eyes were glowing with rage and she had darkly colored flames roaring around her.

"Th-thank you, Euphemia. I… uh… didn't need to know that last part," Lelouch said. The geass soon wore off, but it felt like an eternity under Cornelia's gaze.

When Euphie came out of her trance, the first thing she saw was Cornelia looking at Lelouch with the kind of ill intent that she usually only reserved for Guinevere.

"Is something the matter?" Euphie asked.

"Sister, would… you excuse us a moment?" Lelouch said sheepishly.

Not protesting, Euphie made herself scarce, and closed the door. It wasn't long before Cornelia came and got her, opening the door for her to get back inside. She saw Lelouch, sitting as he was before, but now with a big red mark on the right side of his face.

"Oh my gosh! Lelouch, what happened?" Euphie gasped.

"Cornelia and I have agreed not to talk about it. _Ever_."

"But…"

"No."

Cornelia put her hand on Euphemia's back. "Just ignore it, Euphemia," she told her. "Now then, Lelouch," she said to him, "I want to talk about—" The ringing of Cornelia's office phone cut her off. "Oh, hold on a moment," Cornelia said as she picked up the device. "Yes?"

"Princess Cornelia, your brother, Prince Schneizel, just walked in through the front door of the palace."

"Guilford, if this is a joke, it isn't very funny," Cornelia snapped.

"It's true, your highness. He's heading up the elevator now. I would've let you know he was arriving sooner, but—"

Cornelia slammed the phone onto the receiver. "Lelouch," she said without turning around, "go to my room, go into the closet and don't come out until I give an all clear."

"Umm, what is—"

"Do it!" Cornelia shouted. "I don't have time to explain."

Lelouch simply nodded to Cornelia and closed the door to her bedroom behind him. No sooner had he shut the door that Schneizel came waltzing down the hallway and rapped on the very open door to Cornelia's office. "Well now, isn't this a surprise? I wasn't aware you had an open door policy, Cornelia."

"Schneizel!" Euphie ran over to him and gave him a big hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was in the area. I thought I'd stop by. I couldn't very well fly over Japan from the EU without paying a visit to two of my favorite siblings, now could I?"

"An emergency landing, then?"

"'Emergency' carries with it such a harsh and tense implication, sister," Schneizel exasperated. "I like to think of it as a spontaneous decision," he said clasping his hands together gently.

"Well it's great to see you," Euphie said. "Shall we do an early supper?"

"Oh, but of course. And if it's not too much trouble Cornelia, would you mind terribly if I stayed for a little while? Airspace east of here is supposed to be stormy for the next several days. Furthermore, I'd rather spend my time when I have nothing of great importance to do in person amongst family."

"We'd be honored to have you," Cornelia replied. She had no choice, but to accept. Turning him down would be incredibly suspicious.

"Splendid," Schneizel said, "I'll stay for two whole weeks, then."

Well it could have been worse. It could have been a whole month.

"Shall we be off then?"

"Actually," Cornelia said with a small smile, "I'll meet you two shortly. I have something I intended to take care of before having my last meal of the day."

"Oh, but of course," Schneizel said. "Euphemia, lead the way, if you would."

"Of course, dear brother," Euphie bowed and led Schneizel by the hand towards her and Cornelia's private dining hall.

When Cornelia was certain Schneizel was long gone, she closed the door to her office and locked it. She then waltzed into her bedroom and locked that from the inside too. She then looked over to the closet. "Lelouch, it's safe."

Lelouch strolled slowly out of Cornelia's walk-in closet, and stood in the middle of her office bedroom by the foot of her bed. "What exactly is going on?"

"Schneizel is here. From the sound of things, he doesn't suspect much, though. He came here spontaneously—"

"So he says."

"Yes, I would be inclined to agree there."

"What should I do?"

"Stay here until he leaves the building. If he asks to see the security cameras before I can inconspicuously get you out of here, there's going to be trouble if you're spotted or seen in replays."

"And do what, exactly?"

"Nothing whatsoever. Just do _nothing. _It's the safest course of action."

Lelouch took a deep breath. "Understood."

"Don't even sit on my bed. Just…go back in my closet. That's probably the safest place for you at the moment. Just try not to knock anything off of a hanger."

"And how long am I going to be expected to sit around and do nothing?"

"About an hour or more, knowing Schneizel," Cornelia answered. "You should know that much."

Lelouch sighed in frustration. "Well, this certainly puts a wrench in everything. We can't exactly meet with the JLF and the Kyoto group with him here." The big meeting to discuss Japan's independence had not yet been finalized; if Lelouch was expected to do all of the planning, it could come become messy. Furthermore, they couldn't risk Schneizel following Cornelia to the meeting under the guise of being a "good-natured little brother looking out for his big sister."

"I agree, so if nothing else, do what you do best and think up a strategy for how we're going to deal Schneizel."

Lelouch nodded. "I can do that."

"Good. See you in at least an hour."

* * *

><p>Years of military discipline had steeled Cornelia's nerves; it was something she felt grateful for at this very moment. Although she was calm on the outside, on the inside she felt like a glass frame dangling over concrete by a piece of string.<p>

"So, Cornelia," Schneizel began, "You've been awfully nice to the Japanese as of late. I thought you would've riddled the entire populace full of holes by now. Ever since your massacre at Saitama your approach…changed." Cornelia said nothing, trying to come up with an excuse or an answer. Thankfully Schneizel continued; possibly unthankfully if he took her silence _as_ her answer. The man was impossible to read. "So, what exactly did happen at Saitama? Your report indicated that Zero showed, but you were very vague on details. What exactly happened?"

"Bastard got away from me at the last second, that's what. I got him caught in a lineup disguised as one of my troops. He then used a decoy to draw my fire and escaped before I could find him."

"So it was just a bit of bad luck, then?"

"I do not believe in luck. We nearly succeeded, but I failed."

"Sincere as always, sister," Schneizel said with a smile. "So then, can you also explain why you're being so nice to the numbers lately, Cornelia? Sure, what you've done has stolen Zero's thunder in favor of making you look like a rather considerate ruler to the Japanese. To an outside perspective, one would call you genius. However, I know you personally, Cornelia. This isn't you. If something is wrong I'd like to know about it."

Cornelia again answered with silence.

"Is it that you can't tell me or is it that you won't?"

More silence.

Euphemia wanted to speak up and help Cornelia, but she was afraid to. Not because Schneizel intimidated her, but because she was afraid she'd say something stupid. Cornelia had made it clear to her that the situation with Lelouch was a delicate matter and should not be alluded to no matter what. However, she eventually did find something to say.

"Schneizel," she said, sounding slightly depressed. "Cornelia has been working really hard to deal with the situation with Zero. I might be to blame. I have been very adamant about not trying to solve things with violence."

The moment Euphie said this, Cornelia realized the out she had. She'd hate herself later for putting the blame on Euphie, but right now she didn't have very many options. "It's true," Cornelia said. "Euphie is convinced that if we coddle the Japanese, Zero will have no choice except to vanish entirely. I'm…trying to make her happy."

Schneizel smiled. "You'll have to forgive me if I find that explanation a little too convenient, Cornelia, when your sister's opinions have hardly mattered to your politics before."

"Oh but I've been very pushy this time," Euphie said, realizing the escape route she'd created for Cornelia. "Right, sister?"

"Indeed," Cornelia said taking a sip of tea. When she put down her teacup she said, "Harshness is called for upon the battlefield, Schneizel, but I am also a governor now. I cannot rule my people with a sword. Swords are for conquest and not for stewardship."

Schneizel was not convinced. When he had first landed in Area 11, he had done so to make sure everything was all right. He'd heard that Cornelia had come close to cornering Zero, but not only was he still at large, but she was doing things very uncharacteristic of her. While she was certainly getting better results using honey than vinegar, that wasn't the Cornelia he knew. And much like Cornelia's gut was telling her Schneizel was suspicious of her, Schneizel's gut was telling him Euphemia was not the guilty party in the current circumstance. Fortunately for Cornelia, Schneizel was a man who believed in hard facts and did not trust his gut feelings nearly as much as she did. Still, he at least respected their opinions. Furthermore, he had no reason to go digging for said evidence without reasonable suspicion of wrongdoing.

"Cornelia, I hope you don't mind, and I apologize if you feel it an invasion of your privacy, but, I'd like to watch you at work. If you're so keen on taking the pen over the sword, perhaps I can offer some pointers. Surely you wouldn't turn away free help?"

"Of course not," Cornelia said with the best forced smile she could muster. _Lelouch you better have thought something up. I'm counting on you._

Schneizel simply smiled and then quickly changed topics to his escapades in the EU.

Once the meal was concluded, Cornelia escorted Schneizel out of the Viceroy Palace, as he had, fortunately, booked temporary residency elsewhere. Once he was long gone, Cornelia did a paranoid bug sweep of the building. She wasn't sure if Schneizel had started to hone in on her, but better safe than sorry.

Thankfully, it turned out, that Schneizel hadn't tried to sneak recording devices around the palace, nor had Kanon made any request of sensitive information during the course of the meal. Cornelia was relieved to find this out.

"Beg your pardon, your highness," Guilford spoke up after Cornelia's relieved sigh, "But just what are you so afraid Schneizel will find?"

The effect of geass made it impossible for Guilford or Darlton to remember that the facility was protecting one, Lelouch vi Britannia, or that Cornelia had teamed up with Zero. They knew Cornelia was amassing a massive revolution against their sovereign nation, but they couldn't remember all of the details.

"Something that you will understand when the time is right," Cornelia answered her knight. "For the time being, I would request that if Schneizel comes _back_ here when I am not present you lobby him until my return. He is to be kept under careful watch. Considering our intentions we can count ourselves executed if Schneizel finds out about our plans."

"Understood," Guilford nodded.

"It will be hard to fool someone like Prince Schneizel," Darlton then added. "If you don't take him out of the picture soon, such a revolution will render itself impossible."

"I'm already working on it," Cornelia responded and then dismissed the both of them. She then returned to her bedroom, where she found Lelouch in her closet as she had asked. The sun had set by now, so here she was with unkempt hair from the stress-induced sweat, staring at her brother, sitting on the floor of her closet in total darkness. She hadn't bothered to turn the light to her bedroom on.

"Please tell me you've thought of something about what we should do with Schneizel," she said. "He doesn't suspect anything now, but give him time and he'll have unraveled our entire scheme before we know what hit us."

"I…I know."

"I don't like the sound of that pause."

"Because the only airtight plan I've come up with is still risky at best."

"Tell me them then; perhaps I can make it not so risky. And please come out of the closet. Things are safe now." Cornelia gave Lelouch her hand and helped him to his feet. The two siblings then sat on the foot of Cornelia's bed to discuss things.

"What I had in mind involved getting Schneizel and a good portion of parliament in the same place at once. It would have to be some sort of social event that would be at a private location, guarded by soldiers of your choosing. You would, of course, be in attendance. Then, at an appropriate time, my troops would storm the building and we would capture everyone. I'd then release you and we'd show Schneizel just who he's dealing with."

"How is that risky?"

"Convincing your parliament, for one. They absolutely hate you by now with all you've done to coddle the Japanese. Also, you throwing random parties isn't exactly characteristic of you. That's something your mother was mostly known for. Furthermore, if Schneizel is already concerned he might smell something's up and take measures to ensure to ensure his getting out of our grasp and we'll have lost our one and only chance to deal with him. Lastly, if we're not at a private location, securing the place will be a problem while still trying to remain discreet."

"Why not Stadfeld Manor?" Cornelia asked.

Lelouch looked at her with surprise.

"I confirmed it shortly after the Lake Kawaguchi Hotel Jacking. If we were to somehow be able to get on the Stadfeld manor grounds, we'd have the perfect location."

"That's not a bad idea, actually. However, we'd need a reason for you to be attending."

Cornelia smirked. "Count Stadfeld conveniently happens to run a casino frequented by one of my parliament members. If Kallen could convince her father about extending an invitation towards my colleague, the rest of parliament and some other nobility, we might have a chance."

"What about discretion? Something like this is going to attract quite a lot of attention."

"I'll make up a story about chemical weapons forcing parliament and the house to be quarantined. At the very least, such a thing will buy us time."

"Which is exactly what we need," Lelouch responded. "Keep an eye on our guest of honor. Knowing Britannian nobles, he'll have no choice except to at the very least talk about the invitation. Once he has, he'll probably mention turning it down, giving the selfishness of Britannian upper-upper crust. Then it's up to you to circumvent that and turn it into an opportunity to restore public image."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Are you alright, by the way? You seem a bit shaken up."

"Lelouch, our cover was almost completely blown in a matter of seconds. I think I have an excuse to be a little out of breath. Now wait here while I get you an overcoat, a hat and a pair of sunglasses so we can get you out of the building."

* * *

><p>Convincing Kallen to go through with the idea of betraying her parents was fairly simple given the half-Britannian girl had no love for her Britannian lifestyle. Convincing her father was almost just as easy once Kallen gave the best prissy noblewoman's act she could muster without throwing up internally. And, of course, her stepmother was all over the idea of inviting parliament to the house for a big party.<p>

Lelouch's predictions about the parliament member's reactions were spot-on. And, trying to be the caring brother he was purporting himself to be, Schneizel accepted Cornelia's invitation to come along without hesitation.

Euphie would be spared from the events since, well, _someone_ had to handle the tough political decisions while everyone else goofed off.

What wasn't so simple was Cornelia needing to address her entire loyal faction of her military for this coup. In the barracks of the Viceroy Palace, Cornelia met with her troops exactly as she had done when she and Lelouch made their grandiose speeches that they would be moving against Britannia. In order so that she might address all of them, Suzaku was assigned to security detail outside the door. Not everyone was too keen on letting an honorary Britannian take the most basic security measure, but no one was in a position to argue with Cornelia.

Suzaku had long since made up his mind that he was going to stand on Cornelia's side for better or for worse. He really hoped he wasn't making the worst decision of his life. The only thing keeping him from having too many doubts was Euphie's support in the endeavor. Aside from that, he just had to hope Lelouch and Cornelia knew what they were doing.

Meanwhile, inside the locked assembly hall, Cornelia addressed her troops. "My fellow soldiers," she began, "the time has come to finally take action! By the end of this month we will finally be making our march against the emperor. I ask now, to all of you, where is your loyalty? Do you side with me or with the emperor? I ask now that you show me where your loyalty is. Step forward now, if you can choose my leadership over loyalty to your country!"

All of the soldiers in the room took one giant step forward. Each and every one of them was ready to fight for Cornelia to the bitter end, even if it meant treason. Jeremiah Gottwald especially was raring for action. Britannia meant nothing without a proper leader upon it and Charles had tried his patience. He believed in Cornelia's regime and what she was attempting to do. She had all of the undying loyalty he could give.

Kewell Soresi of the purist faction was even more than welcome to give Cornelia his life. Since the start of this regime, he'd managed to get his family out of Britannia and to Area Eleven where he believed it to be safer. His sister, Marika, was even standing in the room right now. She had joined the military because of Cornelia in the same vein of how Cornelia had joined it because of Marianne. She and her best friend, Liliana Vergamon, had even transferred out of the Valkyrie Squadron under Knight of Ten, Luciano Bradley, upon learning they would have the opportunity to work under their idol, The Goddess of the Battlefield, Cornelia li Britannia. Neither one of them had any trouble taking a stand for whatever their idol believed to be in their country's best interest.

Viletta Nu as well stood firmly, glaring like a soldier, ready to be given orders. Unlike Jeremiah and Kewell, she was not born with a silver spoon in her mouth and she had no family to speak of back in the home country. However, through hard work alone her talents had been recognized and Cornelia personally had Viletta transferred into her command shortly after Cornelia made Brigadier General. Viletta had no family back in the home country and no land to care for. Being a soldier was all that Viletta had in life. When Cornelia transferred her into her brigade and then had Viletta not only apply for commissioned officer training, but then ranked her as one, Viletta had never felt so grateful. For that she could never betray Cornelia, not for any reason.

Darlton and his sons stood proudly at the front. The old general had always hoped that the day would come when Cornelia would eventually see the empire for what it was. When the former general-in-chief was killed by Cornelia's own hand for treason, Darlton was originally elected by the other generals, including Cornelia, to take the position. Darlton declined in favor of Cornelia. Despite her royal privilege that had helped her climb the military ladder in a mere decade, Cornelia was more than capable of leading in spite of Darlton's years of experience. Cornelia was hesitant herself in her capabilities, but Darlton was convinced of her skills. He had seen her grow from the time when she was just a little girl. He was very proud of her as if she were his daughter.

And, of course, Guilford, Cornelia's Knight, was unable to give the woman he vowed to protect anything other than loyalty. If this was Cornelia's choice of action then it was up to him to help her see it through.

"We have reached the point of no return. Together, we shall usher in a new era for our country!"

"All hail the Confederacy!" Jeremiah shouted.

"All hail Cornelia!" Marika and Liliana shouted simultaneously. The two lines were then repeated by the entirety of Cornelia's troops in triumph. Cornelia smiled. This was it. Everything was in line. Now all that mattered was the execution.

* * *

><p>The party at Stadfeld manor was about what one could expect. Schneizel, Cornelia, Area Eleven's attending parliament, Mr. and Mrs. Stadfeld, Kallen and other noble guests were all gathered around a large table with a buffet spread laid out for all of them. Kallen was wearing a flower adorned bangle that had a one way radio hidden in it; Zero had had it prepared for her. With it, and the hidden microphones Zero had had Kallen install throughout the manor, the party could be heard out in the garden where the Black Knights were lying in wait, downright ignored by Cornelia's soldiers as being "hostile units".<p>

Cornelia couldn't tell if Schneizel didn't suspect a thing. She'd know if he somehow managed to weasel his way out of being captured that she'd been found out. For the time being he seemed placated. Nothing in his gaze or his manner of speech suggested that he was on his guard.

"I must thank you again, Miss Stadfeld, for inviting us all here," one of the parliament members said. "You are quite the courtly lady, to know how to respect your elders."

"Oh, but of course," Kallen said with a tired smile. "I'm just so glad I wasn't feeling sick today. It would have pained me to have to call things off." _Ugh, gag me. _

"Sick? Why would you be sick?" Another member asked.

"Oh, Kallen has had a frail constitution for years now," her father said. "Ever since my son passed away I think the trauma caused some sort of reaction in her."

"Oh how awful. How did he die?"

"Shot in the ghetto by some terrorists, from what I hear from Kallen. I wasn't there, so I don't know."

"It was awful," Kallen added. "I'd really rather not talk about it."

Cornelia looked towards Guilford who was standing by the entrance to the dining hall. He nodded to her, sending the message that Zero and the Black Knights were in position.

"Then let's change the subject," Cornelia said. "Miss Stadfeld, how are you faring in your studies?"

"Oh, quite well. I'm actually working on a speech for my public speaking class about patriotism."

"Oh, I'd love to hear some if you've memorized any," Cornelia said.

"Um, sure," Kallen stood up. She cleared her throat and began to speak. "For Britannia, the sole purpose is to conquer the inferior nations under our banner. Our sovereign nation is the one true nation of the world. The sooner the world understands that, the less blood that can be shed. However, our nation has its fair share of problems and so, to that I say," Kallen held up her wrist by her mouth and shouted, "All hail the Confederacy! All hail Zero!"

It happened so fast that no one had any time to react at all. Immediately the guns of all the soldiers in the dining hall were aimed at the patrons at the dining room table. The Black Knights came bursting through the windows like commandos because doors were for people who lacked an appreciation for the dramatic. Immediately all of the members of parliament, Schneizel, Cornelia and the Stadfelds were tied up and bound to the chairs.

Zero then waltzed in through the front door without having to break it down or blow it up. It was opened for him by a pair of Britannian soldiers.

The members of parliament looked horrified, some sick to their stomachs. Schneizel was shocked by Zero's appearance as well, but he didn't show it. The man remained as unreadable as ever to those around him.

"How unfortunate of you to let your guard down, Prime Minister. Just because your hostess is a Britannian girl, you believed yourselves to be safe." Zero then began walking around clockwise towards Schneizel and Cornelia. "I'm a bit disappointed that it was this easy."

Kallen's father was speechless at the implication that their daughter was teamed up with Zero; he couldn't believe that the entire party was a ruse for reasons he couldn't even fathom. Kallen's stepmother was shocked, but to a much lesser extent given she was a little more aware of Kallen's remaining pride in her Japanese heritage.

"Do you really think yourself so clever, Zero? You're attempting to hold hostage more than fifty Area Eleven noblemen and women including myself, the chief-general of Britannia's army, and at least a dozen parliament members. Do you really think you could corner us this easily?"

"All of you? By myself? Hardly," Zero said as he passed behind Schneizel. "However, it helps if you have a man on the inside. Or in my case," Schneizel was surprised when Cornelia was now not only standing, but pointing her gun in his face, "a woman."

Everyone save Schneizel, who remained unfazed, was in stunned silence. "Well now, I can't say I didn't at least suspect this. But tell me Cornelia, for what reason have you betrayed your country?"

"Betrayed my country? As I always have, I have Britannia's best interests in mind, dearest brother. Perhaps you've heard this one before: a country without a king is a country still, but king without countrymen rules naught but hills. This isn't treason, Schneizel. It's an uprising. Britannia has been too prosperous for too long at the expense of all others, and it's high time the policies of this nation were changed from the ground up. But of course, you and I will have a long time to chat about that later. For now, I want these idiots locked up!" Cornelia ordered to her troops. "Careful not to hurt the Stadfelds, but feel free to be a little rough with the members of parliament! Don't worry about the prince," Cornelia gave Schneizel a demonic smile. "Zero and I will be taking care of him personally."

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Ho-ly Shit! Yup, things are finally coming to a head. Next chapter will involve Japan actually declaring its independence and everything leading up to the start of the Britannian Civil War. The ending scene of that chapter will also contain a scene that you, the fans, will be able to vote on and it WILL affect the remainder of the series. That's right, you get to vote on a pivotal point in the story. What point is that? Well you'll just have to wait now, won't you? I also appreciate the dozen plus of you already that have voted on my pairings poll. If you haven't done so already do so now. The poll won't be up once I post chapter 7, replaced with the poll I was just talking about, but it will return once chapter 8 gets posted. Right now I don't know if I might split what I have for 7 into chapters 7 and 8, but if I don't split it, be prepared for a VERY long chapter as well as a Batman reference. Japan's freedom is nigh. All Hail the Confederacy of Britannia! All hail Cornelia! Ja ne!)**


	7. The End of the Beginning

**(A/N: You know what? I got nothing this time. Just a big thanks Greatkingrat88 for all the work you do on this fic for me. Although, this fic now has a fanfic rec and a tvtropes page, so kudos to whoever helped start that. Please contribute if you can).**

Disclaimer: Code Geass is not mine

* * *

><p><strong>Stadfeld Manor<strong>

As the members of parliament, Schneizel, Kallen's parents, and other nobles were dragged away in handcuffs, chains, blindfolds and gags- because that was completely necessary- Kallen stood at the front of her house, side-by-side with Zero and Cornelia.

"I cannot believe we pulled that off," she said, still in shock that she watched the Britannian Prime Minister treated like a criminal right before her very eyes. "We…we won."

"Not even close," Zero said. "This is only the beginning, Kallen." He turned to face her. "Now we must work towards Japan's independence and the destruction of Britannia as a nation."

"Can we really do it?" Kallen asked him. "I-I mean, don't get me wrong, you've done a lot, but can you really get back Japan for us?"

"We're scheduling a meeting with the Japanese Liberation Front and the Kyoto Group as soon as possible," Cornelia told her. "Once that's over it, you will have your country, but only if you're willing to fight for it."

"Indeed, Britannia will not take Japan's secession or Cornelia's treason lightly. We will have rebelled against them with fully half their army, stolen one of their best strategic assets, taken hostage their best tactician, and made them look like fools to the entire world. The emperor will spare no effort whatsoever in subduing us, brutally and swiftly with every asset available to them, and if we fail here, then Japan will be far worse off than ever before. Everything hangs in the balance; we will have forced their hand and gambled, and Japan is our stake. No matter what, Britannia will never be the same. Therefore, we must be ready with nothing but the best battle strategies and war plans. However, before any of that can happen- Cornelia, would you give me a moment with my subordinate?"

Cornelia nodded. "I'll be getting work on setting up a quarantine for the manor."

"Quarantine?" Kallen asked.

"The Viceroy intends to use chemical warfare as a cover story. It'll buy just enough time before the real truth is revealed."

"I…I see. Where does that…"

"It's up to you. I know you're a student, so if you need getting set up on campus, I'm sure Cornelia and Sub-Viceroy Euphemia could arrange for accommodations. Of course, you could be "quarantined" along with your parents."

"So you're saying I could drop school?"

"Well, not exactly, but—"

"Done!"

_So much for higher education. _"Right, then. In that case, let's discuss the main reason I wanted to talk to you."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing is the matter per se. I've decided I need bodyguards from here on out, starting with the diplomatic meeting at Mount Fuji. If you'll accept, I want you to—"

"You can count on me!" Kallen saluted. "You've had my loyalty and protection since the day you showed up."

"Glad to hear it. In public then, make sure to stay on my left-hand side at all times."

"Left-hand? Who's on your right?"

"That would be warrant officer Suzaku Kururugi," Lelouch stated. "He and I have a… history of sorts, shall we say?"

There it was again, more secrets, more of the truth hidden from her. Why_,_ Kallen wondered, couldn't she know more about Zero herself? It felt... a bit unfair. She would give her life for his if necessary, yet she couldn't know anything about her savior?

"I need to see to some things, Kallen. I will see you later."

"Yeah, later." She wanted to put her foot down, demand things from him, who he was, why he went this far, why she was kept in the dark- but she couldn't find the courage. And, at least, she'd be working more closely with the figurehead she admired. Still, awkward didn't even begin to describe the idea of sharing a job with a classmate who didn't even know she was a terrorist. No, not a terrorist, not anymore. From now on Kallen was a soldier against injustice. She would fight for Japan, and for the liberation of the world against Britannia, because that was what Zero wanted. For that end, for Zero, there was nothing she wouldn't do.

* * *

><p>In the military prison of the highest security, Cornelia shoved Schneizel into a jail cell, still bound by ankle and handcuffs.<p>

"Aren't you being a little rough, sister?" Schneizel asked. "I might be your enemy, but aren't I still your brother?" Cornelia said nothing, only tapping a few keys into the nearby keypad to arm the alarm/security system inside the cell. "So Cornelia, tell me, what has driven you to such ends to betray your countrymen? Help me, for I am quite confused."

"I don't think you could possibly understand," Cornelia replied. "I know what you're like, Schneizel. You're everything Britannia currently encompasses: its deception, its power and its ego. When I encountered Zero at Saitama, I decided that serving an empire which covers up the truth is no longer the kind of nation I wish to serve."

"So this is about justice for Lady Marianne, then? You're doing what Clovis wanted, and failed, to do for Lelouch so that his soul can rest in peace." Schneizel had yet to connect the dots that Zero was Lelouch, the reports of his death having been false. Why would he? It seemed just as likely that Cornelia had used Zero as an opportunity to further her own agenda.

"Justice," Cornelia scoffed. "I suppose you could call it that. I just got tired of being in charge of the greatest bullying squad in the world."

"What great irony it is to be lectured about Britannia's failings by the woman who has slain more foreigners, by command or even personally, than any knight or commander in the entire nation," Schneizel said sardonically. He was perfectly calm, she noted; as usual there was almost nothing that fazed him.

"Yes," Cornelia said solemnly, "I know the weight of my sins, and I intend to atone for them in the fullest."

He smiled lightly. "Oh, Cornelia, you truly are the optimist, the hoper of far-flung hopes and dreamer of improbable dreams. I look forward to seeing your face when his majesty's armies come barreling down on you. You look beautiful in purple. I wonder how you'll look in flames."

Cornelia scowled at him. "We shall see who will be in flames by the end of this!"

"I do believe witches are the ones burned at the stake, sister."

With a quick spin of her heel, Cornelia walked away from Schneizel's cell before she let him get under her skin any more than she already had. The fact that Schneizel wasn't acting worried bothered her. She knew he had to be fretting up a storm over her and Zero's capture of him. However, if he wasn't showing it, it meant he was confident he had the long term high ground. Or perhaps, he was just powerless in his cell, using what little advantage he had- he was too valuable to be killed, and dangerous enough that he would know that no matter what, he would be a thorn in her side. And she had let him rile her up...

Still, Cornelia could not afford to waste any more time on Schneizel. She had work to do setting up the meeting between herself, Zero, Katase, the JLF, the Kyoto Group and Empress Kaguya. This was going to be hairy. She was finally going to come out to the JLF as a traitor to her own nation. Lelouch had at least managed to placate the Black Knights as best as he had with Cornelia having done little more than get down on one knee. However, she was unconvinced that such measures would work with her former enemies.

Katase was a man of honor, that much she could trust in—he was not unlike the samurai of old, as far as she could tell—but even men with honor could be treasonous too, as Cornelia could attest to. She had seen plenty on her climb through the military ladder. She wasn't sure how much of a blow her pride could take. But, maybe she was overthinking it. She would have her own guards after all, Guilford and Darlton. She had very little reason to be worried. So then, why was she feeling so unsettled about all of this?

* * *

><p>The news of the chemical attack on Stadfeld Manor was not lost on anyone. Ashford Academy was in uproar, or at least the student council was…and Kallen's fan club. Some people lost faith in Zero, considering his chemical warfare attack to go against some parts of his speech at Lake Kawaguchi. Cornelia, however, suffered the most with regards to her inability to protect the Prime Minister.<p>

In a dictatorial monarchy like Britannia, the press didn't have extreme freedom to print whatever they wanted. However, they didn't have control over free thought. Saying that Cornelia failed to Schneizel was a fact that those not in-the-know about her rebellion could not deny. She had to let a story like that go through if she didn't want to blow her cover.

That said, to keep people from thinking she was bad at her job, Cornelia tightened security in particularly worrisome districts. She did her best to speak to her people that Area 11 was still safe without sounding preachy or desperate. For all intents and purposes, it got the job done.

Suzaku was amongst the crowd who purported Cornelia's effectiveness, if only to protect his own hide about what he was doing. A few days after the speech though, he had Lelouch meet him on the roof to discuss matters and to unload.

"Ugh," he said when they were both on the roof. "I can't believe I actually branded myself with the word traitor the other day." He began pacing back and forth, staring at the ground.

"You're a traitor to a nation you weren't even born into. Besides "traitor to Britannia" isn't the worst thing to be," Lelouch reminded him as he stood there with his arms folded. "Besides, you belong on my side."

Suzaku stopped pacing. "I…I know."

"That said, now that we're working together, would you reconsider my proposal from when I saved you from execution." Lelouch extended his hand towards his best friend. "Will you join me Suzaku and stand directly at my side?"

"You want me to what?" Suzaku asked, taken aback.

"I'm asking you to act as my right-hand," Lelouch stated. "I'll be requiring your loyalty and assistance throughout this endeavor."

"Lelouch, I'm a warrant officer. I can't just drop my title to act as your second-in-command."

"Suzaku, the order of the Black Knights is going to expand once Japan has declared its independence. I'm good with a guerrilla unit, and someone is going to have to watch over the volunteers and the drafted. The people respect me, despite the recent hit to my popularity. Once the truth is revealed, the public will be in uproar. They'll see the magnificence of my skill, and will cast their hopes and dreams onto my endeavors.

"That said, Zero is not a man, he is a symbol of freedom and for justice. However, heroes are necessary for the people to look up to. The Britannians who want change will have their hero. They have my sister. Others will throw their lot in with Kyoshiro Tohdoh. However, supporters of Zero and the Black Knights, especially those I will be in charge of, will require a face and a name they can look up to. If you want to redeem yourself in the eyes of your people, this would be the best way to do it."

"I don't know, Lelouch. I'm not exactly—"

"Don't say you're not qualified to be a hero," Lelouch said sternly with a slight scowl. "Suzaku, of all the people I know, you most resemble an age old knight, a chivalrous soldier that serves the people and the interest of his king. Knights were looked up to by their people because of their ability. The people of Japan will need a hero they can look up to. Kallen will only be able to take so much reverence by the masses. I need you at my side as well, my best friend, and the only person who made life worth living during my exile. Besides, isn't heroism something you're very fit for, Suzaku? Be strong for everybody's sake. You're not the hero they want, but you're the hero they need."

"You really believe in me that much?"

"It's more like I'll require someone I can trust near the head of my forces. Of course, I'm sure you'll have to get used to piloting a Knightmare. Even so—"

"Actually I am a Knightmare pilot."

Lelouch's brow furrowed in extreme confusion. "When was this?"

"Oh, did I not tell you?"

"This is the first I'm hearing of it."

"Oh, well, uh…better late than never I suppose," Suzaku said and laughed nervously. "So, you know how I'm in engineering right?"

"I'm well aware, yes."

"Well, the thing is, my boss, Lloyd, he created a prototype Knightmare Frame, a seventh generation with amazing specs. He calls it the Lancelot. It's his," Suzaku shuddered a little, "well let's just say he's rather enthusiastic about his work, and leave it at that."

"And you can pilot this?"

"With relative ease," Suzaku answered. "I've only used it twice, once in Shinjuku and once at—"

"Wait, wait. That was _you_? You tried to kill me!"

"Wait, what?"

"Suzaku, this seventh generation you're talking about. Is it white?"

"Yeah, actually, how did you—"

Lelouch let out a deep sigh and massaged the brim of his nose. "I… _really_ wish you had mentioned this information _a lot_ sooner." Lelouch regained his composure. "Suzaku, you _have_ to fight for me now, I won't take no for an answer."

"Wait, where's this coming from?"

"The Kyoto group has another Knightmare Frame in stock, a Japanese built prototype. It's also seventh generation. Originally I was planning to give it to you, but if you already have that white knightmare, I'll give it to Kallen. Suzaku, think about it for a minute. You'll stand next to me, you and Kallen, with the only two seventh generation prototypes. Think about how much that will inspire people. Think of how much that will symbolize the power we wield against Britannia. Suzaku, you stand to gain everything by standing at my side than being just a warrant officer under Cornelia's command."

"But I don't agree with your combat methods!" Suzaku exclaimed. Lelouch folded his arms. "Lelouch, I'll fight this war for you, but I refuse to dirty my own hands in underhanded, pragmatic tactics. I'll fight on the front lines, thank you very much."

"Wars are not won by honorable combat. Clean wars haven't been fought since Washington's Rebellion. They hid behind the rocks and trees. We bribed one of their officials and executed their lead general. And then we were kicked out of our own nation by the French. War is an endless cycle of treachery and deceit. You're a fool to think otherwise. Sure, I get it, bushido and the way of the samurai and all that, but that's ancient history. You've read too many novels or the like to really understand true war. Or perhaps you've read about too many decorative heroes."

"Suzaku, to win a war, _everyone_ is going to dirty their hands at some point. Britannia outnumbers our standing forces several times over if we include the navy, the air force and the Special Forces. Numbers can be overcome, but only by strategy. However, don't think Cornelia isn't going to ask you not to be a shining paladin if you work under her direct command." Suzaku frowned, grinding his teeth. "Suzaku, you might be a soldier, but you know nothing of real war. If you don't want to be looked at as anything other than a war hero, you have to make your own reputation. Imagine, though, if you were a knight in shining white armor amidst a sea of underhanded rogues. You would give us a good name. That's exactly the kind of reputation we need. Like I said, I am merely a symbol. You are the face."

"I'll… give it some thought."

"Can I at least count on you to stand by me at the meeting at Mount Fuji?"

"Now that, I can do," Suzaku said with a smile.

* * *

><p>To meet at Mount Fuji was a decision that was wholeheartedly agreed upon to be an ideal location to discuss matters of liberation. It was difficult to both surmount and escape from, so any dispute would have to be settled within the confines of the mountain peak and the base located upon it. Furthermore, Mount Fuji was under the command of the Kyoto Group.<p>

The meeting itself was a gathering of only 16 people. Representing the Kyoto group was its leader Taizo Kirihara, Empress Kaguya Sumeragi and Taizo's four most trusted colleagues. Representing the Japanese Liberation Front—and the Japanese military on the whole—were General Tatewaki Katase, Colonel Kyoshiro Tohdoh, and Lieutenant Colonels Nagisa Chiba, Shogo Asahina, Ryoga Senba and Kosetsu Urabe. Representing the Black Knights were Zero himself, his direct two bodyguards, Kallen Kozuki and Suzaku Kururugi.

Supposedly the Britannian military was to be in attendance too—Zero's so-called ally and his/her direct subordinates—but Taizo remained skeptical. This was in stark contrast to Katase and Tohdoh. Both of them firmly believed that Zero had to have a _really_ good inside contact to be able to bring Japan's liberation to this stage.

Zero's party was the third to arrive, with Kallen and Suzaku standing directly behind him. They were both carrying an assault rifle each, and a pistol on the side. If things went south fast, it would be necessary to have rapid fire weapons at the ready in order to clear the room, save the empress of course.

Speaking of the empress, Kaguya, upon seeing her cousin after so many years, leapt from her seat to greet him with immense cheer. "Suzaku!" she cried, and ran over to him, giving him a big hug. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed as she shook both his hands, "It's so good to see you. What are you doing here?"

"I'm acting as Zero's bodyguard," he said. "Since we're all joining forces anyway, I decided it would be a good gesture to the alliance."

"Smart boy."

Suzaku turned his attention to Tohdoh as the man stood up. The young boy immediately bowed low. "Tohdoh-sensei."

"It's good to see you back on the right side, Suzaku. Japan has missed you."

"I—" Suzaku was going to protest, but Zero cut him off two-fold. He stuck his arm in front of Suzaku to deter him from speaking. And then he spoke in order to defuse the situation, knowing Suzaku's ideals.

"Let's not get into that right now. This is a diplomatic meeting, and debating ideology would do us no good. We all want the same thing: the liberation of Japan. Let us not quarrel over Suzaku's choice to become an Honorary Britannian. He simply did what he thought was right, just as he is doing now." Zero then put his arm down.

"It's very nice to meet you, Zero," Kaguya said, bowing.

"Ah, Empress Sumeragi," Zero bowed to her as well. "I am honored to be in your presence."

"The honor is entirely mine. It's not every day you get to meet a real life superhero."

"Superhero?"

"The empress has been reading _far_ too many silly comics as of late. You'll have to pardon her choice of words," Taizo said only for Kaguya to stick her tongue out at him.

"It's no trouble," Zero responded.

"By the way, Zero, where is your ally?" Taizo asked.

"They'll be here. We specifically arranged it that we arrive separately. It would look less suspicious if we were not traveling here together, given our respective identities."

"Speaking of your identities," Taizo snapped his fingers as a bunch of guns then took aim at Zero from every corner of the room. "I would ask that you show us yours."

In response, Kallen and Suzaku put their backs to opposite sides of Zero. Kallen raised her rifle. Suzaku raised his pistol. "Try it and we'll drop you where you stand!" Kallen shouted. Kallen could not deny her own curiosity to Zero's identity, but at the same time she would not let someone bully his identity out of him.

"Everyone calm down," Zero said. "Kirihara-san, I would gladly take off my helmet for you, but not in a crowd. Might we arrange something?"

"I hardly think you're in a position to debate with me at this point, Zero. You will remove your helmet."

"And I think you're being a bit of a bully for someone who wants independence."

The door opened to allow three people to enter the room. They were dressed in the uniforms of the black knights, but with the helmets of Britannian soldiers. Their faces were completely obscured by their helmets, but considering the voice that spoke, at least one of them was a woman.

"More secrecy?" Taizo said, exasperated.

"Until we're all on the same page, I think it necessary, don't you, Kirihara-san?" Zero asked. "These people are going out on a limb to help get Japan its independence. I should note that there's more Britannian military _and_ my forces on the grounds. Now, unless you want me to pull out of here and assault this building from above, you _might_ want to be a little more lenient in your treatment of me."

"You talk as if you have Britannia gripped by its balls," Katase scoffed at Zero's brashness.

"Perhaps I do. You won't know unless you cooperate, now will you?"

"Taizo, perhaps we should do what Zero says," Kaguya encouraged.

"But…"

Kaguya puffed up her cheeks. "I command that you lower your weapons and take Zero's compromise."

Taizo sighed. "Very well, Empress." He gestured for his men to lower their weapons. He then snapped his fingers for one of his soldiers to bring a large veil—big enough for three people to stand under—as Zero commanded that the Britannians he had brought with them stand with their backs to him so that only Taizo could see his face as they stood in a corner of the room.

Zero then slowly removed his helmet and then pulled down the cloth around his nose, revealing his face. Taizo immediately began laughing. "I see now!" He laughed again. "Now it all makes sense!"

"What makes sense, Taizo?" Kaguya asked.

"And why are you laughing?" Katase asked.

"General, I can say with absolutely certainty that we are in good hands with whatever Zero has cooked up. This revolution has been seven years in the making, of that I can assure you. Zero, I am sorry for doubting you."

"Hold on just a minute. You know Zero?" Kallen shouted.

"We are... acquainted," Taizo answered. "And even back then I could tell his distaste for the empire." He laughed again. "This is fantastic! Please, let us sit down and talk about this country's liberation, shall we?"

Zero put his helmet back onto his head and said, "It would be my pleasure."

In under two minutes, everyone was seated at the large table in the conference room. Two of the Britannians stood at the door while Kallen sat to Zero's left, the female Britannian to Zero's right and Suzaku to her right.

"So, Zero, might we finally see the face of your ally?"

"I think the time is appropriate." He and his ally nodded to each other as she stood up and removed her helmet, letting purple hair cascade downward behind her. Eventually it was clear to everyone in the room that in attendance to discuss Japan's liberation was one Cornelia li Britannia.

"Treachery!" Nagisa shouted, rising to her feet, her gun drawn and aimed directly at Cornelia. In the ensuing chaos, the shock following Cornelia's reveal, Taizo's colleagues, all armed men and women in the room all aimed their weapons at Zero and Cornelia.

From the door, the Britannian soldiers aimed back in defense of Cornelia. Kallen and Suzaku also sprang to their feet. Suzaku pulled out his own pistol, in defense of Cornelia, and Kallen held her assault rifle at the ready.

"Order!" Katase cried. "Nobody fires a single bullet until I say so!" Turning to Zero, with an indignant look on his face, he continued, "What is the meaning of this? You claim to have an ally, and you bring their leader here?"

Zero stood up slowly. "Yes, that's right. Cornelia li Britannia is my confidant and ally. She captured me once already, and then I convinced her to join my side."

"I don't buy it! Bastard, you sold us all out!" Nagisa shouted.

"I'm inclined to agree," Tohdoh said, but remained seated, not raising a weapon, because Cornelia was unarmed. However, he too was quite alarmed, but he had a cool enough head not to do anything rash.

"I believe him."

Everyone looked at Taizo.

"Taizo, you can't be serious," one of his colleagues said.

Taizo lifted his arm and gestured for everyone to sit down. "Based on what I just saw of Zero's face, it makes sense for the Viceroy to be standing there. And... consider the health care benefits, and everything else that's happened under the Viceroy's nose over the last month or so."

"But…she's the most loyal out of every soldier in the nation. She's the general in chief! She's a goddamn princess!" Nagisa shouted.

"Looks can be deceiving, if Taizo is to be believed," Asahina said, adjusting his glasses.

"Why not let the Viceroy speak in her defense?" Zero asked. "Cornelia, speak," he commanded.

Cornelia nodded. "My name is Cornelia li Britannia, Viceroy of Area Eleven, formerly known as Japan, and Chief General of Britannia's army. By standing here, I denounce every shred of that previous statement in favor of rebuilding my homeland, and I intend to start by liberating Japan. Those are the facts. Whether or not you choose to believe them is your business."

"I don't buy it! I can't believe this!" Nagisa shouted. "I lost my brother at Saitama! He was just a rebel trying to follow in my footsteps after the war was over, and you butchered him just like all your other enemies! And now I am expected to fight alongside you, Britannian dog?! You killed hundreds of innocent civilians, for no good reason!"

"Nagisa, you're becoming too emotional. Calm down!" Tohdoh ordered her.

"I can understand your anger and your pain," Cornelia said to her. "I have a younger sibling of my own, a fact that's very well known by everyone in this room. I cannot take back the lives I have ended, but I intend to make up for them. I will not ask for forgiveness. I do not deserve it. If you want to shoot me, so be it. However, if you pull that trigger, you will doom your chances of ever getting your country back. Is taking the head of the commander of your brother's killer worth that?"

Nagisa gnashed her teeth and her gun and eyes trembled with frustration. "I… hate… you…" she growled, trying not to break down.

"Go ahead then, hate me if it will help. But know that from here on out, I am only here to help."

Nagisa slumped into her seat, gripping her gun tightly. She then looked at Tohdoh as she put her gun away. "Please, excuse me, Colonel. I am…emotionally compromised." Tohdoh nodded, and Nagisa exited via the back of the room.

"So, what brings the second princess of the royal family to our doorstep?" Katase asked her. "You have... so much to lose by turning traitor."

"There is nothing of value I stand to lose by turning against my fair nation and anything I _do_ lose I, intend to gain back with this revolution. I am an elder sister before I am a soldier and a princess. It's always been my vision to tear Britannia to the ground and rebuild it; I was just waiting for the right time. In order to be convincing, I had to fool both ally and enemy alike."

"Britannia currently does not suspect a thing," Zero said. "I too, when I was captured, could not believe she was waiting for such an opportunity. I found it unbelievable that a woman of her stature was plotting against her own father and nation. And yet, here she stands. Here _I_ stand."

This caused a stir at the table. "You're Britannian?" Urabe asked, quite alarmed.

"I am."

_He is?_ Kallen thought, eyes wide. She had no idea.

"I am Britannian not by choice, gentlemen. I am a Britannian, fed up with the way the country acts, the way it steps on the rest of the world. If you are not part of them, you are considered inferior, a target for conquest. I resent that. I resent discrimination across all mediums. Like I said at Lake Kawaguchi, I despise seeing the weak devoured by the strong."

"It takes a while for inborn prejudice to disappear," Cornelia spoke up, "However, I am also a soldier. In war, a man or a woman's worth is determined by the skill they possess, not their nationality or their heritage. When I was trained, I disliked the special treatment I was given. I made every attempt to go above and beyond what was required of me to show that I didn't intend to just skate by. I made something of myself. I fight for what is right and that's why I stand here."

There was a long silence after that sentence. Everyone just took a while to let Cornelia's words sink in, unsure what to say really. Eventually Nagisa rejoined them and proceedings finally began as Cornelia had Guilford and Darlton, her disguised escorts/bodyguards, bring her a stack of papers. "I've begun drafting up a declaration of Japan's independence in my spare time. I have copies for everyone in attendance. Kururugi, Kozuki, please distribute them." Both Kallen and Suzaku did as they were told. "If there's anything that you find out of order, I can have them edited posthaste. I intend to reveal our alliance on national television as a declaration of war towards the rest of Britannia."

"You are prepared to fight your own people? I didn't think the Witch of Britannia was that cold-hearted," Taizo said.

"Whatever it takes to take down my father and his tyranny, I am prepared to carry it out. War brings victims on both sides. Thankfully, I managed to get the majority of my loyal troops to Area Eleven before today. Those that couldn't reasonably be established here are already in Areas Nine and Ten in preparation for the war. I also took the liberty of putting relatively incompetent siblings of mine in charge of those areas. It will be beneficial when we start telling Britannia to go fuck itself."

"That is rather inelegant speech for a royal woman," Asahina stated.

"Hmph," Cornelia smirked. "I've forfeited all of my rights to call myself royalty the moment I came here today. I am naught but a rebellious soldier in command of a large number of other soldiers. I am Britannian by blood alone."

"We intend to call our army the Confederacy of Britannia. We will stand for a changed Britannia, a Britannia that does not believe in the tyrannical dictatorship of Emperor Charles and his forefathers. We intend to bring the country to the days of Arthur Pendragon and Japan will be the first step in paving the way for the changes to come," Zero added.

"I hope you realize we stand to be crushed like maggots in an instant if we're not careful."

"General Katase," Zero replied. "You stand before two of Britannia's greatest tacticians, including myself. We also have Tohdoh the miracle worker, the only Japanese commander to win a battle against Britannian forces. What we lack in numbers, we shall make up for in strategy. To that end, preparations are already underway to discuss a non-aggression treaty with China. We need only convince them to prevent Britannia from using their ports, and we only have to fight war on one front, given that the EU will take any opportunity they can to exploit Britannian weakness. Now then, might we discuss the matter at hand- Japan's Independence- before we get ahead of ourselves discussing war strategies?"

"Zero," Taizo said as he read over the document, "Unless I'm mistaken, you intend to give Japan back its full sovereignty."

"I am. To prevent complications, parts of the document itself aren't to take effect until after our victory over Britannia. However, so that the Confederacy and Japan might remain on equal footing, some parts will take effect immediately, such as land grants to the Japanese, the re-establishment of the Japanese government and the right to enforce that government on Japanese soil as shown on the map provided in the document. We will also need this country to have land set aside for Britannian civilians that couldn't make it out of Japan to go home. Such land will be exempt from Japanese laws and rule."

"What a quaint idea," Taizo scoffed, "For years the Britannians have trampled on our pride, enslaved us and spit on our honor. And now we are expected to accept them as brothers? I doubt there will be very many Japanese who will be accepting of this."

"Taizo," Zero said, "You speak of soldiers who are willing to betray everything they once stood for in the name of liberty and justice for all. They make a sacrifice greater than most could dream of. Are they not worthy to be called your brothers-in-arms?"

"We're gaining an army, valuable resources. It's a fair trade, however temporary," Katase said.

"Indeed, it is only a temporary measure until such a time that Britannia is able to deport itself from the island," Zero agreed.

"Is there no compromise? Should we not allow Britannians to immigrate to Japan should they choose?" Kaguya asked.

"If the Britannians immigrated to Japan, they would be the minority. Given their previous rule over the country, there would be no way to stop prejudice going the reverse way it is now."

Suzaku smacked his fist onto the table. "Then we start by breaking the cycle. If they're willing to immigrate and renounce their homeland, why shouldn't they be treated as equals? We'll need to establish anti-discrimination laws for certain, but still…"

"Speaking of laws," Taizo said, "our system has always had a democratic process with her majesty, the Empress, acting in conjunction with her advisors and the country's prime minister. When we first established this process back in the 1940s, we elected our officials. However, given the situation I doubt we have time to run a proper election now."

"Maybe we should elect someone in this room, perhaps amongst ourselves?" Kallen suggested, though unsure if it had any merit.

"That's…not a bad idea actually," Tohdoh said.

"I agree," Kaguya said. "I'll start taking candidates now."

"I recommend myself," Taizo spoke up.

"Bah, you'd set this country back a hundred years if we let you run things," Katase said, "Better if I had a say in our country's decision-making process."

"This coming from a man whose decisions led to our defeat in under a month," Taizo responded. "You have no spine for the tough decisions, Katase."

"I lost the war, but I never gave up. For years I kept on fighting, and I never gave up hope, because I am a patriot!" Katase snapped. "And what did you do, Taizo? You hid, like the big, bald coward you are. And when it was over, you bowed your head to the Britannians, to protect your precious status!"

"I will not make my lack of hair follicles a subject of this debate!" Taizo sneered.

"Enough!" Cornelia slammed her fist into the table, "Look at the two of you! Are you grown men, or are you children arguing in the school yard? The fate of your nation is at stake. Is this how you want to look in front of your countrymen?"

"Oh yes lets be lectured by our enemy," Katase continued. "This is a Japanese matter, Britannian."

"It's a matter of all nations," Suzaku said, getting involved. "Cornelia has just as much the right to speak as anyone else.

"Silence on matters that do not involve you, boy," Taizo snapped. "You're barely old enough to even be sitting at this table."

It wasn't long before practically the entire table was arguing and getting significantly off track. Zero sighed and was prepared to let it die down on its own, but fate had other ideas in mind.

"QUIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!" Kaguya suddenly shouted. Everyone looked at her. "Everyone stop arguing and sit down. I'm the youngest here and you're all acting like you're half my age. Now sit down and let's discuss politics."

The entire table, save Kallen, Zero and Kaguya were currently standing and then they all sheepishly sat down, embarrassed to have to be lectured by a 14-year-old.

Kaguya cleared her throat and then said. "So now that we have our candidates, let's take a vote. All those in favor of Taizo, raise your hands now."

Taizo and his four colleagues raised their hands.

"All those in favor of Katase?"

Katase, the four holy swords and Suzaku raised their hands.

"This voting process is rigged!" Taizo exclaimed. "Of course the holy swords are going to take Katase's side!"

"Katase will be popular with the people," Zero said. "He's a resistance fighter who never stopped, and a senior member of the army. He would make an excellent public figure."

"Public image is not the most important thing regarding politics. What about when the tough decisions have to be made? Need I remind this table that it was the army who persuaded the former Prime Minister to surrender to the Britannians so quickly to avoid unnecessary casualties?"

"That _was_ the tough decision being made, Taizo," Zero told him. "It was the right call to make. In the long run, it paid off did it not. Now, we still have an army." Taizo adjusted his seat, a clear indication he had dropped his argument. "I fail to see how being the head of Empress' advisory panel is so undesirable a position."

"Oh, Taizo is just mad because I make ridiculous requests at times," Kaguya said, brimming with cheer. "He feels like he acts more like a caretaker than an actual advisor." Taizo massaged his bald forehead with his fingertips, and it was obvious Kaguya hadn't been exaggerating.

"What can we expect from Britannia, assuming we succeed?" Tohdoh asked. "I assume her highness has a plan?"

"I do, and what becomes of Britannia after the war will be a task Japan is not required to get involved in."

And after that point, the more tedious issues regarding Japan's Independence began to be discussed. Zero was reminded that liberating a nation for justice had its downsides: specifically, administration. Bureaucracy was the inevitable plague of running a nation. This was going to be a long, boring day.

* * *

><p>With the conclusion of the meeting at Mount Fuji- sometime after the sun went down- real progress had been made. The next step was to go to the Chinese Embassy and discuss things with its ambassador, Gao Hai, and get word to the Empress Tianzi, Jiang Lihua, about the signing a non-aggression treaty Zero mentioned at the diplomatic meeting. After that, Lelouch would aid Katase and his command with crafting a plan for mobilizing the Japanese army, and drafting battle strategies alongside Tohdoh and Darlton while Cornelia focused on writing and presenting her declaration of war to the Britannian public.<p>

All of this was an extreme headache to the man behind the mask, Lelouch, and he needed to blow off some steam. After a long, boring day at Mount Fuji, he had one final stop to make before he went home. Namely, the high security prison inside the Viceroy Palace. He had matters to discuss with a certain prisoner. After all, Clovis had told him there were _two_ of his siblings who knew details about his mother's murder.

Schneizel himself seemed oddly comfortable in his cell, having accepted his incarceration with the stoic grace of a prince, still every bit the best of Britannian royalty.

"Ah, and here he is, the man of the hour," Schneizel said as Zero stopped in front of his cell. "Well, Zero, what can I help you with?"

"You can start by answering some questions," Zero stated.

"I suppose this is where you ask me for information on Britannia's defenses, and make thinly veiled threats- if you care to veil them at all. Well, what are you waiting for?" Schneizel asked calmly. "Bring on the thumb screws and iron maidens, we'll make a whole evening of it. It would be just you, me and my loud girly screams. People will think you're torturing a cat."

"Oh, really, Schneizel?" Zero said in mock disbelief, "You would say such a thing... to your own brother?" Slowly, Zero removed his helmet for his dramatic reveal as Lelouch in front of Britannia's Prime Minister. Much as he did with Clovis, he wanted Schneizel to see the face of the man who would bring Britannia to its knees. Furthermore, if Schneizel understood his motivations, perhaps he'd be less resistant to give aid.

Lelouch, of course, also understood that if Schneizel ever got out he'd know his identity. However, it was his belief that Schneizel wouldn't bother making his identity public. Information like that was too good not to hold onto until he need to give Lelouch and ultimatum and Lelouch was confident Schneizel would never get in such a position, not now that he was behind bars and could be dealt with at the drop of a hat.

If Schneizel was surprised, he didn't show it; not so much as a raised eyebrow crossed his face. Instead, Schneizel simply smiled. "Ah, and now it all makes sense. Well, well... Lelouch, look at you now: all grown up, and with bloodless revolution too. You have made yourself into quite the hero."

"I'll have none of your sarcastic flattery, Schneizel. I want answers."

"Answers to what, exactly?" Schneizel shot back quickly. "Oh, I suppose you want to know about your mother's murder, of course. How silly of me. How very like you to rebel- literally so- against the entire world because you felt lonely without your mother."

Lelouch gritted his teeth. Schneizel really knew how to get under his skin. _I could kill him right now and nothing could stop me, _he thought,_ but I need him alive. _

"Well, Lelouch, I'm not sure what you want me to say. Your mother died. It was very sad. So did you and Nunnally, although to quote a certain author, the rumors of your death seem severely overstated. We all missed you, you know. Although by my calculation, you and Cornelia wouldn't be working together if you didn't know that."

"You politicians are all the same. You can speak six sentences and say nothing of value."

Schneizel chuckled. "What are you going to do, Lelouch? I'm your prisoner, and this is my way of, as the commoner's might put it- "sticking it to the man". What reason do I possibly have, robbed of my liberty as I am, to give in to any of your demands? There is nothing you can do, I am afraid."

Lelouch began to laugh, lightly at first, but slowly going into a strong, long, maniacal cackle. He even relapsed twice. Of all the things Schneizel could have said, he said the one thing that perfectly described his geass power. When Lelouch was finished laughing he gave Schneizel a most amused grin. "You know, Schneizel, in all my years of knowing you, you've always held all the cards. But now, for this one time in my life, I am your superior." He stood up straight. "And so, Schneizel, I command you," he activated his Geass, "You will answer every question I have for you."

Immediately falling under the influence of his geass, he said, "I hear and obey."

"You were there the day of my mother's murder, were you not?"

"I was."

"What do you know about the details surrounding her death? Tell me everything."

"I originally had not intended to be on the scene. His majesty called me away, asked me to remove Marianne's body from the scene."

"What?" Lelouch was shocked. Why would his father have ordered Schneizel do something like that? "To what end?" He said sharply. Schneizel was silent. "No! I've come too far to hit a dead end! Who killed my mother? Who killed her, damn you?!" Schneizel said nothing, and Lelouch cried out with frustration. "Damn it! So you said you removed my mother's body from the scene. Where did you take her?"

"I put her into a body bag as instructed. His majesty then had Bismarck take her away with some elite guardsmen."

_A cover up job? _"What was in the coffin I saw? If you removed my mother's body, then what was the purpose of that coffin?"

"Your mother."

"What? That doesn't make any sense!" Lelouch shouted. "You said you removed her body from the scene, so why was she inside the coffin as well?" Schneizel was silent. _Dammit! Every time I think I'm getting somewhere I just get more mysteries. Do I really have to confront __**him**__ to get to the bottom of this?_ "Was there anything unnatural you noticed at the scene?"

"Cornelia arrived after me."

"She was laid off. I learned that from her myself," Lelouch said. "Anything else. Tell me everything about my mother's death that seemed off to you."

Schneizel was silent at first, but then, for some reason, his mouth dropped open. It was strange, different from the glassy-eyed stare that Lelouch would see from anybody under the effect of his geass usually, as if he was remembering something long forgotten. "I-I remember! I… I heard a scream, a familiar one. It…it sounded like Nunnally's!"

"Nunnally was there, though. Why is that strange?"

"She was screaming for you, calling your name, but I…" Schneizel then suddenly went silent.

_Nunnally was calling my name? I don't understand. And what was with that reaction just now? It is as if Schneizel was fighting some other influence, besides my own Geass. _"Schneizel, what is influencing you besides my geass?" Schneizel was silent. _Alright, so much for the easy way, then. _"Going back to my previous question- is there anything else you remember?"

"There was… a little boy, he seemed strange."

"A boy? Describe him."

"He had long blond hair, and reddish eyes. He looked to be your age at the time. He was inside the house, but he didn't look to be a servant."

_And only personal relatives were allowed inside the manor during the incident. But…a ten-year-old…and why didn't Cornelia say anything about this? Maybe I should ask her when I have the chance. _

"Schneizel, do you believe the emperor murdered my mother?"

Schneizel was silent.

_So he's uncertain then. _"Do you suspect it?" Still silence. _He's uncertain if he suspects it? That man is appalling. _"Schneizel, who else might know more about my mother's murder?"

"Nunnally, your sister."

Lelouch ground his teeth. He had already asked Nunnally about it years ago, and she never saw the attacker's face. According to her, bullets came flying in through the window. Marianne had been holding her when she'd been shot and then fallen on top of her when she used her body to shield her.

"Anyone else? I've already talked to Clovis and Cornelia."

"…that little blond boy."

"Do you know his name?"

"No."

"Then that doesn't help me any. Who else?" _Dammit, I'm starting to get a headache. I've never had my geass active for this long at a time._ Lelouch however, did make a note to keep an eye out for little blond boys—teenagers at this point—with long hair and reddish eyes.

"Knight of Six, Anya Alstriem."

Lelouch blinked rapidly and then crinkled his brow. "Anya? Why would she know anything?"

"Anya is…was…an apprentice at the villa at the time of your mother's death."

_The Knight of Six, huh? One more reason this war has to go on then. Capturing her will be made a priority. _"Did you investigate the murder at all?"

"I did a little digging on things that seemed suspicious, but they were all dead ends. Cornelia investigated everything more thoroughly. I did my best to help."

"I see. Is there anything else of value you can tell me, anything at all?" Schneizel was silent. _Too vague then. _"What else was suspicious at the scene? Was there anything that seemed out of place, not just people?"

"No."

_He seemed awfully sure of that. Wait! I have an idea. _"Schneizel, did you get a chance to examine my mother's body at all?"

"Yes."

_I thought so! _"What was suspicious about my mother's body, if anything?"

"I didn't get to do a thorough examination, but I read the autopsy reports and examined the scene. I…" Schneizel seemed to grunt.

_There it is again, something's interfering with my geass. _

"I noticed…I noticed…the…entry wounds…"

"The entry wounds, what about them?"

"Your mother was found with her stomach on top of Nunnally's suggesting that she was…shot from behind, but all the wounds were…from the front."

"WHAT?!" Lelouch shouted in alarm. _That doesn't make any sense. If my mother was shot from the front…then where was Nunnally at the time? Nunnally said she remembered my mother holding her and she never saw anyone, but if mother was shot from the front, then Nunnally had to have seen what was going on. _

Lelouch concentrated, and let his mind flow freely, without any outside distraction. He did his best to piece the murder scene together. _Okay, let's recap. There was my mother and Nunnally standing on the stairs at the foyer. The shots came from the window. _Lelouch imagined the sound and sight of glass shattering and a hail of bullets entering the foyer. _Nunnally said mother was holding her and then turned to protect her. But, that goes against solid evidence. Mother's body was shot from the front. _As Lelouch thought this he imagined the bullets hitting a silhouette of his mother's body. _If that's the case, Nunnally should've been shot too._ Lelouch imagined this like a 3D diagram, Nunnally represented by the silhouette of a small child._ I can then only attest that Nunnally was behind my mother the whole time. _Nunnally's silhouette flashed behind Marianne and out of her arms. Lelouch's imagine of Marianne was now standing tall, facing the foyer. _The safest place for her would've been behind mother where she was obstructed from view. But then…how did she end up underneath mother and why did mother fall that way on top of her?_

Lelouch did some mental thought process. _I think I know. _In his mental recreation of the scene, Lelouch added a silhouette at the bottom of the staircase, facing his mother. _So you're the one. _Lelouch could only picture an axe murdering grin from a faceless killer as he signaled many men outside to kill his mother.

_It was someone she knew. That much I know from what Cornelia told me. But…would the emperor have really killed my mother? For what purpose? Is that why he banished me? To erase all traces of the vi Britannia name? _

"Schneizel, you were well into adulthood when my mother died. You were also in well with most nobles, is that fair to say?"

"That's a fair assumption, yes."

"Then tell me: who, amongst close to my mother, would want her dead?"

"No one that I know."

Lelouch closed his eyes. _I see, then it appears I have some chasing to do. Anya Alstriem, Knight of Six. If I can get to her I might be able to shed some light on this endeavor. I'll have to tell Cornelia what I've found when I have the time. She might be able to offer a suggestion or two. She'd also want to know all of this. _The blond haired boy Schneizel mentioned also flashed in Lelouch's mind. _And how do you fit in to the puzzle? What's your purpose? If Schneizel thinks you're suspicious, then it's obvious you weren't there coincidentally. Your identity holds a lot of meaning to me, it seems. This is no longer a chase. This is a manhunt. _

Lelouch relinquished his hold on Schneizel. He had all the information he was likely to get out of Schneizel. All he had to do would be to compare notes with Cornelia and he'd be much, much closer to solving this case. His father covered up the murder. There was a young, blond boy that Schneizel didn't know at the scene. There was a Knight of the Round at the scene. And most importantly, Marianne's wounds didn't match up with his sister's testimony. This puzzle was mostly filled in. Lelouch only needed a few more pieces.

Of course, rather than leave and go straight to Cornelia, Lelouch felt the need to talk to Schneizel a little more. He had done a fine job convincing Cornelia to join him. If he could get Schneizel on his side, sincerely, Britannia would stand no chance. The idea didn't seem likely, but it didn't hurt to try. Lelouch realized he could've just geassed Schneizel to permanently obey him, but Lelouch wasn't too keen on robbing his enemies permanently of their free will. He was a manipulator, not a mind breaker. Even he had his standards for the kind of lows he was willing to go. Some might call that naively childish, but Lelouch wanted to have some semblance of pride and morality when he was finished. After all, a man who just forced people to obey him was the type of cruel dictatorship he was trying to avoid. Some might suggest he make an exception for a dangerous enemy like Schneizel, but as far as Lelouch was currently concerned, Schneizel was no longer a threat. Because of his youth and lack of prolonged contact with Schneizel, Lelouch didn't take Schneizel's lack of obvious terror and panic to be as unsettling as Cornelia did. He was thoroughly convinced that Schneizel was just doing his best to act calm to throw Lelouch off-balance. He let Schneizel speak first.

"Well, Lelouch," Schneizel said, picking up right where the previous conversation wore off, "I hope you realize the chain reaction you've set off. Britannia will not take Japan's secession lying down- in fact, no efforts will be spared to brutally destroy you all to the last man. You will have started a war, and it will shed more blood than any other has in centuries. I wonder, will the mothers, brothers, sisters, sons and daughter of every nation involved thank you when their fathers, brothers and sons lie dead in their graves?"

Lelouch scowled. "For the sake of justice I would bury a million fathers! I'd bury ten million! As many as needed! With revolution comes sacrifice. Any man fit enough to call himself a soldier is prepared to die for what he believes in. You paint me as though I am some sort of messiah. I am but one part of the puzzle. In reality, every dead soldier, nay, every participant in this war who fights for my justice is a hero."

Schneizel's shoulders twitched, as if he was about to burst into laughter, but he restrained himself. It was so entertaining to see Lelouch was the same perfectly roasted ham he could be as a child. Furthermore, he considered Lelouch to be just as naïve as his ten-year-old self. His smirk widened as he spoke, "I wonder when reality will catch up to you, "hero", because in the end you might achieve freedom for Japan- but it will come at the price of millions of lives; Britannians, Japanese and many others. All that blood will be on your hands, for you were the one who started this farce. Now I see why Cornelia betrayed her country. Only you could persuade her to feel the need to embrace the childish ideals she left behind long ago."

"They are not childish! There's nothing childish about wanting a nation with liberty, equality and justice for all! What's childish is to believe that such a world will come without sacrifice! To have a new kingdom, the king must be overthrown. To overthrow a king, there must be peasants to start an uprising. For peasants to start an uprising, they must have a leader." Lelouch pointed to himself. "I _am_ that leader."

"Quite," Schneizel chuckled briefly. "Tell me, Lelouch, when Bismarck brings down his hammer upon the cities of Japan, and civilians die by the million, will it be worth it then? When you and Cornelia are brought in chains before father, will it be worth it then? When Nunnally is killed simply for being related to you, will it be worth it then?"

Lelouch threw his arm out at his side, his cape flapping briefly before dropping down in line with gravity. "When the hammer of Bismarck comes down, I will shatter it! When the armies of Britannia come marching upon our soil, I will obliterate it! And when this war is finished, I will have Japan, and I will have Britannia. And you, Schneizel," Lelouch said as he cupped his palm towards the ceiling, "you will be the witness to my grandest checkmate ever!"

"Did you ever ask Nunnally if this is what she wanted?"

There was nothing but silence, complete and total silence. The only thing that could be heard in the corridor was the whirring the air conditioning system, and the low hum of the fluorescent lights. It was a simple, basic question, and yet it slammed into Lelouch's chest like a javelin. He was pretty sure Nunnally would want the world he was envisioning, but he hadn't asked her at all. He had never thought to. It was the whole reason he didn't tell her. Oh, good god- he suddenly felt like an idiot. What if this was all for naught? He did not want to admit it, but Schneizel's words had struck doubt into his heart.

Schneizel looked at him curiously. "You never did, did you? You went so far that you would start a world war for your misguided vision of justice, but the one person who matters more to you than anybody else was never consulted. Imagine poor, blind, crippled Nunnally, naively believing her brother to be the kindest, sweetest man on earth..."

Lelouch scowled, and glared at Schneizel. He had absolutely no comeback to Schneizel's remark whatsoever. What_ if_ Nunnally was against this? She _did_ abhor violence. Lelouch could preach on all day about why this was the right thing to do, but at the end of the day if his sister didn't accept it, it was all for naught. He had long since passed the point of no return. Was he about to fight in a war that his sister didn't even want him starting? Worst of all, he hated the fact that Schneizel had done it yet again. He managed to turn the tables on Lelouch _just_ as Lelouch was certain victory was at hand.

"It's a bit soon to call checkmate, don't you think, Lelouch?"

Lelouch put his helmet back on. "I don't recall saying I called checkmate. And if you think you can shatter my resolve so easily, then it's high time you open your eyes to how these seven years have affected me beneath the gaze of the entire world."

"Well, I look forward to seeing it. Will I get a front row seat?"

"Up close and personal," Lelouch said resentfully and walked out.

* * *

><p>By the time he got home, he was a complete and total wreck . He was fraught with worry and cold sweat had plagued him the last fourth of the ride back to Ashford Academy. He was getting nervous in a way he never felt before. Stare down the jaws of a lion, face down an artillery barrage, even facing Cornelia's wrath would feel better than this.<p>

He at least managed to hold his nerves until after dinner. Then, he had Sayoko excuse herself so he could talk to Nunnally privately. The living room was quiet, with no sound other than the ticking of the grandfather clock between the potted plant and the bookcase. Nunnally sat nervously in her wheelchair with how quiet the world had become. She was blind, with no sound to hear, so the quiet unnerved her.. Lelouch was quite a distance from her, she knew that when he sat down in the chair. He hadn't made any movements to approach her, and he wasn't saying anything. Something was wrong and she wanted to know what it was. Her brother was the most important person to her in the whole wide world, after all.

The reason Lelouch was keeping such a distance is because if Nunnally could sense distress just from his silence, she'd be fraught with worry if she could feel his pulse. He was sweating up a storm, and the tension was unbearable. He didn't want her to ask him what was wrong. He wanted to be the first to say something. Unfortunately his throat was drier than a potato chip covered in sand. He didn't know where to begin. What was he supposed to say, and how could he get Nunnally to accept the idea of what he was doing, if her initial reaction was against his actions? Lelouch could easily order millions of soldiers to their deaths. He could attempt to talk a woman into bed with him—not that he actually would; he was a gentleman and sex sort of unnerved him anyway. He would go inside a haunted house, holding a black cat, while stepping on mirrors on Friday the 13th. But, displeasing Nunnally utterly terrified him on a larger scale than anything his mind could think of.

_Can I really tell her this?_ He thought. _What will she think of me?_ Lelouch took a deep breath. _No, I've done it all for her sake. I have to convince her! I have to get her to see it._ He sighed. _But I need to be delicate. I can't just charge in. But... I can't manipulate my own sister if this isn't what she wants. Damn it! How am I supposed to do this?_ His mind flashed a memory to him about when Cornelia captured him and how well that terrifying situation had worked out. Things weren't quite the same here, but if he went with the mentality that things _could_ turn out all right, that was all he needed to try and see if they would be. He swallowed. _Okay, I can do this. Slowly and delicately._ Lelouch opened his mouth. His voice was unsteady. "Nunnally, do you love me?"

Nunnally answered with a big smile and without hesitation. "Of course, big brother."

Lelouch took a deep breath. "Would you love me if I had done something really bad? Would you still love me, even after that?"

Nunnally was silent for a moment, causing Lelouch's heart rate to increase. However, it lessened when her answer was. "Yes, of course I'd still love you."

Lelouch swallowed and was hesitant. Once he started on this road there was no going back or ending the conversation prematurely. "Nunnally, Britannia is about to erupt into civil war."

"It is? I didn't hear anything about it on the news."

Lelouch's chin trembled as he spoke. "Nunnally, Japan is about to get its independence, and when it does, Britannia and our father will come down upon it fearsomely. Somebody has to stand up to him or everything will be much worse than it was before."

"I don't understand. Have things returned to how they were seven years ago?

"They have, Nunnally. Only this time if Japan fails, things will be even worse than they are now for the Japanese."

"Oh…" she didn't know what else to say. "Does that mean we have to leave Ashford for our own safety?"

"Well…actually that's mostly what I wanted to talk about."

"What do you mean?" Nunnally sounded concerned, almost scared; he could tell by the slightest shift in her voice.

"Nunnally, I'm... I'm one of the commanding officers in Cornelia's army."

"You…huh?" Nunnally was confused.

"Cornelia asked if I would lend her my strategic mind tempered over the last seven years. I concurred."

"But you can't!" Nunnally exclaimed. She gave no follow up.

Lelouch looked confused. "I have, though."

"Is this what you meant by you doing something bad? You're leaving my side? You won't be next to me when the fighting starts?"

"Well that's part of it, but—"

"But what?" Nunnally sounded like she might cry. "You're going off to war after reuniting with Cornelia? What happened to my big brother who said that nothing else mattered, as long as we were together?"

"He's still here, but…"

"I don't want to hear, 'but'!" Nunnally exclaimed. "I want answers. Lelouch," she sniffed, "I'm able to go on as I am…because I know I have you to take care of me. What am I supposed to do if I'm alone and without you? I can't do it! I can't sit next to a radio or a TV wondering if Sayoko or someone else is going to suddenly hug me and tell me you're dead! I can't do that! I can't live without you! I love you too much to see you disappear!"

"I know that, Nunnally. I know that more than anyone, but—"

"Stop saying 'but'!" Nunnally shouted, becoming hysterical. "Why did you agree to this without telling me about it first? Why didn't you even consult me at all? Don't I matter?"

"You're the one who matters most dammit!" Lelouch shouted. He was overcome with emotion, his heart trembling. Unsettled to his core, completely unsure of what he could possibly say, or do, he stood up. For a moment, he covered his mouth, wavering back and forth, trying to say something right, anything at all- but when he could think of nothing in the next few moments, he simply ran out of the room, slamming the door to his room and doing his best not to break down and cry. He couldn't do it. He wasn't able to outright tell Nunnally that he was Zero. She was scared, terrified to lose him just from the idea that he was going to war. How was he supposed to tell her then, that he started it all? How was he supposed to explain that he was Zero, when she was so terrified of him just being a soldier?

"Dammit!" Lelouch yelled, slamming his fist against the wall, not even caring that it hurt. Schneizel had been right- completely right. Oh, how he hated him, that smug bastard... and he hated himself, too. _I didn't consider her feelings at all and now I don't have the ability to turn back while I still can. I charged forward…and now it's come back to haunt me. _

"Your love for your sister or your ideology, you never thought they'd come into conflict, did you?"

Lelouch hadn't noticed CC was in his house, let alone in his room sitting on his bed. He would've asked what she was doing here, but right now he didn't care. Her presence was convenient.

"No," Lelouch said, getting to his feet. "I didn't."

"What will you do? You can't just ignore it. This problem isn't going to just go away."

"Dammit! I know!"

"What's so hard about telling her the truth?"

Lelouch sighed. "She's terrified. She doesn't want me away from her and I can understand why. We both only managed to live until we came here because we had each other. If I leave her all alone she won't have anyone she can lean on. And, as she said, there's no guarantee I'm going to make it out of this alive."

"Then I'll make sure you do."

Lelouch looked at CC curiously.

"I'll drag you back from Hades itself if I have to in order to guarantee you get through this alive. Sometimes it pays to have an indestructible body."

"Are you joking around with me right now or are you being serious?"

CC stared at him without a word.

Lelouch sighed, still unsure what to do.

"Do you want me to go out there with you? It might help if you have some assistance."

"You'd…do that…for me?"

"Oh I'm not going to say anything, just help you get your sentences out. This is your argument to present and _your_ sister's love at stake. Even you must realize you've already made a choice. The only thing you can do is make your sister accept it."

Lelouch would've preferred CC run him through with the ceremonial sword he had up on the wall. It definitely would've been less painful than bluntly telling him he'd picked his ideals over his sister, no matter how much it was true. He had pursued his ideals hoping Nunnally would just accept them. By trying not to let her find out, he felt that perhaps he always knew that she wouldn't go for it and that she'd love any world where he'd be right at her side.

But that wasn't good enough for Lelouch. A world where Nunnally was happy, well she already had that. Perhaps he should build a world where she could be safe, where he wouldn't have to worry if they would see each other the next morning, he'd automatically know.

"Stand at the edge of the room and don't make a sound. Only give me a gesture if I look in your direction."

"Fine," CC answered and the two headed out into the living room again where Lelouch immediately heard Nunnally crying. He went over to her, picked her up out of her wheelchair and sat her down next to him on the couch. He then gave her a hug.

Nunnally sniffed. "Big brother?"

"Nunnally, I'm sorry if what I said…terrified you, but this is something I have to do, for both of us."

"But why? I don't understand. Why do you have to fight?"

"Because, Nunnally, I don't want to live in a world where I have to wonder if I'm going to see you every morning. I want us to live in a world where we can take seeing each other every morning for granted. That's not the kind of world we currently live in. If you remember all those perilous nights, then you know that that world hasn't disappeared. We're just not living directly in it anymore. However, there are people out there who lived in it much longer than we did and will continue to do so. Nunnally, would you condemn those people to our fate."

"Of course not! That's cruel!"

"Then you understand my predicament."

Nunnally frowned. Lelouch was finally starting to make sense, but it wasn't something she wanted to hear regardless.

"Nunnally, I love you. Everything I'm doing, I'm doing so that I don't have to worry about our future together, little sister. I wouldn't have started on this path if I didn't think it was the best result for us."

"But…do you have to fight? Can't we let Cornelia and Zero handle it?"

"Because that's just it, Nunnally," Lelouch said, tilting his head down. "I…am Zero."

Nunnally gasped. Her heart beat rapidly. So many emotions, not one of them anything positive, rushed through her at once. "You're…Zero…?" she barely managed to get out. "But…why?" She really didn't know what else to say.

Lelouch cradled his sister in his arms. "For our mother," he said with the utmost seriousness. "Nunnally, the country we used to live in is a corrupt, tyrannical nation that would cover up the death of its empress, banish her children and leave them for dead. Such a nation, if I can be blunt, deserves to be burned to the ground."

"How can you say such a horrible thing?"

"Because it's how I feel," Lelouch said abrasively.

"You're terrible! Big brother…what's gotten into you?" Nunnally was decisively confused. This wasn't like Lelouch she knew at all.

Lelouch cradled Nunnally a little closer. "Nunnally, I did my best not to let you see this side of me. I didn't want you to worry. However, I can't keep the curtain closed any longer. I'm really sorry if this makes you hate me, little sister, and I will devote the rest of my life making it up to you after the war, but I can't sit idly by and let people suffer while we hide in the shadows. I can't let the people who crippled you and robbed you of your sight get away with what they've done to us and our family. I was lucky that Cornelia was happy to see me alive and well. Nunnally, I was so full of hatred and anger and I never let you see it. I am so sorry. Nunnally…I admire how you can have such a cheerful outlook on our current circumstances, but…I cannot feel the same. I would like nothing better than for us to disappear together into the shadows, but I will not let that be in a world full of treachery. I will not let our life be one where we live on the streets, vying for a piece of bread we traded a blanket for.

"When this war is over, I promise you I will never leave you alone again, little sister. And it won't be just me you have at your side. We might have a lot of our siblings back too, including Euphemia and Cornelia. You can see them whenever you want, Suzaku too. Doesn't that…sound nice?"

Nunnally thought about what Lelouch was saying. It was true she had once talked about a world where kindness and compassion was extended to everyone, even strangers. The world Lelouch was talking about did sound nice, but she had said it as a hope to let her get by. She hadn't actually believed that Lelouch would risk his life to make it a reality. She was scared, scared that he would fail or at the very least make that world, but that he wouldn't be around to share it with her.

"Cornelia needs you?"

"She does."

"What exactly are you two doing?"

"She's betraying Britannia. I'm taking a stand against it as a faceless symbol of justice. It's a Civil War, like I told you. Cornelia believes in the same fair and just world we do. She was simply biding her time until she could pursue it, just like I was."

"Really?"

"Really and truly."

Nunnally was silent for a minute before saying, "Big brother."

"Yes, Nunnally."

Nunnally put a hand on Lelouch's heart. "I really wish you wouldn't go. I don't want to be alone."

"I'll arrange it for Euphemia to be with you, then," Lelouch told her. "And I promise Nunnally, I'll come back safely. CC, Cornelia, and Suzaku won't allow me to die."

Nunnally gave Lelouch the tightest hug her frail body could muster. Lelouch hugged her back. "I'm going to make a charm for you with Sayoko. I'm going to make one of those good luck charms so that…" Nunnally looked up at Lelouch's face, "so that even when you and I aren't next to each other…we'll always be with each other."

Lelouch smiled. "You do that. I'll wear it wherever I go."

Nunnally giggled reflexively.

Lelouch then set his sister back in her wheelchair. "I have several long days ahead of me, little sister," he told her. "But any time I'm not busy, since we won't see each other for a while…I'll be sure to spend the rest of my time with you."

Nunnally smiled. "I would say "you don't have to", but I really would like that, Lelouch. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Nunnally." Lelouch stood there for a moment before heading back to his room. Now that he had resolved the conflict between him and his sister, he wondered if he might try geassing Nunnally to get at the heart of their mother's murder. He'd have to lift her eye up to see if his Geass would even work. There was nothing to suggest his geass wouldn't work on someone blind as long as they had their eyes open. He wondered if the same strange sensation that had happened to Schneizel would happen to Nunnally if he asked her a few questions.

However, after some consideration, he shot down the idea and then burned it. He wouldn't subject his little sister to that, no matter how much it might help. Nunnally and Suzaku were two people Lelouch swore he would never use his geass on no matter how much it might be worth doing so. He kicked himself mentally for even considering the idea.

That night, as Lelouch was winding down, he noticed CC in his bed, yet again. As he prepared to gather a blanket from the closet so he could sleep on the couch _again_, he stopped. He had had the resolve to face Nunnally and so he was feeling pretty confident at the moment.

_Let's see just how confident she really is, _Lelouch thought, as he approached the bed. CC was still staring at the ceiling, arms behind her head and under the pillow.

"What?" CC asked.

"Move over," Lelouch said demandingly.

"Pardon?" CC asked, acting as if she wasn't sure she heard Lelouch properly.

"You heard me. Make room."

CC smirked widely as she sat up. "Oh my, look at you Mr. Confident. What makes you think I want to let you sleep in the same bed as me?"

"Funny, you seemed very open to the idea at Lake Kawaguchi."

"That was a king-sized bed. This is a full-size. There's much less room for two."

Lelouch sat down. "Oh? Making excuses now are we? Or were you waiting for the day I called your bluff?"

CC lay back on the bed, "Fine, if you're that adamant about it. Jump in."

"Don't mind if I do," Lelouch said, removing his shirt and stripping down to his boxers as he then switched into more comfortable bed attire. He swallowed then as he approached his bed again.

"What's the matter? All talk?"

"Not in the slightest. I just…give me a moment." Lelouch took a deep breath and rallied his confidence. He then pulled up the sheets and got in underneath the covers next to CC.

"Well, fancy meeting you here," she said, looking him in the eye as he lay down.

Lelouch turned over. "Yeah, uh huh, good night."

"What? That's it? Not going to make a move."

"No," Lelouch said, feeling that any further commentary would just be fuel to the fire for CC and her endless supply of snarky remarks.

"Fine then, good night, Lelouch."

"Yeah, good night."

* * *

><p>Meeting with Gao Hai a few days later at the Chinese Embassy was a simple task, but definitely not an easy one. It could not be known that Cornelia was betraying her country, which meant that things had to be handled with extreme delicacy. Therefore, Zero met with Gao Hai with Kallen and Suzaku guarding him, as they had done at Mount Fuji. Making the arrangement was, at least, easy enough with Empress Kaguya now backing Zero up.<p>

"I must say, I was surprised the Empress asked that I meet with you, Zero. I was under the impression the Kyoto Group thought you were a small fry with delusions of grandeur."

"Times have changed, Ambassador Hai," Zero responded. "In less than a fortnight, Japan will be declaring its independence from Britannia. When that time comes, my forces will have to avoid fighting a two-pronged front so that Britannia does not crush us in one fell swoop. It would benefit us greatly if China would sign a non-aggression treaty with us, barring the gates of their ports from Britannian warships."

"And how would acting against Britannia, even in the slightest, benefit us?"

"The combined might of China and the EU only begins to match Britannia, but they have the larger technological force. If Britannia lost a significant part of its current military power, think of how that would benefit the Chinese Federation."

"Indeed," Gao Hai responded. "Very well, you'll have your closed ports. Shall we also set up an embargo?"

"Preventing trade completely between nations would ruin China's own relations with Britannia. However, I would recommend limiting certain exports so that they can't get foreign supplies. It would be enough just to keep warships out of Chinese ports. I also would ask any trade ships be checked for hidden soldiers. Britannia might get crafty."

"We can do that," Gao Hai said.

"I appreciate it, ambassador," Zero said. "By the way, her majesty, the empress, sends her regards to the Empress Tianzi. She'd come in person, but she is supposed to be in hiding."

"Oh, but of course," Gao Hai said, "I'm sure our empress would love to hear that she is in the mind of her Japanese companion."

"Zero," Li Xingke, Gao Hai's bodyguard, a Chinese general, and servant to the Empress, spoke up. "Do you really think you can crush Britannia?"

"I can and I will! Your aid in this conflict will simply limit how much blood will be spilled."

"Then we shall see what we can do, right ambassador?"

"Indeed. Is that everything you wanted to discuss, Zero?"

"Yes, I believe our business here is concluded," Zero said, rising from his seat. "I bid you farewell, gentlemen," he then looked at Gao Hai's other bodyguard, Zhou Xianglin, "and lady."

Zero walked out and into a mobile military base parked just outside the embassy's territory. Cornelia had given it to him pre-emptively so he could get used to travelling in it before the war started.

"Do you really think they'll hold up their end of the bargain, Zero?" Kallen asked as the trio reached the bridge. "That Gao Hai character seemed like a real slime ball."

"Which is all the more reason he'll do whatever he can to give Britannia a headache," Zero answered. "The Chinese gain nothing by trying to crush us alongside Britannia."

"I agree with Zero. Just because someone seems unfriendly doesn't mean they are," Suzaku added.

"Just because?" Kallen scoffed. "It's thinking like that what had you ran off to kiss Britannia's ass when the country fell."

"And fighting as a rebel was any better?"

"At least I didn't sell out my pride. But then again someone born with a silver spoon in their mouth never has to worry about that, do they?"

"Stop it, both of you!" Zero chastised. He walked over to the computer console at the front of the bridge to send the signal to engineering to take the trio to the Viceroy Palace. He then sat in the commander's chair. Kallen and Suzaku stood at their respective sides on either side of Zero.

"So what's our next move?" Kallen asked.

"Now we mark the end of the beginning. We move towards Japan's independence." Zero glanced towards Suzaku. "Have you finally made your decision?"

"Yes sir! I'm going to join you on the front lines, Zero. You can count on me to be the hero the people deserve!"

"Good, glad to hear it."

Kallen's heart began to jackhammer in her chest. In only a few short hours, Zero would be making a declaration of war by declaring Japan's independence from Britannia. In only a few short hours, Kallen could kiss the name 'Eleven' goodbye. She wanted to be there during the declaration, to jam her gun into the camera and tell the Britannians of the world the kind of justice they'd be eating for taking her country. But she understood this was Zero's moment.

_Zero. _Even after all of this time, she still knew so little about her hero. In only a couple of months, Zero had taken a very bleak situation, and turned it into something spectacular. And yet, Kallen knew nothing about him. His identity, his history, his likes, his dislikes, where he was from, and so forth. They were all a mystery to Kallen. And there was also the wonder of why did these things need to be hidden? Who was Zero? Kallen really wanted to know, and in the face of her independence, her desire to know the truth- especially since she was now guarding Zero with her very life- was slowly overtaking her agreement to let Zero have his privacy.

* * *

><p>At Ashford Academy, Milly sat in the student council room twirling her pencil, bored out of her mind. Lelouch had been ditching school a lot recently, and Kallen was in a military hospital for quarantine. If she didn't know any better, she'd start writing a smutty gossip story about the two of them in the school paper, if only to get Lelouch's attention so she could ask him what the hell was going on...<p>

Ever since the Lake Kawaguchi incident, Milly had been a bit on edge. No, it wasn't the constant paparazzi that kept hounding them- since the three of them had been caught on news broadcast- it was the fact that Lelouch was in open contact with his family. She might have played the fool, even walked dangerously close to exposing the truth all in the name of good fun, but Milly Ashford was no dummy. If something was going on with the royal family, why hadn't Lelouch bothered to consult her about it? Wasn't she his friend? Didn't she deserve at least a heads up if he was leaving Ashford Academy?

When Euphie had tried to cover up her connection to Lelouch, that she had lied to him about being a princess in order to be friends with a commoner, Milly had backed off without any further questioning. If Lelouch was not only in open contact with his family, but they were also willing to lie for him, it meant something was happening, something juicy, and she wanted in on the scoop.

And then there was that mysterious green-haired girl that had been with Lelouch. Euphie had said she was _her_ friend, but Milly suspected otherwise. Just what was that good-looking jackass planning, she wondered?

And then, as if to take her mind off things, Zero appeared on the television, alerting her, Rivalz, Nina and Shirley.

"Inhabitants of Area Eleven, hear my voice!" Zero proclaimed as he held his arms up, as if though he was holding the world as his marionettes in them. "Britannia! Your day of reckoning is upon you! In secret I have moved, so secret that you only caught a glimpse of my brilliance in the intervening time! And now I, Zero, declare to the world: Japan's Independence from its sovereign nation. No longer will Area Eleven be governed as a nation of Britannia!"

"Is he serious?" Rivalz wondered aloud, inching closer to the television.

"Britannia! If you want this island back you'll have to pry it from my cold, dead fingertips! However, in order to do that, you'll have to fight your own people!" He paused, letting the words sink in. "That's right- I no longer stand as only Japan's hope! I am a symbol for injustice everywhere, and one of your own has decided that she no longer wishes to stand for a country intent on conquering the world and ruling it with an iron fist! People of Japan! People of Britannia! I give to you," Zero grabbed the edges of his cape with both hands, flapped it dramatically and stepped aside, "the leader of the Confederacy of Britannia: former Viceroy and Princess Cornelia!"

"EHHHH?" Shirley and Milly exclaimed simultaneously, though Shirley a bit louder.

"Those of you watching this are probably very confused right now," Cornelia spoke calmly. "However, I can assure you that this is no hoax, no lie, no intricate deception by your enemies. I am Cornelia Heurassein, formerly known to all of you as Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia. During these last few months, you will have noticed how much I have coddled the Japanese. That is because I have, in fact, as you see, allied with them. I have done so in order to stop the oppressive, corrupt nature of Britannia, this bloated, conquering nation of tyrants, thieves of freedom, taker of lives and defiler of rights. The country has become sloppy, senile and corrupt amongst its politicians and its corporations; it has been callous, cruel and cold since its inception. For more than a decade, I've perpetuated the façade of a loyal dog of the empire, but now I make my stand against it, ready to rip it asunder. For those of you in the country that feared me, be afraid! For those of you wishing I had done more for my country, your wish has been granted.

"Father! If you're hearing this, I want you to know that you will not stop me from overthrowing you! I have more than half of the Britannian army under my command. I also have what remains of the Japanese army. If you think you can stop me with just an air force and navy, you're welcome to try, though you will be doing it without your best tactician. Schneizel el Britannia, prime minister and second prince, is my prisoner and my prisoner he will stay unless you'd like to barter for his life- but then again you never gave into terrorism, now did you?

"I'm not just anticipating the war to come, I welcome it. You are welcome to throw your finest men at me by the thousand, and watch them fall like wheat before the reaper! "All men are not created equal"- you do so love repeating those words. If that is what you believe, then you certainly won't complain when a woman superior to you puts a bullet through your skull, and puts your head on a pike."Zero then stood next to Cornelia. "Emperor Charles zi Britannia, if you wish to avoid the bloodshed of your people, you must step down from the throne and dissolve the empire of Britannia. But you won't do that, will you? You'd sooner try to put little flies in their place then let them bug you. But, enough! I waste my breath on you! People of Japan, if you wish to fight for you independence, sign your name for the Black Knights at Mount Fuji. I will be overseeing any and all volunteers. You can trust me, for I have your best interests in mind!"

"Any Britannians still in the country unwilling to be caught in the crossfire, I am catering safe passage from Japan to the Chinese Federation. Proper accommodations will be provided."

"You will also soon have the option to sail forth to Areas Nine and Ten, which will soon be under control of the Confederacy," Zero added.

"You are also welcome to add your lives in servitude towards this cause," Cornelia threw in.

"Call us traitors!" Zero exclaimed.

"Call us rebels!" Cornelia shouted.

"But we only consider ourselves one thing. We are knights!"

"OF JUSTICE!"

After that the feed was cut.

"Milly?" Shirley called out to her only to see Milly in complete shock. She knew Lelouch had to be involved in this somehow. She just couldn't connect the dots that Lelouch _was_ Zero. Her confusion left her speechless, not that anyone could blame her. How could any student at Ashford pretend everything was normal after a broadcast like that?

"S-say, d-don't you have a fallout shelter in case they start dropping bombs?" Rivalz asked.

"Y-yeah," Milly responded, completely out of it.

"Prez…are you all right?" Shirley asked her.

"I don't know, Shirley. I really don't know."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Viceroy Palace, Lelouch and Cornelia were off set and standing in the palace garden overlooking the prefecture as the sun began to set in the horizon.<p>

"Can you believe we've come this far?" Cornelia asked.

"I can't believe we actually are still aligned sometimes," Lelouch said with a smirk.

Cornelia chuckled. "It is hard to believe this serene scenery is going to become a war zone before long, hmm?"

"When it does, we'll be ready for it."

"Indeed. Though I have to say, when you make a speech you really go all out."

"I think that's a bit of the pot calling the kettle black," Lelouch said and then quoted Cornelia, "For those of you in the country that feared me, be afraid! For those of you wishing I'd done more to fix the nation, your wish has been granted. I should sue for copyright infringement."

Both of them laughed.

"How long before the Britannians begin dropping in on Japanese soil?"

"I'd say less than seventy-two hours, plus minus three."

"Doesn't give us a lot of time to finish preparations."

"Which is why we had them readied in advance. At any rate, I'll be leaving for the Philippines tomorrow night. I leave the homeland front in your capable hands."

Lelouch and Cornelia gave each other a hug. "Be safe," Lelouch told her. "I don't want to lose you in the process of all of this."

"That goes double for you," Cornelia told him, "No dying like some tragic storybook hero, understand?"

The two let go of each other and Lelouch saluted to her. "Godspeed, sister."

"Godspeed."

Cornelia and Lelouch parted ways and Lelouch went down to the hangar, guised as Zero, to begin inspection on the construction of his own Knightmare Frame. What he found instead Lloyd throwing crumpled up pieces of paper at an Indian woman. She was also throwing pieces of paper back at Lloyd. Suzaku was caught in the middle of it, along with Cecile Croomy who was holding a fresh plate of cookies if the oven mitts and baking tray in her hands were any indication.

Lelouch recognized the woman. "Ah, Rakshata Chawla, I presume."

"Oh, Zero, how nice of you to drop by," Rakshata said, only turning her head towards him as she chucked a piece of paper at Lloyd. "I'm afraid you caught me in the middle of something."

"Zero! I demand you get this wench out of my department!" Lloyd exclaimed. "She has no reason to be here!"

"On the contrary, she is the new head of my research and development bureau as appointed by the EU and legitimized by the Kyoto Group itself. From here on out you two are working together."

"NOOO!" Lloyd shouted as he scratched furiously at his hair and twisted his body all sorts of ways. "Don't you understand? That leech will steal all of my precious blueprints! She can't be trusted!"

"Oh Lloyd, Lloyd, Lloyd," Rakshata said, shaking her head side to side, "Why would anyone be interested in those toy models you call knightmares? My work is superior enough to yours in almost every way."

"I didn't hire you to fight with Lloyd, Rakshata," Zero said to her. "Do you have an update for me?"

"I'm afraid I've only just arrived, Zero and Lloyd is being ever so stingy with sharing information."

"Lloyd, do I have to get a direct order from Lady Heurassein?" Zero asked. Since Cornelia held no rank and title any longer, being a traitor, and the Confederacy was just an amalgamation with no set figurehead—one that wasn't superficial anyway—he had to settle for referring to Cornelia respectively.

"Er… no… no, that won't be strictly necessary," Lloyd said, terrified of invoking Cornelia's wrath.

"It had better not be." He then looked at Rakshata. "Do you have the keys to the Guren? I was intending to finally show it to its pilot."

"Of course," Rakshata said, spinning the key on her finger. "Here you go!" she sent the key sailing through the air towards Zero. He caught it without too much trouble with his right hand.

"Right then," he said, "Keep up the good work."

* * *

><p>Kallen had been waiting for Zero on the bridge of his military base inside of the Confederacy HQ- formerly known as the Viceroy Palace now- inside the hangar. She was still struggling with the desire to see his face, to know the man behind the mask. She had gone inside the base to have some solace since no one was currently using it.<p>

She was currently sitting in Zero's chair. _Is this how you see the world, Zero? _She wondered. _What can I do…to understand you more?_

"Kallen."

The red-head nearly jumped out of her seat upon hearing Zero's voice as he stepped onto the bridge.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I wasn't…" she then noticed he hadn't noticed she had been in his chair.

"Hmm?"

"Never mind. It's nothing."

"Right then," Zero said. "Would you follow me? There's something I want to show you."

"Yes sir."

As Kallen followed Zero down the corridor towards the hangar of the base, she realized this was the perfect opportunity. She and Zero were alone inside a base with no other people on board it, aside from the two of them. As the duo rounded a corner, Kallen stopped walking. Zero, noticing that he was the only one making footsteps, turned around to face her. Kallen appeared troubled.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Zero, I…" Kallen began only to swallow. She took a deep breath and looked Zero in the eye…in a manner of speaking. "Zero, I… I want to thank you, for everything you've done. Ever since you appeared things have been getting better every day. I never thought this moment would come. Japan… Japan is free. Sure, we're going to be fighting for our freedom just like seven years ago, but this time I know we'll win. Because we have you."

"You don't have to thank me, Kallen. All I did was stand up and do what was right in the eyes of justice."

"No, I _have_ to thank you. No one else has both the conviction and the skill to do what you did."

"Very well. You're welcome, then. But, if all you wanted to do was thank me, then why the troubled look?"

"Because even after all we've been through, I still know nothing about you. You just… appeared out of nowhere, changed the status quo tremendously… and yet I don't even know the face of the person I look up to. I don't know your name, either. I know absolutely nothing about you. And so, Zero," Kallen stepped forward, "I… I want to see the face of my hero."

"I'm sorry, Kallen, but I cannot. I am not a man. I am a symbol. I am an abstract idea given form. My identity is void. It is unimportant."

"If it's so unimportant, then why did Taizo lower his guard once he saw it?" Kallen asked sternly. "And what about the former Viceroy, why does she get to know? And what about Suzaku? Am I not close enough to you to deserve the same trust with your identity?" Kallen stared at the ground and put her hands on her chest, cupping them together. "Zero… I want to get closer to you. I want to do more than just protect you. I want to stand at the side of the man you are, not the symbol your acting as. Because…because that's how much you mean to me."

Zero stood still, unsure how to react. Reveal his identity to Kallen? Could he? Should he? With Japan's independence now declared, he _could_ afford to be a little more lenient with secrecy, but should he be? And while it was true Kallen may have earned his trust, he wasn't sure if she understood exactly what he was asking. He needed time to think about this, time he certainly didn't have.

**CORNELIA OF THE DEFECTION **

**ARC 1**

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: So this is going to be the end of the "first arc" as it were. Like I said, this is everything leading up to and including the start of the Britannian Civil War. The second arc will be just that: the entire civil war. And following that, there will be the third and final arc and it's possible the arc could get broken up too, but it is my hope that I will be able to rapid fire the entire second arc once I finally get around to planning it out. At present, the Britannian Civil War doesn't even have any planning behind it. I just know the outcome and getting there is going to be a hassle. I estimate that it'll probably take until AT LEAST One year from now before I'm ready to continue this arc. I am sorry, but that's how it is. **_**In the meantime, **_**I hope you will continue to support me as an author in the coming year. Not only am I moving forward with the novel I've been coddling for years—gotta finish the sucker and push for publication—but I also will be returning to Fairy Without Wings shortly thereafter. Those of you who have been looking forward to **_**that**_** should keep an eye out sometime around the Holiday Season for a new chapter. I also will be continuing the Who Would Win one-shot series so if you enjoy watching me have characters fight each other, keep an eye out.**

**Now then, let's get down to another important matter, as you can tell from the obviously phoned-in cliffhanger, I haven't decided if I want Lelouch to reveal himself to Kallen. THAT, my dear readers, is up to YOU. The poll on my profile—which previously had you all voting on what pairings you want to see in this fic—has now been switched for a poll of whether or not Lelouch SHOULD reveal himself to Kallen. Be forewarned that I will ONLY count the votes on the poll itself. It doesn't count if you simply leave a review stating your opinion.**

**The story of CotD is in a state that the results of this poll will only affect the romance sub-plot. That's not to say that if the feedback I get is "no don't reveal Zero's identity to Kallen" that she's automatically out of the runnings for the love interest, but it will lessen her chances. The reverse also holds true—Kallen reveals, her chances go up. And that, folks, is where we currently stand. When I eventually return to Cornelia of the Defection we will pick up right where we left off and then dive head first into the Britannian Civil War. **

**And because I need to open this can of worms: for all of you asking for a Lelouch/Cornelia pairing, can I get your reasoning as to **_**why**_** exactly? I know the series fandom is rife with Incest Yay, but since I know the results of my pairing poll, I need to wonder what's going through your heads regarding half-sibling incest. That said I'm not…totally against it XD. **

**And finally, before I go, my beta, Greatkingrat88, has written a short little omake for the series. It's completely non-canon and is only meant as a parody to the fact that these last seven chapters have been filled with so much sap that you could easily rename the fic Code Geass: Lelouch of the Sappiness. And I'll leave it to him to make his own introductions)**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, hello, fanfiction readers! This is Greatkingrat88, the beta reader, AKA the dedicated grammar, spelling, and fuckup control. Ah, the things I've prevented from seeing the light of day... truly, you will never know the extent of my heroism. :D <strong>

**Anyways, nice to see you all! I'm your average nerd, friends with Draconichero, and... there's not much else to say without advertising myself, really **_**goreadmyfanficsgoreadmyfanfics**_** so I'll just leave you with this completely non-canon omake I wrote for this fanfic. Have fun with me taking the piss out of Cornelia of the Defection, guys! **

* * *

><p><strong>Code Emotion: Lelouch of the sappiness<strong>

In Cornelia's strong arms again, Lelouch was weeping freely, emotion overcoming him totally. Cornelia herself had tears in her eyes, but she didn't cry very much on account of being a Strong, Independent Woman Who Don't Need No Man, and secretly rather enjoyed the gender role reversal they were in.

But that's beside the point.

Which, as it happens, was Lelouch opening up emotionally, letting himself be vulnerable, becoming a freedom fighter/terrorist/murderer/chess master/potential megalomaniacal villain who was in touch with his _feelings_, and that was more important than anything else.

"Oh, dear, dear sister," Lelouch sniffed, "dear, dear sister of dearness, who I so quickly connected to because deep down all I wanted was a family! Finally, I am starting to feel happy again!"

"I know, dear brother!" Cornelia said, her voice trembling with emotion. "I know nothing could come between us now! Not even me having murdered civilians en masse to draw you out! We're family now, and that's all that matters!"

"Who cares about a few faceless redshirts, anyway?" Lelouch cried. "Family is more important than that!"

Cornelia hugged him tighter, and, being a little taller than Lelouch, pushed him right into her ample chest. Which he totally wasn't enjoying because they shared too much DNA for that. Totally.

"Oh, sister," Lelouch wept, "together, we will make Britannia the most family friendly place on earth!"

Hugging close, the two of them stayed that way for way longer than was socially appropriate, but socially appropriate means nothing compared to _FAMILY._

They might have gone on for hours, in the most gratuitous and overly cheesy, sappy scenes of emotion, but luckily- or not- Kallen rushed into their luxurious room, interrupting their emotional emotion-ness.

"Lelouch!" She cried loudly, "Britannia is attacking in full force! If we do not act soon, all of Japan may be lost!"

"Shush!" Cornelia said harshly. "Can't you see we're having an emotional moment here? Anyone who reads this fic is bound to know _that_ is way more important than a plot, or action, or clever strategies!"

"Yeah!" Lelouch said, burying his face in Cornelia's chest in a totally non-creepy way, "we're having a _moment_!"

"..._Schneizel_ is leading them. You know, your ultimate rival who you could never beat?"

"Oh, that does sound appealing," Lelouch said, "but not as appealing as having all these feels. Sorry, you'll have to deal with this on your own."

Kallen's palm met her face. "Oh, for crying out loud..." she grumbled. She bit back a curse, took a deep breath, and thought for a moment.

"Actually..." She said, putting on a shy voice, "all of that was actually just an excuse. There is another, more important reason I am here..."

"Oh?" Lelouch said, momentarily tearing himself from Cornelia's embrace.

"Yes... I've been too shy to say it, but I am totally overflowing with emotions about it. In fact..." Kallen said dramatically, striking her best shy school girl pose, "I may or may not be in love with you! And I feel so deeply conflicted about it, as I feel torn between my ambiguous emotions for you, and my duty to my country! When the time comes, will I have to choose between you, or the nation I belong to? Oh, the emotion is just tearing me _apart_!" Kallen put her hand at her forehead, in a totally non-fake way seeming torn and ravaged by conflicting emotions.

"_Really?!_" Lelouch said excitedly. "Because I may or may not have feelings for you too! And though I may care for you, I fear I may one day have to push you away... for your own safety!"

"Yes!" Kallen shouted excitedly. "Oh Lelouch, I just have to have a discussion about this right now!"

"Of course, Kallen!" Lelouch said happily. "I am so deeply emotional, I feel like I have enough emotion for the whole world!"

"But, do you know what would make it more dramatic?"

"What, Kallen? Pray tell!"

"If we had this conversation while we were driving our knightmares into battle!"

Cornelia scowled. How dared that hussy try and steal her Lelouch? That is, her little brother Lelouch who she loved in a completely platonic way, and also happened to have a nice, firm posterior.

"Of course!" Lelouch cried. "Transition time!"

With the fanfic equivalent of a sixties batman transition, Lelouch and Kallen found themselves in a knightmare each, emotionally talking about their possible relationship.

"I have had these feelings for so long!" Kallen exclaimed angrily, her knightmare smashing a Britannian one with ease, taking one enemy out after another.

"Me too. I knew you were special from the first moment I saw you..." Lelouch said, casually directing his troops towards a plot-powered victory.

"And I am just here to remind people that there is another shipping option!" Came CC's voice over the radio. "Let the flame wars commence!" Humming the tune to "Baby got back", so as to remind everyone what her _real_ assets were, she supported Lelouch, her one true accomplice.

"And I'm just here for the yaoi option!" Suzaku said cheerily, his Lancelot tearing through enemy lines with ease.

And in his knightmare, Lelouch twiddled his fingers. This emotion strategy was working perfectly... soon, he'd have his very own harem. Kallen, CC and Suzaku (hey, he had always wanted to experiment anyhow) was just the start... when he was finished, he was going to be married to every attractive person of appropriate age on the whole planet!


End file.
